Dueling Hearts
by ChloeSC
Summary: Lily always thought James was a prat, but when James finally grows up will she realize they are meant to be and will they learn to love each other and fight against Voldemort? With bumps along the road and plenty thrown in their path, who knows? Please R
1. Dueling Personalities

James Potter looked at Lily Evans and saw the determination in her eyes. He saw her put her wand at the ready and then he heard the call to duel. He quickly yelled out the first spell he could think of, but she was quicker. His wand flew out of his hands as he sailed across the room and straight on to his back. He got up and dusted himself off. No one got the best of James Potter. He got back into dueling position and with one flick of his wand he sent Lily flying into the air. Lily chided herself for being so unprepared. She had been the dueling champion for the past three years at Hogwarts. Although she had to admit that she had won only because James had managed to land himself in the hospital wing on the occasions when they were supposed to compete. However, today she wanted to prove to herself that she was better than he was. She had no intention of losing, so she picked herself up and got back into position. James stared at her with admiration. Even he had to respect her talent.

"Get ready to land on your backside Potter or even better on your head so it can deflate at bit," Lily said as she put her wand in the ready position.

"Only in your dreams could you ever think of beating me Lily," Potter said as a smile drew across his lips.

"Don't flatter yourself by thinking you have any effect whatsoever on my dreams," Lily retorted quickly.

James just smiled widely. He had grown to like their banter and Lily's feisty temper. He grasped his wand tightly and waited for Professor Sprout to say the magic words.

"Duel," Sprout yelled.

Red sparks shot out of both Lily and James' wands and the students waited to see who would be hit first. The crowd was torn between rooting for the Gryffindor Prefect and top Hogwarts student or the popular Marauder bad boy and Gryffindor quidditch captain. Lily attempted to shield the blasting curse that James had sent her way with a simple shield charm while James tried to protect himself from the Bat Bogey Hex that Lily cleverly sent flying in his direction. James found himself being attacked by bats, which had been sent by Lily. Flitwick quickly banished the bats and held Lily's hand up as the winner. James' stomach turned and he couldn't look at Lily. She came over to shake hands with him and he looked at the smile on her face and he couldn't help feeling happy for her.

"Good duel Potter," she said as she extended her hand.

"Yes well next time you won't be so lucky," James said.

He wanted to take it back because he hadn't meant to be rude, but his ego got the better of him.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I beat you fair and square you are just embarrassed that you lost to a girl and that for once in your life you aren't the best at something," Lily retaliated coldly.

James stared at her and tried to hold back his temper. He was not going to let the red head get the best of him.

"Next time we fight Evans you will be looking up at me from your backside," James spat back.

James immediately regretted his words and started to look down at his feet.

"Oh please, come see me when you are more worthy," Evans said as she turned to leave the great hall.

She stormed back to Gryffindor Tower fuming over what James had said to her. She slammed her dorm room door and flopped down on her bed. She hated him for not letting her enjoy her triumph. Her best friend Chloe Stepford came in to the room right behind her.

"Lil you did it. You beat that arrogant pompous wanker. You should have seen his face when you hit him with that bat bogey hex. I thought he was going to die of shock when he realized that he lost," Chloe crowed.

She jumped on to Lily's bed and started to laugh uncontrollably. Lily just stared at the ceiling trying to figure out why she continued to let James get under her skin the way he did.

"We better prepare ourselves for the upcoming prank war. You know the Marauders are going to want revenge on you for the humiliation you caused James. God Lil it was perfect you are the cleverest witch in the school," Chloe continued.

Lily didn't respond. She was too busy being furious with James.

"I am tired Chloe I think I am just going to go to bed," Lily finally said.

She got up and started to head to the heads room so she could take a bath and relieve her achy muscles. She headed down the stairs to the common room and was on her way through the portrait hole when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She spun around to find Remus Lupin. Out of all of the Marauders, Lily had always had a soft spot for Remus. He was, after all, her fellow prefect and he was the voice of reason for his rowdy friends. He somehow managed to keep James and Sirius out of Azkaban despite their best efforts.

"What do you want Remus I am too tired to quarrel with you right now or withstand any of your jokes at my expense," Lily said wearily.

Remus smiled at her and beckoned her to sit on the couch. Despite her better judgment she followed him.

"Lily I just wanted to congratulate you on winning today. You really are very clever. I mean how did you know that James hates bats?" Remus said as he laughed at the memory of his friend screaming as he covered his head from the swarming bats that surrounded him.

Lily looked at Remus and smiled.

"Thanks Remus, I am glad at least one of you is mature. You know I don't understand why you hang around with Black and Potter. You are so nice and they are so vile and uncaring," Lily said quietly.

"Oh Lily they aren't that bad. They accept me for who I really am and I really think you should give them a chance. Although he would never admit it, James respects you for your talent," Remus said wisely.

Just then Lily began to feel her skin turn very hot. She ran over to the mirror just in time to see huge boils cover her skin. She turned around in time to see Sirius and James running up the stairs to their dorm laughing hysterically.

"Potter Black get down here now so I can curse you properly and then flog you for being so evil," Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

The rest of the Gryffindors came out of their rooms to find their prefect running up the stairs to the 6th year boys dorm with her face covered in large green boils. Lily flung the door open and found Sirius and James rolling on their beds with laughter.

"You think you are such a clever little witch and now you look like one. You think you are so perfect and smart. Well you aren't that clever and to tell you the truth not too many people like you. Now your outsides match what you look like on the inside," James said in between fits of laughter.

Lily looked at James and her face twisted in pain. He had obviously struck a nerve. She sat down on one of the beds in the room and buried her face in her arms. She felt the tears well up and she couldn't stop them.

"You are an immature spoiled jerk who thinks that just because you are a Potter the world belongs to you. You haven't had to work for a thing in your life," Lily spit out between sobs.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Lily, it was just a joke," James said realizing he had gone a bit too far.

He had no idea what to do with the sobbing red head who was sitting on his bed. He had never made a girl cry and he started to feel horrible. Remus swept into the room and went straight over to Lily. He put his arm around her and tried his best to comfort the crying beauty. James felt a twinge of pain and a pang of jealousy. He felt the sudden urge to attack Remus for being so close to Lily. He shook the feeling off and went down to the common room to escape the scene. Sirius followed after his best friend, leaving Remus to deal with the still sobbing Lily.

"Here dry your eyes with this," Remus said as he handed Lily a handkerchief.

He shook his head as he thought about how stupid his friends could be. They may be the smartest wizards in the school when it came to their classes, but with women they were definitely lacking common sense. It was no wonder that neither James nor Sirius had been in a relationship that lasted more than a week.

Remus was brought back to reality when Lily started to pull away from him. Lily peaked out from under her eyelashes and gave a weak smile to show her appreciation. She stood up and dried her eyes and started towards the door.

"Thanks Remus. I'll see you latter," Lily said as she realized what a fool she was making out of herself.

Remus watched Lily leave the room and began to smile. If only she really knew how James felt about her, he thought to himself.

Lily walked back down the stairs to the common room where she saw James and Sirius playing a game of wizard's chess. Her stomach dropped as she saw them and decided to take the high ground and ignore them. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of making her cry twice in a night. She pretended they were invisible as she began to head to the hospital wing to have Madame Pomfrey cure her boils. She felt someone grab her by the waist and she turned around with a hurt look on her face. She met James' hazel eyes and she looked at him as if he didn't exist. James felt a pit in his stomach as he looked at the expression on Lily's face.

"Lily I'm sorry," James stammered.

"Forget it Potter. As of now you don't exist to me. Nothing you can say or do will ever bother me again," Lily said quietly.

With those as her parting words, Lily turned on her heel and left the common room. James headed back to the couch and plopped down next to Sirius. James looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach.

"Sorry mate, but I believe you are definitely in the dog house," Sirius said as he pondered his next move.

"Shut up Padfoot," James growled.


	2. Parting Words

The last couple of weeks of school flew by. James and Lily managed to avoid each other as best as possible and the Gryffindors won the quidditch and house cups. Lily and James both managed to earn top marks in each of their classes and on the last day of school they found themselves celebrating with the rest of Gryffindor Tower. Lily found herself drinking butterbeers with her best friend Chloe and the rest of the 6th year girls and discussing summer plans.

"I'm going to the quidditch world cup with my dad. He has to be on duty since he works for the ministry and all," Brianna Hill said as she sipped her drink.

"I'll probably go on vacation with my parents, but other than that I will be working for my mum at St. Mungo's," Hallie Flowers said with an air of superiority.

Lily and Chloe just exchanged looks and tried to smile. Hallie and Brianna were nice girls, but the girls both agreed that they were a tad bit stuck up about their family's positions in wizarding society.

"What about you Lily? Any plans for the summer?" Hallie asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing too exciting," Lily said as she took her last swig of butterbeer.

As Lily started to get up the four marauders approached the girls with big smiles on their faces. Sirius stepped forward and asked Lily if she would like to dance. Lily looked at Sirius with a frown, but decided against her better judgment and took Sirius' extended hand. The rest of the boys followed suit and asked the girls to dance.

Lily looked over Sirius's shoulder and saw Chloe and James dancing closely.

"Hey what are you looking at Lily I'm over here," Sirius said as he began to laugh.

Lily snapped back into reality and started to blush furiously. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to look Sirius in the eye.

"Lily if you wanted to dance with James you should have said something," Sirius said starting to get annoyed that he was being ignored. Sirius Black was not used to girls paying him no attention.

"Dance with that prat? You've got to be kidding Black. I barely agreed to dance with you. I just don't want him to try and hurt Chloe. She has enough to deal with without being a victim of the wrath of James Potter," Lily said harshly.

"You know this little war you and James have going needs to stop sometime. Look the guy is my best mate and I can vouch for him that he is a decent fellow and you should just give him a chance," Sirius said with a grin.

"James Potter and I will never be friends. And you aren't exactly what I would call a vote of confidence," Lily said as the song ended.

She quickly pulled away from Sirius and went back to her friends. Sirius was wrong about James she thought to herself. He hexed anyone who got in his way and treated everyone as though they were inferior. He had a gigantic ego and acted like an immature brat.

The next day on the train, Lily and Chloe found a quiet compartment so they could discuss their summer plans. Lily was a secret quidditch fan and with a bit of luck and Chloe's dad, the two girls would be attending the world cup. As the girls discussed the pros and cons of each team as they tried to figure out who would win, they were suddenly interrupted. Lily looked up in disgust as she saw James and Sirius followed closely by Remus and Peter.

"Can we help you boys," Chloe said nicely. She hoped that if she spoke first James and Lily wouldn't tear at each other's throats.

"We were just looking for an empty compartment all the others seem to be filled," Remus said. He just prayed that the peace would keep.

"Well as you can see we are sitting here. Or maybe you can't because Potter's fat head is blocking the door," Lily said.

Chloe and Remus both let out a grown as they braced themselves for the harsh words that were sure to follow.

"Come on guys lets go find another place to sit," James said as he turned to leave.

"What no cutting remarks or jokes at my expense," Lily said shocked that James would roll over so easily.

"I thought I was invisible to you Lily. I was just trying to do my part to help you out in your quest," James said quietly.

He turned around and left the compartment. The other boys said their goodbyes and followed James.

Lily sat there with a look of confusion on her face. There was something in Potter's eyes that made her feel sorry for him. She decided Potter was not worth worrying about. She went back to talking about the world cup with Chloe and soon they arrived at the station. Lily hugged Chloe goodbye and said she would see her in a couple of weeks. She quickly found her family and was on her way home. She had to the whole summer in front of her and the world cup to look forward to.


	3. The Dark Mark

James stepped off the train just in time to see Lily leaving with her parents. His heart sank as he realized how much he had messed up with her. He would be lucky if she ever talked to him again. James heard his mother's shouts as she made her way through the crowd. She threw her arms around her son and gave him a big hug.

"James I have missed you so much," his mother said.

Sirius made his way over to James and his mother. Sirius stayed with James and his parents during the holidays since he had runaway from his family. The Blacks were notorious for their pureblood mentalities and their love of the dark arts. Sirius, on the other hand, couldn't stand discrimination and the rigidness of his parents household so last summer he had runaway to live with James.

"Well here is my other son," Mrs. Potter said as she gave Sirius a hug.

Mr. Potter came over to his wife and son and smiled.  
  
"Have a good year son?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yes sir we won the quidditch cup and the house cup as well this year," James said trying to sound impressive.

"Well that is brilliant and what about you Sirius? Didn't cause too much trouble I hope?"

"Oh you know me Mr. Potter I try my best to give the Slytherins hell," Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
James' dad let out a laugh and slapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius and James said goodbye to Peter and Remus and promised to have them over for some quidditch soon.  
  
"Oh good news boys I managed to snag some tickets to the world cup," Mr. Potter said impressively.

"Wow dad that is great how did you manage that?" James asked hardly containing his excitement.

"Well being an Auror and fighting against Voldemort does have its benefits," Mr. Potter chuckled.

James looked at his father with worry in his eyes. His mother saw her son's expression and put her arm on his shoulder. She shared his concern for her husband's safety.

"Now Harold stop bragging, if the boys want to learn about your exploits they can read the Daily Prophet," Mrs. Potter said with a little laugh.

Harold Potter's active battle against Voldemort and his death eaters had become famous. He had single handedly put many dark wizards into Azkaban and had foiled my of Lord Voldemort's plans. Mr. Potter gave the infamous Potter grin and started to lead the group out of the station and to the ministry car that had been provided. The rest of the journey to the Potter Manor was uneventful as Mr. Potter listened to the exploits of the marauders and reminisced about his days at Hogwarts. The boys told a particularly eventful story that involved getting the Slytherins to roar like lions every time they passed a Gryffindor.

"It sounds like either Dumbledore loves you or he has gone soft because the four of you should have been expelled by now," Mr. Potter managed to spit out between fits of laughter.  
  
The car finally pulled up the large manor and Mr. and Mrs. Potter as well as James and Sirius popped of the car and walked up the long drive way. Sirius and James started to run as fast as they could towards the house.

"Come on Padfoot keep up you can run faster than that," James shouted.

"Oye Prongs slow down I'm not on the quidditch team you know," Sirius yelled back, panting and out of breath.

They reached the front door and ran straight for the kitchen. Sirius conjured up butterbeers while James found his mother's cookies. They were sitting there happily when they heard screams and a loud bang. James and Sirius sprinted towards the screams with their wands at the ready. They ran outside in time to see James' mother being hit with the killing curse. James growled low in his throat and started to advance on the cloaked figure. He saw Sirius join him at his side. The two approached the cloaked figure with their wands out. James felt the hot tears build in his eyes. He saw his father's lifeless body on the ground next to his mother's. James could barely think straight as he pointed his wand at the figure.

"Expelliarmus," Sirius shouted as he pointed his wand at the figure.

James sent the blasting curse in the direction of the dark wizard. However, their efforts were fruitless.

"Silly children your spells are worthless on me," the cloaked figure croaked.

"Die," James yelled as he lunged towards the wizard.

If he couldn't beat him with curses, he would physically take him down. With one flick of the wand James was hit with the Crucio curse and he screamed in agony. Voldemort turned on Sirius and smiled evilly.

"You know Black you would do well to fall into line with me. Defying me means certain death," Voldemort cackled.

"Never," Sirius shouted as he attempted to shoot a curse.

"Fool, aligning yourself with the Potters. You should choose your friends more carefully," Voldemort hissed as he hit Sirius with the Crucio curse.

Voldemort turned on James ready to kill him. He pointed his wand and started the incantation when the Potter estate started to swarm with aurors. Voldemort realized he was outnumbered and the Potter boy was not worth it. He quickly escaped.

James and Sirius were sent straight to St. Mungo's for medical treatment. Their lifeless bodies lay in the hospital for three days. On the third day James decided it was time to open his eyes. He immediately felt pain rush to his head and as he recounted the events he began to cry. James Potter had never cried, but the image of his mother being killed by that thing was too much for him to handle. It had been her screams he heard. He wiped the tears from his face and turned over to see Sirius lying next to him. Sirius showed no signs of movement and James began to panic.

"Sirius mate wake up. I need you Padfoot you are my only family left. Wake up Sirius," James cried as he began to shake Sirius' body.

"Oye Prongs you act like I'm dead or something," Sirius said as he opened his eyes. "Ease up on the shaking will you."

James looked at Sirius and embraced him in a brotherly hug. Sirius looked at his friend and smiled. He knew that James would need him in the weeks to come.

"You scared me mate," James said as he gave a weak smile.

The boys were interrupted when the door opened and a flash of purple robes descended upon them. Dumbledore peered over the top of his spectacles and gave a wide smile at the men before him.

"James, I am very sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do or if you need someone to talk to I am always available to my students and my friends," Dumbledore said in a somber tone.

"Thank you professor I appreciate your sympathies. I just have one question though," James said.

"What is that James?" Dumbledore asked.

"What can I do to help bring the downfall of this monster," James said defiantly.

"I appreciate your bravery James, but the best thing you can do is come back to school and study for your N.E.W.TS so you can go into the world as best prepared as possible," Dumbledore said kindly.

"That is not enough Professor, Lord Voldemort killed my parents," James said hoarsely.

"James your time will come, but for now you need to stay safe and not chase after Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said firmly.

James' face turned red and he felt the need to hit something. Sirius saw his friend's face and frowned.

"Mr. Black I understand that you no longer reside with your parents so I have arranged for both of you to stay with Mr. Lupin for the remainder of the summer. I can only advise that both of you use extreme caution and if for any reason you need me I will be there," Dumbledore said as if he knew something they didn't.

Dumbledore exited the room as quickly as he had entered it leaving James and Sirius to ponder what had just happened. They sat there in silence taking in all of the events of the past couple of days. James tried hard to fight back the tears that were filling his eyes. First, he grew angry with his father for putting his family in danger. He couldn't understand how someone could be so selfish that he would knowingly endanger the ones he loved. But then he realized that his father did what he thought was the right thing to do. However, taking the correct path was not always easy. James' train of thought was interrupted when Sirius started to cough.

"I wonder why Voldemort didn't just kill us. He kept stalling," Sirius said as though he was talking more to himself than to James.  
  
James cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned around to face Sirius with a look of pain.

"I have no idea Sirius. But one thing is for sure, he will try again," James said hoarsely.  
  
The boys were interrupted when Remus and his parents entered the room. Remus saw his two best friends and went over to embrace them in a brotherly hug. The three boys hugged and tried to take in their changed realities. When the boys broke apart, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin extended their condolences to James for his loss. James put on a brave face and thanked them for their sympathies and hospitalities. With that, Sirius and James left St. Mungo's without any family, but each other and headed to the Lupins' home. It would be a summer that would change them all forever and force them to grow up.


	4. The Quidditch World Cup

Lily and Chloe walked around the camp grounds for the Quidditch World Cup looking for a place to set up. Both girls had Puddlemere United badges on and were cheerfully chatting about their team's prospects.

"Obviously Puddlemere has a superior seeker and their chasers are phenomenal," Lily said excitedly.

"Yes and we all know that the Vratsa Vultures have been scored on more than your sister," Chloe chided.

"You know that would be a lousy thing to say if I actually liked my sister, but it's the truth so I cannot deny it," Lily laughed.

The two girls continued to talk about the upcoming match and hardly noticed when four figures approached them and started to snigger. Lily and Chloe turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, and Rodulphus Lestrange.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood and her filthy blood traitor friend," Lucius spit out with a cackle.

"Take your friends and piss of Malfoy. I wouldn't want to have to curse you," Lily said with gritted teeth.

"Evans, how dare you speak to me? Have some respect or I will be forced to teach you how to treat your superiors," Malfoy spat back.  
  
Snape attempted to get his friends to leave Lily and Chloe alone. However, Malfoy would not relent. He happened to enjoy making insolent uppity witches break. Bellatrix and Rodulphus just stood in the background with sinister expressions on their faces. To them, muggleborns were nothing more than filth trying to pollute pure blood wizarding society. Lily and Chloe stood there with their fists clenched and their wands ready to move if it became necessary. All of the color drained out of Lily's face as she became enraged at the insults Malfoy slung at her. She couldn't stand to be insulted because of her muggle heritage. She was just as powerful as any of the Slytherins who stood before her. She was, after all, Hogwarts dueling champion, a prefect, and top student. How dare someone insult her talent? She had enough. She pulled at her want and pointed it straight at Malfoy's chest. Chloe followed suit and pointed her wand at the Bellatrix and Rodulphus. The girls realized they were outnumbered, but they were ready for a fight.

"Give me a reason Malfoy and I won't hesitate to shut you up," Lily said forcefully. Her face turned a crimson red and her eyes showed her determination.

"Go ahead mudblood. I guarantee you don't have the courage," Lucius said with a laugh.  
  
Before Malfoy had a chance to continue with his verbal abuse, his legs started to wobble uncontrollably. He fell to the ground and was unable to get up. He heard someone growl behind him  
  
"The Jelly-legs jinx works like a charm every time," James said with a menacing look on his face. "Why don't you run along and pick on someone who you actually have a chance of beating," James said in a dark tone.  
  
James released him from the spell and Malfoy got up and dusted himself off. Sirius and Remus came up behind James and pointed their wands at Malfoy so he had no choice, but to retreat. James looked at Lily and tried to give her a smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The unpleasant encounter he had witnessed reminded him too much of seeing his mother killed. It had been that image in his head that motivated him to sprint over to the scene and hex Malfoy. The look in Malfoy's eyes was similar to the one Voldemort had when he killed his mother. He showed no remorse and that was what frightened James the most. Lily saw the expression on James' face and she saw a sign of maturity.

"Thanks for the help James, but I could have handled Malfoy and his posse on my own," Lily said quietly.

"I'm sure you could have, but I thought I had the advantage of the element of surprise," James said with a half-hearted smile.

"So, where is your family Potter?" Lily said hopping to lighten up the mood.  
  
James looked at her and his face twisted in pain. He didn't know how to respond to her. He looked into her emerald eyes and he wanted to let out all of the pain he was feeling and tell her what he was feeling. However, that was impossible. Lily wanted nothing to do with him and he didn't want to bother her with his problems. So James did the only thing he could, he turned around and left. Lily stared at James as he walked out of the clearing and back into the woods. She looked to Sirius and Remus for an explanation because she was speechless. James looked as if something had died inside of him and Lily felt the sudden urge to run after him and comfort him. Remus looked at Sirius as if they were debating who would speak first. Sirius just shook his head and stared at the ground.  
  
"What is wrong with James? Is it something I said?" Lily asked with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
Sirius ran his hands through is pitch black hair and looked at the worried look in Lily's face.  
  
"Lily you can't treat James like dirt then expect to know what is bothering him. You are either in his life or you aren't," Sirius more viciously then he intended.  
  
Sirius decided to follow his broken friend and left Remus, Lily, and Chloe in silence. Lily was shocked by the harshness of Sirius's words. She had no idea what she had done and she was confused by James and Sirius's action.  
  
"When he is ready if he chooses to tell you, he will," Remus said quietly.  
  
With that he turned around and left. Lily and Chloe were dumbstruck. They had never seen such a serious side of any of the Marauders. Lily was impressed by the loyalty that Sirius and Remus had shown James, but what Sirius had said stuck with her. Did she want to be a part of James's life? She shook her head at the thought. James was still an immature prat who didn't care about other people's feelings.

Lily and Chloe went back into their tent and settled down for the night. They continued to discuss the cup and chose to ignore what happened with both Malfoy and James. However, Lily couldn't shake the look on James's face when she had asked about his parents. He had looked hollow and that was not the James Potter she knew and hated.

The next morning Chloe and Lily woke up with huge smiles on their faces. They hurriedly got dressed and threw on Puddlemere United colors. They decided to get to the pitch early so they could see the teams warm up. They began the long walk up to the field. Thousands of wizards started to pour into the stadium that had been created for the event. The girls quickly found their seats and watched the rest of the fans do the same. Wizards had come from all over the world to see the event. Supporters of the Vratsa Vultures wore large hats with vultures on top. Puddlemere United fans wore large badges and navy blue robes to show their support. Lily and Chloe were so busy taking in the scene that they didn't notice who sat next to them. Lily turned to her left and found James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. James didn't seem to notice that they were next to each other. He seemed to be off in another world. Something inside Lily made her tap him on the shoulder. He turned and came face to face with two piercing green eyes.  
  
"Hello Lily," James said softly. He tried his best to give her a smile.  
  
Lily looked at James and he looked different to her. He had a look of maturity and wisdom in his eyes.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Potter? Here to try and ruin to World Cup for me. I bet you are even rooting for the Vultures," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
She didn't know what made the harsh words come out, but she didn't know how to speak civilly to James. James looked at Lily in disbelief. He had done nothing to deserve her cold attitude. He had simply said hello.

"If you want I can leave. I didn't mean to offend you. I'll have Remus take my seat," James said with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Potter what is with you? Why are you rolling over like a kicked dog," Lily said.  
  
"I can't win with you Lily. I haven't done anything to upset you," James said finally deciding to fight back.  
  
"I don't understand you. At school you are rude, arrogant and constantly pestering me to go out with you and now you are trying to act like a martyr. If this is some new scheme to win me over, it won't work," Lily said defiantly.

Lily's words stung James. He looked at her determined face and let out a sigh. This was one battle he would never win. Lily was stubborn and that was one of his favorite qualities about her. He ran his hands through his already messy hair as if he was pondering his next move.

"Maybe people change Evans," James finally said.

With that said, he got up and went over to Remus and asked to switch seats with him. Remus gave James a funny look and obligingly got up and moved next to Lily. Lily gave a huff and turned her attention to the pitch. No matter what James Potter did, he managed to make her blood boil.

Soon both teams were circling around the pitch getting ready for the match to start. As the announcer introduced the teams, Lily and Chloe cheered loudly for their favorite players. The two captains shook hands and the game began. Puddlemere started off with the quaffle, and as they passed it effortlessly between each other, the chasers quickly moved into hawkshead attacking formation. Puddlemere scored easily, but the Vultures were quick to respond. Their beaters managed to send a bludger straight at famed chaser Tom Hill and he dropped the quaffle. The Vulture chasers quickly gained possession and seemed to perfect the reverse pass as they continued to allude the Puddlemere beaters. However, the Puddlemere beaters joined forces and slammed a bludger straight at the lead chaser. The quaffle went free and the Puddlemere chasers quickly gained control. The chasers had a break away and scored quickly.

"Yes," Lily shouted loudly.

She got odd looks from Chloe and the Marauders. She quickly sat back in her seat with a face that was crimson from embarrassment.

"Who knew Lily was such a quidditch fan?" Sirius whispered in James's ear.

James looked at Lily and blushed. Her red hair was flowing wildly and her face with lightened up by a large smile. James stared at the happy Lily and smiled. She felt his stare and turned an even deeper shade of red. She wished he would look somewhere else so she could be free to enjoy the game.

"What are you staring at Potter. Girls can enjoy quidditch too," Lily yelled over the roar of the crowd.

James quickly turned away and went back to focusing on the game. He was just in time to see the Vultures tie up the game. Soon the seekers were off and James fixed his gaze on the competition before him. The Puddlemere seeker, Aaron Gold, sped his broomstick straight towards the ground. James held his breath as the Vultures seeker tried to catch up, but Gold was too fast. James saw Gold wrap his hand around the snitch and the game was over. Puddlemere United had won 200 to 50. The crowd roared with happiness and Lily let out a yell of delight. She grabbed Chloe and the two jumped up and down with excitement as James looked on with amusement.


	5. Diagon Alley

Lily's quill scratched away on the peace of parchment before her. She was working on her charms homework for the summer and her foot long essay on the usefulness of concealment charms was almost done. She looked at her essay with pride and guessed that Professor Flitwick would give her top marks. After all she was at the top of her class in charms. She let out a groan as she pulled her potions assignment out of the bag. Professor Staple scared Lily making potions her worst subject. However, if she was to become an Auror she would need to take the class in her final year so she was determined to try her hardest and earn top marks in the class. Lily was suddenly interrupted when an owl began to peck at her window. She immediately recognized the owl as one from Hogwarts. She opened the window and the large golden owl dropped his package on her bed. Lily opened the letter that would inevitably welcome her to her seventh year at Hogwarts and tell her what books to buy. Suddenly her mouth dropped  
  
_Dear Miss. Evans, _

_ I am pleased to announce that you have been chosen as this year's head girl. Enclosed is your badge along with your list of school supplies for the upcoming year. As head girl you will be encouraged to set a good example for you fellow school mates so please take that into account. We look forward to seeing you at the start of term.  
  
Sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress  
_  
Lily stared at the letter in disbelief and then let out a shout of joy. She had always believed that Gillian Bones, a Ravenclaw Prefect, would get the honor. She jumped up onto her bed and began to bounce. Soon, her mother and father came barging in her room trying to locate the source of all the commotion.  
"Lily dear are you ok? We heard a scream," Lily's mother said in a concerned voice.  
"Mum I've been made Head Girl," Lily cried.  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans beamed with pride. Lily was soon covered in kisses and hugs by both of her parents. They were proud of her accomplishments.  
"Lily that is terrific. Congratulations. Do you know who will be Head Boy with you?" Mrs. Evans asked excitedly.  
Lily looked at her letter again to see if anything had been mentioned about who the Head Boy was. She ran through a list of possible names in her head and then her heart stopped when she came upon James Potter. She shook her head at the thought. Professor Dumbledore would never make some one who had managed to break every school rule in the book Head Boy. She assumed Remus Lupin would be her partner. After all he was a prefect and much more cool headed than he fellow marauders. Or perhaps Amos Diggory would get the job. He was on the Hufflepuff quidditch team and a prefect. Plus he earned top marks and managed to stay out of trouble. Lily trusted Dumbledore's judgment and decided not to worry about it for the time being. She quickly sent an owl off to Chloe to tell her the good news. The two girls decided to rendezvous in Diagon Alley to buy their books and new robes for the year.  
  
Chloe Stepford stood with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping irritably as she waited for Lily to show up. They had agreed to meet at 12'oclock sharp and Lily was at least thirty minutes late. Chloe took a swig of her butterbeer and stared at the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. She clicked her fingernails on the table and looked impatiently for any sign of her tardy friend. Then the door flung open and a flash or red hair came barreling through the door. Lily tried to catch her breath as the plopped down in the seat next to Chloe.  
"Lily Evans I have been waiting her for you for thirty minutes. I was harassed by a hag and then some cloaked figure tried to pick me up. I can't believe you left me here waiting for so long," Chloe said with frustration.  
"I am so sorry Chloe. My dad got completely lost and then I had to say my goodbyes. Oh you should have seen the look on Petunia's face when I left. I actually saw her smile," Lily said jokingly as she hoped it would lighten Chloe's mood.  
Chloe let out a little laugh as she tried to picture Lily's sister with anything but a sour look on her face.  
"Alright well lets get going I want to get some new robes and then stop by quality quidditch supplies. The new clean sweep is out and I want to admire its beauty," Chloe said quickly.  
She grabbed Lily's hand and they were soon walking through the colorful streets of Diagon Alley. They first went to the bookshop to pick up their new texts. Lily pulled out her list and gave it to the owner. She was soon saddled with Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, her potions, charms, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, arithmancy, and care of magical creatures books. She groaned at the amount of books that was put before her. More books meant more work and that was one thing she was not looking forward to. Chloe grabbed her books and the girls were on their way.  
They stopped by Robes for All Occasions where they picked up new skirts, ties, shirts and cloaks. They were in the dressing room trying clothes on when they heard someone laugh manically. Lily poked her head out and saw Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda Black. Bellatrix was tall and dark with long black hair and black eyes. Narcissa had pale skin with blonde hair. Her nose pointed up so it looked as if she was always smelling something terrible. Lily detested her for dating Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa was weak and easily controlled and Lily figured that was what Lucius found appealing about her. Andromeda was different. Much to the dismay of her family she was not a Slytherin, but a Hufflepuff. She had soft features and a kind look about her. Lily liked Andromeda and felt sorry for her because of her dark family. Bellatrix saw Lily's face popping through the curtains of her dressing room and an evil smile developed on her face.  
"Hello mudblood. Where is Potter to come rushing to your aid?" Bellatrix sniggered.  
"Where is Rodulphus Lestrange so you can hide behind him like the coward you are?" Lily spat back.  
"I hide behind no one you little twit. One day you will see what I am capable of," Bellatrix said evenly.  
Bellatrix grabbed her purchases and left the dressing room. Lily Evans would rue the day that she crossed her. Narcissa turned to do the same, but quickly turned around and stared crossly at Lily.  
"No one makes a fool out of Lucius and lives to tell about it," Narcissa said arrogantly.  
Narcissa grabbed her little sister and the two marched off to find Bellatrix. Andromeda turned around and gave Lily a sympathetic look and Lily returned it with a smile. Chloe came out of her stall with her wand at her side.  
"You know I reckon they are right. Lucius is going to want revenge for what happened. I just hope he goes after James and not us," Chloe said worriedly.  
Lily tried to hide her concern and decided it was time for them go grab some ice cream. The girls ordered their favorite flavors and sat happily under the colorful umbrellas of the ice cream shop, chatting about the upcoming year. The two girls discussed their classmates and gossiped about who was dating who when they were interrupted by Sirius Black. He had crashed straight into their table and knocked everything over. He managed to land on top of Lily and her ice cream flew out of her hands and landed on the ground.

"Oye Black get off of me," Lily said irritably.

Sirius flashed her a smile and smirked at their compromising position.

"Are you sure you want me to do that Lily. Most girls would be thrilled to be in your position," Sirius grinned.

"Get up Sirius or I will force you to," Lily said again.

"Fine its your loss," Sirius replied cockily.

Remus and Peter came running over to make sure that their friend was ok. They saw who Sirius managed to interrupt and let out a groan. Remus reached down to offer Lily a hand and she took it as she pulled herself up and dusted off her clothes.

"Please tell me how you managed to crash into our table and land on top of me," Lily said crossly after she had straightened herself out.

"Well I was attempting to catch a remembral that Moony, I mean Remus and I were throwing around," Sirius said quickly.

Lily looked at Remus and he began to blush. He didn't want her to think that he was as immature as the rest of his friends. Peter stood behind Remus hopping that Lily wouldn't notice that he was there. Her yelling terrified him.

"Grow up boys," Lily finally said.

She found herself looking around for the fourth marauder, James. She assumed he was really to blame for the accident and had sent Remus to take the fall.

"Aren't you missing someone in your little group?" Lily asked sarcastically. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and began to laugh.

"He didn't feel like coming. He is in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Why do you care Lily? Do you wish he had fallen on you instead of me?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"Come of it Black. I would have been squished by that enormous head of his," Lily said trying to keep her cool.

Yet, somehow, she felt her cheeks begin to flush. Chloe noticed this and decided she would ask Lily about it later. It just couldn't be true that Lily thought James was less than vile.

"Well see you on the train tomorrow," Remus said as he ushered his friends away from Lily and Chloe.  
He smiled softly at the girls and apologized for his and Sirius' behavior.  
That night at the Leaky Cauldron, Lily and Chloe lay in their beds talking. Chloe thought it was the perfect time to ask her about the day's events. She thought it was time to get to the bottom of what Lily was really feeling.  
"So today when Sirius teased you about James you blushed. What is that all about I thought you hated James?" Chloe asked carefully.  
Lily looked at her friend and gave her a look of shock. She sat straight up in bed and stared at Chloe. She was surprised at how perceptive Chloe was and how well she knew her. But then again they were best friends.  
"I still don't like James, but you have to admit that something is different. I saw it at the World Cup," Lily said.  
"Yeah he seems like something is bothering him," Chloe replied.  
"Yes well I'm sure he will get over it and go back to being a brute," Lily said.  
With that she turned over and face the wall. She said goodnight to Chloe and closed her eyes. Yet somehow James kept popping into her head. For some odd reason she felt as if he needed her. She tried to shake the feeling and cleared her mind. She fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
A couple of rooms down, James woke up covered in sweat. He tried to shake off the dream, but somehow every night he had the same one. He envisioned his father trying to fight off Voldemort as his mother ran towards the house. His father would quickly be hit by the killing curse and his mother would let out a long agonizing scream. Voldemort then turned to his mother and with no mercy he killed her. James could see the expression on her face when she died and that was what woke him up every time. He looked over to see his three friends sleeping deeply and decided not to wake them. He slid back down under his covers, but kept himself awake so he wouldn't have to relive his nightmare again.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for all of the technical difficulties I am new to fanfiction and uploading documents is beyond my capabilities. So I had to delete the story and repost all the chapters plus this one. Unfortunately that means I lost the wonderful reviews I received so tell me what you think. I will try and update again soon.  
  
Whitepaw: Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question I definitely think that Hermione and Ron will be an item. I also think that Harry and Ginny will get together because JK is obviously building her character up and making her out to be a pretty clever witch. I don't think Hermione and Harry will get together because they act like brother and sister.  
  
Marauders-girl-08: Thanks for the review I will try and crank out another chapter soon.


	6. A New James

Lily woke up and looked at the clock. She sat straight up in bed as she realized she had an hour to get to Kings Cross. She looked over at her sleeping friend and tried to shake her awake.

"Go away Lily it's too early," Chloe grumbled.

"Get up, lazy, we are late," Lily retorted.

Chloe groggily pulled herself out of bed and gave Lily a bad look. Lily just ignored her cranky friend as she began to pack her trunk. With one flick of her wand all of her clothes and supplies piled neatly into her trunk. She was glad she was finally able to use magic outside of school. Being 17 definitely had its advantages. Chloe came out of the shower with her hair still damp. Lily gave her a glare and Chloe quickly started packing her trunk. The girls put their muggle clothes on and began the walk to the station.

"Lils aren't you excited to see who got head boy?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Lily felt her stomach go into knots. For some strange reason she felt anxious.

"Yeah, I suppose," Lily said as she laughed nervously.

She found herself hoping that Potter was chosen for the job.

They reached the station and started the run to get onto platform 9 ¾. They arrived on the platform that was bustling with young witches and wizards and their nervous parents.

"Make sure to write us often and don't forget to take your medicine," one woman said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Lily laughed as she remembered how her parents had acted when they first dropped her off at Kings Crossing. Her mother had fretted and her father had kept reminding her to write often. Petunia had refused to come and thought Lily was a freak for attending such a school.

Lily looked around and for the first time her responsibilities as head girl hit her. She would be responsible for these students and if necessary she would have to protect them. Lily gave Chloe a nervous look and the two girls decided to board the train and find a compartment.

They were quickly joined by the other 7th year Gryffindor girls Alice Walker, Marlene McKinnon, Brianna Hill, and Hallie Flowers. The six girls found a compartment to sit in and started to talk about their summers. The snack cart came by and everyone stocked up on chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Lily puckered her face as she chewed on a sour lemon bean.

"So how does Frank like Auror training?" Chloe asked Alice.

Frank Longbottom had graduated the year before and he and Alice had been dating for two years. Frank had decided to become and Auror upon graduation much to Alice's dismay.

"Oh he likes it enough. He can't wait to actually get out in the field," Alice said worriedly.

Lily gave Alice a sympathetic look and Alice gave her a week smile. The girls continued to chat and talked about the outcome of the World Cup. All had been happy that Puddlemere United had won, but some thought that they could have played better. The hours started to fly by and they would be arriving soon.

"Hey Lily shouldn't you be heading to the heads compartment soon?" Marlene asked.

Lily looked at her watch and gathered her things. She thought the time had come to see who would be her partner for the next year. She started to walk down the train when she saw a little girl being harassed by a gang of Slytherins.

"Watch where you are going you don't want to cross us," Walden McNair laughed as he pushed the young first year on to the ground.

The girl tried to collect her things, but soon Crabbe, Goyle, Knott and Avery had encircled her, preventing her from getting up.

"Silly little mudblood you must learn to fear us," Knott cackled.

The little girl's eyes started to water and she closed them, hoping they would just leave her alone. Lily pulled out her wand and was about to break up the situation when a black cloack rushed past her.

"McNair, you giant wanker, why don't you pick on someone you own size for a change," James said as he pointed his wand at McNair's chest.

"Now leave her alone or I will make sure that you are given detention when we get to school."

McNair and his friends started to laugh.

"And how would you do that Potter? Its not like you are Head Boy," Knott spat.

"No I'm not, but my friend Gideon Prewitt is and he would love to know of your actions given that he is so sympathetic to the Slytherin cause," James said with a straight face.

The Slytherins slowly slunk away at James' impending threat. James walked over to the girl and bent down to help her collect her things. He smiled at her and lent her his hand to help her up.

"Never mind them they are just angry gits," James said with a grin.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Ella Gardner. What's your name?" The girl asked shyly.

"I'm James Potter and if those boys ever harass you again come tell me and I will take care of it," James said as he put his wand back in his pocket.

Ella thanked James again then ran off to join her fellow first years. James turned around and came face to face with Lily. She stood there with a shocked look on her face. She was embarrassed that she had been caught spying on the scene.

"Shouldn't you be in the heads compartment?" James said as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Lily was speechless so she just nodded her head. She started to walk away then she started to turn around to say something to James. James was heading back to his compartment when Lily quietly said his name. He turned around and she stood their trying to find her words.

"That was......well that was very kind of you," Lily said quickly.

James smiled at her and ran his hands through his mess of black hair. He stood there shifting his feet, not knowing how to respond. Since his parents had died any person being attacked reminded him of his mother and he felt the urge to protect them.

"I can't stand people who treat others as if they are inferior because of their heritage. That word.....mud.....well you know what I mean. It's so hateful," James said awkwardly.

"Well I should probably go get changed. I'll see you at the feast," Lily said.

She turned around and went to the heads compartment. Perhaps James had changed, she thought to herself. She walked into the compartment and came saw Gideon Prewitt sitting there with his Ravenclaw girlfriend, Dorcas Meadows. She smiled at the couple and started to look around the compartment. It was filled with toys to help them monitor any sort of trouble that could occur.

She was particularly intrigued at a mirror that let you see different people on the train if you said their names. She looked in on Chloe and the rest of the 7th year girls. They seemed to be laughing at a joke that Marlene had just told.

Despite herself she decided to check in on the Marauders. She told herself that it was because they were the most likely to be causing any trouble as they were prone to hexing Slytherins. She saw Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting around and exchanging frog cards. James just sat there staring out of the window at the passing country side. He seemed to pay no attention as his friends exchanged worried glances with each other.

"Prongs you look tired buddy. Have you been having those dreams again?" Sirius asked his friend with an amount of concern in his voice.

"What? Yeah this year is going to be a lot of fun," James said with an exhausted expression on his face.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and decided not to press it further. They tried to turn the conversation towards plotting a beginning of the year prank against the Slytherins. They were half way into discussing what charms they would use when Lily was called back to reality by Gideon.

"Lily we are here. We should probably start putting people in carriages for the ride up to school," Gideon said with an air of authority.

Lily nodded her head and pinned her head badge on her robes. She, Gideon, and Dorcas stepped off the train into the cool fall air. She and Gideon started sorting people out into the horseless carriages. Chloe, Marlene, Alice, Brianna, and Hallie stepped of the train and waved at Lily as they found a carriage to settle in.

"See you at the feast," Chloe said as she closed the door of the carriage.

As Lily was showing a bunch of first years where to meet Hagrid of the ride across the lake, the Marauders came off the train. Remus gave Lily a warm smile, but James and Sirius were too busy staring at the carriages. They had horrified expressions on their faces. The stared at the large thestrals pulling the carriage and wondered why, in their previous six years at Hogwarts, they had never seen them. Remus grabbed his two friends and they got in a carriage and headed up the hill.

Lily wondered what James and Sirius had been staring at and also what dreams James had been having that would keep him from sleeping. She chided herself for thinking so much about James Potter. He was after all a giant git. Lily and Gideon got in the last carriage and spent their trip up to Hogwarts splitting up duties, but Lily couldn't get James out of her mind.


	7. The First Night Back

By the time Lily and Gideon reached the great hall for the beginning of the year feast, the sorting had already taken place and Professor Dumbledore was in the middle of announcing their appointments. They both gave a little wave and then started for their respective tables. Lily quickly found a seat next to Chloe and listened to the professor make the rest of the term announcements.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and I remind those who need reminding that students are not aloud on the grounds after dark," Dumbledore said as he looked directly at James and his friends.  
  
Sirius stood up and took a little bow letting everyone know that Dumbledore had been talking about him. Lily gave him a look of disapproval and he took his seat next to James. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast appeared on the four tables. Lily dug in hungrily as she talked with her friends about trivial matters.  
  
On the other end of the table the marauders were deep in conversation.  
  
"But why haven't we noticed them before and why can't Remus and Peter see them?" Sirius asked skeptically.  
  
James thought the question over and shrugged his soldiers. All he knew is that he never wanted to see the ugly beasts again. Remus was busy pouring over a book and then he looked up at his friends with an expression of joy.  
  
"I've got it. It says right here in Hogwarts a History that the carriages are pulled by thestrals. It also says that you can only see thestrals if you have seen someone...." Remus paused for a second not wanting to finish his sentence, "killed."  
  
James sucked in his breath and gave Sirius a look of pain. Sirius put his arm on James' shoulder to show support. Peter barely looked up from his food as he seemed more concerned with stuffing his own face, but Remus saw the darkness that came over James' face.  
  
"You know James you really should talk about it with someone. It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside," Remus said sympathetically.  
  
James looked down at his plate and refused to meet the eyes of his friends. Sirius saw that James didn't want to talk and tried to change to conversation to quidditch  
  
"I think we have an excellent chance at winning the cup this year. With Prongsie here as a seeker and most everyone else returning, I don't see why we shouldn't dominate the pitch this year," Sirius said  
  
"You weren't there Moony. You don't know what it was like. You didn't see her face when he killed her," James finally said.  
  
His friends looked at him with surprise. Remus sat there speechless just staring at James. He hadn't meant to upset his best friend. Sirius knew that James had been keeping a lot of the pain inside and he assumed it would come out sooner or later, but he had no idea how to comfort his friend. James was the only family he had left and he hated to see his friend in anguish. So Sirius did the only thing he could think of; he pulled a prank.  
  
One by one, the Slytherins started to croak up slugs. Severus Snape managed to spit up two at the same time. The hall erupted in laughter as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick did there best to undue the damage.  
  
"Sirius Black that will be two weeks detention and not a good way to start off the term," Professor McGonagall managed to say over the noise of the crowd.  
  
Sirius looked as if he was calculating numbers in his head and then looked at James and smiled.  
  
"I believe I am now ahead of you old boy. That one puts me at 70 detentions and you are still stuck at 69 so you better try and catch up," Sirius said with a grin.  
  
James smiled feebly and with one flick of his wan Sirius began to grow a large pair of donkey ears and a tail to go with it. Normally, Sirius would have been furious, but seeing his best friend back up to his old tricks was enough to warm his heart. Sirius couldn't help, but smile.  
  
Lily looked down the table in time to see Sirius start he hawing. Normally she would have been upset at the shenanigans, but she was in too good of a mood to let the marauders spoiling it and it was good to see Sirius receive a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"Nice ears Black, they are finally in proportion with your overly large nose," Lily yelled down the table.  
  
Sirius decided to play along so he cupped his left ear and made a motion to show he couldn't hear you.  
  
"Sorry Lily my ears aren't working so well, what did you say?" Sirius joked back.  
  
Lily saw James give her a smile and then he pointed to himself to indicate it was his handiwork. Lily nodded in approval and went back to talking to her friends.  
  
"Lily Evans, do my eyes deceive me or were you actually smiling at James Potter?" Alice Walker asked with amusement.  
  
Lily looked up from her plate with a bit of frustration. She didn't want to ruin her perfectly pleasant mood by talking about her feelings towards James. She just wanted to eat in peace.  
  
"Oh no I was merely complimenting him on giving Sirius his much deserved comeuppance," Lily joked back, trying to ignore the sideways glance that Chloe was giving her.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed the students and sent the prefects to show the first years how to get to their respective common rooms. Lily was on her way out of the hall when Gideon grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on Lily, Dumbledore wants to talk to us in his office," Gideon said hastily.  
  
Lily told her friends she would meet up with them later and followed Gideon up to the headmaster's office. He gave the password and the two heads entered the office. At first glance Dumbledore's office was filled with the paintings of past headmasters. They seemed to be starting at Gideon and Lily and it made them feel uneasy. Lily noticed the phoenix that was perched on the other side of the room. Lily made her way over to pet the bird. Dumbledore descended the stairs and told the students to take a seat.  
  
"Ah Mr. Prewitt, Miss Evans, I would like to congratulate you on becoming head boy and head girl. You two will be responsible for giving the prefects their assignments, organizing any student events, as well as helping the professors to patrol the halls," Dumbledore said, "I would also like to give you both a word of caution. I feel you both have earned the right to know that we are experiencing some dark times and I want to warn you to keep your guard up. I will need your help to keep Hogwarts safe."  
  
Gideon and Lily looked at each other and didn't quite know what to say to their headmaster.  
  
"Lily and I will do everything in our power to make sure the students are safe and sound," Gideon said to break the silence.  
  
"Yes you can count on us sir," Lily chimed in.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the students and told them to return to their common rooms On their way back the two started to discuss when to set up prefect meetings and possible dates for a Hogsmede trip. They arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and they said goodnight to each other. Gideon was half way down the corridor when Lily stopped him.  
  
"What do you think Professor Dumbledore meant by dark times?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
"I have no idea, but if something happens, we will be ready for it," Gideon said reassuringly.  
  
Lily just nodded and walked back to the portrait hole. She said the password and walked into the common room. The fire was blazing and most of the students were already up in their rooms. Lily sat down on the couch and stared at the fire. She continued to mull over what Dumbledore had said. He seemed to be foreshadowing something terrible and Lily couldn't help but worry. She was deep in thought when she heard someone cough. She turned to see where the noise had come from when she saw James sitting on the windowsill bench. He was looking at a book and seemed oblivious to the world. Something told Lily to go and talk to him and despite herself, she did.  
  
She walked up to him cautiously and sat down. He didn't seem to notice her. She waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hey James, what are you looking at?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
James looked up gave Lily a smile. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His face almost matched the color of his white shirt. He rubbed his eyes wearily and then blinked to try and wake himself up.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"James you look like hell. You should really get some sleep," Lily said.  
  
She grabbed the book he had been looking at and opened it before he could get a chance to get it back. She saw a baby James and people she could only assume were his parents smiling up at her. She flipped the page and another picture that was taken about 11 years later was in front of her. She assumed it was taken when they sent James' off to his first year at Hogwarts. James snatched the book back from her and closed it loudly.  
  
"You look a lot like you dad, but you have your mother's eyes," Lily commented.  
  
"Yeah a lot of people tell me that," James said absently.  
  
"Are you close with them?" Lily asked.  
  
James looked at her and didn't really know how to respond. He wanted to tell her they had been murdered by Lord Voldemort and that he would probably be next. He wanted her to hold him and tell him that everything would be ok, but he couldn't.  
  
"Yeah we were," James said.  
  
With that James got up and started to head up to his dormitory. Lily started to do the same, and then she turned around.  
  
"James, can I ask you something?" Lily asked.  
  
James turned around and nodded his head.  
  
"Tonight when Gideon and I were meeting with Dumbledore, he said something about dark times coming and to be prepared. Do you have any idea what he is talking about?" Lily asked hoping to get some answers.  
  
James' dad was after all an Auror and she thought he might know something he didn't. James scratched his head and chose he words carefully.  
  
"Yeah I have some idea," James said reluctantly.  
  
"Well what do you think he meant?" Lily asked, intrigued by James' answer.  
  
"I think he meant that you and Gideon should be careful as you are in positions of authority and I would have to agree with him. Not all wizards are nice," James said wisely.  
  
"Do you think he was talking about Lord Voldemort?" Lily asked anxious to continue their conversation.  
  
"That would be a good bet," James replied.  
  
Lily stood there trying to recollect what she had read about Voldemort. She knew he had killed important members of the wizarding community and the Ministry of Magic was actively combating him. She knew that he wanted to purify the wizarding community, but so far the ministry had managed to stay one step ahead of him. She looked across the room to James, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"James, are you ok? You look sick" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah I am fine. Goodnight Lily," James said.  
  
"Yeah get some sleep," Lily replied.  
  
They headed off in opposite directions both knowing they wouldn't be getting much sleep. Lily was too preoccupied with Dumbledore's words of caution and if James fell asleep he would wake up to the screams of his mother being killed. 


	8. Loyalty

"Quidditch tryouts will be held next Tuesday so start practicing. Feel free to ask me if you need someone to train with," James said as he posted the announcement on the Gryffindor bulletin board.  
  
James suddenly found himself surrounded by a dozen girls who were vying for a time slot so they could practice with the captain. It was no secret that James and Sirius were popular among the female population at Hogwarts for their dashing good looks and cavalier attitudes. While James remained aloof when it came to girls, Sirius enjoyed a full social calendar and had managed to date at least have of the young witches at school.  
  
"Little bit young for you aren't they James?" Remus said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh shove it Moony, they just wanted to suck up to the captain," James said in a frustrated tone.  
  
He hated being pestered by girls unless it happened to be a certain fiery red head. Remus just smiled at his friend and shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Oh don't forget that next weekend is a full moon," Remus said with a weak smile.  
  
Remus could already feel the werewolf rise up within him. His senses always became more acute and he would feel unwarranted fits of aggression. His transformations were always painful, but with James, Sirius, and Peter there to keep him company the process had become more bearable. He was already busy plotting next week's adventure. He wanted to go further in the Forbidden Forest then they had ever been before to find an ancient creatuer he had been studying in Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
"Yeah I know I'm actually looking forward to it. It'll take my mind off stuff," James said as he opened his potions book, "lets just hope wormtail can keep up this time I can't run as fast when I have to carry him on my back."  
  
Classes had been in session for two weeks and the 7th years were already starting to feel the pressure of their upcoming NEWTS. Even James and Sirius had cracked a few of their text books. On the plus side, being back at school had lifted James' spirits and he was starting to laugh again. He had even managed to prank a Slytherin and land himself in detention. However, something inside him was remarkably different. He no longer tried to show off in front of girls or hex people who bothered him. Instead, he developed a fierce passion to protect people, especially those who were close to him. He stopped mourning his parents' deaths and developed a deep conviction to avenge their deaths and fight against the dark arts. Lily noticed this change as James applied himself meticulously in his classes. She had always known he was talented, but when he put his mind to it, he could be brilliant. Lily started to respect James for his dedication.  
  
That night Lily found herself patrolling the corridors with Gideon. Dumbledore had given them special permission to do so in order to keep the students safe. Lily tried to hide her fear that something dark was looming over the castle and did her duty to the best of her ability. They were to patrol the halls three days a week after hours and both Lily and Gideon found that their new responsibilities were cutting into their studying time.  
  
"Can you believe how much homework we have and it is only the second week," Lily complained quietly as they started to head towards the astronomy tower. "I know between these patrols and all the homework, I hardly have any free time. D is about ready to kill me because I spend so little time with her," Gideon said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah I have to admit my social life has definitely taken a hit recently," Lily said in agreement. She had barely spoken to any of her friends since the beginning of term.  
  
"Or perhaps you are just upset that James has stopped asking you out every day," Gideon said with a chuckle.  
  
Lily looked at Gideon crossly, but her attention was quickly diverted when they caught two young Gryffindors with dung bombs in their pockets. Lily confiscated the items and shooed them off to bed with a warning. She couldn't help, but laugh though. They were young marauders in the making.  
  
"You successfully avoided my question Lily. Why the sudden hiatus in the famous Potter Evans feud?" Gideon asked again.  
  
"I don't really know. Potter seems to have finally given up I guess. It is odd though he seems very sad most days," Lily finally said.  
  
"Well wouldn't you be a tad off color if you were in James' situation?" Gideon asked.  
  
"What do you mean? He has everything he could ever want," Lily said wondering what Gideon was talking about.  
  
"Lily how could you be so cold? His parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort and presumably he is in danger as well. The man definitely has a lot of weight on his shoulders," Gideon said, shocked at Lily's attitude.  
  
Lily looked at Gideon and her mouth dropped. How could she not have known? That was why he walked away when she asked about his parents at the World Cup and why he had been looking at the photo album. She suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for James and wanted to run to him and put her arms around him and tell him everything would be ok.  
  
"I.....I didn't know," Lily squeaked.  
  
"It was all over the papers. The Daily Prophet even tried to interview him at his parents' funeral. I was there; it was awful," Gideon said hoarsely as he remembered the depressing event.  
  
Lily just nodded her head and they continued their patrol in silence. She tried to absorb the information Gideon had just given her, but it didn't make sense. How could someone use magic for such evil ends? The senseless deaths just couldn't be justified and Lily found herself wanting to punch something. And then Lily began to feel scared. What if Voldemort came to Hogwarts? Would she have enough courage to stand up to him and protect the students as Dumbledore has asked her to do? She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she thought of what could possibly happen. She suddenly felt a surge of bravery that she didn't know she had. She wouldn't be scared into submission.  
  
As their patrol ended, Gideon walked Lily back to Gryffindor Tower. She said goodnight and started in through the portrait hole. She entered the cozy room and felt the warmth hit her cold skin. She flopped down on the couch out of sheer exhaustion not sure if she had the energy to make the long walk up to her room. She looked around the room to see if anybody was awake, but was surprised when she saw James slumped over in a chair and his glasses hanging off his face. She walked over to see if he was awake, but heard a light snore that showed he was not. Lily looked down at what he was reading and found an application to be an Auror. She let out a small cry of worry that James was going to put himself in danger, but then tried to tell herself it was not her concern. She was interrupted when Sirius came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I've never seen him more determined to do anything in his life," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"I would be doing the same thing," Lily responded.  
  
"And I think that is what he likes about you," Sirius said wisely.  
  
Lily gave Sirius a weak smile and then bid him goodnight. She made the long trip up the stairs to her room and crashed on to her bed. Usually she would stay awake and think, but tonight she was just too tired.  
  
Sirius gently woke James up and the two started up to their dorm.  
  
"Did anyone see me fall asleep," James asked groggily.  
  
"Only the head girl, but she let you slide this time," Sirius said helpfully.  
  
The boys opened the door to their room and heard Peter let out a muffled snore. Both of them collapsed on their beds in exhaustion. Sirius was asleep within minutes, but James used his wand as a light and worked through the night to finish his application.  
  
The next day, the 7th year Gryffindors found themselves sitting in their advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The Slytherins sneered at them and Sirius tried his hardest not to retaliate with a hex. Professor Hardwick was explaining how to perform defense spells against attacks, which Lily found fascinating. She was copying down notes as fast as she could and looked around her to see her fellow students doing the same. James, however, was already familiar with defense spells and was reading over his application for mistakes. He was interrupted by an angry Professor Hardwick.  
  
"Mr. Potter since you seem to think there is no need to learn these spells, may I suggest you demonstrate to the class how to use them?" Hardwick asked, but it was really more of a demand,  
  
James stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked to the front of the room and then took his glasses off and wiped them on his robes. Hardwick smiled with approval as he asked for volunteers to attack James so he could protect himself. A handful of Slytherin hands went up in the air and Hardwick quickly chose Malfoy to help James demonstrate.  
  
Malfoy strutted up to the front of the classroom and gave his friends a wink. James pulled out his wand and got ready to defend himself.  
  
"Impedimenta," Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Protego," James said as he deflected the curse easily and it rebounded and hit Malfoy square in the chest.  
  
Malfoy was blasted across the room, but Hardwick slowed him down before he hit anything.  
  
"Wonderful Mr. Potter, but next time I catch you not paying attention I will give you detention," Hardwick said sternly, but with some admiration for his young pupil.  
  
James was walking back to his seat when he felt something hit him in the back. He fell to the ground and landed with a loud thump. Sirius and Remus jumped out of their chairs, but Lily was quicker. She ran straight towards Malfoy and punched him squarely in the nose.  
  
"That was a dirty trick Malfoy," Lily said, her voice quivering with anger.  
  
Malfoy held his bleeding nose and ran out of the room. The Slytherins were shooting evil glares are her, but were being held at bay by Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Nice hit Lily," Sirius said with an appreciative smile.  
  
Lily stood there, in shock that she had just hit someone. She was surely going to have her head girl title taken away when Dumbledore heard about her actions. The Gryffindors cheered for her as she made her way back to her seat.  
  
"Detention Miss Evans for the use of violence in my classroom and I am shocked at your behavior," Hardwick finally said when he restored order back to the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Black will you be so kind to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would like to look him over," Hardwick continued.  
  
Sirius pulled his friend up off the floor and put his arm around him to support his weight. James protested slightly saying that he was fine, but finally gave in to Sirius' assistance. Before he left the classroom, James turned around and gave Lily a look of admiration. Lily turned bright red and could not for the life of her figure out why she had reacted the way she had. She told herself it was because she hated Malfoy and wouldn't let him bully people around, even if it was James. But she couldn't shake the feeling she had done it out of loyalty to him.


	9. Help Me

Lily stared out of the window of her transfiguration class and watched the leaves fall on the ground. Professor McGonagall droned on about the difficulties of self-transfiguration and how if done wrong, a person could be permanently disfigured. She cited how one unfortunate wizard had ended up with a chair leg for an arm after trying unsuccessfully to become a rocking chair.  
  
This was all review for Lily as she had already studied for the upcoming exam so she chose to spend her time day dreaming and thinking about the upcoming Hogsmede trip. Her train of thought was interrupted when McGonagall rapped her wand on her desk. Lily looked up and the whole class immediately came to attention because usually when McGonagall needed attention it meant that a pop quiz was in the works.  
  
"Before class ends I feel it is time that I assign your NEWT level project that will be due before winter break," McGonagall said with a serious tone.  
  
The whole class let out a groan and began searching around for partners. Lily quickly locked eyes with Chloe and they agreed to work together. Across the room James and Sirius did the same.  
  
"Your project will be to use an advanced transfiguration theory that we have practiced in class and make a presentation to the class. This will take a lot of practice and creativity so I suggest you don't procrastinate," McGonagall continued.  
  
Everyone began to rack their brains for possible ideas, but was interrupted when McGonagall cleared her throat again.  
  
"And in order to prepare you for after graduation I have decided to assign you all partners because in the real world you will not always get to choose who you get to work with," McGonagall said with a knowing smile.  
  
Lily looked across the room and prayed that she wouldn't be assigned to work with a Slytherin. She saw Severus Snape turn around and look at her with a smile and her stomach dropped. Three months of work with someone she hated would be torture.  
  
"So listen carefully for your name. McKinnon and Malfoy, Walker and Bellatrix Black, Stepford and Pettigrew, Nott and Flowers, Lupin and Hill, Snape and Sirius Black, and finally Potter and Evans," McGonagall announced.  
  
James looked for Lily and when he found her piercing green eyes he gave her a grin. Lily didn't know what to feel. She was happy she hadn't been partnered with a Slytherin, but she felt uneasy about having to spend so much time with James. Although he had stopped constantly pestering and baiting her, she felt uncomfortable around him because she didn't really know how to act. Their relationship had always consisted of arguing and now she didn't really know what to say to him. In the past week they had barely said anything to each other, but a few fleeting words.  
  
McGonagall dismissed the class and everyone started complaining about their partners.  
  
"Who does McGonagall think she is? Does she want me to commit murder? I can't stand that grease ball. How am I going to spend three months working with him?" Sirius whined, "I mean at least you three got Gryffindors and people who actually shower."  
  
"Its karma for trying to kill him last year," Remus growled. He had not completely forgiven Sirius for the incident.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and immediately backed down. They were obviously not at the stage where they could look back on the episode and laugh. Sirius still remembered how Remus refused to talk to him for a month afterwards and it had taken three months for them to be friends again.  
  
"Talk about luck Prongsie. You and Lily are obviously going to get the top marks in the class and set an impossible bar to pass," Sirius finally said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," was all James could get out.  
  
He was too busy staring at Lily and her friends. Lily didn't seem upset at the idea of having to work with him, which was a huge change. He still remembered how in the fourth year she had marched straight up to the potions master and demanded that she not work with him on a project. In fact Lily seemed to be smiling and laughing as Marlene did an impression of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I can't believe I have to work with that dolt," Marlene shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear.  
  
James decided to take advantage of Lily's good mood and press his luck. He ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Lily turned around and came face to face with James' chest. At 6'1 he was a great deal taller than her slender 5'4 frame. She looked up into his hazel eyes and gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Can I help you Potter?" Lily asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you would like to meet in the library tonight after quidditch practice to start on the project," James said quickly.  
  
Usually when James asked Lily something it ended up in a disaster and he looked like a fool so he wanted to make this a quick as possible. Lily looked at James and his nervous look couldn't help, but make her smile.  
  
"I can't, I have detention with Hardwick tonight, but maybe tomorrow night after the prefect meeting," Lily responded.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that, thanks by the way," James said. He turned around and went back to his friends. He gave them a hopeful smile and they started to laugh.  
  
"That was the first time I haven't seen you make a total ass out of yourself in front of her," Sirius joked.  
  
"Yeah I was afraid she was going to start yelling again," Peter squeaked.  
  
James just continued to smile. He got back to his room and started getting dressed for quidditch practice. As he was strapping his wrist guards he started to smirk. He figured out a way to repay Lily for slugging Malfoy and to show her that he had changed.  
  
At around six o'clock that evening Lily put her charms book back in her bag and told her friends she would see them later. She had never been in detention before, but Sirius had told her that Hardwick was usually a fair fellow about punishment so she was only slightly nervous.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Lily said quickly, hoping that nobody who question where she was headed.  
  
However, Sirius and Marlene both turned their heads at the same time and smiled at her.  
  
"Have a good time in detention," they both said in unison.  
  
Lily's face turned red as the rest of the Gryffindors turned to stare at their head girl. Lily exited the common room as quickly as possible to avoid further embarrassment. She started the long walk to Hardwick's office and her stomach started to knot up.  
  
Later that night James came back through the portrait hole and was covered in mud from head to toe, but he had a big smile across his face. The rest of the team followed behind him, but they were less than enthusiastic.  
  
"Great practice guys. Keep it up and we will definitely beat Slytherin," James shouted as he ran up to his room to shower and change.  
  
The rest of the team looked at James as if he was insane.  
  
"Has he gone completely mental? We were out there for hours. I could barely see the bludgers whizzing past my head because it was so dark," beater Toby Cryer lamented.  
  
"I can barely feel my arms because I threw so many quaffles," chaser Amanda Bones said exhaustedly.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter, who were sitting around the fire working on their charms essays, started to laugh. James was definitely an enthusiastic captain and he had been known to over work his team to the point of exhaustion. Before the rest of the team had even started to clean up, James came flying back down the stairs with wet hair and a cloak dragging behind him.  
  
"Brilliant, Prongs is back in action. What's on the agenda for tonight?" Sirius said as he saw James was carrying his invisibility cloak. This usually meant that a prank was in the works  
  
"Sorry Padfoot this is a solo trip," James yelled behind him as he ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
"He just ditched us, the bastard. I wonder what he is up to?" Sirius said in a disgruntled tone. He hated being left out.  
  
Remus just laughed and gave Sirius a knowing smile. James only got so worked up about two things in life; pranks and Lily, and he rarely pulled pranks by himself.  
  
Lily sat in detention scratching out lines with her quill. Luckily she had figured out to charm the quill to be self-writing so all she had to do was sit there and stare at the parchment in front of her. Hardwick would look up from his work every so often to make sure that she was on task and this is when Lily would have to grab the quill and pretend she was writing furiously. She stared at the lines in front of her as they repeated "I will not resort to using violence against my fellow students" over and over again. Her head started to hurt and she was extremely hungry because she was forced to miss dinner to complete her homework before detention. She listened to her stomach growl continually as she watched the minutes tick away on the enchanted clock above her. Suddenly a Gryffindor third year, Charlie Marks, came barreling into the room and urgently handed Professor Hardwick a note. Hardwick quickly scanned the content of the piece of paper he had just been handed and he eyes grew very large.  
  
"I'm very sorry Miss Evans, but I just received an urgent message from the Ministry of Magic. I trust you to finish up your lines and then you are free to go," Hardwick said as he gathered he things.  
  
Lily just nodded her head and went back to her punishment. Hardwick had been gone for about five minutes when the door to the room mysteriously opened. Lily looked around the room and grabbed her wand ready to act. She was sure it was a Slytherin out for revenge.  
  
"Who's there?" Lily shouted. "I'm not afraid to hex you."  
  
She felt something move past her and she turned around and sent a hex flying into the air. A couple of desks got knocked over and she heard a loud thud. Lily walked over to where the noise had come from and all of a sudden James' head appeared out of thin air. Lily let out a scream, but before anything came out James quickly put his hand over her mouth. Lily stared at James in disbelief.  
  
"Potter what are you doing here?" she said shocked to see him standing before her.  
  
"Is that any way to greet a person who is saving you from sheer boredom? I figured since I am the reason you are in detention it's my responsibility to bust you out," James said with a grin.  
  
Lily had not seen him smile like that in a while and she felt her face start to flush. His hand was still on her arm and she looked in his eyes and saw something deep and passionate.  
  
"How did you know that Professor Hardwick was going to leave?" Lily said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh that was simple I wrote the note and had my friend Charlie deliver it," James said beaming at his own genius.  
  
"I can't leave I promised Hardwick that I would finish. He will know if I left because my lines won't be complete," Lily rebutted.  
  
With one flick of his wand, James charmed the paper to look as if it had been completed. After seven years of detention, James definitely knew some tricks of the trade. A simple copying charm was all that was needed and Lily's lines were done.  
  
"Sirius taught me that one," James said.  
  
He pulled Lily close to him and told her to be quiet. She started to protest, but being so close to him made her nervous. He threw his invisibility cloak over them and grabbed Lily's hand and started towards the door. Lily just followed in silence and for some reason she felt oddly comfortable with him. They started to walk down the corridor as quietly as possible so as to not be detected by Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily whispered in James' ear.  
  
Her hot breath on his skin sent shivers down his spine. He started to smile and then turned around and put a finger on her lips to tell her to not make a sound.  
  
"It's a marauders' secret," James mouthed.  
  
The duo was interrupted when Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, came around the corner and Lily almost stepped on her tail. Mrs. Norris stared at Lily and James with her two yellow beady eyes and pawed the air as if she knew they were there. They sucked in their breath and stayed as still as possible. Finally the cat continued on her way and both Lily and James let out a sigh of relief.  
  
They continued down the long dark hallway until they came to a statue of an owl. James looked around to make sure no one was coming and pressed the statue. A door automatically appeared and began to swing open. James took Lily's hand and walked through the door into a dark room. He waved his wand and the lights turned on to reveal a large kitchen filled. James took Lily over to a little wooden table and commanded her to sit. A tiny house elf with nothing, but an apron on, soon appeared.  
  
"Mr. Potter sir, how wonderful to see you again. Can Twiggy get you something sir?" The house elf said as he gave a great bow.  
  
Lily stared at James and was at a loss for words. Why was he doing this for her? James saw the look on Lily's face and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Thank you Twiggy it's nice to see you too. Don't worry about us I'm sure I can find my way around the kitchen," James said with a smile. "Take a break and come join us won't you."  
  
"Mr. Potter is too kind. Twiggy would be honored to bring anything to him and his friend," Twiggy responded.  
  
James and Twiggy argued back and forth for a little bit, but in the end Twiggy came back with a full dinner for Lily and a butterbeer for James. Lily ate her food hungrily and in between bites she enjoyed a nice warm cider. James just stared at her and couldn't believe that he hadn't screwed up yet. They had never had an encounter that had lasted so long without a heated argument where she called him a prat and he called her cold. Finally Lily looked up from her food and saw James looking at her with amusement.  
  
"I'm sorry I skipped dinner," she said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah I figured as much, that's why I brought you down here," James said  
  
"You seem awfully well known here. I assume you spend a great deal of time in the kitchen," Lily said as she finished her last bite of food  
  
"Sirius and I discovered this place when we were let out late from a potions detention one night during out third year," James said, "Sirius is controlled by his stomach and wouldn't stop complaining about how hungry he was. So I remembered that a friend of mine who had graduated a few years earlier told me about a kitchen and after hours of pressing statues we finally found it."  
  
"How do you guys know so much about this school?" Lily said with a great deal of interest.  
  
"To know that you have to become a marauder," James said with a wink.  
  
"Oh and how does one become part of the famous marauders group," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"It's really rather a painful process. I nearly failed my marauders test. You have to spend a whole day with Sirius and not hit him once and trust me, that's not an easy feat," James said in an official voice as if he had the answer memorized.  
  
Lily let out a laugh and playfully hit James on the shoulder. They went on talking for a while and both realized that this was their first civilized conversation ever. Lily was amazed at how easy it was to talk to James. He had a great sense of humor and she couldn't stop laughing, but she kept her guard up. She still didn't believe that a person could change overnight. James just couldn't believe that Lily was giving him the time of day, but he tried not to get too excited. He knew Lily would be a chase and that's what he liked about her.  
  
Finally Lily couldn't keep it in any longer. She had to tell James she knew about his parents. It just didn't seem right to keep it from him.  
  
"James I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about your parents and if there is anything I can do please tell me," Lily said so quietly that he could barely hear her.  
  
But James looked at her and his face turned to stone as he developed a pained expression. He didn't really know how to respond. He wanted to break down and tell her everything, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
"You know I wish people would stop saying that to me. You don't understand what its like. He's after me Lily and I have all of this pressure on me to avenge them," James finally said.  
  
"I know what it is like to have expectations put on me. I have to work twice as hard to prove myself because of who my parents are. I'm not accepted by muggles or wizards," Lily said heatedly.  
  
"Is that why you work so hard? Because you have nothing to prove to anyone. God I hate it that he has done to our world," James said angrily. "Turning wizards against each other wizards because of who their parents are. It just isn't right."  
  
"That's why I want to become an Auror. I want to fight against that type of attitude and put an end to all of the hatred," Lily said firmly.  
  
"I want to kill him Lily," James said quickly.  
  
He had never admitted how he truly felt to anyone, not even Sirius. No one knew the hatred and anger building up inside of him. It was the thing that pushed him harder and harder each day. He would bring Voldemort's downfall.  
  
Lily stared at James in shock and was not quite sure how to respond. She had never seen such anger in someone. She admired his passion, but his intensity scared her. "Don't stoop to his level James. Fight against him, but remain a human as well. Don't let your hatred for him consume you like he lets his," Lily said wisely.  
  
James looked at Lily and he began to smile. She was so beautiful when she was being serious. Her shoulder length red hair framed her face and he wanted to reach out and touch her. She seemed almost angelic as the light hit her porcelain skin and he admired her for her strength.  
  
"I need your help," James finally said, "make me human."  
  
Lily stared at James and felt the urge to reach out to him. She had never seen such an intense and mature side of him. She finally reached across the table and grabbed his hand.  
  
"You can always count on me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to be there for you," she said softly.  
  
"Thanks Lily," he murmured.  
  
He stared into her emerald green eyes and immediately felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He knew she would be there for him, but something told him he wanted more. He new he would have to take it slow with her though and in the end it would be worth it. He looked at his watch and got up from the table.  
  
"Its late we should probably head back to the room," James said as he let out a yawn.  
  
Lily nodded her head and stood up and stretched. They put the invisibility cloak back on and left the world that they had briefly shared to go back and face reality. They quietly walked through the hallways and prayed they wouldn't get caught. When they got back to the common room they removed the cloak and started the stairs to their dormitories.  
  
"Thanks for tonight James," Lily said as she started to go up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
"Awe it was nothing it was my duty as a marauder to help fellow troublemakers out who are in need," James said with a smile.  
  
"So does that officially mean I have dislodged that stick from my ass that you are always complaining about?" Lily replied with a grin.  
  
"Not yet, there is still much work to be done, but you made the first step," James laughed.  
  
Lily grinned and walked up to her room. James watched her and couldn't help but pat himself on the back. He had definitely made progress with her tonight. He walked into his room to find all of his roommates fast asleep. He started to undress and Sirius rolled over and let out a grunt.  
  
"Did she box you?" he said groggily.  
  
"No we managed to be civil towards one another," James said as he pulled the covers back on his bed.  
  
"That's good," Sirius said and with that he rolled over and promptly fell back asleep.  
  
James lay in bed and thought about what Lily had said about Voldemort. He was determined not to late his anger get the best of him. There were better things to live for.

**Author's Note: Ok I know this is a long chapter, but I thought it was time that they finally talked about something interesting. So read and review and tell me what you think. I know there are probably a bunch of grammar errors, but its late at night and I'm too tired to edit. **


	10. Apologies

Most Hogwarts students could not believe their eyes when they happened to encounter James and Lily walking down that hallways engaged in civilized conversation. They even seemed capable of working together in class without calling each other names or sending hexes flying in each other's directions. The teachers appreciated the reprieve from the constant bickering, but were unsure what to make of it. Only Professor Dumbledore seemed to encourage a Potter-Evans alliance. The new relationship happened to be the topic of discussion after a Prefect meeting late one night. Lily and Gideon were out patrolling the hallways when Gideon decided to bring up the subject.   
  
"So you and James seem to be getting along swimmingly," Gideon Prewitt commented slyly.  
  
Lily started to blush furiously. She was getting tired of constantly answering questions about James. Today alone she had at least five people come talk to her, most of the girls. They were concerned that James Potter was off the market. At first Lily just laughed at the thought of being in a relationship with James, but now she was just getting irritated. Couldn't people just accept the fact that they were friends? Plenty of people had managed it in the past, why was it so hard to believe that she and James were capable of civil relationship?  
  
"Yes well we have come to a mutual understanding of each other and have decided it is for the better that we stop biting each others heads off," Lily said.  
  
"Well I'm impressed that you managed to avoid falling for the Potter charm for this long," Gideon said with a wink.  
  
With this comment, Lily grew a very irritated look on her face. She didn't like James in a romantic fashion and she wished people would stop thinking that she fancied him. She thought of him like she did her female friends. He was someone she could talk to about her aspirations and that was it. His messy hair and arrogant smile still bothered her. She knew he still hexed people and baited Snape so he was still a git, but for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it used to and he was taking steps towards deflating his head. The thing that had improved most in their relationship was that he had stopped constantly pestering her to go out with him. Although at times she felt herself missing the attention, but she would never admit that to anyone.  
  
"I haven't fallen for anything Gideon. We are just forced to work together on McGonagall's project," Lily said bitingly.  
  
"Yeah that's how Dorcas and I started out and now we have been together for two years," Gideon replied with a knowing smile.  
  
"Stop it nothing is going on, we are barely friends. We just tolerate each other and that's it," Lily said coolly.  
  
Unbeknownst to Lily, James had overheard everything on his way back from detention with Filch. In a fit of excitement after the Gryffindor Quidditch team's first win over Hufflepuff, he had "accidently" set off some dungbombs in the care taker's office and had been stupid enough to get caught. He had spent the better part of the night polishing the school's trophies without magic. Thank god he had the mirror with him so he could talk to Sirius, who was busy doing detention with Flitwick. He had heard Lily's voice and had decided to hide around the corner from where she and Gideon were talking so he could scare her when she passed by.

What he heard had hurt him and when Lily turned the corner and saw his stricken face, he immediately turned around and headed straight back towards the common room. How could she treat their relationship with such callous disregard, he thought to himself. He thought they had made progress and that she was actually starting to like him. How could she be so cold? He reached the common room and went straight upstairs to his room. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. A Fifth year approached him as he made his way across the room and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"James, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" the girl asked quietly.  
  
"Bugger off Flora," was all he could get out as he pushed past her.

The girl blushed with embarassment and ran back over to her friends on the verge of tears.

"See I told you he was dating Lily," another girl said.

After hearing this, James became enraged. He was tired of all the gossip. Why wouldn't people just leave him alone.   
  
Sirius and Remus were busy talking to a bunch of 6th year girls, but turned around when they heard James stomp upstairs. They turned and looked at each other.  
  
"Reckon we should follow?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nah let him blow off some steam then we'll see if he wants to talk," Sirius said as he turned his attention back to the girls.  
  
James reached his room and flopped down on his bed. If she only wanted to merely tolerate him, then he would do the same to her. No more helping her with Transfiguration homework, or telling her his secrets. He would treat her as if she were any other acquaintance. She said she would be there for him and she wasn't and that hurt the most.  
  
Back in the hallway Lily's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He had obviously heard her and she felt terrible. Should she go apologize? Her pride made her want to ignore the situation, but her heart told her to go talk to him. She didn't feel the way she had told Gideon, but she couldn't admit that to herself. She actually enjoyed James' company and he could make her laugh the way no one else could. She wanted to run after him, but her pride refused to let her take a step.  
  
"Do you think he heard me?" Lily finally asked Gideon. She just needed conformation that she had made a complete ass out of herself.  
  
"Well the expression on James' face tells me that he heard you loud and clear," Gideon said.  
  
This was a complete turn of the tables. Usually James was the one putting his foot in his mouth. She felt ashamed of her childish behavior.  
  
"Should I go apologize?" Lily asked worriedly.

"That depends on what kind of relationship you want with him," Gideon said seriously.  
  
With that, Gideon left Lily and headed back to his common room. He felt the urge to tell Dorcas how much she meant to him. Seeing James and Lily so miserable made him greatful for all that he had.  
  
Lily stood there in shock. She thought about what Gideon had said and realized she had no idea what he was talking about. She wanted to continue being friends with James and that was it. She was scared to go back to the common room because she was sure that she would see James there. She wasn't ready to face him. She had to think about what she would say to him. She decided to go to the heads room to take a bath and relax her tense muscles. Perhaps there she would get some sort of epiphany about how to solve her crisis. She desperately needed to sort out her thoughts.  
  
The next day James wearily walked down the steps to the common room intending to make his way to breakfast. He usually waited for his friends, but this morning he just wanted to eat in solitude. He was in no mood to be social and listen to Sirius ramble on about his latest trist or have Remus tell him how he should act. He suddenly came face to face with a very worried looking Chloe. She seemed panic stricken.  
  
"James have you seen Lily? She didn't come back to the room last night," Chloe asked.  
  
This was exactly the situation that James didn't want to deal with. He didn't want to have to worry about Lily, but he did. He knew that he would end up looking for her with Chloe, but it angered him that he cared so much for her and she merely tolerated his presence.  
  
"No I haven't seen her. Lets go look for her," James said tiredly.  
  
When he found her, he would give her a piece of his mind and tell her off for being so unfeeling. He would tell her off and say exactly what was on his mind. He grabbed Chloe's hand and they quickly exited the room. They started with the astronomy tower, which was a famous place for people to run off to when they were upset. When she wasn't there, they tried the potions dungeon, the herbology gardens, the prefect meeting room, the quidditch pitch, and finally the dinning hall in hopes that she would have shown up for breakfast. When she wasn't in any of the locations, Chloe and James began to panic. They had one last place to try, but they didn't have the password. They found Gideon Prewitt eating happily with his girlfriend.  
  
"Oy Prewitt, I need the password to the heads room," James said irritably.  
  
"Hold on James I can't just give it to anybody," Gideon said, angry at James' rude interruption.  
  
"Lily is missing and we want to see if she's in there," James said impatiently.  
  
With that explanation, Gideon began to smile. He very much wanted James and Lily to patch things up and he would do anything he could do to help them along. He knew all to well the pitfalls of young love. James and Lily might be oblivious to their blossoming feelings, but he wasn't.  
  
"The password is animagi. It was Lily's idea," Gideon said.  
  
James and Chloe were off and running towards the heads room. Thankfully James happened to have a very useful map and he knew exactly how to get there. They got to the portrait that protected the entrance and Chloe shouted the password. The portrait swung open and both sprinted inside.  
  
The first thing they saw was a sleeping Lily. She was curled up on the couch and was sleeping soundly. James saw this and started to back away. All of his courage suddenly disappeared and he wanted to run out of the room and hide. Just looking at her hurt him. How was such a small thing capable of inflicting so much pain on him. He didn't have a chance to sneak out before Chloe approached Lily and then started to yell.  
  
"How dare you scare me like that Lily Evans. You had me up all night worrying about you. Do you have any idea what I thought had happened to you?" Chloe shouted.  
  
Lily bolted straight up and came face to face with an angry Chloe. She immediately turned a dark shade of scarlet and felt extreme embarrassment for falling asleep in the heads room.  
  
"Calm down Chloe I'm fine," Lily said grogilly.  
  
"That is no excuse. You had James and me running over the entire castle looking for you. I was about ready to call the ministry of magic," Chloe continued.  
  
Lily's heart stopped when she heard Chloe say James' name. She looked around the room and saw a silent James standing in the corner. He was obviously trying to hide from her. Her stomach dropped when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. Lily desperately wanted to apologize for what she had said about him the night before, but she couldn't find the words.  
  
"Alright lets go get some breakfast, I'm starving," Lily said after Chloe had finished ranting.  
  
Chloe relented and the two girls exited the room and James followed close behind. Lily didn't say a single word to James during the long walk to breakfast and when the three students got to the dinning room, James left and went over to find his friends. He couldn't believe that Lily had said nothing to him. She had just stared at him and then acted like he hadn't existed. She didn't even thank him for coming to find her or for being concerned. She was so selfish he thought to himself. Yet, despite all of that he couldn't help but care about her.  
  
James and Lily didn't talk for the rest of the day. They exchanged awkward glances in class and were both thankful when Professor McGonagall didn't make them pair off and work on their projects. James was still furious at her and Lily's pride was getting in the way of apologizing to him.  
  
That night, after Lily got back from patrolling the hallways with Gideon, she walked in to find the common room empty except for one loan figure. James was busily working on a piece of parchment for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was determined to get top marks on the assignment. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eye than he ran his hands through his hair messy hair and let out a yawn. He started to stretch his arms and that is when he noticed Lily staring at him.  
  
"Can I help you Miss Evans?" he asked coolly.  
  
"I...we need to talk," Lily stammered.  
  
She decided to suck up her pride and straighten the situation out. She wanted to let James know that she hadn't meant to be so nasty. She needed to put James straight.   
  
"As you can see I'm sort of busy right now. The whole world doesn't revolve around you," James replied flatly.  
  
Lily was a tad taken aback by James' less than enthusiastic response to her suggestion. She thought he would jump at the chance to talk with her, but then again maybe that was the old James. She was astonished at how self-centered she was. Why did she think James would forgive her so quickly? So she dug her heels in and was determined to win this battle of wills.  
  
"No I suppose it doesn't, but I need to explain a few things," Lily retorted.  
  
"You have nothing to explain. I believe you made yourself perfectly clear last night," James said.  
  
"Please just hear me out," Lily pleaded.  
  
"If I do, will you leave me alone to finish my work?" James asked.  
  
He wasn't going to give in easily. He wanted her to show him how she really felt and so he was going to make her work for his forgiveness. At his suggestion Lily reluctantly nodded her head. She had to choose battles. She went and sat down next to James and looked him straight in the eyes. James found this a bit unnerving, but he put his book down and gave her his attention.  
  
"I want to clarify what happened last night. What I said to Gideon was out of frustration and I said some things I didn't mean," Lily said confidently.  
  
"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better. Here I was thinking we were finally getting along well and you tell Prewitt you merely tolerate my presence," James said heatedly.  
  
"James you know that isn't true. I....well I don't know what I want to say, but I know that you have changed and for the better since your parents' deaths," Lily said.  
  
There she had said it. She had put her foot in her mouth royally and she couldn't take it back. She was ashamed at how callous she could be. James looked at her in shock. His face turned a shade of red and he found himself speechless.  
  
"How dare you talk about my parents? After everything I've told you how can you be so cold?" James said furiously.  
  
"James that's not what I meant and you know it. Stop twisting my words around," Lily said too proud to admit her mistake.  
  
"You know something Evans, you are terrible at apologies," James spat out.  
  
"Well you are a terrible listener. You won't admit that you did anything wrong because you have such a fat head," Lily shouted back.  
  
"That is the pot calling the kettle black. I haven't done anything wrong and you know it," James yelled back.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be lurking around in hallways and listening in on other people's conversations. And you should learn to accept an apology when someone tries to make one," Lily replied with her fists clinched in anger.  
  
James looked at Lily's green eyes that were sparkling with anger. Her red hair was flowing around her face that had a furious expression on it. He almost had to laugh at how she tried to make her petite frame look bigger than it actually was. She was fiery and that is what he loved about her. She never gave in, but this time he was right and she had to know it.  
  
"You never apologized Lily. You can't do it because of your stupid pride. Get over yourself and admit that you were wrong," James finally said.  
  
Lily looked at him with great contempt. She wouldn't admit that he was right. She was tired of him being able to criticize her so correctly.  
  
"Never," Lily growled.  
  
She turned towards the staircase to her bedroom and marched straight up it. She opened the door to her room and slammed it shut behind her. She wasn't going to admit her feelings about James to anyone and especially him. She wouldn't be another twittering idiot in the James Potter fan club. She had let him get too close and she wouldn't make that mistake again.  
  
Back downstairs James' head was still spinning from the events that had just taken place. He couldn't understand how she could be so stubborn. Somehow she had managed to blame the whole situation on him and that impressed him. Although he hated to admit it, she was definitely his match, but he was going to let her make the realization on her own. He went up to bed and couldn't help, but smile because tonight Lily undoubtedly would be thinking about him.


	11. A Dirty Trick

For the rest of the week, Lily and James refused to talk to each other. Both were too stubborn to make the first move. This led to both of them being incredibly irritable and almost intolerable to be around. Lily bit anyone's head off who tried to talk to her and James was just as unfriendly. He was trying to be patient while he waited for Lily to come around and realize her feelings, but he was getting tired of her stubbornness. It was very frustrating to him that they had come so far and now they were back to the beginning. Lily would barely acknowledge his presence and when she did she managed to make a rude remark to him or send a jinx in his direction. Her favorite trick was making him trip in the hallways. To everyone else it seemed like everything was back to normal, but Lily and James were very unhappy.  
  
The night before the first Hogsmede trip Lily was sitting downstairs in the common room working on her arithmancy homework. Every once in a while she would look over to where James was sitting with Sirius and Remus and she would let out a loud huff. She was sure he would have tried to make up with her by now. Hadn't he asked her out a million times over the last year? Didn't he care about her at all? Chloe looked over at Lily and began to laugh.  
  
"Lily why don't you just give in and make up with James," Chloe asked reasonably.  
  
"He's an utter toe rag and he needs to be taken down a notch. I'm teaching him not to cross me," Lily replied evenly.  
  
"Well I think you've taken it too far," Chloe said.  
  
Lily wheeled around and stared at Chloe viciously. She was tired of constantly being pestered about James and she wasn't going to take it anymore. She just wanted to be left alone to wallow in her own misery. She didn't know why not talking to James bothered her so much, but it did. However, she was too proud to make the first move. If she broke down first it would show him that she actually did like him as a friend and that wouldn't do to have James inflate his head over her.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone and stick your nose in someone else's business?" Lily shouted.  
  
She slammed her book shut and stomped upstairs to get some solitude. Chloe just sat there in shock at her best friend's temper. Lily had never lashed out at her before and now she knew why some people were scared of her temper.  
  
Across the room Sirius and Remus looked over their shoulders and saw Lily leave the room. They looked at James and he seemed oblivious to the world around him. He was busy staring at his potions homework.  
  
"James, go talk to her," Remus said.  
  
"No way, she needs to figure out this one on her own. How would it look if I went and apologized for something I didn't do? I can't have her thinking she can walk all over me," James said without looking up from his work.  
  
Remus looked to Sirius for support. He hopped that for once Sirius would be sensible and try and do the right thing for his friend.  
  
"Don't look at me I'm with Prongs on this one. He didn't do anything and Lily is being a stubborn witch," Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks mate," James said with a little laugh.  
  
Remus couldn't believe how thick his friends were.  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me when both of you end up sad and alone with only each other as company," Remus said.  
  
Their constant support of each other's stupid decisions was starting to get on his nerves. He was tired of always trying get them to see the error of their ways. He decided to follow Lily's example and head up to bed. The full moon was once again fast approaching and he could feel the monster within him start to grow.  
  
That same night Lucius Malfoy and a small group of devoted Slytherins decided to meet in their common room. Lucius scared all of the younger children away so they could have the privacy needed to talk about delicate matters. The only people left were Snape, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and McNair, people he would call his best friends, yet he would never trust them with his life.   
  
"The first order of business is to communicate a message to you all that was given to me from the powers above," Lucius said maliciously.  
  
Narcissa looked at her boyfriend with pride. She was proud that he had been deemed trustworthy enough to have the dark lord choose him as the bearer of his messages. It was important to her that she aligned herself with someone powerful and she knew Lucius was destined for greatness. He was everythign she ever wanted; handsome, intelligent, cunning, and best of all a pureblood with lots of money. She smiled at him and he returned it with a look of desire. Lucius rolled up the sleeve of his robes and showed his friends the mark on his arm. They all looked at it with admiration.  
  
"The dark lord has chosen me for this special sign of loyalty and he wants me to communicate to you all that he will entrust you with this sacred symbol if you continue to show him you are worthy," Lucius said with a smirk.  
  
This mark meant that he would be powerful beyond all of his wildest dreams and his aspirations to purify the wizarding world would be realized. He held Narcissa's hand tightly and smiled at his group of friends. He definitely chose the right side.  
  
"Tell the dark lord I am ready to be entrusted with this symbol of loyalty," Bellatrix Black said with a smile.  
  
Bellatrix Black had a demonic disposition and she absolutely loved inflicting pain on those who she deemed unworthy of practicing magic. While Lucius loved torturing muggles, Bellatrix's prey were muggleborns and purebloods who she called "muggle lovers." She and her boyfriend, Rodulphus, were one of the most feared couples in school. They brought destruction to anyone who crossed them. It was a deeply twisted relationship that was based on a sick devotion to the dark arts and to each other.  
  
Snape looked at the symbol on Lucius' arm and began to shiver. Had he gotten in too deep? There was no backing out now. While he was a pureblood he didn't share the same feelings of hatred towards muggleborns. What he secretly desired was the power that the dark lord promised to all of his faithful servants. He wanted to crush the people who had made him suffer humiliations in the past.  
  
Lucius clapped his hands to regain the attention of his fellow Slytherins. He had another plan in the works that he needed to discuss. He knew they would all be particularly interested in his latest project.  
  
"As we all know a certain mudblood has to be punished for acting above her station," Lucius said.  
  
Bellatrix and Narcissa both nodded their heads while Rodulphus began to develop a grin on his handsome, but twisted face.  
  
"Nobody treats you like that and gets away with it. Your nose was swollen for a week," Narcissa said sympathetically.  
  
Lucius didn't like looking weak in front of his peers so he gave Narcissa a stern look that told her she would be scolded later. She backed down and cowered next to her sister.  
  
"I suggest we make the mudblood pay, but we need to make sure that Potter doesn't interrupt our plans. He seems to have a soft spot for the girl and I don't want to have him interfere," Bellatrix spat.  
  
"If there has anything our dark lord has taught us it is how to make someone suffer. She will be dealt with," Lucius cackled evilly.  
  
He swiftly pulled out a lock of hair from his pockets and his lips curled into an evil grin. The group put their heads together and started to plan their attack.  
  
After much pleading and begging by Chloe, Alice, and Marlene, Lily finally relented and decided to go on the Hogsmede trip. She decided it was her duty as the head girl to go on the trip and make sure that nothing went wrong. So early the next morning, Lily threw on her green sweater, a pair of jeans, and a scarf to keep herself warm. Chloe was screaming for her to hurry up in the background. She performed a little charm to dry her damp hair and descended the stairs to the common room. Her five friends were standing their waiting their with her hands on their hips looking slightly irritated at her tardiness.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming stop your whining," Lily said irritably.  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting Frank for a butterbeer and some shopping and now you've made me late," Alice protested as she grabbed the rest of the girls and pulled them out of the portrait hole.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes in Alice's direction and started to poke fun at her. Marlene started to make kissing noises and continued until Alice punched her in the shoulder to indicate her annoyance. The six Gryffindor girls linked arms and headed to the front gates of the castle to hand Professor McGonagall their permission slips. She looked at them sternly as she checked the pieces of paper for forged signatures. She motioned for the girls to continue on their merry ways and they were soon walking down the path to the Hogsmede.  
  
"Lets make sure we stop by Zonko's I definitely need to stock up on some tricks to pay Sirius back for charming my hair to look like a rat's nest yesterday," Marlene said.  
  
"And I want to pick up some chocolate frogs for my sister's birthday," Hallie quipped.  
  
They decided to first visit Dervish and Banges to pick up some new quills and parchment. They walked in the store and an old man glared at them. It was a small store that smelled strongly of dust and old books.  
  
"Hello boys what can I help you with?" the old man croaked.  
  
"We aren't boys we are girls," Chloe protested, "and we would like some new quills and parchment."  
  
The old man loaded the girls down with supplies and they decided to head to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. Lily walked next to her friends silently. Usually she enjoyed her trips to Hogsmede, but she was not in the mood to deal with students stocked up on candy and chocolates and armed with pranks from Zonko's Joke Shop. She was in such a daze that she barely noticed when Peter Pettigrew ran straight into her.  
  
"Oh Lily I'm glad I ran into you. James wanted me to tell you to meet him at the shrieking shack at 12. He has something important he wants to tell you," Peter squeaked.  
  
Peter was easily intimidated when he wasn't surrounded by James, Sirius, and Remus. So when McNair had approached him and threatened to hurt him if he didn't help out, he could do nothing, but agree.  
  
"Tell the mudblood head girl to meet your friend Potter at the Shrieking Shack at noon or I will be forced to make your life a living hell. I know curses that would make Dumbledore scream for mercy," McNair said menacingly.  
  
Peter gave McNair's message to Lily with some hesitation, but deep down he knew that his friends would not be able to protect him forever and it was not smart to make enemies with the wrong people.  
  
Lily listened to the message and nodded her head. Finally he was willing to apologize and once he did, she would as well. She knew she had been acting like a jerk and she wanted to patch things up with him. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 11:50. She told her friends she would catch up with them later. She whispered in Chloe's ear that she was going to meet James.  
  
"Finally," was all Chloe could say.  
  
Lily separated from her friends and started the long walk up to the house that had long been considered haunted. She couldn't help, but feel excited at the prospect of putting an end to her feud with James. She actually missed his company and would be glad to talk to him again. She finally reached the Shrieking Shack and opened the door to the falling down piece of wreck that stood before her. It was cold out so she wrapped her scarf so it was closer to her body. She walked in the room nervously and found James sitting there looking at his watch.  
  
"I thought you might not come," he said nervously.  
  
"Well I was intrigued by your message and I thought you might have something to say to me," Lily said cautiously.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm in love with you Lily Evans and I want to be with you forever," James continued.  
  
Lily had known James for seven years and he had always been cautious with his heart. She thought it was odd that he would just come out and say such a thing to her. She was shocked that he felt that way and that he would revert back to the tactics he had used during their fifth and sixth years.  
  
"Oh James how could you? Why did you have to say that," Lily moaned.  
  
It was at this precise moment that Bellatrix Black appeared from the shadows of the room and pointed her wand at Lily.  
  
"Expelliarmus," Bellatrix shouted.  
  
Lily's wand shot straight out of her hand and landed in Bellatrix's clenched fist.  
  
"We knew you would come if we offered you a meeting with Potter," Bellatrix spat, "I told you not to cross us."  
  
Soon, Crabbe and Goyle appeared as well and Lily felt her heart being to beat rapidly. She was cornered, but one thing she didn't understand was how James sat there and let it happen.  
  
"Incarcerous," Crabbe and Goyle shouted together.  
  
Lily felt her body being bound by ropes and soon she could no longer move. She tried to scream, but Bellatrix quickly used the silencio charm to quiet her. Lily stared at James and was shocked by his behavior. He just stood there with his back to her. Finally he turned around and his usually untidy hair became streaked with blonde and his eyes turned to blue. Lily sucked in her breath as she realized she was facing Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You stupid mudblood, you thought you could act as though you were better than everyone else and get away with it. Potter isn't here to save you now. He doesn't care about you because you are cold and pathetic," Malfoy cackled.  
  
Lily struggled against the ropes that bound her limbs. Tears slid down her cheeks and she tried repeatedly to summon her wand, but it was no use. How could she have been so foolish? She had let her heart get in the way and now she was in a trap and there was no way out. She would be their victim and they would torture her.  
  
"Now it is time to pay you silly girl. You will learn to fear me," Lucius continued.  
  
He took his wand and pointed it straight at her. She was afraid of what he would say. She didn't think he would be stupid enough to try and kill her, but she was sure he was vindictive enough to use the cruciatus curse to torture her. She braced herself for the pain that would ensue. To her surprise she was lifted up in the air.  
  
"Now you listen to me mudblood. You stay out of my affairs and leave my friends alone or I will be forced to do much worse," Lucius said as he continued to let Lily float in the air.  
  
Finally with one flick of his wrist, he dropped her. She plummeted the fifteen feet down to the ground where she landed with a loud thud. The world went black and she was no longer conscious. She could hear the voices around her taunting her to get up, but she couldn't will her eyes to open. She lay on the ground motionless.  
  
The door to the Shrieking Shack flung open and James came sprinting in to the room with his wand at the ready. When he saw Chloe and the other girls at the Three Broomsticks and asked where Lily was, Chloe had told her. He barely stayed to listen to her finish the story. Heknew it was a Slytherin plot and had raced the half-mile to get to the Shrieking Shack as soon as he could. Sirius and Remus tried to follow, but James was a quidditch player and in much better shape. He soon lost them as he was driven by his anger and fear for Lily's safety. He burst in the room and saw Lily unconscious on the floor and immediately ran over to her. He prayed that he was not too late. He managed to get in front of Lily's body just in time.  
  
"Crucio," Lucius yelled.  
  
James was hit squarely in the chest with the curse and immediately felt pain that no one could possibly imagine. His head felt as if it was about to explode and every part of his body was hurting. He let out a scream. He had been hit by the curse that was intended for Lily.  
  
Sirius and Remus opened the door to the room and immediately sprang into action.  
  
"Expelliarmus," they shouted together as they took on Lucius' accomplices.  
  
Wands were flying across the room as the battle ensued. They managed to disarm all of the Slytherins, but Lucius. Bellatrix was in a full body bind on the ground and Crabbe and Goyle were immobilized by Remus and were now cowering on the floor.  
  
"You idiots," Lucius screamed, "I can't count on you to do anything right."  
  
James' body was lying motionless on the floor next to Lily's. Sirius ran over to his friend and tried desperately to revive him. Professor McGonagall accompanied by Professor Flitwick threw the door open. Chloe, Marlene, and Alice were close behind. Lucius quickly dropped his wand and let James go from his curse. Chloe saw Lily's body and let out a scream. She ran straight over to her best friend and put her head in her arms.  
  
"Never in my years as a teacher have I seen such an appalling attack on students. Report straight to Dumbledore all of you," she shouted to the Slytherins.  
  
She conjured stretchers for Lily and James and had Chloe, Marlene, and Alice accompany them to the Hospital Wing to be tended to.  
  
McGonagall turned to where Remus and Sirius were standing. The boys immediately began to explain themselves to escape possible expulsion.  
  
"Professor, we got here as quick as we could, but all we saw was Lily and James lying on the floor unconscious so we disarmed the Slytherins," Remus explained hurriedly, "that's the honest truth."  
  
McGonagall looked at the two notorious troublemakers and pointed them in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He would know how to sort out the incident. With all of the commotion, no one knew that Lucius Malfoy had used one of the unforgivable curses on James.  
  
Professor Flitwick took the four Slytherins along with Sirius and Remus to the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore came down the staircase to greet the students with a grave face. First he took the Slytherins inside his private quarters to discuss the incident. They maintained that they were merely defending themselves and that Lily and James had baited them into meeting them at the Shrieking Shack and then attacked them upon their arrival. It was not their fault that they happened to get the better of the head girl and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
  
"Lily stunned Crabbe and Goyle and so I had to disarm and disable her and Bellatrix was merely a bystander," Lucius said casually, "Then Potter tried to attack me from behind and luckily I was able to prevent him from doing so."  
  
Professor Dumbledore listened attentively and as he had no other witnesses to say otherwise, he let the Slytherins go with a month's detention.  
  
"The old fool is so blinded by his emotions that he can't see what is right in front of him. That was brilliant Lucius," Bellatrix said with a smile as they left the room.  
  
She gave a wink to her cousin and his friend as she and her friends continued to laugh about their exploits. Sirius and Remus's faces turned a deep shade of red with anger. Dumbledore came to fetch them and when they entered his office they tried their best to recreate what they had seen upon entering the shack. They told Professor Dumbledore how Lily had initially went to the Shrieking Shack to meet James upon his request, but mysteriously James had never made such an arrangement.  
  
"They were fighting Professor. Why would he want to see her? He was with us during the entire trip until Chloe Stepford told him where Lily had gone," Sirius argued.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head and thanked the boys for their help. He told them not to worry and that all the wrongs would be put right. Dumbledore knew something was amiss and that a simple student quarrel rarely led to two very astute pupils being rendered unconscious. Lily was a dueling champion and James was at the top of his class. If a proper attack had taken place, he had no doubt that they would have defended themselves brilliantly. However, he had no proof of misconduct on either side and thought that the best thing would be for both sides to serve detention and move on with their lives. Dumbledore didn't believe in harsh punishments, he knew all too well that they only created resentment and anger, which could lead to terrible things.  
  
At the same time, in the hospital wing James Potter slowly opened his eyes and when woke up, he found a pleasant surprise.

_**AN: I hope everyone likes it. I got nothing accomplished today because I worked on it for so long. Please read and review and tell me what you think. A good review will definitely make me update sooner. Its been fun. **_


	12. The Aftermath

James felt as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks. His entire body ached and every limb of his body cried out in pain. He tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. He knew the feeling all too well because it was the same pain he had experienced when Voldemort had hit him with the cruciatus curse. Yet he thought that Lucius had only stunned him. Malfoy wouldn't be stupid enough to use an unforgivable curse right under Dumbledore's nose. He tried once again to open his eyes and when he did he was instantly hit with a blurry painful light. He continued to open and close his eyes until he could properly focus on the room around him.  
  
The hospital wing was draped with white curtains surrounding the many beds that held students suffering from many different ailments over the years. It was impeccably clean and it smelled extremely hygienic. James tried to sit up to absorb his surroundings, but found that when he tried to move his body the pain only worsened. However, when he opened his eyes for the last time he caught a flash of red. He looked down towards the foot of the bed and there sat a sleeping Lily with her head on his lap. He desperately wanted to reach down and stroke her hair and kiss her sleeping face, but he knew that would result in a big slap across the face. So he decided to take the gentlemanly route. He let out a little cough to let her know that he was awake then put on the cutest groggy face he could to make it look like he had just woken up.  
  
Lily heard James start to stir and she pulled her head up and looked at him. After being quickly revived and receiving treatment for her bumps and bruises, she had been waiting for hours to see if he would wake up. Madame Pomfrey had insisted that she stay the night in her own bed back in Gryffindor Tower, but Lily refused to leave James' side. She knew what James had done for her. She was still conscious enough to hear him take the blow when Lucius had tried to curse her. She didn't know what he had been hit with, but she new he had saved her. She needed to tell James that she was sorry and that it was all her fault. She was the one who had been stupid enough to fall in to the trap and it was her fault that he was lying in the bed in front of her. She didn't know exactly how she felt about James, but she knew that she needed to apologize and be in his life again. After several moments of silence Lily decided it was her turn to finally speak.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Alright, considering I was attacked," James replied as he rubbed his throbbing head, "what are you doing here? I thought you weren't talking to me. "  
  
Lily hated the way that James always read her mind. He knew why she was there, but he wanted to get her to admit it and that bugged her. He always forced her to be truthful about her feelings and it was a new experience for her. She had never been pushed to her emotional limits by anyone. So she sucked up her pride and decided to let her feelings take over.  
  
She jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around James.  
  
"Oh James I am so sorry this is all my fault. I am a terrible person," Lily sobbed.  
  
James couldn't help but be shocked by Lily's sudden outburst. He started to smile as he looked down at the crying red head. She was soaking his shirt with her salty tears and he never wanted to let her go. Lily looked up at James and felt terrible for making such a spectacle of herself.  
  
"Lily I'm fine really. It's not your fault. I have a knack for getting myself in to tight spots. I happen to enjoy being in danger and especially if I get to do it and help a pretty girl at the same time," James said with a grin.  
  
Lily dried her eyes with her sleeves and started to smile. James could always make her laugh.  
  
"Oh don't be so arrogant. I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry and you can't stop talking about how wonderful and chivalrous you think you are," Lily joked.  
  
She hit him playfully and he pretended to act like he was hurt. He was trying his hardest to not pin her and cover her with the kisses he was desperate to give. He had always thought that she was the most beautiful when she was upset.  
  
"Ouch that hurt, I'm still recuperating here," James said with a pout.  
  
"You are impossible Potter," Lily continued to chide.  
  
"Ok what is so important that you are keeping me from resting up?" James finally relented.  
  
Lily went and grabbed the chair she had been sitting in and pulled it next to James' head so she could be face to face with him. She looked straight into his hazel eyes and suddenly felt at a loss for words. He looked at her as if she was the only thing in the room and that unnerved her. She was determined to say what she had been feeling for the last week. He needed to hear her out. James couldn't help, but smile at the nervous girl in front of him. She was looking down at the ground and was not about to start talking so he decided to help her along.  
  
"Come on Evans spit it out I don't have all day, Madame Pomfrey is going to come back soon," James said.  
  
"Ok listen to me. I need to tell you something and it's not easy. I don't like being wrong and I hate admitting it when I am. That is just something you are going to have to get used to if you want to be friends with me. But, when I talked to Gideon about you I was wrong. I was scared to admit that a person I have spent the better part of six years arguing with and competing against was someone who was becoming important in my life. You are going to have to be patient with me, but I do want you in my life and I want to be a part of yours," Lily said.  
  
She took a giant breath because she hadn't taken one during her entire speech. She wanted to get it out and quickly. She tried desperately to read James' face for a response. She could only pray that she hadn't ruined things with him and that he still wanted her as a friend. Lately she had been doubting whether he still thought about her at all.  
  
James looked at Lily and his mouth hung open in shock. He didn't know what the correct response was. He tried to think about what Remus would do in this situation because he was sensible when it came to women. He couldn't move too fast because that would only make her mad. He was confused about where he stood with her, but she wanted him in her life. That was a huge step forward and it was much better than being told to shag the giant squid.  
  
"Did my ears deceive of did Miss Lillian Evans apologize to me? I think hell must have frozen over or I have died and gone to heaven," James replied with a smirk.  
  
Lily took a pillow from the bed next to her and shoved it in James' face. She started to laugh and he reached up and grabbed her and started to tickle her mercilessly. Lily started to laugh uncontrollably and Madame Pomfrey came over to James' bed and scolded them for being so disruptive.  
  
"Miss Evans please, Mr. Potter needs to rest. You are free to go just apply that ointment to your wounds and you should heal in no time," Madame Pomfrey said sternly.  
  
She went back to mixing potions and left James and Lily to their own devices.  
  
"What wounds Lily? Did he hurt you?" James said seriously.  
  
He would rip Malfoy and his little cronies limb from limb. He felt anger begin to rise inside of him.  
  
"Oh it's really nothing. It could have been much worse if you hadn't come along. I just received a few bumps and bruises when Malfoy dropped me from fifteen feet in the air," Lily said calmly.  
  
James' fists started clench and his face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"I won't let them hurt you ever again," James said, his voice filled with rage.  
  
"Calm down James I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If I want to be an Auror I'm just going to have to toughen up," Lily said with a smile.  
  
She didn't want James to do something stupid. She knew he was prone to acting on his impulses and she didn't want him to do something he would regret. James had to admire her bravery, but he still wanted to protect her from experiencing the pain he had. She got up from her chair and told James she would see him back in the common room. She had some homework to make up and she wanted to let James rest.  
  
"Thanks for worrying about me Lily," James said quietly.  
  
"Someone has to and I know Remus, Sirius, and Peter are probably too busy planning to prank Malfoy into the next century for what he did," Lily said with a laugh.  
  
She left the room and was greeted by Professor Dumbledore on his way to visit James.  
  
"Ah Miss Evans I was just coming to see you. Perhaps you can clarify the events of this afternoon for me?" Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
"I walked into the room after receiving a message from Peter Pettigrew that James wanted to meet me and I was attacked by Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Crabbe and Goyle," Lily said evenly.  
  
"How did Mr. Potter manage to become involved?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Well as we all know Mr. Potter has a pension for heroics and I dare say that he was trying to save me upon hearing of my whereabouts," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
Chloe had told her how the Slytherins had gotten off with only a month of detention and she was furious at Dumbledore for believing their outrageous story. She wanted to scream at him.  
  
"There is nothing I can say to make the event disappear, but perhaps things happen for a reason," Professor Dumbledore said wisely. He winked at her and continued on his way to the hospital wing.  
  
Lily couldn't help but think Dumbledore had finally lost his mind. He had ignored the truth that was staring at him in the face. He had let four future death eaters go without so much as blinking an eye. She had never shown him anything, but loyalty and now she felt betrayed. Yet somehow she felt as if he knew something she didn't. The other question on her mind was how Peter Pettigrew was involved. He was one of James' best friends he couldn't have been involved in a Slytherin plot against her. She hoped that he was merely passing on message he had heard from someone else. She couldn't believe that he would betray James.  
  
James tried to close his eyes and rest, but he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. Lily wanted him in her life and that was like Christmas had come early. His foot was in the door and now he just had to show her how right they were for each other. His thoughts were interrupted when Professor Dumbledore peered down at him from the top of his half mooned spectacles.  
  
"Mr. Potter we must stop meeting like," Dumbledore said with a smirk.  
  
"I definitely have a knack for landing myself in the hospital. I guess that is just what fate has in store for me," James replied.  
  
"You have shown yourself to be quite worthy in dangerous situations Mr. Potter, but please do not be foolish, take care of yourself," Dumbledore advised.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, why would I have been knocked unconscious by a simple stunning spell?" James asked curiously.  
  
He didn't want to think that he was too weak to withstand a spell he would be facing almost daily once he became an Auror. The pain he felt was similar to what he had experienced under the cruciatus curse, but he doubted that Malfoy had used it on him.  
  
"That is a mystery James, but I can only advise that things aren't always as they appear and that loyalty is what counts," Dumbledore said simply.  
  
James felt unsatisfied with Dumbledore's answer, but he was too tired to protest. Madame Pomfrey's sleeping draft was starting to kick in and he couldn't resist the temptation to rest his eyes and let the pain inside his head subside. He drifted off into a blissful dreamless sleep.  
  
Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room and was immediately bombarded by Sirius, Remus, Chloe, Marlene and Alice. Sirius hushed the rest of the group as he led Lily to one of the big red couches.  
  
"Is he okay?" Sirius asked quickly.  
  
Lily stared at the roaring fire and couldn't help, but smile. She was exhausted and only wanted to go to bed, but she decided to answer her friends' questions first.  
  
"James is fine Sirius, he was about to get some rest when I left, but thanks for asking about me," Lily joked.  
  
Chloe hit Sirius hard in the stomach for being so insensitive. Sirius glared at her, but when Chloe shot him a look of disgust he backed down and tried his best to give Lily a sympathetic look.  
  
"Did Dumbledore say anything more about what's going to happen to the Slytherins?" Alice asked.  
  
Lily looked down at the ground and began to feel rage building inside of her.  
  
"I think they got away with a month's detention," Remus said trying to make the inquisition easier on Lily.  
  
She gave him an appreciative smile. Sirius stood up and had a manic expression on his face. Remus knew the look all to well because it was the one he had when he was planning something.  
  
"Oh they will be punished, I will make them pay," Sirius said crazily.  
  
"Sirius, calm down Dumbledore has his reasons for how he dealt with them," Remus said wisely.  
  
Sirius sat back down and Remus put a supportive hand on his shoulder. For once in her life, Lily found herself agreeing with Sirius. She was never one for revenge, but she wanted to get the Slytherins back for causing her and James so much pain and humiliation.  
  
"Don't defend Dumbledore in front of me. He betrayed me by letting them go," Lily said viciously.  
  
"Don't say that Lily. He is the wisest wizard of our time and he has shown us nothing, but compassion," Chloe said, upset at Lily's accusations.  
  
Lily was tired of everyone talking at her. She desperately wanted to get some rest. She didn't want to answer anymore questions. She let out a loud yawn and started to stretch her arms. Sirius gave her a look then stood up and said he was ready for bed. He suggested everyone else do the same. There would be many days ahead to dissect exactly what had happened in the Shrieking Shack. Lily found herself realizing why James considered Sirius his best friend. At that moment he was a god send and she wanted to kiss him for being such a saint.  
  
Everyone left the room and made their way upstairs. Lily and Sirius were the last people left and she mouthed a quick thank you to him. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her his infamous Black grin. He was halfway up the stairs to his room and then he looked over the railing and saw Lily pull herself up off the couch.  
  
"He cares about you. Do you know that? I've never seen him so worried when he thought you were in danger" Sirius said casually, "so don't hurt him."  
  
Lily could only return a weak smile. She was amazed at the amount of loyalty James and Sirius had towards each other. She only hoped that her friends cared as much for her. Behind all of the practical jokes and their cocky demeanors, Sirius and James were loyal and brave and she only hoped that she was the same.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius I won't," Lily managed to get out.  
  
Sirius finished walking up the stairs and entered his room. Lily let out a giant yawn and stretched her aching body. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and let a tear fall silently down her cheek.  
  
With everything that had happened she hadn't found time to really absorb what had happened to her. She cried because this was the world that waited for her after school. It would be a place that would divide people who were once school mates and force them to fight to kill each other. She cried for the friends she would lose and the hard decisions she would have to make. She could only wonder how many more times she and the ones she loved would suffer before the madness could end. The attack was just a glimpse of her future and that terrified her the most.  
  
Yet, she had to be brave. She knew what side to choose and she would have to stand by that. She went up to her room and silently got undressed and put her pajamas on. She slipped into bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
She drifted off into a deep sleep and soon she was dreaming. She saw a woman who she could only assume was an older version of herself sitting in a small, but cozy room. She was rocking a tiny baby back and forth. He had messy black hair and emerald eyes. She heard a familiar voice in the background ask her a question. The baby began to cry and Lily tried to hush him back to sleep.  
  
"Thanks James you woke him up," Lily saw herself saying.  
  
The baby finally quieted down and she laid him down in his crib. He was sleeping peacefully and Lily watched him lightly breath. She started to sing a song that her mother had sung to her when she was younger.  
  
"Hush little baby don't you cry," she sang.  
  
All of a sudden James burst through the door with his wand at the ready. The baby started to cry. James came over and kissed Lily passionately.  
  
"He's here Lily. Take Harry and go. I'll try and hold him off," James said urgently.  
  
Lily lifted the baby out of his crib and quickly kissed James on the lips. She sprinted out of the room. She couldn't help, but feel as if she would never see James again. A flash of green light went off as she ran with the baby in her arms. She heard a dark laugh and she knew that James was dead.  
  
Lily sat straight up in her bed and her head was dripping with sweat. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What had she just seen? Was it a warning of what would happen in the future? And who was the baby and why was she kissing James? Her head was spinning with thoughts. She desperately wanted to see James and tell him what she had seen, but he was in the hospital wing and she didn't want to disturb him. She finally laid her head back down on her pillow. She was afraid to close her eyes because she didn't want to have the dream again. She looked around at her sleeping roommates and started to feel very alone. She stared into the darkness and waited for morning to come.

_**AN: Ok more stupid technical difficulties. I could drop kick my computer right now. So I'm trying to upload this chapter one last time and it better work. Sorry for all of the confusion. Anyways I hope everyone likes this chapter. Not much happened, but it was necessary in the overall building of the relationship. So Please READ AND REVIEW. It'll give me more of a motive to write the next chapter. Thanks for all of the great reviews of last chapter. I'm new to this so any advice or help is greatly appreciated.**_


	13. Jealousy

Between classes, studying, and extra curricular activities, the seventh year students barely had time to rest. James found himself at quidditch practices most nights training his team for the upcoming match against Slytherin, Sirius was out to impress and flirt with every girl at Hogwarts so he was never around, Remus constantly had his nose stuck in a book, and Peter was on the verge of a nervous breakdown after being yelled at from most of his teachers about his abysmal grades. Lily felt as if she hadn't slept in months. When she wasn't in class or doing heads duties she was catching up on studying which left little time for sleep let alone social activities. She was running herself ragged and at the same time trying to fill out her Auror application.  
  
She was in such a rush that when she finally reached the library after a long day, Lily almost crashed into an unsuspecting hufflepuff second year. Her books fell out of her arms and she hit her leg on a table. She heard laughter in the background and turned around to see a rather amused James grinning at her.  
  
"You're late Lil and to think I ended quidditch practice early to be here on time. Where are your priorities?" James said in between chuckles.  
  
"Stuff it, I had to break up a fight between a couple of younger Slytherins and Ravenclaws, then I had a prefect meeting and after that a career advisement with McGonagall plus I have patrols after this so save me the lecture and lets work on this silly project," Lily said irritably.  
  
"Long day?" James asked sympathetically.  
  
"You have no idea. I could kill Gideon for being so unhelpful and he can't go on patrol tonight so I have to go by myself. His excuse is that it's his girlfriend's birthday. How lame is that?" Lily said as she pulled her transfiguration books out of her bag and placed them on the table.  
  
"I can go with you on patrol if you want?" James offered helpfully.  
  
Lily looked at James and gave him a smile. She desperately needed help and she would take it from anyone who would give it even if that was James. She had been getting along extremely well with James lately although they hadn't seen much of each other. They had been working together on the project for Transfiguration at any free moment they could get and had managed to not get in to too many arguments. They had started eating together at meals every once in a while. And last week James had even included her on a late night kitchen raid with the rest of the marauders. Unfortunately they all couldn't fit under the invisibility cloak so James and Sirius opted to risk it and Filch caught them red handed with glasses of pumpkin juice and pockets full of sweets. They had served their detention dutifully, but Lily couldn't help, but feel bad for causing the problem.  
  
"Oh could you? That would be amazing it gets so lonely walking the dark corridors all by myself," Lily pleaded.  
  
James jumped at the chance to spend some time with Lily and thought it would be fun to bust young troublemakers in the making. He quickly agreed to join Lily on the patrol and they set to work on their transfiguration project. They had decided to show the class how to transfigure a miniature model of a quidditch pitch. It had been James' idea since he was obsessed with the sport, but Lily had come up with the genius idea of turning golden coins into players so a small game could take place. Attention to detail was key and it had taken almost three weeks to get the stadium and pitch looking just right. They were finally onto transfiguring the players and equipment so the game could take place. James couldn't help, but laugh when one of his coins turned into a small player and took off flying around the room and crashed right into Madame Pince's drink.  
  
It was nearly 10 o'clock when they decided to call it a night and begin Lily's rounds. They left the library and began roaming the dark and cold  
  
"Hey want to go to the astronomy tower and catch people making out. I do a great McGonagall impression that would really freak the younger kids out," James suggested.  
  
"Stop being so immature, I can't abuse my powers and anyway the astronomy tower is no longer the fashionable place to snog, most students have moved to the herbology greenhouse, but I thought you would have known that with your reputation with the female population at Hogwarts," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
James started to laugh at Lily's accusations. The truth of the matter was that he only had eyes for one girl and she was standing right in front of him. Yes, he had visited the astronomy tower a few times, but those trips were mostly to drag Sirius' arse back to the common room so he wouldn't get detention.  
  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice? You've got me pegged all wrong, Sirius is the true player, I just have natural charisma and good looks that make the women flock to me, but I am a gentlemen and would never take advantage of them," James replied with a grin.  
  
"I see you don't have a self esteem problem. If you are such a gentleman then how did it happen to pass that you were caught with Kristen Delamore in a broom closet last year?" Lily asked with a triumphant smile.  
  
"She was merely looking for cleaning supplies and I decided to assist her in her efforts. It was purely innocent I assure you," James said. "Why the sudden interest in my love life anyway Evans? I remember plenty of times when you told me to shag the giant squid."  
  
Lily couldn't bring herself to respond. She didn't know why the idea of James and another girl bothered her. She tried to convince herself that James could snog anyone he pleased. They were friends and the idea of being anything more with him was out of the question. He still thought way too highly of himself and drove her crazy with his constant messing with his hair.  
  
"I could care less who you fancy James I just don't want to be the one who catches you," Lily finally said.  
  
James couldn't help, but laugh because he knew Lily wasn't being truthful she just couldn't admit it to herself. He was sure that he was slowly winning her over. However, he decided it was not the time to press her about her feelings. He was willing to wait.  
  
"Well don't worry I haven't fancied anyone this year or made any trips to the broom closet, but I would watch out for Sirius," James said with a smile.  
  
"Yes I have noticed you seem to have taken a break from the dating scene. Have you run out of girls to annoy?" Lily said playfully.  
  
"Well no one is as much fun to annoy as you Lily, but to answer your question I'm getting tired of it all. Its just not as much fun as it used to be," James said seriously. "Now enough about me. What about you? Any boys in your life?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"Well Severus Snape and I have been engaging in a passionate love affair," Lily joked.  
  
"Ugh that's not even funny. He could suffocate you with all of that grease," James said.  
  
They continued to patrol the halls and James had quite a bit of fun when he got to scare the living day lights out of two third year Slytherins who were roaming around the halls. He hid around a corner and when the walked by he jumped out and both let out blood curdling screams. James and Lily couldn't stop laughing for hours as they did impressions of the two students jumping out of their own skins. At midnight they decided to return to their dormitories and get some much needed sleep. They started to part ways when James turned around and grabbed Lily by the shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to the quidditch match this weekend?" he asked quickly.  
  
Lily looked at him and he seemed nervous. His face was flushed and he seemed to be breathing rather heavily.  
  
"I thought I would use the time to get some work done seeing as I am so far behind," Lily said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh come on, please come watch me play? It would mean a lot to me if you were there," James said intently.  
  
"Ok fine, but if I fail my NEWTS and don't get into auror training I'm blaming you," Lily joked.  
  
James gave her a big hug and then went upstairs to his room to get some sleep. Lily was left standing there with a bewildered expression on her face. Why was it so important that she go to the game? And why had he been so nervous to ask her to attend? The questions continued to role around in Lily's head, but the fatigue set in quickly and she decided to get some much-needed sleep.  
  
That Saturday, James woke up early and looked outside the window of his dormitory. Although it was barely light out, he could tell it was shaping up to be a beautiful day for quidditch. He tried to wake up his mates, but all he got was grumbling and death threats. Sirius even managed to throw a punch in his direction.  
  
"Oy, you giant prat, it's six in the morning leave me alone or I will make it very hard for you to have children some day," Sirius said angrily.  
  
Peter and Remus couldn't even be bothered so James was left to think about the upcoming match by himself. The Slytherins were going to be their greatest competition and he knew they had put together a very strong side. Malfoy, unfortunately, was an excellent chaser because he was such a bully on the pitch. But James knew he was a better flier and seeker than Rodulphus Lestange. Lestrange didn't have the patience to learn the finer arts of seeking and his usual strategy was to follow his fellow seeker around the pitch until he found the snitch and then he would try and bump his opponent of his broom. James would just have to out-fly Lestrange.  
  
James could feel his stomach growling, but breakfast wouldn't be ready for a couple of hours. He decided to occupy himself in the common room to take his mind off of the game. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and decided to leave his dark room and head downstairs to the common room where he wouldn't get yelled at for showing his excitement for the upcoming match. He plopped down on the big red couch in front of the fire and started to tie his shoes. He found a copy of a recent quidditch magazine and decided to flip through it to pass the time. He was interrupted when he heard a door open on the girls' dormitory side and he looked up and saw Emmeline Vance, an attractive fifth year prefect. She was tall and slender with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had had her eyes on James for months and she thought it was the perfect opportunity to show him that she was interested.  
  
James, on the other hand, had hoped that it was Lily who was up so early so he was a bit disappointed when Emmeline came and sat down beside him.  
  
"Are you ready for the game today? Edgar was telling me that the Slytherins are going to be a rough fight," Emmeline said with a smile. She batted her eyelashes and put a flirty look on her face.  
  
James was oblivious to Emmeline's advances and he continued to stare at the magazine in front of him.  
  
"You are a brilliant seeker so I have no doubt that we will win," Emmeline continued.  
  
James' ego got the better if him and he was so excited for the game and Emmeline was the only one around to talk to so he took the opportunity to give her his analysis of how the game should go. He wrapped up his assessment of the game with him grabbing the snitch. He stood up and did a demonstration of how he would pose for the winning grab. She clapped her hands at his brilliance and let out a shriek of delight when he showed her his final move.  
  
James sat back down next to her and drew her the attack formation he was going to use against the Slytherins. He was so busy making the diagram that he didn't notice when Emmeline laid her head on his shoulder. She started to nuzzle into his neck, yet James was oblivious to it. Another door opened from one of the girl's dormitories and Lily walked out.  
  
She was dressed in Gryffindor colors with a red sweater on and she held her striped scarf in her hands. She pulled her dark red hair back into a ponytail and started descending the stairs. She heard giggles and looked over towards the couch and saw Emmeline with her head on James' shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. They looked very cozy together and Lily felt her stomach drop. Emmeline had her arms around James and he just sat there and to Lily it looked as if he was enjoying the attention. Emmeline looked over James' shoulder and saw Lily and gave her a little wink. Lily just stood their frozen in place. James continued to look down at his diagram intently and wasn't aware of anything around him. Formations and flying tactics were swarming his head and he didn't notice that Lily was staring daggers at him or that Emmeline was practically sitting on his lap.  
  
"Come watch me fly today Emmeline and I will show you what I was explaining earlier," James said as he put the finishing touches on his drawing.  
  
Lily let out a huff and stomped towards the portrait hole. So it had meant nothing when James had invited her to come see him play. It was just something that he said to all of the girls. James turned around just in time to see the back of her head as she left the room. He attempted to call out to her, but it was no use. Lily ignored him and refused to look back. The idea of Emmeline touching James made her walk even faster. She wanted to run away from the scene she had just encountered. How could he like Emmeline, she thought to herself. She was a nice girl and a very talented witch, but she wasn't right for James.  
  
Back in the common room James continued to stare at the door and couldn't understand why Lily had ignored him. He looked back at Emmeline and she got up and gave him a smile. She said she would see him at the match and James waved goodbye  
  
"Ok well I'll see you later," James said sheepishly.  
  
Sirius and Remus had watched the whole scene from the top of the landing and knew that James was in trouble. They walked downstairs and James was still staring intently at his diagram. He needed a way to draw the Slytherin beaters away from his best chaser and he was still in the dark about how to do so.  
  
"Hey Prongs I didn't know you fancied Emmeline," Sirius said matter of factly.  
  
"What? Why would you think that? I was just showing her my offensive lineup for the game today," James said, completely caught off guard by Sirius' suggestion.  
  
"You two looked pretty comfortable with her all wrapped around you," Remus chimed in.  
  
James felt a pit begin to form in his stomach. Was that the reason Lily had seemed so upset when she left the room? He hadn't even noticed Emmeline. How could he have been so blind?  
  
"She was what? Oh shit, did you guys notice if Lily saw us?" James said frantically. "Because she walked out of the common room with a look on her face as if she had seen a ghost."  
  
"Yeah she stared at you two for a good three or four minutes and you were too thick to notice she was there," Remus said.  
  
"She did seem pretty cross when she left," Sirius commented.  
  
James just put his head in his hands and let out a grunt of frustration. He felt so stupid. He hadn't meant to flirt with Emmeline and he definitely didn't notice that she was making advances towards him. He would just have to explain it to Lily.  
  
"Come on mate lets go get some grub and you will feel a lot better. Don't worry about Lily she will come around just focus on the match. If we lose to Slytherin I will be forced to hang myself," Sirius said as he put an arm on James' shoulder.  
  
Peter soon joined the three boys and they were on their way to the dinning hall. James entered the room and saw Lily talking with Chloe and Marlene. There was an empty seat next to her so he decided to take it. He thought it would be a perfect chance to explain himself. Lily saw him take a seat and she continued her discussion with her friends. She continued to ignore James for at least fifteen minutes. Finally the girls stopped talking and James took the opportunity.  
  
"Lily about this morning I'm sorry....." James tried to say, but Lily put a hand up as if to stop him.  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself Potter, as I told you last night what you do is your own business and not mine," Lily said shortly.  
  
She turned to Chloe and they went back to talking about the charms test they had next week. James was taken aback by Lily's cold attitude so he decided to get up and join his friends at the other end of the table. They looked at him and knew it hadn't gone well. James ate the rest of the meal in silence and when breakfast was over he headed straight to the Gryffindor locker room. He needed time to clear his head before the match.  
  
The rest of the team finally entered the locker room about an hour later. The three chasers, Amanda Bones, Edgar Bones, and Lyla Osborne were the first to arrive. They were talking animatedly about how terrible the Slytherin keep was.  
  
"Avery couldn't save a goal if his life depended on it. I actually saw him score against his own team once," Edgar said.  
  
Amanda and Lyla laughed, but James was too dejected to enjoy the joke. The beaters, Toby Cryer and Bill Turvish, and the Keeper, Joshua Kit came in a couple of minutes later. The beaters were pretending to duel with their clubs and Toby almost smacked Bill in the head. They all started to get their robes on and when they were finished they sat and waited diligently for James to begin his pre-game pep talk.  
  
"Alright you lot, this is what we have been working for. Keep your heads in the game and remember what we worked on. Toby and Bill make aim for Malfoy. Amanda, Edgar, and Lyla just make clean, quick, and sharp passes. Joshua, Malfoy and his lot love the left side so protect it like your life depends on it. I will do my best to make it a short game," James said.  
  
The team gathered their brooms and started to walk out on to the pitch. They could hear the roar of applause when the Sirius started to say their names. James loved the rush of a quidditch game. He couldn't help, but smile when he heard Sirius announced his presence on the pitch.  
  
"And here come the captain, James Potter," Sirius shouted.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered with excitement as the Slytherins booed at the sound of his name. Malfoy and his team were already out on the field and were ready to mount their brooms. James heard the whistle blow and his mounted his clean sweep and was soon soaring towards the sky.  
  
The Gryffindors quickly gained possession of the quaffle. Edgar passed it to his sister, who made a brilliant fake out when Crabbe tried to knock her off her broom. Amanda quickly handed the quaffle off to Lyla who shot off like a rocket towards the goal and took a clear shot at the goal. Avery made a dive for the quaffle, but he was too slow. Gryffindor was up by ten. James pumped his fist in triumphant and then remembered to start looking for the snitch. Lestrange was lurking behind him hoping that James would lead him to the golden ball, but James made a couple of fake outs and soon lost him.  
  
James looked up just in time to see Edgar take a bludger to the head. Edgar performed a quick anti-pain spell and was back into the action in no time. This time he was angry. After Toby sent the bludger straight towards Malfoy, who dropped the quaffle, Edgar made a quick recovery and flew like a madman towards the goal. The crowd roared with delight as the score quickly became 20-0.  
  
Slytherin was quick to respond as Malfoy took possession of the quaffle and successfully evaded the blocking attempts by both of the Gryffindor beaters and he threw the quaffle through the left hoop for a goal. Lyla grabbed the quaffle and was off speeding down the pitch. She threw the quaffle to Amanda who made a brilliant play by diving at the last minute, which forced Crabbe and Goyle to smack into each other. Amanda scored quickly and James felt himself breath a little easier.  
  
He looked for Lily in the stands and saw her sitting with Chloe and the other 7th year girls. She looked rather disinterested in the game and when he tried to fly by her and give a wave she pretended not to notice. James couldn't help, but feel disappointed that Lily wasn't impressed by his moves.  
  
Suddenly he saw the snitch. It was hovering right about Lestrange's head and he was too dense to notice it was there. The snitch took off and was plummeting towards the ground. James pointed his broom straight towards the ground and was hurdling faster and faster towards the grass below him. Lestrange was giving chase.  
  
"Potter and Lestrange seem to be going after the snitch. Lestrange is such a cheater and only follows James because he is too stupid to find the snitch himself," Sirius shouted over the crowd.  
  
McGonagall gave him a stern look and Sirius went back to calling the game fairly.  
  
"Potter and Lestrange are neck and neck. Lestrange tries to bump Potter of his broom, but Potter holds on tight. Faster James faster," Sirius shouted.  
  
"Mr. Black please call the game correctly or you shall receive detention for a month," Professor McGonagall said angrily.  
  
Sirius nodded his head in amusement and tried his hardest not to be biased. James suddenly pulled up his broomstick and Lestrange went crashing into the ground.  
  
"Oh beautiful move, James Potter has pulled the wronski feint and Lestrange is out of the competition. Of course he learned that from his best friend in the whole world Sirius Black," Sirius shouted.  
  
"Mr. Black please," McGonagall shouted.  
  
James was flying five feet about the ground and he stretched his arm out and made a spectacular grab. The crowd shouted with glee as James showed everyone that he had the snitch. The Gryffindors had beaten the Slytherins 200-30. The Gryffindor stands emptied and the field was soon flooded with red and gold as everyone came to celebrate the victory. Sirius sprinted down from the stands and grabbed his best mate and gave him a huge hug. Everyone congratulated James on a brilliant game and the team was soon surrounded by excited fans. Lily looked on as she saw James stand in the middle of a crowd of girls.  
  
Emmeline Vance advanced on James and threw her arms around him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"James you were terrific I have never seen such magnificent flying," Emmeline cooed.  
  
James was speechless, but he saw Lily's expression and wanted to run after her. He pushed Emmeline off of him and started to sprint in Lily's direction. Lily turned towards the castle and tried her best to reach it before James could come running after her. She had no desire to talk to him or hear his explanations. She was too hurt.  
  
"Lily wait," James shouted.  
  
Lily didn't turn around, but he soon caught up to her,  
  
"Leave me alone Potter I'm sure you and Emmeline will be very happy together," Lily said angrily.  
  
She ran towards the castle and James just stood there dumbstruck. Was it possible that she cared about him as more than a friend? Sirius, Remus, and Peter soon joined him, but James felt no cause to celebrate. He had hurt Lily and he was going to have to fix it.

**_Author's Note: Boys are so oblivious sometimes. I hope this chapter reads well. I've had a stressful week so any reviews would make me very happy. I'm trying very hard to get the next chapter done before I leave on vacation so please give me some motivation._ **


	14. Memories and Games

Lily sat on her bed and stared down at the picture in front of her. It was taken right before she had boarded the Hogwarts Express for her fifth year. Her mother had forced her to find her fellow Gryffindor prefect and pose for the camera. She and Remus stared up from the picture and waved. However, right behind the newly appointed prefects were James and Sirius goofing around and making fun of them. James kept running up and messing Remus' hair while Sirius tried to give both of them bunny ears. Lily couldn't help, but think how young and carefree they looked. James' face was more mature now and his eyes showed more wisdom and pain, not to mention he had grown another five inches since then.

Lily let a tear slip down her cheek. She was upset at herself for letting James get too close to her. She had promised herself a long time ago that she wouldn't let herself be a victim of her emotions. She had learned with her sister that letting a person get too close meant they could do irreparable harm to you. For a long time she had mad a conscious effort to keep a lot of people at an arms length so she couldn't get hurt. Although she was on friendly terms with her other Gryffindor roommates, Chloe was her only true close friend. She had made the mistake of letting down her guard with James and she was too stubborn to believe that she was falling for him. Seeing him with another girl was starting to make her confront her true feelings. She hated that she spent so much time thinking about him and she wanted things to go back to the way they were when she didn't care about him.

Chloe, Marlene, Alice, Hallie, and Brianna interrupted her thoughts when they came into the room singing "we are the champions." They stopped in their tracks when they saw Lily wipe away her tears. Chloe walked over to her best friend and put her arms around her for comfort.

"Lils what's wrong?" Chloe asked sympathetically.

"Don't tell me you were rooting for the bloody Slytherins," Marlene said sarcastically.

Marlene had always been good at diffusing situations with her humor. She had a quick wit that made her the center of attention wherever she went. She was a pure blood, but her family respected all wizards and many of her relatives were actively combating Lord Voldemort. With the death toll rising she had learned that a sense of humor was extremely useful.

Lily blinked back more tears and tried to fake a smile. She was determined not to let on that James Potter was the cause of her anguish. She knew exactly what would happen if she told the girls what was going on. They would create more drama then was necessary and she was already exhausted from the situation.

"Oh I'm fine. I had a bit of a run in with some unpleasant Slytherin fans, some words were exchanged that's all," Lily lied weakly.

Chloe looked at her friend and could tell that she was lying. When Lily Evans was not telling the truth she always looked down and her ears would start to blush. She also had the annoying habit of twirling her hair around her finger, but Chloe decided not to press it further. She knew that Lily would tell her when she was ready.

"Don't let the nasty Slytherins get to you Lily, you are much better than that," Alice said sympathetically.

Alice had always been the mother of the group and knew exactly how to console her roommates. She had a nurturing nature and always had kind words of wisdom. She always was the most sensible of the girls because she didn't have a fiery temper like Marlene or Lily.

"Come on Lilikins we are about to have a bit of a victory party in the common room, come join us and you will feel much better," Chloe said in an attempt to distract her friend.

Lily feigned a headache and told the girls she would meet them downstairs in a bit, but she needed to rest. Chloe gave Lily a skeptical look that showed her they would be talking later on. Her roommates finally left her in peace and Lily lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She tried to clear her mind, but she eventually kept coming back to a tall figure with messy black hair and hazel eyes that were covered by glasses.

"Hey Evans have you ever ridden a broomstick before," James shouted at her.

It was her first year at Hogwarts and Lily and the rest of the Gryffindors were having a flying lesson with Madame Hooch. James was showing off as he was quite experienced on the broom already. Sirius kept egging him on to kick off and leave the ground when the instructor wasn't looking. Remus looked on in frustration and tried his hardest to keep James grounded while Peter admired James' courage to defy a teacher.

"It's very easy Evans. All you have to do is use a bit of force and the broom will do whatever you want," James continued.

Lily had never seen a magical broom before and the idea of getting on one and flying terrified her, but she was the only muggleborn in her class and she didn't want to look silly.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter of course I've ridden a broom loads of times," Lily retorted. "I could probably fly circles around you."

James and Sirius started to laugh. They both had been riding broomsticks since infancy. James had been trained since childhood to play quidditch and he was an excellent flyer, but he wanted to see what the feisty redhead was made of. He loved being challenged and surely Lily would prove to be great entertainment.

"Fine, show me then. I'll fly up and you come meet me and we will have a race," James said confidently.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement as he proclaimed himself the official of the contest. Lily looked at the broomstick in her hand and couldn't believe she had been so foolish.

Their big break came when a hufflepuff, Ollie Liston, fell from twenty feet up and Madame Hooch was forced to take him to the hospital wing as it looked as if his arm might have been broken.

"No one leaves the ground while I'm gone," Madame Hooch warned.

Sirius and James smiled at each other and James mounted his own shooting star and soared thirty feet into the air. He turned around to look at Lily and motioned for her to come join him. Lily tried her best to gulp down any fear she had. She gripped her broomstick tightly as she sat on. She kicked against the ground and prayed that the broom would follow her instructions. To her amazement she found herself slowly ascending to where James sat perched on his broom. He looked at her and smiled in amazement. He was sure she would never make it off the ground.

"Not bad Evans I'm slightly impressed," James said with a grin.

"Yes well let's get on with it then," Lily said gingerly.

"Excellent, I love a girl who is up for a challenge. We will fly across the field and the first one to reach the north tower wins," James said as he stipulated the rules.

Lily squinted her eyes and looked off in the distance towards the North Tower. It was nearly half a kilometer off in the distance. It was then she looked down and saw how high up she was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright James on your mark," Lily said shakily.

James pointed towards Sirius who was ready to give the signal to fly. Lily saw Sirius drop his arms and James shot off. Lily tried to get her broom to move and after several seconds wasted in cursing, she started to move. James seemed to be at least 10 meters in front of her and she had no hope of catching up. She could hear the cheers for James as he did loops and rolls in the air.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind hit Lily and her broom began to respond the pressure. Her grip loosened and she started to slip off of her broom. She felt herself dangling in the air and then she had no choice, but to let go. She was plummeting faster and faster towards the ground. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain that would ensue.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she opened her eyes to see James pulling her onto his broom. He set her in front of him as he guided the broom to safety. She had never felt so safe before. He put his feet on the ground and helped Lily dismount the broom. She was still a bit shaky so he handed her a piece of chocolate to calm her nerves. She didn't really know what to say or how to thank him. She stood their awkwardly staring at him until she finally spoke up.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

James ran his hands through his hair and started to grin from ear to ear.

"No problem I'm glad to be of service," he said with a smile.

With that he ran off to join his friends. Sirius slapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him on a beautiful piece of flying. Remus just admonished him for potentially causing a dangerous situation.

Those were the days before James had started being an utter prat. He had started the torture in their third year. She had scored better then him on a defense against the dark arts test and he thought that was unacceptable. First he decided it would be funny to turn her hair a lovely shade of green. Then he decided to practice his vanishing charms on her potions essay and the potions master had not been forgiving when she tried to explain what had happened to her assignment.

To make matters worse he had thought it was funny to send Severus Snape love letters from her. She could still see the look of embarrassment on his face when he had come over to the Gryffindor table during the Halloween feast with the letters in his hands and she had to tell him it wasn't her. He was crushed and that was the day she learned how cruel James could be.

Yet, James had changed and Lily had to recognize that. He was incredibly passionate and determined. He was loyal and noble despite his best efforts to hide it and she had to admit that he was an incredibly talented wizard although she would never tell him that.

With her head swirling in thoughts, Lily finally managed to drift off into a light sleep and soon she was dreaming. Her dreams were flashes of James and the memories she had of him. He constantly grinned at her as she continued to recount how her live managed to intertwine with his.

Lily's dream suddenly flashed forward and she heard a terrible voice cackling at her. She was holding the baby again and she was cornered in a room. She was desperately searching for an escape, but she was left with out an exit.

"Give me the boy you silly girl," the voice said

"No not Harry, take me," Lily pleaded

A flash of green light went off and Lily woke up and bolted up right. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her cheeks were flushed. She tried to control her breathing. She walked over to the sink in her room and splashed some water on her face. She felt as if the dream were a continuation from the one she had the other night, but she couldn't understand what it meant. Was the baby hers and why was she being attacked? Terrifying thoughts raced through her head as she considered the different interpretations for the dream. The music from the party downstairs kept her from thinking clearly. She wanted to go downstairs and be with her friends so she could take her mind off of things, but the idea of seeing James made her stomach turn.

She decided to pretend as if nothing had ever happened and to treat James as she had before. If she let him know she was upset he would get the wrong idea and she certainly didn't want that. So she ran a comb through her hair and put on a bit of lip gloss and went down to join the festivities. Immediately Chloe came over and brought her a butter beer.

"Look who finally showed up," Chloe said with a smile.

The room was buzzing with activity and Sirius and Marlene seemed to be the ring leaders. They were jumping from couch to couch trying madly not to spill their butterbeers as they sang the Hogwarts School Song loudly and out of key.

"...Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please  
Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot..." (AN: I got this from so who knows if it's accurate and I do apologize if it's wrong, but I thought it would be fun.)

Lily suspected the two were victims of a large intake of sugar and were letting out the stress from classes, yet she couldn't help but laugh when they ran into each other and knocked heads. Both Sirius and Marlene stumbled back and looked around for a bit, but were back jumping on the couches and singing in no time.

Lily attempted to make small talk with a few members of the quidditch team. Amanda and Edgar Bones prattled on about their amazing passing maneuvers and Lily desperately tried to pay attention. Yet she found her eyes wandering around the room looking for someone in particular.

James was sitting over in a corner of the room and was staring out of the window. The rain had just started and it was pelting the windows hard and fast. He could hear the wind ripping through the trees outside as he continued to stare out into the blackness. He was at a loss about how to handle Lily. He needed to show her how much he cared, but he didn't want to scare her off. Remus had suggested simply talking to her, but when it came to Lily, James had never been good with words. Sirius advised him to send flowers and candy, but he thought it was too sappy and Lily would get creeped out. Peter was no help as he was abysmal in his dealings with the opposite sex so James was left to his own devices. He considered sending Lily a gift, but soon shook the idea off. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see someone and sit next to him.

"Great game today James the wronski feint was a brilliant move and Lestrange didn't know what hit him," Lily said cheerily.

She was determined not make things return to status quo. She thought that if she willed the situation to not exist it wouldn't. Her plan was to simply play it off and hope that James would not make an issue of her display on the pitch, but in her gut she knew that James was not the type to just let things lie.

James stared at her with a baffled expression on his face. She looked almost friendly and it certainly wasn't the move he was expecting from her. He thought she would turn a cold shoulder for a couple of days until he could figure out a way to make it up to her. However, she was sitting next to him acting cool and collected. He knew she was hiding something.

"Did I miss something? I was under the impression you were angry with me at the moment," James pressed.

Lily bit her lip and her ears started to flush. It was extremely difficult to look James in the eye and lie to him. She had to muster up her courage and stand her ground.

"I'm not mad and I apologize for my display I acted like a child I don't know what came over me. Emmeline is a really nice girl and you should be so lucky to have a chance with her," Lily said with a laugh to make it look as she was bantering playfully.

James looked at her in disbelief. Was she really trying to ignore everything that had happened? He was so tired of all the mind games that he wanted to just lean over and kiss her so she could get her head straight. That was what she really needed, but if she wanted to continue down this path he would meet her every step. He wanted to see just how far she would go before she would let her emotions take over.

"Yeah I've been thinking of asking her to the next Hogsmede trip. Since you are the head girl and she's a prefect, can you put in a good word for me? I would really appreciate it," James said with a grin.

Lily was struck by his words. Was he really serious about Emmeline? Had she really lost him? She didn't know how to respond. She couldn't tell if he was playing a game or was being honest with her. She was determined not to let him get the best of her though.

"Sure what are friends for I'll go talk to her now," Lily said with a smirk.

James knew she was just toying with him and punishing him for acting like a dolt. He didn't think she was truly being serious so he decided to give her permission to be his wing man. He knew she would crack.

"And that's what we are Lily, good friends. I mean you are almost like a sister to me after all that has happened this year," James said with his infamous Potter grin.

His sister? He probably thought of her the way he thinks of Sirius, Remus and Peter. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was asking her to help him pick up a girl. James was supposed to be trying to pick her up, not Emmeline Vance. It was almost infuriating. Still she had to keep it cool because she wasn't ready to admit her real feelings.

Lily got up from the seat she had shared with James and went to look for Emmeline. James stared at her in disbelief and prayed that Emmeline was no where to be found. He couldn't believe she was going this far. He was going to be saddled with a date soon and he couldn't stand the idea of stringing Emmeline along. Lily stood up on one of the red couches and tapped her wand to her throat.

"Sonorous," she said quietly.

The whole room fell silent as they saw their head girl scan the room.

"Sorry to interrupt the festivities, but will Emmeline Vance please come forward," Lily shouted over the students.

James stared at her incredulously. The rest of the students were baffled at her behavior. Only Sirius and Remus knew why Lily was acting in such a strange matter.

Soon the blonde haired beauty made her way to where Lily was standing. She looked almost frightened and worried she was in trouble. She had no idea what Lily wanted from her, but she did as she was told. She stood in front of Lily and stared at her directly in the eye.

"Good you are here. I have a very important message from James Potter. He would like to know if you are available for the next Hogsmede trip and since we are such good 'friends' I thought I would help him out," Lily said proudly.

She was amazed at herself for being able to stand up in front of the entire room. She tried not to think about the consequences of her actions, but her point in little charade she was putting on. James wouldn't get the best of her.

Emmeline looked over to where James was sitting and nodded her head. Her cheeks were flush with embarrassment as she retreated back to her group of friends.

"Ok she agrees James so lets resume the party shall we," Lily said in a whimsical mood.

She hopped down from the stool she had been standing on and went over to survey her handiwork. James stared at her in complete disbelief. He had never been out done by anyone, especially a girl. He had to give her credit for her pluck and tenacity.

"I can't believe you did that," James managed to stammer.

"What are friends for and after all you did ask me to put in a good word for you. I believe my method was efficient and effective," Lily said with a smile.

"Well played I believe this round is yours, but you may have lost in the overall scheme of things," James said as he got up from his seat. He shook is head in amazement because Lily Evans never ceased to keep him on his toes.

He stretched out his aching muscles and decided to turn in for the night. He was in no mood to listen to Lily gloat and if he stayed too long Emmeline might get the chance to corner him for details about their "date."

"Sweet dreams James," Lily said as he walked up the stairs.

James kept his back to her and waved her off. He was not going to go down that easily. He was going to win Lily's heart and she would come around eventually. It was just a shame they were wasting so much time playing silly games.

Lily stood in the middle of the common room and felt the warmth triumph engulf her body. She had successfully handled a potentially dangerous situation in which her feelings might have been exposed. She could feel nothing, but pride in herself and with that she retired for the night thinking things could not possibly improve. Yet at the pit of her stomach James' words bothered her. Had she really lost even though she was experiencing a temporary victory? She shook her head at the thought and hoped for a sleep that wouldn't be plagued by thoughts of James, although she knew that was impossible.

**_AN: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been on vacation and without access to a computer. I hope this chapter is good although I am starting to get discouraged by the lack of reviews. So if you review I will be a very happy girl. Anyways its late so sorry for the typos, but I am just so tired._** **_Oh and thanks to the person who inspired this chapter because sometimes mind games are just that fun_**


	15. Dreams

Remus found himself looking for a place of refuge. He needed a quiet place to study and these days his dorm room definitely didn't meet the requirements. Between Sirius's pranking antics and James's obsessing over Lily, Remus could not longer take it. He needed to get out. The pressures of his seventh year only stood as a reminder that when he left school his life wouldn't be the same as his friends. He couldn't go to Auror training with James and Sirius. He would be lucky to get a job at all. The harsh restrictions against werewolves left him little options and he was beginning to get depressed about the situation.

He could still hear McGonagall's voice in his head at his last career advisement meeting.

"Mr. Lupin, your somewhat extraordinary circumstances extremely limit your realm of possibilities," she had said to him.

He felt as if his only hope was to become an expert potion maker and possibly find a cure for his condition and he knew that was impossible. Although he loved his friends he knew that they couldn't truly understand what he was going through. James would be sympathetic and Sirius would make a joke. Peter would shift uncomfortably, but in the end he would still feel disheartened at the idea of leaving school and venturing out into the real world.

He found himself walking towards the library and when he entered, it appeared particularly empty. He decided to take his books and sit at the table by the window and watch the rain pour down. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that someone else was at his table.

"Remus, are you any good at transfiguration?" Chloe asked.

She had come to the library to escape Lily and her constant internal battle over James. She was so tired of listening to Lily complain about him and his obliviousness and she needed to study. She was a clever witch, but everything came with hard work for her. She didn't have the natural ability to get a spell right on the first time like Lily. Her parents were a witch and a wizard and Chloe often felt that she disappointed them. She wasn't at the top of her class and she didn't really stand out like her friends. So she found herself in the library working on her advanced transfiguration project.

Remus turned around in surprise to find her sitting next to him. He had always liked Chloe. She seemed very down to earth and easy going unlike her feisty best friend.

"Shouldn't Peter be helping you with the project? I hope he didn't leave you alone to work on it," Remus said with a smile.

"Actually it's easier if I work on it without him. He's really not much help and he causes more trouble than he is worth," Chloe replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Remus laughed.

"What are you working on then?" Chloe asked with interest.

To her, Remus Lupin was somewhat of an enigma. He was always very friendly and polite but behind his blue eyes, she knew there lay something deeper. He seemed troubled at times and she was curious as to what made him tick. He almost seemed out of place with the rest of his friends. He was not immature or rambunctious like his friends, yet she knew that they accepted him and defended him with a fierce loyalty. He was the voice of reason and seemed wise beyond his years.

"I'm trying to finish my potions essay, but I'm really trying to get away from James and his obsessing over Lily," Remus replied with a smile.

"I know what you mean. Lily is driving me crazy. I wish they would just figure out that they are meant to be," Chloe said enthusiastically.

"They'll come to their senses eventually or I will force them to because I can't take it much longer," Remus said.

"If they don't I'm going to lock them in a room until they come to their senses," Chloe said as she started to look over her project proposal

Remus let out a laugh. It was somehow very amusing to him that everyone else managed to see that Lily and James should be together except for both of them. James knew he liked Lily, but Remus knew that James cared for her much more than he was willing to admit. However, he couldn't help, but feel jealous of his friend for having the opportunity to be with a woman that he cared about. Remus knew that no woman would ever accept him as he was. No one wanted a werewolf for a boyfriend or for that matter a husband. Although he wasn't as popular with the females as Sirius and James, Remus had been known to turn a few heads and had a loyal following of his own. However, he protected himself from getting hurt and never let any girl get close to him.

"I'd be glad to help you with that endeavor. James is becoming impossible. I almost smothered him with a pillow last night," Remus replied with a chuckle.

Chloe let out a laugh that forced the stern librarian to give the students a look of annoyance. Remus looked at her and realized for the first time that Chloe was beautiful. She had chestnut colored hair with almond shaped eyes that were the color of the sea. Her heart shaped face was punctuated by her pouting lips. Remus looked in her eyes and felt lost. He tried desperately to shake off the feeling he got when he looked at her. A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn't take his eyes off of Chloe.

They both went back to studying, but Remus found it hard to concentrate. He would look up every so often and watch Chloe as she worked diligently. Her long hair kept falling in her face and everyone so often she would brush it back and Remus could see her biting her lip in determination to finish the assignment.

"I could help you with the project," Remus said suddenly.

Chloe looked up with a puzzled expression on her face. Remus saw this and immediately started to back pedal.

"I mean......not that you need help. It's just helpful to have someone with fresh eyes look over your work to check for mistakes," Remus said nervously. "Not that you make mistakes."

"I'm just very good at transfiguration," he continued. "Wait that sounded very wrong or like something James would say."

Chloe couldn't understand why Remus was acting so nervous around her. He was usually very calm and rational. He was the epitome of laid back. She had never seen him get emotional about anything.

"Remus, are you ok? You seem worked up about something," Chloe asked.

Remus looked at her and felt his stomach turn in knots. He felt a surge of emotion that was completely new to him and he didn't know how to act. He started to blush and turned his head back to his homework so Chloe couldn't see him reacting so strangely to their interaction.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just stressed out from all of the work and the impending threat of the NEWTS," Remus said in an attempt to explain himself.

"You are great at this stuff you shouldn't worry. I'm the one who should be stressed out I'm not nearly as smart as you, James, Sirius, or Lily and I'm pretty sure Peter got a better grade in herbology than me which is really quite sad," Chloe said as she pointed her wand at her paper to erase something.

"Chloe you are a very clever witch. I've seen you in class and you are really quite talented. Don't sell yourself short," Remus replied in an effort to make Chloe feel better. He hated the idea that she didn't think she was good enough.

"Remus you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met," Chloe said with a smile.

For some reason having Remus tell her that she was capable had made her feel entirely better. It was nice to have someone compliment her and that rarely happened. She packed up her bag and got up and started to leave. She quickly turned around and gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she mumbled in his ear.

She didn't quite know what had come over her or why had decided to give Remus a kiss and she was surprised at her boldness. Yet, it felt right. She started to blush so she turned around and tried to exit the library as quick as possible so Remus couldn't see her turn bright red. Remus sat in shock as he replayed the event over and over in his head. He rubbed the spot on his cheek were Chloe's warm lips had kissed him. He could still feel her hot breath on his neck and her smell lingered in his nose. He couldn't wipe the goofy expression he had off of his face.

He walked in a dream like state back to the common room and when he got there he was almost in a trance.

"Oye, Moony mate you ok? You look goofy," Sirius commented as Remus walked past his friends without as much as a nod or any other sign of acknowledgement.

Remus just kept his hand on his cheek and continued his walk towards his bedroom. To him, the night couldn't get any better and he wasn't about to let his loud mouth friends ruin it.

"What do you think he's all buggered about?" Sirius asked James as they finished up their defense against the dark arts assignments.

"Couldn't tell you mate, but if I had to guess I would say it's a girl" James said casually as he did a once over on his work.

"Well you would be the expert on dumb expressions when it comes to the fairer sex," Sirius replied with a grin.

With that, James took a pillow and decided to crash it over Sirius's head.

The next evening Lily sat in the library and irritably wrapped her fingernails on the table in front of her. She was supposed to meet James to work on their project nearly twenty minutes ago and he was ostensibly late. She had better things to do with her time than wait for someone so inconsiderate. She had only grudgingly agreed to the meeting since she and James were not on the best of terms since the little incident that Sirius so intelligently referred to as James's ball busting, but had agreed on the terms that it was necessary for school. In the past week they managed to interact only in overly friendly manners that left both of them utterly frustrated with one another. Lily was at her wits end with James and his shenanigans and she was even more frustrated with his tardiness.

She was about to pack up and leave when James came running in out of breath and flushed. He looked like he had been out on the quidditch pitch, but Lily knew that the team didn't have practice tonight. She gave him a look that encompassed confusion and irritation at the same time.

"Wow Lily I have to thank you. Emma is quite the woman," James said with a grin.

"As fascinating as your love life is to me, do you think we could work on the project? I am supposed to do rounds in an hour and you are already late," Lily shot back.

She was in no mood to deal with James's boasting. James looked at her and knew she meant business so he immediately settled down and took out his books. They were soon pouring over spells to find one that would allow the miniature quidditch players to shout at each other as if it were a real match. They worked in silence for a while until James could no longer resist the urge to bug Lily.

"You know I bet if I asked Emma she would know the right spell. She's brilliant at transfiguration. I bet she will make head girl next year because of her excellent marks," James said with a smile.

James was of course making most of this up. He had rarely talked to Emmeline since she had agreed to go to Hogsmede with him. He really only made contact with her when Lily could see him in an attempt to make her jealous. He felt horrible for using Emmeline in his plots, but somehow he managed to justify the means with the ends. Having Lily was all that mattered to him.

"Well isn't she perfect," Lily replied sarcastically.

"She practically is. She's even a huge quidditch fan and she can fly a broom as if she were a member of Puddlemere United. I can't believe she never tried out for the house quidditch team. So much talent wasted, its almost sad really," James continued.

Lily just looked down at her paper and hoped that James couldn't see the expression of utter contempt on her face. She had never felt such anger towards someone. She wanted to hit something. She couldn't believe she was so angry at Emmeline. She had never done anything to her, yet just the idea that James was lavishing his attentions on her, drove Lily wild. She was very close to snapping. She tried her best to regain her composure, but she let her temper get the best of her.

"Well then why don't you just go ahead and marry her if she is so wonderful," Lily shouted.

Madame Pince shot her an evil glare to quiet her down, but Lily was not about to be silenced.

"Lily if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous of Emma," James said with a smirk.

"Oh you arrogant berk, are you really that blind?" Lily shouted in response.

"How am I blind Lily? Tell me what I'm not seeing," James said slyly.

He was so close to getting her to admit her feelings that he could taste it.

"If you don't know then I really can't help you James. I guess you just aren't the person I thought you were," Lily said.

And with that she grabbed her bag and her books and stormed out of the library. She had nothing else to say to him. She was just going to have to get over her stupid crush on James Potter. He wasn't interested in her anymore and he had obviously moved on. She let the tears flow freely as she made her way blindly back to the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived, she found it empty and quiet. She took a seat on the couch and closed her eyes in an attempt to clear her mind of all the thoughts and feelings that were swirling around in it. She hadn't let herself enjoy a deep sleep in weeks for fear that her nightmare with the flashing green light and the mysterious baby named Harry would return. However, she underestimated her fatigue and was quickly asleep.

She found herself in a new nightmare. She was walking around the dark streets of London and there were no lights on. She had her wand out and at the ready. Suddenly she felt a hand around her throat. She attempted to scream, but nothing came out.

"Silence Mrs. Potter. I have no patience for screaming of pleading," the raspy voice said.

Lily looked up and saw a dark hooded figure and under the hood was a pale iridescent skull like face. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized that she was face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"No listen carefully. Tell me what the Order of the Phoenix is and what Dumbledore is planning," Lord Voldemort insisted as he tightened his grip on her throat.

"Never," Lily managed to squeak out.

She had been trained not to fear him. She would die if she had to. Dumbledore trusted her and she wouldn't let him down.

"Foolish girl. I am not forgiving of uppity witches who do not cooperate with my wishes," Voldemort cackled. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Lily's eyes glazed over in pure terror. She knew what Lord Voldemort was capable of. She had lost too many friends to him already. She braced herself for the pain she was sure to endure. As she was about to shut her eyes she saw a black cloak come running towards her. The figure collided with Lord Voldemort and Lily felt his grip release from her neck.

"Run Lily," was all Lily could hear.

She tried to identify her rescuer and when she looked closely all she could make out was messy hair and a pair of glasses. She quickly realized it was James and her heart sank as Voldemort held him up by the neck and pointed his wand at his chest.

"Excellent. You have always shown such foolish bravery James. I will take enormous pleasure in extinguishing the Potter line. It's time to complete what I should have finished long ago," Voldemort cackled.

"I love you Lily," was all James good get out.

Lily started to run towards James, but a flash of green light woke her up.

James had stayed in the library to think after Lily had stormed out. When he had finally come to the conclusion that it was time to be honest with Lily, it was almost midnight so he decided to head back to the common room and get some rest. When he arrived, he found the common room empty except for Lily sleeping on the couch. All of a sudden she started to scream. Her whole body was shaking and James could see the sweat on her forehead. He ran over to the couch and put an arm around her. He gently shook her to wake her up from the nightmare she was obviously having.

Lily opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in James's arms. She was still shaking from the terrible dream. She looked at James's face and touched it to make sure it was real and she still wasn't dreaming. When she felt his warm skin she knew that everything was going to be ok and that James wasn't really dead. They continued to just look at each other in silence. Finally James broke the silence.

"What was the dream about?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him and was almost embarrassed to say that it had been about him.

"Lord Voldemort," was all Lily could get out.

James's eyes began to widen. The very idea that one wizard could cause so much fear enraged him. He felt a fierce passion to protect Lily from anything that would ever harm her. He didn't want her to experience the kind of pain he had.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll always be here to protect you," James said defiantly.

He brought her closer to his chest and held her tightly. Lily couldn't say that the one thing she was afraid of was James dying to protect her.

"In my dream he tried to kill us," Lily continued.

"I won't let that happen," James said again.

They sat there in silence again and Lily felt safe and peaceful in James's arms. She never wanted to leave them. His strong arms protected her and at the moment she wanted to feel protected.

"Do you think you could stay with me until I fall asleep?" Lily asked feebily.

She didn't want to be left alone. She was scared of what her dreams may bring.

"Of course I'll stay. Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep," James said soothingly.

Lily put her head on James's chest and closed her eyes. James looked down at her and it finally hit him that this is what he wanted for the rest of his life. They both fell into deep peaceful sleeps because they were together and that made them stronger.

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me forever to update. I have been really busy since school started back up again. Thanks for the encouraging reviews of the last chapter. I'll try and have the next one done soon. I hope everyone likes this one. I was thinking Remus needed a little bit of attention. Tell me what you think.**


	16. Truth or Dare?

Lily and Gideon Prewitt sat in the heads room with their quills in their hands and pieces of parchment on their laps.

"I say we just cancel the damn thing," Gideon said out of frustration.

They had been working for hours on planning the upcoming winter ball just before classes let out. So far they had no ideas for a theme and only a rough outline of what tasks to assign the prefects to.

"As much as I would like to, we would be murdered. Come on we can think of something. We are the top students in our year, how hard can it be to plan a simple ball?"

They continued to sit in silence. Suddenly Gideon let out a cry of glee.

"I've got it," he said excitedly. "It will be called the mystery ball."

Lily gave him a skeptical look and urged him to explain more. So far his idea was unimpressive.

"The whole idea is that your date will be a mystery. We will have all of the girls write three possible dates down on a piece of parchment. You and I, along with the rest of the prefects will be responsible for choosing everyone's dates from among the possible candidates. When the girls hand in their parchment they will have to also decide on a clue to give their mystery dates so they can be identified at the ball," Gideon said without taking a breath.

He looked at Lily and prayed for her approval. It was late and if his idea didn't work out he was going to call it a night. Lily looked at him and a smile drew across her lips.

"It's brilliant. It will be a masquerade and the clues will be what masks the girls are going to wear. I think it has immense potential and everyone will have a date no matter what which is superb," Lily finally said.

Gideon took a sigh of relief and they began organizing the details. They decided to limit the ball to fourth years and up and the girls couldn't select potential dates from the younger years. The prefects would be in charge of selecting the dates for their own houses since they had a better idea of who got along. However everything would have to be run past Gideon and Lily so no tricks would be pulled.

"After we announce this tomorrow night at dinner, every female at Hogwarts will be in a twitter," Gideon chided.

Lily playfully hit him and they decided to call it a night.

Lily returned to the common room and only found a select group of older students awake. She looked at the clock on the wall and decided she could get another hour of studying in before bed. She opened her defense against the dark arts book and started to pour over the advanced counter jinxes for engorging spells she needed to know for tomorrow's class. She was so busy reading that she didn't notice when someone came up behind her.

"You know all work and no play makes Lily a dull girl," James said with a smile.

He snatched her book and kept it out of her reach. She tried several times to reclaim the text, but James held her at bay.

"I really need to read that. It might be on the NEWTS," Lily said out of frustration.

"Come on lets have some fun. They boys and I have an adventure planned for tonight. Chloe, Marlene, are coming too," James said with a mischievous grin.

Lily thought this proposal over. This was here last year at Hogwarts and she wanted to take the opportunity to be with her friends as much as possible. James managed to bring out her inner rebel and so despite her best instincts, she agreed.

"Bully, I'll get the invisibility cloaks and my friends and you get Marlene and Chloe and we'll meet back here in ten minutes," James said as he ran up the stairs to his dormitory.

Ten minutes later everyone was downstairs and ready to go. The boys were bursting with energy and Sirius could barely contain himself. It had been ages since they had been on an adventure and he couldn't wait to get out of the common room. Marlene was quite boisterous herself as she joined Sirius in bouncing around on the furniture.

"Will you two please be quiet? You are making enough noise to wake up McGonagall and then we are all in trouble," Lily said under her breath.

"The whole point of tonight is to cause trouble Lily so stop being a party pooper and get in the spirit," Sirius said as he smacked into a table.

He rubbed his leg and Lily gave him a look to say that he deserved it for being such a child. James finally came downstairs with two invisibility cloaks in his arms.

"Ok guys tonight we are going to find Godric Gryffindor's secret layer. As you all know the original founders of Hogwarts each had secret rooms where they could work without being interrupted. My good friend Sirius here claims to have found the possible location for the room and tonight we are going to look for it," James

Everyone looked at each other in excitement. The 7th years had all been working very hard and they deserved to have some fun. Even Remus managed to let out a whoop of excitement despite his best efforts to contain his feelings.

James threw Lily one of the invisibility cloaks and told her to throw it over herself, Chloe and Marlene. James used his cloak to conceal the marauders, which was no small feat considering that three of them were over 6 feet tall. After they were all hidden, they silently left the portrait hole. James gave Lily a map of where to go in case they got separated and the seven young Gryffindors soon found themselves walking down the dark corridors of the castle. Chloe and Marlene couldn't stop giggling and finally Lily had to perform a quick silencio charm to make them quiet. The last thing they wanted was a run in with Mr. Filch, the caretaker. Sirius still had nightmares from serving detention with him and Lily didn't want to be the one to verify his experience. Everyone once in a while James would stick a hand out and point in the direction they should go.

Finally they arrived at a seemingly innocent armoire with a tiny engraving of a griffin on the front. James pressed on the engraving and the doors of the wardrobe opened up and everyone followed him as he climbed inside it. At first they were surrounded by nothing but blackness. They all pulled out their wands and used them as lights, but there was still limited visibility. Sirius managed to smack into Lily at least a half a dozen times.

"Ouch watch where you are going and stop poking me with your wand," Lily finally shouted after having her toe stepped on.

"That's not my wand that's poking you," Sirius said with a devilish grin.

"Grow up Sirius," Lily said as she smacked him in what she could only presume was his head.

Unfortunately she had guessed wrong and ended up smacking James instead.

"Ouch! What did I do?" James cried.

Lily felt her face turn pink at the thought of explaining the situation. Thankfully Sirius stepped in to save the day.

"Sorry mate she thought you were me. I made an inappropriate comment about my wand and she thought it fit to swat at me. Thanks for taking the blow though," Sirius said.

"Grow up Sirius," James grumbled.

"That's exactly what I said. Oh and sorry for knocking you I hope it didn't hurt too badly," Lily said in an apologetic tone.

She truly was mortified at herself.

"Ah don't worry love I bet if you kiss it the pain will stop right away," Sirius continued.

"Bugger off," Lily and James said at the same time.

After walking for what seemed like hours, the group entered a brightly lit room that was covered in red and gold. The furniture was all gold with red cloth as material. As soon as they entered the room a fire started in the fire place and light illuminated it through a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Everyone took a few minutes to take in their surroundings.

They spread out and scoured the place for anything that would be useful to cause more mischief in the future. Remus found a piece of parchment that when asked a question about what spell to use would always give an answer. Marlene and Chloe discovered an enchanted music box that would play the favorite song of the person who opened it. Peter and Sirius managed to find an enormous chocolate collection and wasted no time digging in.

Lily, however, was over in a corner of the room staring at what looked to be a family tree. Her eyes widened as she followed it and her heart stopped beating when she came to the end.

"James, come here," she shrieked across the room.

James got up from the couch he had been lounging on and went over to see what Lily wanted. When he saw the expression on Lily's face his stomach dropped. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" he said urgently.

"Follow the Gryffindor line down to the end and tell me what you see," she whispered hoarsely.

James diligently traced the line down the tree until he came down to the bottom and then it hit him. There was his name in neatly printed cursive; James Harold Potter. He grabbed onto Lily for support because for a moment he thought he was going to feint. This could only mean one thing: he was the heir of Gryffindor. Suddenly he began to feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. His knees began to shake and Lily saw the blood drain from his face.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter I need your help," she yelled.

The three boys immediately sprinted over to Lily and the struggling James.

"Prongs mate are you okay?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm him," was all he could get out.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at each other in confusion. They helped James make his way back to the couch and everyone gathered around him to try and figure out what had happened. Lily sat there speechless. She could actually feel James' anguish and she wanted nothing more than to take it away. Why did it have to be him? She thought to herself. He had enough to cope with already and now this was just another burden he would have to carry.

"James, tell us what happened and we can fix it," Remus said soothingly.

"There is nothing you can do. I should have known," James said as he buried his head in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Peter finally chimed in.

James continued to stare towards the wall in front of him. It made perfect sense to him now. This was the reason Voldemort wanted his family dead. It was why his father worked tirelessly against him and why his family had always carried the burden of fighting dark wizards. It was a burden that was his to carry alone and there was nothing anyone could do to protect him from it.

"We shouldn't have come here," Lily spoke up finally.

She went over and sat down next to James and put her arms around him. She didn't know what made her do it, but when she was upset it was what he did for her. Everyone in the room noticed the closeness between the two, but no one said a word.

"It's alright Lily. I'm the Heir of Gryffindor and it's the fate I will have to accept," James finally said.

"James that doesn't mean you have to go off and risk your life," Lily argued.

"I'm not going to hide like a scared little boy Lily," James said fiercely.

Everyone looked at each other in complete shock. The marauders looked at their friend and Sirius was the first to say something.

"We are in this thing together mate. You are the closest thing I have to a brother and if that means following you to the ends of the earth then I say sign me up," Sirius said eloquently.

Sirius went over and put an arm around his best friend. Seeing his best friend in agony over his destiny made his heart break in two. It made him furious that his family and the blood that ran through his veins was part of the problem and that James would have the burden of ending it. James was his real family and if that meant risking his life for him then he would do it willingly.

Remus followed and he stood up and walked over to James. James had stood by him in the past and was always at his side no matter what so now it was time to repay him. It was his turn to show James the loyalty that he had always shown him in the past.

"Through thick and thin, it will be us until the end," Remus said.

Peter could only agree, although the idea of fighting some evil dark lord didn't appeal to him.

Lily looked at the four friends and couldn't help, but have admiration. At the same time she couldn't help, but worry that her friends would end up making unimaginable sacrifices to keep their loyalties and ideals intact.

"Ok stop the dramatics nothing bad is going to happen," Lily managed to get out, although her gut told her otherwise. "We can all marvel at your bravery tomorrow, but it's late and we really should get back and get some sleep."

"I've got a great idea to lighten the mood," Marlene said as everyone started to get up and stretch. "Let's play a little game of truth or dare."

Everyone looked around at each other to see if the idea was accepted. It was extremely late, yet somehow the idea was intriguing. Lily, however, protested.

"It's really late we should get to bed," she said with a yawn to emphasize her point.

"Come on Lily it'll be fun," Sirius pleaded. "Plus it'll give me the chance to humiliate my mates."

After a lot of convincing and James basically picking Lily up and throwing her on one of the couches, the seven Gryffindors sat down and looked at each other with anticipation.

"Ok I'll start. Sirius, truth or dare?" Marlene asked with a smile.

She knew that Sirius would never back down from a dare and she had a great one in store for him.

"Marlene I know you won't disappoint me so I'll take the dare," Sirius replied with an excited grin on his face.

"Sirius that's why I love you. I dare you to wear Slytherin colors all day tomorrow and sit in the Slytherin cheering section at the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin quidditch match this weekend," Marlene said with a malicious look on her face.

Sirius looked at her in shock. If there was one thing he couldn't bring himself to do it was wearing Slytherin colors. It hit a little too close to home for him considering his family history with the house. But, his reputation was at stake and he had never turned down a dare. The marauders would never let him live it down if he backed out so he had no choice, but to grudgingly accept the dare.

"Oye cruel woman you know just how to torture me," he finally said.

Sirius then decided to turn his attention to his dear friend Remus Lupin. Ever since that night he had come back with a silly grin on his face, Sirius had been dying to know what had happened. He suspected it had something to do with a girl, but he had no leads as of late and so he was hoping to force it out of moony tonight.

"My dear dear friend Remus J. Lupin truth or dare?"

Remus was caught off guard because he had been staring at Chloe. He heard Sirius say his name and his stomach immediately dropped. Taking a dare would mean certain humiliation and definite detention; however, a truth could be just as harmful. He had to way his options carefully.

"Sirius I know you too well to accept one of your dares so I am going to answer a truth for you," Remus responded diplomatically.

"Late one night last week you came back to the common room with a ridiculously large smile on your face. Can you please explain to the group what left you grinning from ear to ear?" Sirius said with a devilish look on his face.

Remus immediately turned bright red and found himself at a loss for words. He certainly couldn't admit that his happiness was in response to a kiss that Chloe had given him. She was, after all, sitting right next to him.

Chloe looked at Remus and saw him blushing furiously. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The night Sirius was referring to was the night they had met in the library and she had kissed him on the cheek. Chloe looked at Remus and suddenly felt very awkward. Was it possible that he liked her? She shook her head at the thought. Remus Lupin was a marauder not to mention that he had girls lined up from a mile away who wanted to date him. He and his friends were infamous throughout the school and there was no way he paid any attention to her.

Remus stole a look at Chloe and for once she was returning his stare. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and then Remus turned his head and started to stare at his shoes.

"Remus we don't have all night please answer the question or accept the most brutal dare in the history of Hogwarts," Sirius threatened.

"Fine Sirius, I was extremely happy that night because Professor McGonagall informed me that I received the top mark on the last essay we turned in for Transfiguration and I worked very hard on it," Remus lied lamely.

Sirius, James, and Peter all started to laugh because they knew Remus was just trying to save face. He was an excellent student and rarely needed to study when it came to Transfiguration.

"Remus that can't be the whole truth," Sirius exclaimed with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

Remus glared at him and Sirius knew right away to back down. Peter, however, was quite clueless and decided to press his friend further.

"Oh come on Remus we know you were snogging some girl in the astronomy tower," Peter laughed.

At this comment, Remus turned extremely red and James had to physically restrain him from attacking Peter. Remus struggled to regain his composure and soon his temper cooled down and his face stopped burning with embarrassment.

"Sorry guys I hate to disappoint you, but there is no girl involved. If there was one, don't you think I would have told you by now," Remus reasoned coolly.

Chloe stared at him in disbelief and almost wanted to slap him for his lack of sensitivity. Her eyes stung with tears because for a brief moment she had believed that it could be possible for someone like Remus to like her. Usually she had to put up with slobbering idiots who were mostly embarrassments to the wizarding world and to magic. Her heart dropped like a stone at the disappointment she felt. For once she wanted someone to pay attention to her.

The game continued on as Remus dared Peter to ask Bellatrix Black out on a date. Sirius so kindly stated that Peter's was a fate worse than death. Rodulphus Lestrange would surely have Peter beaten to a pulp and then hexed in to the next century. Peter asked Chloe if she fancied anyone and Chloe replied with an authoritative no and made sure to glare at Remus as she answered. When it was Chloe's turn to ask someone truth or dare she decided to put the spot light on her dear friend Lily. Her secret hope was that it would make her realize her feelings for James.

"Lily you are my best friend so forgive me for putting the spot light on you, but truth or dare?" Chloe asked innocently.

Lily looked at her friend and tried to stifle a yawn. It was extremely late and Lily could barely keep her eyes open. She desperately wanted to crawl in her bed and go to sleep.

"I'll take the dare because I am in no mood to bare my soul," Lily replied tiredly.

"I dare you to go on a date with our good friend James here and not yell at him once. If he says you caused any trouble the date won't count and you'll have to go on another one," Chloe said.

Lily looked at her best friend with a murderous look in her eyes. She felt like she wanted to strangle Chloe for being so cruel to her. She wasn't ready to go on a date with James yet and didn't know if she ever wanted to. She didn't know how to respond to Chloe's dare.

James stared at Lily with his mouth open. He almost hated Chloe for putting Lily on the spot because really it was him who was being judged. He had a feeling it would just set him and Lily back even further. Nothing good could come from Chloe's dare.

"I accept the challenge as long as James doesn't try anything funny. I don't want Emmeline putting a hit out on me," Lily finally said.

She didn't know what made her accept the dare. It had been a spontaneous decision and for some reason Lily didn't feel like she had made a bad choice. She smiled at James and gave him a little flirtatious wink.

James found himself speechless because he couldn't believe that Lily had agreed to go on a date with him. It made the troubles of the night almost wash away. She had a calming effect on him that made all of his troubles and worries seem small and inconsequential. For the first time he truly realized that he needed her in his life.

"Don't worry Lily I'll try and make it bearable for you," James said with a smile.

Finally Sirius proclaimed that he needed his beauty sleep and everyone decided it was time to go back to the common room. Everyone started to head out of Godric Gryffindor's secret room and Lily and James were the last ones left. Lily started to leave when James grabbed her by the arm.

"Thank you for being there for me tonight," he mumbled.

"It's what you would have done for me. I'm just worried about you," Lily said quietly.

James stared into Lily's eyes and felt lost in them. For the first time, he let his feelings take over and he took Lily's face and kissed it. At first Lily didn't know how to respond, but she let the warmth that surrounded her take over and she started to return the kiss. It was deep and passionate and full of meaning. James couldn't get enough of her. He put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Lily couldn't resist him as she melted into his embrace. His strong arms supported her tiny frame as they let out all of the passion that had been building up for years.

Finally Lily pulled away and looked at James. His hazel eyes pierced through her and she felt extremely vulnerable.

"James I can't," was all Lily could get out.

She turned around and fled the room as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Lily wait," James cried as he tried to chase after her.

When he emerged from the cupboard from which they had first entered, Lily was no where in sight.

**_Author's Note: I had no idea where this chapter was going so I hope everyone likes it. There is so much stuff here that I don't even know where to begin. I thought it was time to bring James and Lily's relationship to a new level and I promise it won't be too much longer before they get together because I really want to start writing that part. Sorry if the truth or dare game is fun, but it was necessary to get some stuff out even if it is a stupid plot devise. Ok it's late so read and review and enjoy._**


	17. Coming to a Head

Lily woke up with huge bags under her eyes and she could feel the dried salt from her tears on her cheeks. She took in her surroundings and realized she was in the heads room. In her distraught state last night she hadn't paid attention to where she was going and it was a wonder that she had managed to make it to the heads room in one piece. She went over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her normally neat appearance was disheveled and her tidy hair was a mess. She found a brush and did her best to tame her wild mane, but she couldn't find a way to make her eyes lose their puffiness.

She touched her lips and could still feel James' touch on them. She ran away from him because she wasn't ready. She didn't want to open herself up to getting hurt and she knew that with James she would always feel vulnerable. He had the ability to make her feel completely emotionally naked. She hated the way he made her feel as if she were the only one in the room when he looked at her. She needed to get away and think everything through, but she knew that wasn't possible. She had to announce the theme of the ball at breakfast this morning and then she had a full day of classes ahead of her. She couldn't skive off any of them.

She gave herself one last look over in the mirror and decided to try and get to breakfast early so she could avoid James. She entered the great hall and Gideon raced over to her.

"I'm going to hand these fliers to the prefects and you are making the announcement during breakfast right?" Gideon asked worriedly.

Lily could only nod her head in agreement because as Gideon was talking, James walked into the room with Sirius, Remus, and Peter not far behind him. She felt as if she could no longer breathe. Her stomach turned into one big knot and she wanted desperately to flee. She scanned the room for a way out, but couldn't find one that was close enough for her to make a discrete exit.

"Come sit with me at breakfast and we can finalize the plans," Gideon suggested.

Lily jumped at the chance to avoid James. She took a seat at the Ravenclaw table and she and Gideon poured over the arrangements. The Gryffindors would be in charge of decorations, the Ravenclaws would decide the music, the Hufflepuffs would choose the food, and the Slytherins were in charge of spreading the word about the event. Lily and Gideon would supervise everything closely to make sure that nothing went wrong.

Everyone was eating and talking happily. Over at the Gryffindor table James barely touched his food. He was too busy watching Lily talk to Gideon. He knew Gideon had a girlfriend, but he couldn't help, but feel jealous. He desperately wanted to talk to Lily and straighten things out between them.

"James did you see Lily last night after we left the room? She didn't sleep in her bed," Chloe suddenly asked.

James just shook his head and continued to stare at his plate.

Both Sirius and Remus noticed their friend's glum expression, but decided to leave him alone.

"I'm worried about her. She's been acting very strange lately," Chloe continued.

James continued to ignore Chloe because he was in no mood to discuss Lily or make a list of the many possible things that could be bothering her. He wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery.

"James, are you ok? Did I do something to upset you?" Chloe asked cautiously after receiving the silent treatment from James.

James tried to bite his tongue and ignore Chloe's stupid comments, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you that dumb? Last night you basically ruined any chance I ever had of winning her over," James roared.

The whole hall fell silent and watched James' tall frame tower over Chloe. His whole body shook with anger. It wasn't that he was mad at Chloe, he was just mad at the situation and he needed someone to take his anger out on. Chloe just happened to be in his path of destruction.

Lily looked over at the Gryffindor table and heard James yelling obscenities at Chloe. She desperately wanted to run to her friend's defense, but she didn't because she was afraid of talking to James. Lily turned her back to the situation and attempted to cover her ears so she couldn't hear the shouting.

"Don't blame me if you messed up with Lily. You have always been a jerk to her. It's a wonder that she even talks to you after everything you have put her through over the years, you arrogant prat. Just because you spent a couple of nights studying in the library with her doesn't mean you are an expert on everything Lily," Chloe shouted back.

Chloe never shouted so this surprised everyone who was listening to the argument. She was soft spoken and polite, not hostile. It was an amusing scene watching Chloe, who was barely 5'4 stand up to big bad James Potter.

"Do you know anything at all? It's no wonder you have never had a boyfriend. You are clueless," James yelled back.

He had crossed the line. Remus shot up from the table and was immediately at Chloe's side. He was not about to let James continue his verbal attack on Chloe, because James was being an irrational prat.

"That's enough James," Remus said quietly.

"Oh the big bad moony is coming to the defense of little miss know it all," James continued to yell.

"She isn't Lily, James. She didn't do anything to you. Stop it or I will force you to," Remus said rationally.

"Are you threatening me?" James challenged.

"You are embarrassing yourself and taking out your anger on someone who doesn't deserve it. Pull yourself together," Remus said in a calm voice.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" James continued. "I am your best friend why are you defending her? She is a pathetic excuse for a witch."

Suddenly Remus lunged at James and hit him squarely in the jaw. The two boys were suddenly rolling on the floor as they struggled to hit each other with all of their might. James' fist connected squarely with Remus' nose, but Remus struck right back hitting James in the mouth. Sirius got up and sprinted over to attempt to pull his friends off of each other. Peter tried to grab Remus while Sirius struggled with James.

Lily saw the fight break out and she and Gideon were up and running.

"James Potter, stop it this instant," She yelled.

James heard the voice and immediately let Sirius pin his arms behind him. He didn't have the energy to fight both Remus and Lily. Remus got up and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. Professor McGonagall descended on the scene with fury and outrage.

"What is the meaning of this? Detention for both of you. Honestly I am shocked to see such behavior," McGonagall shrieked.

James couldn't bring himself to look at Lily or Professor McGonagall. He gathered his school supplies along with his wounded pride and retreated from the great hall. Lily let him leave without so much as a look in his direction.

"Mr. Black will you please escort Mr. Lupin to the hospital wing so he can get his cuts cleaned," Professor McGonagall instructed.

Sirius put his hand on his friends shoulder and they started to leave the hall, when Chloe spoke up.

"I'll take him Professor," she said quietly.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and Chloe found her way over to the bleeding Remus. She put her arm around him and they left the great hall as everyone looked on.

"You didn't need to stand up for me, I could have handled him myself," Chloe said as they left the room.

"You don't know James. He can be a real irrational idiot when he wants to. It wasn't fair of him to start in on you like that," Remus replied in between winces of pain.

"I can fight my own battles," Chloe continued.

"I know, I saw you stand up to him, no one does that except for me, Sirius, or Lily. I just thought you could have used some back up. I won't let anyone question your abilities as a witch," Remus replied.

Chloe didn't know what to say. Remus confused her. One moment she thought he liked her, and the next she was completely confused about their relationship. She wanted to tell him she was grateful for what he had done for her. It was nice to have someone defend her.

"Thank you Remus," was all Chloe managed to say.

They entered the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed over and started to fuss over Remus' injuries.

"I should really create a whole separate wing for you and you friends," Madame Pomfrey said a she gave Remus a draft to make his nose stop bleeding.

After Remus was bandaged up and Madame Pomfrey insisted that he stay and rest for the afternoon, Chloe decided it was time for her to go. She didn't want to stay and bother Remus while he tried to get some rest.

"I'll leave you alone now," Chloe said sheepishly.

"You don't have to leave. I mean if you want to keep me company I wouldn't mind," Remus said quietly.

His face started to blush at the boldness of his request. He looked at Chloe to see her response, but she had already pulled up a chair and found a wizard's chess board. Remus couldn't help, but smile and the two spent the rest of the afternoon talking and enjoying each other's company.

Despite herself, Lily scanned the students who were pouring into Transfiguration for a familiar head of black messy hair. James had missed all of his morning classes and had failed to make an appearance at lunch and now Lily was genuinely concerned. She saw Sirius and Peter walk through the door and sit down in front of her. She quickly got out a quill and parchment and scribbled a note.

_Where is James? – Lily_

She tapped Sirius on the shoulder and swiftly handed him the note so Professor McGonagall wouldn't catch her. Sirius stared at the piece of parchment and then scribbled something back. He carelessly threw it over his shoulder and Lily quickly opened up the balled up piece of paper.

_Why would I tell you? I told you not to hurt him – Sirius_

Lily couldn't help, but be stunned at the callous tone of the note. She knew that Sirius was nothing, but loyal to James, but she didn't expect him to be cross with her. She quickly scribbled a response and handed the note back to Sirius.

_I didn't hurt him. He's acting like a child. I need to talk to him, where is he? – Lily_

Sirius looked at the note. He was tired of Lily giving his best friend such a hard time, but he knew James would be furious with him if he was the one that kept them apart. He scratched his head and weighed his options.

_If I had to guess I would say he is down by the lake, but if you make things worse I won't help you anymore – Sirius_

Lily looked at the note and started to search her bag for the pills she had bought at Zonko's the last time she was in Hogsmede. She popped one in her mouth and immediately raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Evans, is there something that you want?" Professor McGonagall said in an irritated voice.

Lily

"I'm not feeling so well. May I be excused to go to the hospital wing," Lily said as she started to break out into sweats and the signs of a fever.

Professor McGonagall took one look at the obviously sick girl and excused her right away. Lily hurried out of the class room and when she safely down the hall, she swallowed the antidote pill. Immediately her sweats went away, her skin no longer felt chilled and her color went back to her cheeks. Marlene had insisted she buy the silly pills because "you never know, maybe one day you might feel the need to skive a class." She silently thanked Marlene for her brilliance as she started to make her way to the lake.

It was a relatively warm day considering the time of year. The sun was shinning and there were only a few clouds in the sky. Lily found James standing by the lake and skipping rocks across it. When she finally reached him she put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around, but couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," James mumbled as he pulled away from Lily.

"Yes well you should tell Remus and Chloe that. You acted like a child," Lily said softly.

She really couldn't be mad at James because he looked so sad. His hazel eyes looked as if they would never be happy again.

"It's been six months since my parents died today," James said without emotion.

Obviously this was a subject that he had closed himself off to emotionally because it was too painful to speak about. He just continued to look across the lake. Lily knew his heart was breaking in two and she desperately wanted to reach out to him.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry," she said as she walked over and put her arms around him.

James pulled away from her embrace and started to walk away. He wasn't going to let Lily push him around anymore. He wasn't a toy that could be played with whenever it was convenient for her.

"Just leave me alone. I'm tired of this stupid game," James said wearily.

Lily looked at him with dismay. Did he really want her gone? She tried to hide the hurt expression on her face, but a tear slipped down her cheek and that was followed by many more.

"I'm sorry I've screwed everything up," Lily said through her tears.

James looked at her, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. Every time he offered his support, he ended up getting hurt. He wasn't going to let Lily make him vulnerable.

"Don't cry," was all he said.

"I'm not ready James. I'm afraid you'll hurt me. You just have to give me time," Lily cried.

James looked at Lily in disbelief. He had been waiting for her for seven years. Did she really believe he would use her and then throw her away like a piece of garbage?

"Lily I have waited for you for seven years. I am done waiting," James said.

He advanced on her and then wrapped his strong arms around her body. He held her tiny frame as he bent down and put his lips on hers. Their bodies ignited with passion. Lily eagerly accepted his kiss and it sent a warmth throughout her entire body. They were paralyzed with passion and Lily knew that she wanted to stay like this for ever. James ran his hands through her hair and down her back as he kissed her neck, face, and shoulders. All of a sudden he stopped and pulled away.

"Figure out what you want Lily and when you do come find me," he said as he turned around and headed back up to the castle.

Lily just stood there and stared at his back. She couldn't will herself to move. Her entire body was on fire from their electric kiss, but she felt lost. Could she handle a man like James Potter? Her head told her that in the end she would experience heartache and pain, but her heart said she couldn't live without passion in her life, and James Potter ignited her soul.

Later that night James entered detention and found Remus already at work on his lines. His cuts were healed, but he refused to acknowledge the presence of his friend. He was still livid about the day's events. James sat down next to Remus and pulled out a quill and parchment.

"I'm sorry mate I was a really horses' arse today. Can you forgive me?" James said apologetically.

Remus looked up and let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Women do strange things to a bloke," was all Remus could say.

"You fancy Chloe don't you?" James asked quietly so Professor McGonagall couldn't hear their conversation.

"Why else would I take a swing at my best friend," Remus replied.

"Because your best friend was being a prat and he was so blind that he couldn't see that he was insulting your girl, which he shouldn't have done in the first place," James said.

"Did you patch things up with Lily?" Remus said as he stared at his work.

"I think I set her straight, but who knows. Women are impossible," James said.

"They are complicated little creatures. Please don't tell Sirius or Peter about Chloe. They will only make things worse," Remus pleaded.

"Don't worry mate your secret is safe with me," James said.

Professor McGonagall gave both of the boys looks of death for talking and they resumed their work quietly. Both boys knew that no matter how many girls came through their lives, the one thing that would remain constant was their friendship.

Lily woke up in her bed and sat straight up. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she looked out of her window at the bright moon. It suddenly became very clear to her what she needed to do.

_**Author's Note: I was inspired to do some writing this evening and here is the product. I am getting really impatient and so I'm trying my best to hurry the L/J relationship along, but I still want it to read well so I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for the great reviews of the last chapter. Hopefully I will be able to post again soon. Peace out and have a good weekend.**_


	18. The Ball Part I

Everyone was busily eating breakfast when hundreds of owls descended upon the great hall. They dropped large white envelopes with gold encrusted names to all of the students who were fourth years or above.

A large tawny owl landed before James and he took the envelope from the bird and carefully opened it. He knew what the letter contained and unlike every other Hogwarts student who had received an invitation, he was not eager to see what the contents revealed.

However, Sirius, after having already opened his own invitation, grabbed James' and tore it open. He started to read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. James Potter,_

_You are cordially invited to the Mystery Ball on December 16. Your date has chosen not to reveal her costume, but says she will find you. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Gideon Prewitt and Lily Evans_

"So who do we think the luck girl is?" Sirius asked excitedly.

For a split second, James had hoped it was Lily who had invited him to the ball, but he knew that it was unlikely. She was still not talking to him since he had left her down by the lake and she hadn't shown any signs of figuring out what she wanted. He stared at his food glumly. Nothing depressed him more than the idea of spending a torturous evening with one of the twittering members of his fan club. He was going to make sure that Gideon would get an earful for setting him up with some dimwit.

"I have no idea mate. What is your date dressing up as?" James asked in an uninterested tone.

"It says here that out of everyone in the entire school, I was the most requested date for the evening so the heads thought it would be more suitable for me to hold a contest and select my date that way," Sirius replied with a grin.

"It must be your dashing good looks and your astounding wit that attracts them Padfoot. I'm sure it will be a cut throat competition for your attentions," James replied with a laugh.

Remus stared at his invitation and tried to analyze his contents. He looked at Chloe and tried to figure out if she would wear a phoenix mask. Somehow he just couldn't see her wearing something so vibrant and that scared him. He didn't want to go to the dance with anyone except Chloe and would be miserable if his date turned out not to be her.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure Chloe will be the one," James said sympathetically as he saw Remus' worried expression.

"Doubtful," was all Remus could say.

For the rest of the day, everyone was talking anxiously about who they hoped they had been paired up with. Lily was constantly bombarded with questions about who was going with who. One girl had even threatened to curse Lily if she didn't get her first choice for a date. Lily silently cursed Gideon for his "brilliant" idea. She was so tired by lunch time that she decided to feign an illness and skive off herbology to take a nap.

She was on her way up to Gryffindor Tower when Chloe caught up with her on the verge of tears. Her face looked panic stricken and her pulse was racing.

"Lily I don't have a dress for the ball, I don't have shoes, I don't have anything except for the mask. I have no idea what I am going to do. Please help me," Chloe said frantically.

Lily couldn't help, but laugh at her friend. She knew who Chloe's date was and she desperately wanted to tell her so that her poor friend would stop worrying, but she couldn't.

"Calm down Chloe, we will simply have to go shopping," Lily said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Lily I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never been so nervous for anything in my whole life," Chloe said.

"Come on I need a dress too. Let's take the day off and go to Hogsmede. Luckily Sirius told me about a secret passage to get to the village without being seen," Lily replied.

"Hanging around James has made you a bit of a rebel. I never thought I would see the day that you would skive off classes and go shopping," Chloe said. "I like this side of you."

Half an hour later, the girls were walking through the tunnel to get to Hogsmede. It was dark and dank. At one point something flew over their heads that forced both of them to let out shrieks of terror.

"Do you think this is safe?" Chloe asked worriedly. "I mean what if Voldemort pops out of no where?"

"Don't be ridiculous Chloe, why would Voldemort randomly appear in Hogsmede or in a tunnel leading to Hogsmede. We are not of consequence to him," Lily tried to say with conviction.

However, the thought had crossed her mind that they could be attacked because there was no one around to protect them. When they finally came to the trap door that lead to Honeydukes Sweetshop, both girls let out sighs of relief and were glad to be out of the dark tunnel.

They crept out of the sweetshop and made the quick walk to Gladrags Wizard Wear trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hey you two where do you think you are going?" a voice said as Lily and Chloe were crossing the street to get to the shop.

Lily and Chloe spun around and were confronted with a giant mass of robes and untamed hair. It was the Hogwarts groundskeeper.

"Oh it's only you Hagrid, I thought you were Professor Dumbledore for a second," Lily said.

"Great man Dumbledore is. Anyways why are you two so far away from school I should take you back immediately it ain't safe to be wandering these streets by yourselves," Hagrid said.

Lily was not one for telling lies, but she had already ditched class and left school grounds so she figured that one little lie wouldn't matter.

"We would never leave Hogwarts without permission. I'm here on official head girl business and Chloe has been so kind as to help me out," Lily said, lying through her teeth.

"That's a load of codswallop, but a little bit of troublemaking never hurt anyone. Be on your way before anyone else catches ya," Hagrid said as he let out a chuckle. "If I'm not mistaken Gladrags is having a sale on all dress robes today."

Lily and Chloe started to blush furiously.

"Thanks Hagrid," the girls said in unison as they ran off towards the store.

As soon as they walked in Gladrags, a tall thin blonde woman walked up to them and asked if they needed assistance.

"We are looking for the two most gorgeous ball gowns you have," Lily said to the sales woman.

The woman looked at the two girls and a smile drew across her face. She put her arms around both of them and smiled.

"Oh is it time for the annual Hogwarts Ball? I'm Madame Blanche and I will have you both looking so ravishing that your dates won't know what hit them. Come on let's go have a look in my private collection," the sales woman said warmly.

Lily and Chloe followed her to the back of the store where she immediately started throwing out dresses for them to try on. Lily took a flowing green dress, a sleek black dress with sparkling sequences, and a short pink dress to try on. She and Chloe paraded around in front of one another to see how the dresses looked. Lily was having little success and every dress she tried on her managed to not fit right. The green dress was too big, the black one was too restricting, and the pink one made her look like cotton candy.

Chloe was having trouble deciding between a vibrant red dress and a more modest black one. She felt more comfortable in the black dress because it didn't make her stand out, but the red dress made her look like a vixen.

"The red one looks gorgeous on you and it goes perfectly with your mask, you have to get it Chloe. It makes you look so fiery," Lily argued.

"It's not really me, I'm not a vibrant person," Chloe said skeptically as she held the dress up to her tiny frame.

"You are a very passionate person and the dress makes you look irresistible," Lily countered.

Chloe finally agreed to buy the red dress with the slit up the leg and a daring neckline that plunged down in between her breasts. Lily knew that her date wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her.

"Please tell me who my date is. I'm going mad just thinking about it," Chloe pleaded after she paid for her purchase.

"I wish I could love, but then it wouldn't be any fun. Trust me you will be happy with who we picked out for you," Lily said.

They had been at the shop for nearly two hours and Lily still hadn't found anything to wear. Finally Madame Blanche went into a private room and came out with a slender white dress. It was slim and strapless with a long slit up the leg. Lily tried it on and she looked like an angel. The dress made Lily sparkle. She twirled around it in and Chloe let out a cry of glee.

"Oh Lily it's perfect. Your date is going to be watering at the mouth. You look stunning," Chloe said enviously. "You can go as an angel; I saw the perfect mask to go with your dress in the window."

Lily looked at herself and hoped that the dress would achieve its purpose. It fit perfectly on her small body. It hung on every curve and accentuated every feature. Madame Blanche said the dress was made out of a rare brand of silk and that she had been saving the dress to sell to someone for a very special occasion. Lily assured Madame Blanche that the occasion she was wearing it for was extremely special. She purchased a white mask with gold markings on it, plus a pair of wings to accentuate the effect.

After their purchases were wrapped up and the girls thanked Madame Blanche for all of her help, the girls started to make the long trek back to Hogwarts. They were going to have to be careful so as not to get caught. They moved cautiously and breathed a little easier when they were back in the dark tunnel and on their way back to school.

"Who are you going with Lils?" Chloe asked as they forged through the darkness.

"I'm not quite ready to tell anyone yet, but you'll find out at the ball this weekend," Lily said enigmatically.

For the rest of the week, the school was buzzing with gossip about the dance. Lily was continually bombarded with questions about dates so she decided to restrict herself to her room and classes. Unfortunately she still had one big assignment to get out of the way. Her and James' transfiguration project was due in class and since they both weren't talking to each other, it made it difficult to finish the assignment.

On the day of the presentation, Lily walked into the transfiguration classroom with the miniature model in hand. She sat next to James and they didn't exchange any words although his presence made her nervous. She could feel the heat radiating between them, but she sat still and waited for Professor McGonagall to call on them. Remus and Brianna went first. They transfigured a table into a car and then charmed it to fly, which Professor McGonagall thought was very clever. Severus Snape and Sirius didn't have much to show for their efforts. They had met only once and couldn't agree on anything so their project was made up on the spot. They did a montage of human transfiguration tricks and McGonagall let them pass. Finally James and Lily were called on.

"Since I'm obsessed with quidditch I had this idea of creating a model quidditch pitch," James said he showed the class their creation. "But Lily here had the brilliant idea of creating miniature players and they can even talk."

Lily looked at James and couldn't believe that he was complimenting her. She had expected him to try and take most of the credit.

"Well James found the spell to make them fly and I figured out how to make them talk," Lily offered.

"Lily figured out how to keep them from flying around the room though," James said as he looked at Lily. "Before they just kept flying into walls."

"And James figured out how to get the figures to interact with each other," Lily replied.

"Are you two done singing each other's praises? We get it already, you both are brilliant," Sirius quipped from the back of the room.

"Silence Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said as she came over and inspected Lily and James' work.

She let out little sounds of excitement when she saw something she liked and she was very impressed with their work.

"This is one of the most creative and brilliant projects I have seen and you two worked marvelously together," McGonagall said as she marked down their scores in her book.

Lily and James sat back down and didn't say a word to each other. They refrained from talking for the rest of the week. James didn't want to push Lily and Lily wasn't ready to talk to James quite yet.

The day of the ball came around and so did the first snow fall. Lily woke up to see tiny snow flakes covering the school's grounds. To calm her nerves she decided to go outside and take in the winter wonderland. She bundled up in a sweater and coat and left the darkness of her room to find an escape from the castle. She had been cooped up for too long and she needed to get some fresh air. She walked downstairs and found that the common room was empty so she felt no need to tip toe. She didn't notice a loan figure sitting by the window with a copy of Quidditch Weekly in his hands.

"Where are you off to this early in the morning?" James asked as he flipped a page in his magazine.

Lily jumped from fright because she hadn't seen him and his voice startled her.

"God James you scared me. I couldn't sleep anymore so I thought I would go get some fresh air," Lily responded.

James didn't look at her, but kept staring at his magazine. He knew that if he made eye contact he would no longer have the strength to ignore her. She looked beautiful and James could barely stand it to be away from her. But, he knew that she had to make the next move.

"I thought you would be more concerned about getting ready for the ball tonight," James inquired.

"Oh that's ages away I have loads of time, I just need to get away for a bit and hide from the chaos," Lily responded.

Both knew that the chaos Lily was referring to was not caused by the ball, but rather their own complicated relationship. Lily looked at James and couldn't believe that he refused to return her gaze. It gave her a feeling of doubt which she could no longer shake.

"Well, I'll see you then," Lily said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah," James grunted in response.

Amazingly, Lily managed to escape the castle undetected. She would have to thank Sirius later for showing her so many short cuts and escape routes. As she stepped outside the light hit her eyes and she took a deep breath in. She looked around and decided to walk down to the lake. It had become one of her favorite spots to think at Hogwarts. She found a spot and laid down in the snow.

She stuck tongue out and let the snow flakes hit it. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was millions of miles away. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud. She managed to clear her mind of everything that was worrying her: James, the NEWTS, her future, Lord Voldemort, anything that kept her awake at night. An enormous sense of peace fell over her and she knew that everything would come together. She felt confident, brave, and vulnerable all at the same time. She knew what she wanted and for the first time she felt strong enough to go after it.

From the window in Gryffindor Tower, James looked on as Lily tried to capture a piece of sanity. To him, she represented everything that was good in his life and it pained him that she wasn't aware of how special she was to him. She was the center that held his chaotic life together. She looked so peaceful lying down by the lake and he wanted to be a part of that. Her red hair shined brightly against the clean white snow. She looked like an angel and that was what she was to him.

Later that day Gryffindor Tower was buzzing with pre-dance jitters. The fourth years, who had never been to a ball before, were by far the most nervous. Most of the seventh years didn't put much stock in the dance and knew that nothing exciting ever happened at them.

James laid calmly on his bed in nothing, but a towel as he prayed for the night to end quickly. Growing up in the wizarding world with parents who were highly respected, he had attended his fair share of balls and each time he went to one, he vowed never to return. He hated the ritual of it all. Balls were never romantic, they were just a chance to show off while wearing an extremely uncomfortable outfit.

"Chin up Prongsie, who knows you might actually enjoy yourself tonight mate," Sirius said as he looked himself over in the mirror.

Sirius had decided to wear dark navy blue dress robes with silver trimming for the evening. His jet black hair was combed neatly and it framed his handsome face perfectly.

"I have to say I am a handsome devil," Sirius remarked as he put the finishing touches on his outfit. "It's no wonder girls can't resist me I am bloody attractive."

"Only in your own warped mind Padfoot," James replied as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

Remus walked in the room wearing black robes with red trim. He gave himself a once over in the mirror then took a seat on his bed.

"James don't you think you should get dressed, the ball is an hour," Remus said as he straightened his cuffs.

"I'm hoping that if I close my eyes tight enough that the ball will disappear and I won't have to go," James said as he sat up.

Sirius let out a little chuckle to himself. For as long as he had known James, he had always hated to dress up and be put on parade. The Potters were famous for their balls at the mansion and every year James would have to wear a ridiculous outfit that his mother had laid out for him and let her show him off to all of her friends.

"Have faith Prongs old boy, the night is still young," Sirius said as ran a comb through his hair for the thousandth time.

**_Author's Note: So originally I had one long chapter, but I decided to break it up. I'm still not satisfied with the way this one turned out, but hopefully the next chapter will make everyone happy. I'm almost done with it so it should be up shortly I just wanted to get this posted and over with. I am having serious writer's block and I want this chapter and the next one to be perfect, but I don't think that is going to happen. This writing business is difficult. Anyways tell me what you think and thanks for the reviews of last chapter. And for the person who was wondering about the whole heir of Gryfinddor thing, it will become important in latter chapters don't worry. Thanks for sticking with me. Oh and can anyone tell me why has been so slow lately?_**


	19. The Ball Part II

Lily stood in the shower and let the hot water pour over her body. She couldn't get her tense muscles to relax. Her stomach was in knots and she could feel her heart beating in her throat. She only had an hour until she had to be ready and before then she had a lot to accomplish. The pressure of the evening was starting to bear down on her.

She got out of the shower and reached for her towel. She was thankful for the solitude that the shower had provided. She braced herself for going back to her room where five other nervous girls were already getting ready. She put on her robe and started back to her bedroom. She walked in and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Should I wear my hair up or down?" Marlene asked.

"Does my makeup look natural," Hallie said.

"Does this necklace go well with my dress?" Brianna followed.

Lily quickly answered the questions and Marlene put her hair up, Hallie took off her blush, and Brianna changed her jewelry. Lily was about to start putting herself together when a nervous Chloe tapped her on the shoulder. Her long mink colored hair was piled on top of her head and her red dress hung tightly to her body. It plunged down to accentuate her curves and her deep blue eyes shined brightly.

"Oh Chloe you look stunning," Lily gushed as she stared at her best friend.

"I feel like I am about to toss my cookies. Are you sure I look alright? I feel like a bit of a harlot," Chloe asked nervously.

"You will definitely be turning heads tonight with that dress, it is amazing on you," Lily said.

Chloe sat down on Lily's bed and started to stare off into space. Her mind continued to wander towards the dance and who she would spend the evening with. She made a mental list of the contenders: Fabian Prewitt, Edgar Bones, and Remus Lupin. However, she really only wanted to go with one person; Remus. Yet if she did have Remus as a date, would he be happy to have her? Her thoughts continued to spin in circles and her facial expression showed her distress. Lily saw her best friend's look and sat down and put a sympathetic arm around her.

"Chloe relax, everything will be fine. You are going to have a fabulous time with a wonderful date, trust me," Lily said to comfort her friend.

"I'm just nervous. I'm worried that Remus won't want me or that I will be forced to spend the evening with someone who I don't care about," Chloe said.

"You look beautiful and Remus would be so lucky to spend the evening with you. And if you get Fabian or Edgar, you will have a magnificent time as well so Remus will become insanely jealous and he won't be able to contain his feelings so he will sweep you off of your feet and kiss you madly," Lily said brightly.

Chloe let out a giggle of delight at the thought of Remus kissing her. Her face brightened up and she got up and went off to finish getting ready. Lily looked at the clock and realized she only had 30 minutes to get ready. She took her wand and pointed it at her head. Her damp hair instantly dried and hung in curls right above her shoulders. She then started to put on her makeup. She put a white shimmering eye shadow on to make her bright green eyes stand out. She lined her eyes to give them a smoky effect and she applied a light touch of blush on to her cheeks to give them a hint of color. Finally she put a light pink lip gloss on and sparkles on her cheeks to give her the look of an angel.

She stepped out of her towel and into her silk dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress looked striking against her white skin and auburn colored hair. The bodice of the dress clung tightly to her petite body and the slit came daringly high up on her thigh. For the added effect she put the wings on.

"Lily you look gorgeous. That dress is stunning on you," Alice said as she saw Lily's dress.

"Thanks Alice you look beautiful as well. Frank isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you," Lily responded.

Alice was wearing a pale blue off the shoulder dress that complimented her fair features.

"Well that is the general idea," Alice said with a laugh.

The girls stood around and inspected each other's outfits for any malfunctions. They then decided it was time to get to the ballroom because they had to be there first to identify their dates. Everyone put on their shoes and looked one last time in the mirror before they started to file out of the room. All of the girls had looks of excitement and anxiousness on their faces. Lily, however, decided to lag behind.

"Come on Lils you don't want to be late, you have to lead off the first dance," Chloe said when she saw that her friend wasn't moving.

"You guys go on down I'll be there in a minute I have some last minute things to get done," Lily said as she attempted to smile.

Lily ran her hands over her curves as she smoothed out the wrinkles of the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach started to turn in knots and she began to feel her throat tighten and it was difficult to breathe. She took a seat on the bed and tried to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes and her thoughts started to drift.

She remembered the first time she met James. She was on platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to her parents when a lanky messy haired boy bulled straight into her. He fell on top of her and she could still remember staring into his eyes and feeling an instant and significant connection with him. Of course she still yelled at him for being so careless and he ran off laughing with his friends. Since then he had always been a force in her life that was uncontrollable and yet influential. He made her feel as if she could accomplish anything.

James walked into the ballroom with Remus and Peter. Sirius had stayed behind because he said he had a special errand to run. The room was decorated brilliantly. There were tables scattered all over the room covered in white table clothes. Each had a floral centerpiece and candles to set the move. The ceiling of the great hall was simple and elegant with nothing, but stars and the moon shining. It gave the dance goers the feeling as if they were dancing by moonlight. James had to give Lily credit for having such classy tastes.

James look extremely handsome in charcoal gray dress robes that made his hazel eyes stand out. His hair was still messy despite his best efforts to tame it. His eyes scanned the room for Lily and her date so he could beat him to a pulp. The very idea of someone else touching Lily drove him mad. He was going to have to try very hard not to get into a jealous rage during the evening. He looked everywhere, but Lily's rusty colored hair and sparkling green eyes were no where to be seen.

"What's your date supposed to be wearing?" Peter asked as he waited to be claimed for the evening.

"The invitation didn't say. She is supposed to find me I guess," James said with a weak smile.

It was obvious that he was not looking forward to the evening. Although he was quite good at it, he hated dancing and the idea of doing it with someone he didn't care about was not appealing. His train of thought was interrupted when Remus grabbed his shoulder.

"Have you seen her?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"No, Lily isn't here yet I guess," James said in a dazed tone.

"Not Lily, my phoenix. Have you seen her?" Remus pressed.

"Oh sorry mate, no I haven't seen her, but I'll let you know if I do," James replied lamely.

Peter was soon whisked away by a 6th year Hufflepuff dressed as a fairy. Remus and James stood together waiting to find their dates. They shifted back and forth awkwardly in silence. Remus looked around the room desperately hoping to find the girl who wore the phoenix mask. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a girl wearing a vibrant red dress. Remus mustered up his courage and went over to claim his date. He sucked in his breath as he prepared to tap her on the shoulder. As soon as he did, she turned around and stared at him.

"Excuse me, are you the phoenix," he asked quietly.

The girl looked at him and a smile started to form on her face.

"No I'm not, but I can be if that's what you want," the girl said in a sultry voice.

Remus' face burned with embarrassment as he immediately spun around and started to head back towards James. He was in the middle of cursing himself for being so foolish when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Hello Remus," the voice said.

Remus turned around and immediately his face started to blush. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the gorgeous creature that stood before him. She looked stunningly beautiful. The dress she was wearing hung on every curve and made her glow like a goddess.

"Hi," was all he could manage to get out.

The girl let out a little giggle at the sight of Remus Lupin at a loss for words.

"I'm the phoenix," the girl said.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Forgive me for asking, but who are you?" Remus replied as he tried to contain his excitement.

"It's me, Chloe," Chloe said as she took off her mask to reveal herself.

Remus' eyes widened. He felt as if his dreams had come true. He couldn't believe his luck. Chloe was his for the evening and he wouldn't let anyone else take her away. She looked absolutely ravishing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Chloe looked at Remus' stunned reaction and couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed. She couldn't take it if he didn't want her. She watched him as he just stood their speechless with wide eyes and she couldn't help, but feel foolish for getting her hopes up.

"You don't have to say anything Remus; your silence says it all. I can't believe I was so stupid. Go on and find the person you wanted to be here with tonight," Chloe said as she turned around to run out.

Remus was quicker, however, as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. He looked down at her and then something extraordinary happened – he kissed her with all the passion he had. She felt a warmth flow through her body and a happiness that she had never known. The continued their embrace until they could no longer breathe.

"Does that answer your question about who I want to be here with tonight?" Remus said.

Chloe just stared at him and couldn't believe this was happening. He did want her. She was with Remus Lupin and she would never let him go.

James watched from afar as his best friend found his phoenix. Despite his own problems, he could only feel happy for Remus. He smiled at the thought that maybe one day that would happen for him and Lily. He shook he head at the silly notion. She was too stubborn to see what was right in front of her. He was brought back to reality when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He braced himself for meeting his date as he turned around slowly.

"Hi James," the girl said.

James looked at her and couldn't help, but smile. He should have known that this was going to happen.

"Hi Emmeline thanks for inviting me," James said as he offered her his arm. "You look lovely tonight."

She was wearing a daring black dress that left little to the imagination. It was cut extremely low and it was backless. She complimented her dress with a black cat mask. Her long blonde hair was whisked up into a pile of curls on her head. She looked rather stunning.

"You look quite handsome yourself," Emmeline said. "Come on lets go find a table and wait for the first dance to start."

James allowed himself to be pulled away by Emmeline as they quickly found a table with her friends.

Lily was still sitting in her bedroom when her thoughts interrupted as she heard shouting from downstairs.

"Lily Evans, get your beautiful self down here so we can get the show on the road," Sirius yelled.

Lily pulled herself out of her reverie and gave herself one last look in the mirror before she headed down to the common room.

Sirius tapped his foot in mock-impatience as he waited for Lily to come downstairs. She had come to him at the beginning of the week basically pleading for him to help her in her plan. When she unveiled her idea, Sirius eagerly agreed. He could think of nothing better then to help Lily in winning over his best friend. However, he only agreed to help on the condition that he would be the best man at their wedding and the godfather of their first child. He could still remember Lily blushing at the thought.

"Sirius you would be a terrible influence on a child," Lily had said chidingly.

Lily had explained to him that by the time she had finally come around to admitting her feelings for James, it had been too late. He had already been assigned a date. Actually, since Emmeline Vance was a prefect she chose her own date and that happened to be James. Lily wanted to kick herself because it was her fault that Emmeline was even in the picture in the first place. So Lily went to Sirius for help, hoping that he would be help her with her scheme to win James back. They had put their heads together and had come up with what they thought was a rather interesting plan.

However, now that the night of the ball had finally arrived, Lily was beginning to lose her nerve. She was having a hard time finding the strength to do what she had planned. What if James no longer wanted her? What if she ended up being embarrassed in front of the entire school? These thoughts ran through her head as she went downstairs to meet Sirius.

Sirius was looking at his watch to make sure that they weren't late. When he lifted his head to see if Lily was ready he was met with a vision. Lily looked like an angel. Her white silk dress made her skin glow and it clung to her body in all the right places. Sirius tried not to stare.

"Wow Lily you look amazing if you weren't in love with my best friend I'd try and shag you myself," Sirius said as he admired Lily's looks.

"I'm not in love with him Sirius," Lily said sternly. "But thanks for the compliment"

"Yeah right you two are going to get married and have lots of babies and live happily ever after because James has always been the luckiest guy I know," Sirius continued.

"Let's just get through tonight and see if he's even interested first," Lily said tensely.

"Don't worry that boy has been in love with you since first year. He may not always have acted like it, but mostly that's just my immature and somewhat bad influence," Sirius chided.

Lily gave Sirius an uncomfortable look and he decided to be quiet. He offered his arm to her and she gladly took it. She couldn't be more thankful for Sirius' support at the moment.

They walked the rest of the way to the great hall in silence. Lily stared at her feet. She could feel her heart beating furiously and a rush of adrenaline ran throughout her entire body. They got to the doors that led to the ball room and Lily couldn't bring herself to go in. She stood motionless; unsure of her next move.

"Come on Lil, chin up, you'll do great," Sirius said as he pulled her through the door.

They walked in and Lily felt as if all eyes were on her. They stood in the back of the room for a moment to absorb their surroundings. Lily gripped Sirius' arm tightly. This was the moment she had been waiting for, yet now that she had to act, she was terrified. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to find her confidence. She opened her eyes and sucked in her breath as she saw James standing with Emmeline across the room. He was listening to her with a rather uninterested expression on his handsome face.

James turned his attention away from Emmeline and looked up to see his best friend with Lily. He tried to remain calm. Obviously there was a simple explanation for why they had come together. No there bloody well wasn't, he thought. Sirius knew how he felt about Lily, how could he? He felt a sharp pain as if he had been stabbed in the back. Sirius saw James and immediately grabbed Lily and started walking over to him.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Lily whispered angrily as he dragged her across the hall.

"Just doing my bit, don't worry, just follow my lead," Sirius whispered back.

"James old boy doesn't your date look lovely," Sirius yelled as he walked over to greet his friend and his date.

James stood there with his mouth open as he watched Lily saunter over behind Sirius. If he wasn't so furious with her, he would have taken her in his arms right then and there. She looked stunning. Lily saw James' expression and couldn't help, but smile. Obviously the outfit was having its intended effect – James couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hello Sirius," James said angrily.

Sirius shook his best friend's hand and then turned his attention to Emmeline.

"Ms. Vance you look good enough to eat. You must save me a dance tonight," Sirius said as he kissed Emmeline's hand.

"What are you doing Sirius? You have your own date to harass, leave mine alone," James said bitterly as he continued to stare at Lily.

Lily stared back at him as if he were the only person in the room. He looked extremely handsome in his dress robes. It took all of her strength to resist the temptation to run straight into his arms.

"Sirius, don't you look devilishly handsome, and Lily you look so......angelic," Emmeline said as she sized Lily up.

Sirius and Emmeline continued to talk as Lily and James just stared at each other. The heat between them was almost palpable. Emmeline was prattling on about her dream to one day write for the Daily Prophet. Sirius tried his best to listen intently, but he was already bored. Lily was definitely going to owe him for this.

"That's very interesting Emmeline, lets continue this conversation at the punch table, I'm dying of thirst," Sirius said as he offered his arm to Emmeline to escort her away.

Emmeline gladly accepted Sirius' offer and Lily and James were soon left alone. Thankfully, Dumbledore took the opportunity to start the dance off.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Hogwarts Ball. Before we get started I just want everyone to give a round of applause to our head boy and head girl for putting together such a wonderful event," Dumbledore said.

Everyone started clapping ecstatically for Lily and Gideon as giant spotlights sought them out in the crowd so they could be properly recognized. Lily stood there sheepishly as the bright light bore down on her. To James she looked like an angel, but she felt extremely vulnerable standing there with everyone looking at her. Across the room, Gideon beamed with pride as people cheered for him. Dorcas Meadows stood proudly at his side and smiled broadly.

"Now if we can have the head boy and girl and their respective dates start us off with a dance?" Dumbledore said as he nodded to Lily and Gideon.

Gideon and Dorcas quickly walked onto the dance floor and embraced as they began to glide around the room.

Lily looked at James and suddenly felt as if she couldn't move. No matter what she did, she couldn't bring herself to find the words to ask him to dance. She closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. James watched her as everyone stared and wondered why she wasn't out on the dance floor. She looked frozen. When she finally managed to gather the courage to ask James to dance, he had already grabbed her hand and they were walking out onto the dance floor. He pulled her into him and his closeness made her flush. She felt butterflies flying around in her stomach as he began to lead her around the dance floor. Despite her nerves, she felt extremely safe in James' arms and at that moment no one else existed, but herself and him.

"Remind me to thank Sirius for this later," he mumbled as he tried his best not to look at Lily.

Lily knew that she needed to take control of the situation to make James understand what she wanted. It wasn't part of the plan for him to drag her out on the dance floor. She was supposed to ask him. It was her way of showing him that she wanted him. But, no she couldn't do anything right. She decided it was time to show him just how determined she was.

"You look very handsome tonight," Lily said

"So do you, I mean you look nice," James said as he stared off across the room.

"Are you going to look at me?" Lily pressed.

"Do you want to tell me what you are doing here with my best friend? Do you do that often? Kiss one friend one day and then date the other the next?" James said harshly.

"Do you always feel the need to say whatever pops into your head?" Lily retorted

"I just want to know what you are playing at," James demanded. "You play with my heart as if it was a snitch and life is a game of quidditch. Do you enjoying watching me suffer? Are you trying to pay me back for that time I turned your hair green, because I'd say we are even?"

"Are you finished," Lily said calmly.

"Not even close. You have so much damn pride that it keeps you from seeing straight. I've tried to give you space, I've tried to show you how I feel, I've tried everything. I'm out of ideas and I don't know what to ......." James was stopped midway through his rant when Lily put a silencing finger on his mouth.

"If you would shut up for a second and give me a chance to explain I would really appreciate it," Lily said.

James just nodded his head. Lily's touch sent a wave of heat throughout his body. He looked at her intently and Lily felt as if he could see her soul. She felt almost naked as he stared into her eyes. She sucked up her pride, because sometimes love is worth sacrifices.

"Sirius is here with me as a favor," Lily said

"That certainly explains a whole hell of a lot," James said sarcastically.

"Are you always this difficult to talk to? Be quiet and just listen for a minute," Lily said sternly. "Anyway, I was so blind that I couldn't see that the one thing I wanted was standing right in front of me; you. By the time I finally listened to my heart it was too late. Emmeline had already claimed you for the ball. Since Sirius is your best friend, I went to him for help. He is giving up his entire night and whatever chance he had at finding a girl of his own to distract Emmeline so I could get you alone, so don't you ever question his loyalty," Lily finished.

She looked up at James for a response, but he just stared at her. By then, the rest of the school was dancing, but Lily felt as if she was all alone. James continued to twirl her around in silence. She tried her best to fight off the tears that were building up in her emerald eyes. His silence obviously meant that she had waited too long. She had ruined everything. So she did the only thing she could – she kissed him.

The kiss was soft and sweet and full of emotion. Through the gentle kiss poured years of pent up feelings and unrequited passion. Lily wanted to let James know that she was ready. James pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere James. I want to be with you," Lily said with all of the strength she could muster.

She was so small, but behind her eyes, she showed an amazing amount of determination, James thought. She was standing there looking up at him completely vulnerable and James knew that he wanted to be with her forever. 

"Please say something," Lily pleaded as James just stood there with a bemused smile on his face.

"I have been waiting for you to say that to me for seven years," James said as he pulled Lily into him. "And now that you have I don't ever intend on letting you go."

He cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her with tenderness and love. She ran her hands over his tall frame and pulled herself into his chest until she couldn't get any closer. This was where she felt safe and she never wanted to leave. James felt whole again for the first time since his parents had died. He knew that with Lily by his side everything would be okay. They gave each other strength and most of all love, even thought they didn't know it yet.

They stood there in an embrace that they had been longing for since first year and no one else existed to them at the moment except for each other. James kissed Lily's neck and face as he whispered words of affection in her ear. Lily giggled from time to time and would then return James' kisses.

"Let's not tell anyone yet," Lily whispered in James' ear.

James reluctantly agreed, but he really wanted to shout it from the roof tops that he was with Lily Evans, the most amazing woman he had ever met. Lily made him promise to keep their relationship a secret until the ball ended because she didn't want Emmeline's feelings to get hurt.

"Yeah I suppose you are right, that poor girl deserves not to be humiliated tonight after everything we have done to her," James said.

"We haven't done anything, you have been leading her on to make me jealous," Lily replied.

"If I recall correctly you actually set me up on a date with her so most of this is your fault," James replied.

"You could have said no. You knew how I felt," Lily playfully chided.

"There is no winning with you is there," James said as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

Their brief moment of solitude was brought to an abrupt end when an angry Emmeline stood before them.

"James Potter what are you doing? You are my date and we haven't even danced once," Emmeline huffed.

Forced to comply with the pact he had made with Lily, he reluctantly left her warm embrace and went off to dance with Emmeline. Lily stood there with a jealous look on her face as Emmeline danced in James' arms.

"Don't worry love, he'll come back. He'll always come back to you," Sirius said as he looked at Lily's expression.

"Well he doesn't have to look like he enjoys dancing with her so much," Lily said incredulously.

James looked over at Lily and gave her his infamous Potter grin. She couldn't help, but blush. Somehow she had found the strength to fight for what she wanted and he was her reward. She couldn't help, but smile at the idea that she and James had finally set their hearts free.

"Come on let's have a dance. It'll drive James up the wall," Sirius said as he took Lily's hand.

"Alright, but no funny business, my boyfriend happens to be very protective of me," Lily said playfully, and as she said the word boyfriend, she started to blush furiously.

Sirius spun her around the room as they talked and laughed. She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

"Sirius thank you for everything," Lily said seriously as they took a break to get some punch.

"Yeah well just don't hurt him or I really will make myself your childrens' godfather," Sirius replied with a laugh.

Lily kissed him on the cheek and decided it was time to claim James back for herself. They spent the rest of the night making up for all the time they had lost by letting their heads get in the way of their hearts.

"You make me happy," James whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily gave him a kiss on the lips and as she did she knew that she could do anything as long as they were together.

**_Author's Note: Well here it is. I hope everyone likes it because I have worked ridiculously hard on it. I know its sappy and silly in some parts, but I didn't want to make it all dramatic and crazy. It was time for Lily to take charge I thought so shes a woman with a mission in this chapter. Anyway let me know what you think because I'm really hoping I got it right. It took forever for me to write this. Writer's block officially sucks. Thanks for sticking with me and from here itll be lots of fun._** **_Read and Review because I love hearing what you all have to think. Oh and thanks to someone special who inspires a lot of what I write. _**


	20. Christmas at Hogwarts

Lily walked in the common room with Chloe and Alice behind her. She was carrying a rather large shopping bag and her cheeks were rosy from the cold.

"It's positively freezing out there. I can no longer feel my nose," Lily said as she took her coat off and tried to warm herself by the fire.

James, Sirius, and Remus were busy playing a game of exploding snap, but as soon as the girls walked in James and Remus immediately got up.

"That's our queue to warm them up," James said as he winked at Remus.

James walked over to Lily and immediately wrapped his arms around her. Lily placed a quick kiss on his lips as she gladly accepted his embrace. Remus and Chloe were already snogging on the couch so James pulled Lily onto one of the giant chairs that surrounded the roaring fire.

"I wasn't gone for that long," Lily said as James continued to kiss her neck and rub her body to warm her up.

"I know, but I still missed you terribly. You are quite missable," James said as he placed a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"You know what I like about dating you?" Lily said as she snuggled into James' chest for warmth.

"The immediate fame you get from dating the most handsome and sought after bloke in the entire school?" James said with a grin.

"Oh I didn't know I was dating Sirius," Lily said as she playfully hit him for such an egotistical remark, but James quickly quelled her feistiness as he covered her with kisses.

"So go on, tell me how amazing you think I am," James said in between kisses

"I like being able to do this whenever I want," Lily said as she pulled James close to her and kissed him passionately.

James ran his hands down Lily's back and pulled her into him until she was straddling him. He moved his hands down to her hips and held her as they exchanged salty kisses. Lily felt the electric current run through her body that only James could make her feel. She moaned with happiness as James flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth. She savored each kiss as she ran her hands through his messy black hair and touched his rough unshaven face. When they finally pulled apart, Lily rested her head on James' shoulder as he played with her silky red hair.

"So what'd you get in Hogsmede?" James said as he eyed the bag that Lily had brought in with her.

Lily started to smile and let out a little laugh.

"You can't go around asking people what they bought so close to Christmas, it'll spoil the fun. You'll just have to wait and see," Lily said as she started to laugh at the curious expression on James' face.

"Now I have to see what's inside," James said as he lunged for the bag.

Lily was quicker, however, and levitated the bag out of James' reach. She sent it upstairs to her bedroom so it would be out of James' reach and he wouldn't be tempted to snoop around and look inside.

"Awe Lils you are no fun," James whined.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to change out of her wet clothes and wrap the presents she had bought. James watch her every movement as she walked up the stairs. She moved so gracefully, he thought to himself, her hips shifted weight in a feminine manner and she carried herself with pride. She was so enrapturing that James couldn't pull his eyes away.

"Have you figured out what to get Lily for Christmas yet?" Sirius asked James as walked over and sat down to his day dreaming friend.

Startled by Sirius, James pulled himself out of his reverie as he got up and startled to ruffle his hair. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to lay flat.

"Bloody hell I completely forgot and now I'm going to have to make it amazing or Lily will take the mickey out of me for being an inconsiderate prat," James said as he scratched his head for an idea.

'The other day I heard her going on and on with Chloe about a necklace she had seen in Hogsmede. Bet it'll be a bit of gold though mate," Sirius said as he flipped through the pages of a new quidditch magazine.

James nodded his head and thanked Sirius for his help. With that Sirius was left alone to sit on the couch and stare into the fire. Lately he had almost been feeling lonely. James was always with Lily and as happy as he was for his best mate, he did miss their glory days when a day wouldn't go by without a prank being pulled. Lily was one of his closest friends, but she was head girl and Sirius didn't feel comfortable being his usual reckless self around her yet. Remus was preoccupied with Chloe or in a foul mood about graduating without any job prospects. And Peter never seemed to be around, and when he was, it wasn't the same as when he was with James or Remus. He was running out of girls to snog and he refused to broaden his pool by looking at third years; that was just too young for him. So Sirius was left to sulk out of boredom and jealousy.

That night, at the Christmas feast, Lily, James, Chloe, Remus, Sirius and Peter were busy listening to Alice talk about how nervous she was to meet Frank's mother. From what she had heard the woman could rival Professor McGonagall in the cold looks department.

"She has a stuffed vulture for a hat, that can't be a good sign can it?" Alice asked nervously.

Forgetting that they were sitting with professors and students from different houses, everyone laughed at the image of Frank Longbottom, up and coming Auror and tough as nails, having a mother who wore a vulture on her head. Sirius had pumpkin juice coming out of his nose and James laughed hysterically. Lily couldn't help, but let out a little giggle and Chloe was turning red from fits of laughter. The laughter quickly stopped when Malfoy decided to interrupt their merriment.

"Pass the butter mudblood," Malfoy shouted down that table to Lily.

Lily turned her head and tried to ignore Lucius and his foul mouth, but he continued to harass her.

"Are you deaf too mudblood? It's one of the signs of bad breeding you know," Malfoy chortled as he high-fived his cohorts in celebration of his witty comment.

"In fact I hear your mother is a whore anyway so it's no wonder you turned out the way you did," Malfoy continued.

With that, Lily was out of her seat with her wand raised and running straight for Malfoy. The teachers had left the room to share a drink in Professor Dumbledore's quarters so at the moment there were no adult to witness Lily holding her wand to Malfoy's throat and threatening him.

"Do we need to go over this again or would you like another bloody nose Malfoy," Lily said as she turned red with anger.

Malfoy started to laugh manically.

"Potter control your mudblood girlfriend or I will be forced to make her learn her place," Malfoy threatened as he pulled his own wand out of his pocket.

James looked on in amusement. He knew that Malfoy was no match for Lily when she was mad, not many people were. He had is hand on his wand though, in case anything happened.

"I don't control her and I think she can handle herself, especially against an idiot like you Malfoy. Are you scared of her? " James laughed.

Malfoy quickly gave up as he wasn't in the mood to fight the angry red head fairly. He knew how to pick his battles and it wouldn't look good if he lost in front of his friends and especially to a mudblood who happened to be a girl. Lily dropped her wand to her side and started to walk back to the other end of the table. James blew a kiss at her in admiration for standing up to a prat like Malfoy. Lily smiled with pride, but quickly found herself falling. Her back burned where she had been hit and she hit the floor with a loud thud. Malfoy had hit her with a simple tripping jinx from behind.

James, Sirius, Remus, Chloe and Alice jumped up from the table and had their wands out and pointed at the group of Slytherins. Peter reluctantly joined them, but made sure to hide in the back. James growled menacingly at Malfoy.

"It that the only thing you can do Malfoy? Hit people from behind because you are too scared to face them like a real man?" James said as he went over to help Lily up.

Lily brushed herself off and tried to regain her wounded pride. She had a fairly large bump on her head, but she quickly joined her group of friends and held her wand out at the Slytherins.

"Is that a challenge Potter?" Malfoy spat back.

"Just a simple observation, but I would love the chance to put you in your place you arrogant twit," James replied as his lip began to curl.

Lily grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. James nodded as he lowered his wand and started to laugh.

"I see who wears the pants in your relationship Potter," Malfoy said as he and his friends started to laugh.

"Actually she just made me realize you aren't worth the dirt on my shoes," James replied as he put his arm around Lily and they began to walk away.

"You and your friends will pay one day Potter, mark my words. The Dark Lord will make you see the error of your ways," Malfoy said as he sat back down.

James turned around and with one flick of his wrist, Malfoy's pale blonde hair turned a frightening shade of green and boils began to appear on his face.

"That is what I think of you and your Dark Lord. Now your outsides match your rotting insides," James said.

"It's actually an improvement on your looks Malfoy," Sirius laughed as he watch Malfoy race out of the grand hall in embarrassment.

James returned to his seat and Sirius slapped him on the shoulder for a job well done and Lily kissed him on the cheek.

"That was very clever, but I seem to recall you using that lovely little spell on me once or twice," Lily said.

James started to blush at the thought that he had once enjoyed torturing Lily. He only did it because she looked the most beautiful when she was angry, but now he felt slightly guilty.

"Well look at it this way; if I hadn't practiced on you, Malfoy wouldn't look so hideous right now. I succeed only because of you," James said as he kissed Lily on the top of her nose.

Lily couldn't help, but smile. It was Christmas after all and she was with the people she considered her family. Not even the incident with Malfoy could spoil her mood.

After dinner on their way up to the common room, James grabbed Lily and pulled her towards him. She looked at him quizzically and he pointed up towards the ceiling where mistletoe hung above them. Lily smiled as she looked up at James and leaned in to kiss him. It was full of passion and tenderness.

"Thank you for not trying to fight Malfoy for me," Lily said as they stood under the mistletoe.

"I'll rescue you if you need rescuing, but I've seen you when you are mad and I wouldn't wish that wrath on my worst enemy. You could stare down Voldemort if you wanted to. I have complete confidence that you could have whipped Malfoy soundly," James said with a laugh as he kissed Lily on her forehead.

"Well I have beaten you before in a duel and I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't take much more effort," Lily said cheekily.

"Well I am pretty easy," James said jokingly as he pinned Lily against the wall and continued to kiss her passionately.

"You are incorrigible," Lily said as she let her body take over and returned James' kiss with everything she had.

Lily woke up the next morning with excitement. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. She quickly woke Chloe and Alice. The rest of the girls had gone home to be with their families for the holidays. They put on sweaters over their pajamas and went downstairs to see if the boys were awake. As they sleepily made their way down the stairs, Sirius started to whoop with joy.

"I thought you girls were never going to wake up. James and Remus here said we couldn't start without you," Sirius said as he dove head first towards the presents that surrounded the tree.

He threw them around the room as he looked for his own. Lily found James and curled up next to him.

"Merry Christmas," James whispered to her.

She smiled sleepily and started to laugh as Sirius played Santa Claus and handed everyone their presents.

"This one is for you Miss Lillian Evans. It is from your Aunt Wilma and she sealed it with a kiss," Sirius said as he pointed towards the bright red lipstick marks where the envelope was sealed close.

Lily let out a laugh as she thought of her old Aunt Wilma who came to visit every Christmas and always pinched her cheeks and left lipstick on her face. Lily opened the card and then eagerly tore open the package and pulled out a hideously bulky bright orange sweater with a reindeer embroidered on the front. Lily held it up to herself and the monstrosity almost came down to her knees.

"Wow Lils that is quite a sweater," James tried to say with a straight face.

"You look like a giant carrot," Sirius said between fits of laughter.

Lily gave both of the boys stern looks as she folded the sweater up. Aunt Wilma was always giving her ugly sweaters and this was just another one to add to her collection.

James opened his present from Sirius next. It was a new pair of gloves for quidditch.

"Thanks mate these are brilliant," James said as he tried them on. "We'll have to go out to the pitch and try them out later."

After everyone had opened their presents, there was one left under the tree. Lily looked at it and knew it wasn't for her and she couldn't help, but feel disappointed. She knew Christmas wasn't just about the gifts, but James hadn't gotten her anything. It was there first Christmas together and she wanted it to be special, but it looked as though he had forgotten.

Sirius handed James the last present under the tree. James opened the card and smiled.

_To James,_

_Here is a little something to show you how much you make my heart soar_

_Love Lily_

He carefully unwrapped the gift and found a golden snitch. He pulled it out and discovered that it was signed by the seeker for Puddlemere United. He grinned at Lily and gave her a kiss in appreciation.

"Wow this is amazing, how did you find it?" James asked as he examined the gift.

"I have my connections," Lily said mysteriously as she watched James repeatedly throw the snitch into the air and catch it.

"Thanks Lily now he will be throwing that thing around our bedroom day and night," Remus said with a laugh.

Everyone took the chance to play with the new gifts they had received. Chloe couldn't stop grinning as she marveled at the sparkling bracelet Remus had given her. Remus flipped through a book about curses that James had gotten him. Sirius and Peter played with the wizard's chess game that Lily had given Sirius, while Lily sat there and tried to conceal her disappointment at the fact that she hadn't received a present from James.

"Well that's it," Sirius said rather sadly.

James looked at the expression on Lily's face and knew she was upset. He kissed her on the cheek and she didn't respond to his touch.

"Sirius, are you sure there isn't anything else under there?" James asked innocently.

"Not that I can see mate, but you are welcome to take a look," Sirius replied as he looked at the chess board, pondering his next move.

"Why don't you go look Lily?" James said mischievously.

Lily gave him a quizzical look and finally decided to get up and search the tree. She circled it three times and even crawled under it and still she found nothing.

"There is nothing here Potter," Lily said irritably as she stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I saw something else," James replied in mock astonishment.

"Maybe you need new glasses, but Christmas is over," Lily replied evenly.

She was not in the mood to play games, she simply wanted to sulk and be irritated with James.

"Check mate," Sirius yelled loudly and Lily turned her attention to him as he danced around the room in triumph

During Lily's distraction, James took the chance to flick his wand.

"Look just once more for me Lils," James said with a smile.

"You git this isn't funny, you can't trick me into thinking there is something here," Lily said angrily.

"Then what is that package by your feet?" James said in triumph.

Lily looked down and there was a small package wrapped in green paper and white ribbon. The card read "Lily Evans" in gold lettering. Lily picked up the gift and stared at it in disbelief.

"Go ahead, open it," James said, barely able to contain his excitement.

Lily carefully unwrapped the tiny parcel and she found a small mahogany box with a tiny lily as an emblem.

"It's lovely," she said as she ran her fingers over the carefully handcrafted flower.

"There is more, look inside," James said as he walked over to Lily and put his arms around her.

She pulled back the lid of the box and inside was a silver necklace with a pendant that was shaped as a lily and encrusted with diamonds. Lily looked at the necklace in awe. She didn't know what to say. She felt foolish for being so angry with James and yet he had done something so sweet for her.

"I....it's....beautiful," Lily stammered as she took the necklace out of the box and examined it.

"Let me put in on for you," James said as he took the necklace from Lily and carefully placed it on her neck and then kissed it.

"How did you know this is the necklace I was looking at in Hogsmede the other day?" Lily said as she played with the necklace.

"I have my sources," James said as he winked at Sirius. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I'm sorry for being so silly earlier; I was just worried you forgot," Lily said apologetically as she kissed James on the lips.

"I could never forget anything that gives me a chance to treat you special," James said as he returned the kiss.

"How did you hide it?" Lily said still in shock of receiving something so elegant.

"A simple concealment charm; I learned it from you," James said with a smirk.

Lily pulled James towards her as she kissed him softly on the lips. They stood in the middle of the room embracing as if no one else existed, but each other.

"Alright enough of this mushy junk, it's a beautiful day outside, let's have ourselves a Christmas day snowball fight," Sirius said impatiently as he stared at Remus and Chloe who were snogging on the couch and James and Lily, who seemed to be in their own world.

Everyone quickly agreed and before long they were all bundled up and trudging through the snow. They reached a spot by the lake and settled in to make snowballs. When they had created a large enough arsenal it was time to form the teams.

"We have to split up the couples so I can see Lily hit James in the face with a snowball," Sirius said.

The sides were made and Sirius chose Lily and Remus, which left James to play with Chloe, Peter and Alice. Sirius fired the first shot at Peter, who let out a cry of fright and retreated to hide behind James.

"You'll pay for that Black," James said as he lobbed a snowball towards Sirius and hit him right in the face.

Soon it was an all out war with snowballs flying in every direction. Sirius decided he thought it would be funny to leave his team's barracks and lead a charge towards the other side. Lily and Remus followed suit. Sirius ran screaming towards Peter with a snowball in his hand. Sirius flew on top of Peter and smashed a snowball in his face. Lily decided to attack James as she jumped on him and covered him with snow. Remus assailed Chloe as Sirius moved on from at terrified Peter and started pelting Alice with snow. Everyone was on the ground and laughing hysterically.

This is how it should be, Lily thought to herself, as she and James wrestled in the snow. No seventeen-year-old should have to worry about a psychotic killer and his followers. For a minute she forgot about the problems that plagued the wizarding world and enjoyed being young and surrounded by her friends that she loved.

_Author's Note: I know I haven't posted forever, but I have been ridiculously busy with school and other such fun things. This is a fun fluffy chapter before I have to get dark and sad again, but I am so glad Lily and James are finally together. Any ideas on whether I should give Sirius a love interest or not? Anyway tell me what you think because I have a long week ahead of me and I will need some cheering up. I'll try and post again soon, but I have a huge paper due next week so who knows. **Oh and any of you who are 18 or over, don't forget to vote on November 2.** Thanks for sticking with me, I really appreciate it._


	21. Letters and a New Interest

Sirius sat at breakfast with only Peter next to him. James and Remus had decided to wait for the girls, but Sirius was tired of always waiting. Just once he wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted a peaceful breakfast where he and James would play a prank on the Slytherins and Remus would chastise them for being so childish. Instead he was stuck with Peter who chewed his food with his mouth open.

"Pass me the bread," Peter said in between mouthfuls.

"You are disgusting Wormtail," Sirius said in an irritated tone.

He returned to reading the Daily Prophet. Every day the news got worse. Yesterday three well respected Aurors had been killed and many families were going in to hiding. What disgusted Sirius the most was the idea that his family supported the madness that had engulfed the wizarding world. He thought of his brother Regulus, the death eater in training, and his blood started to boil. His reverie was broken when a large black owl dropped an envelope in front of him. Sirius stared at it and knew who the letter was from. The owl pecked at him for a scrap of food and Sirius gingerly obliged. Afterwards he opened the envelope and braced himself for its contents.

_Sirius,_

_I am writing to inform you that you have been stricken from the Black family will and burned off the family tree. You are no longer entitled to any of the rights or privileges that go along with baring the Black name and please do not attempt to contact us. You have disgraced this family and pure blood wizards every where. _

_- M. Black_

Sirius took the letter and crumpled it up into a ball and threw it away. His mother certainly had a way with words. He was surprised she hadn't called him a blood traitor and threaten to mount his head on a wall like a house elf. James, Lily, Remus, and Chloe walked in just in time to see Sirius get up from the table. James saw the anger in Sirius' eyes and reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What's the rush mate?" James asked.

Sirius said nothing, but just pushed past James and left the hall.

"What was that about?" Remus asked Peter.

"I don't know, he's been like that all morning," Peter said still stuffing his face with food.

"Take a breath Wormtail," James said with a disgusted look on his face.

Lily dropped a piece of parchment and as she bent down to pick it up she found a crumpled piece of paper. She opened it up and scanned the contents. Her expression turned to shock as she handed James the letter. He looked it over and quickly gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and left the table. Remus and Peter followed suit so Lily and Chloe were left to eat breakfast alone.

"So how are things going with Remus?" Lily asked as she put jam on her toast.

"Fine," Chloe said, but refused to look Lily in the eye.

Lily knew Chloe was hiding something. The girls hadn't had much time to talk lately, but Lily could tell something was bothering Chloe. She had been quiet and distant since term had started.

"I have known you for seven years, I know when something is bothering you," Lily said determinedly.

Chloe didn't want to believe that her relationship with Remus was in trouble. He was the kindest man she had ever met, but she felt like he was keeping her at arm's length. Every time she tried to get close to him, he would push her away and close up. For instance, the other night while they were studying, she asked Remus how his mother was doing since she seemed to be sick a lot. Instead of talking to her, Remus simply got up and walked away saying that he wasn't feeling well. Every time she tried to get underneath the cool exterior he put on for everyone around him, he pushed her away.

"He's hiding something from me," Chloe finally said.

"Are you sure?" Lily said in surprise.

Everything she knew about Remus Lupin led her to believe that he was good and honest and she refused to accept the idea that he was keeping something from Chloe. He was the voice of reason for the Marauders; the responsible one. She was sure Chloe was incorrect.

"He's secretive and he won't let me in. He never wants to talk and when I try to ask him something personal he changes the subject or leaves," Chloe said honestly.

"I think you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel and I'm sure he will say it's just a misunderstanding. Remus would never keep something from you," Lily offered.

"I've tried, it's useless. I don't know what to do anymore Lily," Chloe said as she desperately tried to fend off tears.

"I'll have James talk to him. I'm sure it's nothing," Lily said sympathetically.

"No please don't do that. I don't want Remus to think I'm not strong enough to confront him myself," Chloe said firmly.

"Alright, but talk to him Chloe," Lily said while she gathered her books and got ready to leave for class.

"Thanks Lil it feels a lot better to just get it out in the open," Chloe laughed hesitantly.

The girls got up and walked arm in arm to class as Lily told Chloe about being caught by Filch while she was snogging James in the trophy room during detention.

"Two detentions in one year. Who would have thought Lily Evans could be such a troublemaker," Chloe giggled.

After leaving the great hall, Sirius, in all of his rage, had lost track of time and spent most of the day in the astronomy tower practicing curses with which to hex his mother.

"How dare she?" Sirius fumed as he paced back and forth across the room.

To test his reflexes, he spun around and shot a spell at an unsuspecting text book that someone had left. The book exploded and the sound gave Sirius a certain amount of satisfaction.

"Nice aim, but I'd say blowing up text books is a bit uneducated even for someone like you," a cool voice said.

Startled, Sirius turned around, but saw no one there.

"What do you want?" Sirius yelled. "I'm not to be trifled with."

Sirius held his wand out and was ready to curse the next thing that moved. Instead a slender girl with long black hair and startling blue eyes came out from the shadows. She stared daggers at him.

"You certainly have a high opinion of yourself," the girl scoffed.

"You don't even know me," Sirius replied with venom.

He was in no mood to share heated words with some girl who thought she knew him.

"I know what you are capable of Sirius Black," the girl said mysteriously.

Despite her annoying presence, Sirius couldn't help, but notice how startlingly beautiful she was. She had cream colored skin that was marked with crimson lips and cat-like eyes. Her dark hair made her looks mysterious. Sirius made a point to know all of the beautiful girls in the school and it shocked him that he had never come across this one.

"Leave me alone!" Sirius spat. "I am in no mood to deal with some hurt member of my fan club. I'm sorry I never invited you to a ball or asked you to Hogsmede. Now run along I have a great deal on my mind."

The girl stared at him in disbelief. He was everything that she had ever heard people say about him. She knew he was irrational and, although quite talented, to blinded by his own self importance to live up to his potential. Her friends warned her of him and now she knew why. She could see the intensity in his eyes and knew that she should leave him alone, but her ego got the better of her.

"Please don't insult my intelligence by suggesting I am one of those twittering idiots who is blind enough to fancy you. I know too much about you to be that stupid," the girl replied tartly.

In a flash of anger Sirius pointed his wand straight at the girl. She looked at him and seemed unaffected by his act of aggression. Sirius growled low in his throat, but the girl wasn't backing down. She looked straight into his eyes and he felt almost naked for a moment.

"Why are you still here? I though I told you to leave" he snarled.

"Forgive me, but I didn't know that they had renamed the school after you. I have the right to be wherever I please," the girl said coolly. "Or do you think that just because you are a Black that the name gives you the right to do whatever you want?"

At this point she had her hand on her wand and was ready to use it if necessary. From what she had heard, Sirius Black was a victim of his emotions so she couldn't trust him to keep his cool.

"Take that back or I will force you to," Sirius said heatedly.

"Why? Does it hurt to hear the truth?" the girl said with a smile starting to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Take it back," Sirius shouted again.

"No!" she vehemently replied.

Sirius lost control. Before he could stop himself, he sent a blasting spell towards the girl. She saw the curse hurdling towards her and quickly shouted "Protego." The spell was easily deflected, but the girl didn't stop there.

"Expelliarmus," she shouted.

Sirius' wand went flying into her outstretched hand.

"Incarcerous," she yelled as she pointed her wand straight at Sirius.

After he was pacified with ropes binding his body, Sirius realized that his day couldn't possibly get any worse. His family had disowned him, he had attacked a girl and the worst part was she had gotten the better of him. He lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling and couldn't help, but laugh. At first it was just a chuckle, but then he started laughing manically. The girl just looked at him with bewilderment.

"What's so funny about being bound with ropes?" she asked somewhat angrily.

She wasn't expecting laughter as a response to her actions. Sirius tried to respond, but only let out unintelligible grunts between fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but this is really just the cherry on top of an already wonderful day," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?" the girl replied.

Sirius looked at the girl as she stood above him with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were full of passion and if he weren't so embarrassed, he would have asked her to go for a snog.

"I'm simply laughing at my ridiculous behavior," Sirius said as he tried to control his laughter.

"Perhaps you are just embarrassed that you got beaten by a girl," she replied somewhat victoriously.

"I have been beaten by many girls and I thoroughly enjoy each and every encounter and this is no different," Sirius replied with a grin.

She looked at him with utter loathing. He was under the deluded impression that she was enjoying this little encounter. She had simply come up to the astronomy tower to find some solitude from the members of her house who were constantly watching her. She had spent most of her time at Hogwarts avoiding boys like Sirius Black because she thought they were juvenile and not worth her time. Yet, when she heard Sirius pacing back and forth, she couldn't help herself, but to get involved. After everything she had heard about him, her interest was piqued. But she had never imagined that she would have him tied in ropes while exchanging sexual innuendos.

"Is everything a joke to you?" she said finally.

"I find that a sense of humor is useful. Now why don't you loosen up these ropes a bit," Sirius pleaded.

The girl grudgingly obliged and let Sirius loose from the ropes. He stood up and stretched his sore muscles. At his full height of 6'2 he was at least a head taller than the girl who stood in front of him.

"That's much better. Now why don't I know your name?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Because you are too busy marveling at your own cleverness to notice the people around you," she replied.

"Now what did I ever do to you to incite such anger. Let's try this again. What's your name?" Sirius said with a chuckle.

He was beginning to enjoy the girl's feisty temper. He loved challenges. The girls at Hogwarts were too easy, he enjoyed a chase. Perhaps when he calmed her down, this one would prove to be very entertaining. He was in definite need of something to quell his boredom.

"We have gone to school together for six years and if you don't know it by now, I'm not sure you deserve to know me," the girl replied testily.

She was growing tired of their games and she wanted desperately to return to the solitude of her house. Yet, despite herself, she was drawn to Sirius Black.

"Which is a great oversight on my part I assure you. If you give me the chance I would happily make it up to you," Sirius grinned as he moved closer to the lovely creature standing before him.

"As lovely as that offer sounds, covering myself with warts sounds much more appealing at the moment," she said.

"But why ruin such a beautiful face?" Sirius replied.

The girl couldn't help, but smile at the compliment, than scolded herself for buying such a cheap line. She was too strong for Sirius Black. If he thought she would melt after one cocky grin, he was mistaken.

"As much fun as this is, I have an impending date with detention, and that is actually starting to sound enticing after this little encounter," the girl said.

She flipped her long black hair around and started to leave the room. Sirius watched her saunter away and was mesmerized by the way her body moved. She turned around and flashed Sirius a dazzling smile.

"Like what you see?" she said coyly.

Sirius turned bright red from the embarrassment of being caught staring at her. He smiled sheepishly and attempted to clear his throat to respond.

"I'm a great appreciator of the female form," Sirius said arrogantly.

"Take a good look now because if I catch you staring again I will make it very hard for you to have children someday," she said as she disappeared out of sight. "Oh and by the way, my name is Alana."

Sirius was left with his mouth open. He tried to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes, but all he could think about was Alana. No woman had ever impressed him so much. She was beautiful, talented, intelligent and interesting. To him she was the perfect woman; it was too bad that she hated him for no apparent reason. He made it a priority to find out more about the mysterious Alana. His thoughts were interrupted when James, Remus, and Peter came up the stairs.

"Bloody hell mate we have been looking for you everywhere," James said in exasperation.

He approached Sirius and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You ok? Lily found the note your lovely mum wrote you," James asked sympathetically.

Sirius looked at his friends and started to grin.

"This is a great day," Sirius replied as he slapped James on the shoulder and started to walk out of the tower.

"He's gone mental that one," Remus said in awe of his friend's strange behavior.

Later that night Remus sat all alone in the bedroom staring at a transfiguration book. He was trying to escape Chloe and her constant questions. He was afraid that if she pestered him enough, he would slip and tell her something that would ruin their relationship. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and James appeared in the doorway.

"Why are you hiding up here? Chloe won't leave me and Lily alone because you aren't down there," James said as he went over and sat on Remus' bed.

Remus put his head in his hands and started to moan. James put his arm around his friend in support.

"Trouble in paradise?" James asked with concern in his voice.

"She deserves better and I can't give it to her," Remus lamented.

He had been deliberating day and night over whether or not to tell Chloe he was a werewolf. In the end he was scared that telling her the truth would mean losing her. So for selfish reasons he was hiding from her, the trouble was he didn't know how long he could keep it up. Chloe knew something was amiss and it was getting very difficult to lie to her. He wanted nothing more than to protect here from the truth and from the hurt that would come with it.

"Remus you are one of the best people I know. Chloe will understand if she cares about you enough. You can't write her off and assume she will be like all of the others. She is different mate," James said intelligently.

"I just can't. You won't have to look her in the eyes and see the terror on her face and utter hatred of me when I tell her," Remus groaned.

"Remus you can't hide from people for the rest of your life. Chloe cares for you; just give her the chance to understand. Give yourself the chance to be happy," James replied. "Just think about it."

"I will. Thanks mate," Remus said somewhat reluctantly.

James got up and walked back downstairs so Remus was left alone. He stared up at the ceiling and contemplated what to do. He knew that if he wanted a future with Chloe he was going to have to tell her the truth. He just didn't want to lose her. Yet, James was right, he needed to embrace life and stop living in the shadows. The full moon was coming up and afterwards he would tell Chloe the truth, for better or worse.

Lily sat downstairs reading a book while she waited for James to come back. However, she underestimated how exhausted she was. The patrols, studying for NEWTS, and classes were starting to take their toll. She closed her eyes to rest for a bit, but was soon fast asleep.

"Get up mudblood," a cold raspy voice shouted.

The rain poured down on Lily's crumpled form as she lay, unmoving, on the ground. She could feel the cold in her bones as she tried to move her body, but the pain was too much. Her vision was blurred and she could feel that taste of blood in her mouth. She clutched her stomach as she felt a searing pain run throughout her entire body.

"Filth! You and your unborn child will suffer" another voice cackled as Lily was hit with the Crucio curse.

Lily let out a blood curdling scream of pain. She had to get up and fight to protect herself for her baby's sake. With all of her might she summoned the strength to stand up. She gripped her wand tightly as she pointed it in the direction of her attackers.

"It will take more than that to bring me down," she said forcefully as her body shook with cold and throbbed in pain.

"I've waited for a long time to do this," a sinister voice said.

Lily turned around, but before she could see who the voice belonged to, a flash of green light went off and all she could see with darkness.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lily screamed.

"Lily wake up it's just a dream," James pleaded as he shook her stiff body.

He had left her for only a few minutes and now she was shaking violently and screaming as if she were in pain.

Lily opened her eyes and met James' concerned face. She took a deep breath as she tried to forget the dream. Lately, she had been having them more frequently and was almost afraid to sleep. Every time it was the same – Voldemort or one of his death eaters was attacking her and inevitably at the end there would be a flashing green light as she died, or sometimes James would. She always woke up with a racing heart and her body would be covered in sweat.

"What happened this time?" James asked as he tried to put his arms around her for comfort.

"The same thing that always happens, I get attacked by Death Eaters," Lily said shakily.

"I think you should tell Dumbledore about the dreams Lil. They might mean something," James said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

She snuggled into his chest and let out a sigh of contentment. She always felt safe when James held her.

"I don't want to bother him. With all of the attacks lately and so many students losing family members I think he has better things to do with his time," Lily said as she closed her eyes.

James looked down at her pale yet beautiful face and stroked her hair as she relaxed against him. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from whatever was haunting her, but she wouldn't let him in. He could tell that she was scared to tell him about the dreams because she always gave him vague descriptions and was quick to change the subject.

"Maybe I could help if you told me about them," James said as he continued to rub Lily's back.

"It's nothing really James I promise," Lily said sleepily.

"It's not nothing Lily, you've had one every night for two weeks now and I don't understand why you refuse to talk about it," James pressed.

"Because I want to forget about them," Lily replied as she tried to distract James with a kiss.

As her hands reached for his face, James quickly pinned them at her sides as he pulled away and stared at her intently.

"Why can't you trust me?" James asked.

She couldn't tell him that she dreamt of their deaths or for that matter having a child with him. He had enough to worry about without her causing any problems.

"Drop it Potter," Lily said evenly.

She got up and started to retreat to her dorm room when James grabbed her from behind. He started to kiss her neck and she quickly turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry Lil, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried that's all," James said apologetically.

Lily answered him with a kiss on the lips. They stood there and embraced, completely oblivious to anyone around them. They were completely happy for the time being.

**_Author's Note: This chapter is all over the place, but it sets the stage for a lot of important stuff that is comming up. I thought I'd give Sirius someone to play with, but I have great plans for her now. I hope everyone likes the direction I am taking this story. Oh and to answer one review, I think I'm going to keep up with this story until Lily and James die (tear tear). On a happier note I just found out I'm going to have the chance to study abroad in London next semester so yippee. Perhaps I will finally be able to write british dialogue after my trip. That does mean that I probably won't be able to update often, if at all, but I will work tirelessly to get stuff done before I leave. Your reviews were amazing and thanks for the encouragement. I love you all._**


	22. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

"Do I have to wear muggle clothes?" James asked as he took a swig from his mug.

He and Lily were sitting in the Three Broomsticks with glasses of butterbeer engrossed in conversation. Lily received a letter from her mother last week informing her that her awful sister, Petunia,was getting married to Vernon Dursley, a rather grotesque man who gave muggles a bad name. He rather reminded Lily of an angry Hippopotamus both in temperament and physical appearance. Her mother suggested that Lily bring a friend to make the event more bearable. She wanted to bring James so her parents could meet him, but she was afraid that if he met her sister and Vernon, he would run for the hills and never come back. Finally after a week of agonizing she decided to invite him. His feelings would be hurt if she didn't and it really would be a comfort to have him there for support.

"My sister would have a fit if you show up in wizarding robes," Lily said as she pictured Petunia's expression on her face if James walked into her ordinary boring wedding in dress robes. Part of her wanted to let him do it after all the horrible things her sister had said and done to her over the years.

"Don't worry, Sirius already said you could borrow his muggle tuxedo from Halloween last year and you will look very handsome in it," she finished.

James couldn't help, but be excited that Lily had invited him to her sister's wedding. It would be his chance to prove to her how serious he is about their relationship. There was only one problem; he knew nothing about the muggle world. Growing up in a prominent wizarding family sheltered him from the non-magical world and he was afraid he was going to make fool of himself in front of Lily's parents.

"Lils why haven't I ever heard you talk about your sister before?" James asked suddenly.

Lily looked at him and a sad expression grew over her face. She and Petunia were very close as little girls. She could still remember how Petunia used to hold her hand when they walked to school together so she wouldn't get lost. Petunia had been the one who taught her how to tie her shoe laces and to write her name. They used to spend hours playing with their dolls in the room they shared. That had all changed when Lily found out she was a witch. Her sister felt threatened by Lily because she was different and if there was one thing Petunia hated, it was anything that was out of the ordinary. Her sister could only point fingers at her and call her a freak.

"She doesn't understand our world and she doesn't want to. She is very close minded and treats me as if I don't exist because I was born different," Lily said miserably.

James put his arm around Lily and kissed her hair. He couldn't imagine anyone not loving Lily because she was a witch. He was attracted to her talent, strength, and intelligence.

"Well if she says anything rude at the wedding I'll hex her dress to turn a disgusting shade of green," James said with a chuckle.

Their private moment was interrupted when Sirius loudly entered the pub and came over and sat down across the table from them.

"Bloody bitch," Sirius said as he gnashed his teeth angrily.

He was covered from head to toe in mud and even his black hair was a frightful shade of brown.

"I see you've had a run in with the mysterious Alana," James said with a grin.

"She's mad. All I did was suggest we find a more private place to continue our conversation and she used a blasting curse to send me flying into a mud puddle. She's wicked with that wand of hers," Sirius lamented trying to hide his embarrassment from being beaten by a girl twice.

"Who is Alana?" Lily asked curiously as she pointed her wand at Sirius and said "scourgify."

"She's the perfect woman. No one compares to her beauty and brains," James said in a voice that imitated Sirius'.

Lily playfully hit James on the shoulder for making fun of his friend, but half out of jealousy. Sirius gave her an appreciative smile and then promised he would do much worse if James kept up his antics. When he suggested limiting James' reproductive capabilities, Lily began to blush furiously

"What's the matter? Are you upset that some poor girl you are chasing after isn't falling for the infamous Black charm?" James retorted sarcastically.

"James!" Lily said irritably. "Don't worry Sirius she will come around the best ones are worth waiting for, isn't that right James."

James wasn't paying attention at this point, but instead fiddling with the golden snitch that was sitting in his pocket. Lily kicked him under the table and he jumped to attention.

"Oh right yes you don't want a girl who is too easy," James replied lamely.

Lily only rolled her eyes.

"Right well we better be going if we are going to get to detention on time," Sirius said to James in an attempt to keep him from saying something stupid to Lily.

This was just an excuse that the boys had made up to keep Lily and Chloe from asking too many questions. It was the full moon so they planned on keeping Moony company. It had been quite some time since the Marauders had been on one of their infamous adventures and all of the boys were looking forward to the evening's festivities.

Lily was very doubtful of their excuse at first because most teachers didn't hand out detentions for the weekend, but Sirius fabricated a story about McGonagall offering the Marauders the chance to erase a week's worth of detention if they gave up a Saturday night to do their time. Lily finally accepted their reason for disappearing and Remus was eagerly waiting for them as he prepared for the transformation in the hospital wing.

"Blasted McGonagall," James said for the added effect as he kissed Lily on the lips and promised to spend the entire day with her tomorrow.

Lily just raised her eye brows skeptically and couldn't help, but feel that James and his friends were up to something.

"Don't get in to too much trouble boys," Lily said knowingly as the boys started to leave.

Sirius and James looked at each other with expressions of guilt on their faces and couldn't help, but marvel at Lily's ability to know everything.

"How does she do it?" Sirius asked in a whispered tone.

"I don't know, but it's bloody scary sometimes," James replied.

Later that night Lily and Chloe sat in the common room and stared at the fire with bored expressions on their faces. They had tried everything from playing exploding snap to even studying, but being confined to the common room wasn't entertaining. The younger students had long since gone to bed and the other 7th year girls were busy trying to catch up on their studies. Lily and Chloe were restless and somewhat annoyed that their boyfriends were not telling them the truth.

"There is no way they have detention tonight, I saw McGonagall earlier today and she said she was going to the Ministry of Magic for urgent business," Lily said as she played with her hair.

"At least James doesn't lie to you about having a sick mother. I swear I saw him in the hospital wing when I went to get a potion for my headache this afternoon," Chloe replied.

The girls continued to watch the fire roar as they tried to figure out what the Marauders were hiding.

"This is total bullocks; we shouldn't be sitting around obsessing about our dim witted boyfriends. Let's go have an adventure of our own," Lily said resolutely as she stood up and racked her brain for ideas.

Chloe looked at her friend with interest. She couldn't help, but marvel at the transformation Lily had made over the past months. The old Lily would have admonished any of her friends for coming up with such a reckless idea. However, James Potter and his marauder ways were starting to rub off on the once rule abiding head girl.

"I say we sneak out of the castle, just you and me, it'll be like it used to be; before James and Remus managed to trick us into dating them," Lily said mischievously.

Chloe began to smile. She missed her best friend. They hardly spent any time together and with the darkness that had fallen over the wizarding world it was important to have friends to support you.

"Yeah we can have just as much if not more fun than the Marauders," Chloe replied excitedly.

"I know where James keeps his invisibility cloak," Lily continued plotting.

Before long they were creeping up the stairs to the 7th year boys dormitory. Lily tapped her wand against the lock and magically the door swung open. The room was dark, but Lily could still see the clothes that were strewn all over the floor. She found a pair of boxers lying besides James' bed and she couldn't help, but blush at the thought that they could be his. She stooped down and looked for the secret trunk that James stored under his bed. It was concealed with an invisibility charm so Lily had to grope around to find it. Finally she hit something hard and she pulled it out and opened the trunk. To her surprise the cloak was missing.

"It's gone," Lily said to her dismay. "Those little gits probably took it to accomplish whatever mayhem they are about to unleash on the school."

"Don't worry, Marlene has one and I know she would be more than happy to lend it to us," Chloe said. She had a feeling that if they left the castle and explored the grounds, they would find the missing Marauders.

After begging and pleading with Marlene to borrow the cloak, the girls were on their way to the secret passage that Sirius said would lead them out of the castle.

"What if we get caught?" Chloe whispered in a worried tone.

"We will be if you aren't quiet," Lily replied as she continued to lead the way to the hidden passage.

After what seemed like hours of walking the girls reached their destination. Lily pressed on the statue the way Sirius had shown her and the entrance to the passageway made itself visible.

"It's awfully dark down there Lil," Chloe said timidly.

"Come on we've snuck through a lot of secret tunnels this year, what makes you think this one will be different?" Lily replied trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Lily grabbed Chloe by the hand and pulled her through the entrance.

"Lumos," the girls said together so their wands could provide light.

They walked through the tunnel for what seemed like ages with their wands out ready for anything that might happen. Chloe let out a whimper as she stepped in something wet, but was too terrified to look down and see what the substance was.

"Look I see light, we must be getting close," Lily said optimistically.

They stepped out into the moon lit night and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a chilly, but clear night as the snow sparkled and the moon provided light for the girls to see. Arm in arm they walked down to the lake.

"What a beautiful night I'm glad we decided to do this," Chloe said as she found a spot and lay down in the snow.

Lily quickly followed and as she gazed up at the brilliant moon she felt an instant peace overcome her. She wasn't worried about the NEWTS or making things work with James, or her sister's awful wedding.

"I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together lately, it has just been so hectic," Lily said somewhat timidly as she didn't want to provoke an angry response from Chloe.

"Don't worry Lils, I'm happy for you and James and even if I'm furious with Remus, I love him. We are still best friends no matter what," Chloe replied as she stared up at the stars

"You love Remus? How do you know? Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked surprised.

Love was such a big concept to Lily and she had no idea how to define it. To her it was this goal that all relationships strove to reach, yet the trouble was she didn't know if she had reached that mark yet or not. She knew she cared about James deeply, but did that mean she loved him. It caught her off guard that Chloe was willing to say those words so casually.

"I suppose I know I love him because it just feels right to be with him. He's it," Chloe said seriously.

"Have you told him that yet?" Lily asked curiously.

At this suggestion Chloe sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"No and I won't tell him until he trusts me enough to tell me what's bothering him," Chloe said somewhat defiantly.

Lily laughed at her friend's stubbornness, only because it came right from a page in her own play book. But James had changed that part of her nature. Yes she still hated to be wrong and she was very passionate, but being in a relationship with someone just as stubborn as herself made her value the art of compromise.

"Maybe if you tell him how you feel, he'll be more confident about where he stands with you and he won't hide things from you?" Lily suggested thoughtfully.

Chloe reached over and hugged her friend for the comfort and support she had given her.

"Awe isn't that cute," someone behind the girls laughed crazily.

Lily and Chloe whipped around to see Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange standing over them with their wands at the ready. Lily and Chloe quickly got to their feet and had their wands trained on the two Slytherins.

"Look what we have here Rodolphus. If it isn't the mudblood head girl and her blood traitor talentless friend. Too bad Potter and Lupin aren't here to protect you from us," Malfoy said as a look of pleasure spread across his handsome, yet twisted face.

"Don't you ever tire of losing to me Malfoy?" Lily replied sarcastically.

"I think we should teach these two how to respect their superiors," Lestrange said darkly.

"You aren't worth the mud on Dumbledore's boots and neither is your insane Lord Voldemort," Chloe said as she pointed her wand at Lestrange's chest.

"Your heroic Dumbledore isn't here to save you from us is he? So don't speak of things you do no know," Lestrange replied as he used his height to tower over Chloe in an attempt to intimidate her.

Malfoy grabbed Lily by the shoulder and forced her to the ground. Lily fell with a hard thud. Chloe quickly moved in front of her to protect her from any hexes or curses the Slytherins might use. However, Lestrange quickly pushed her to the side so Malfoy could take aim at Lily.

"We have a score to settle," Malfoy said menacingly.

"Is that the way you wish to win Malfoy? Pushing your opponent to the ground isn't very courageous of you. If you want to fight face me like a man and not a petulant child," Lily taunted.

Lily attempted to life herself off the ground, but Lestrange put his foot on her chest to keep her from moving.

"A simple body binding charm would have done the trick, but if you insist on being a brute," Lily said as she felt all of the air escaping her lungs.

Chloe ran over to her friend, but Malfoy was quicker and screamed "Stupefy." Chloe's body froze instantly as she fell to the ground. Lily tried to raise her wand, but Lestrange's foot was preventing her from lifting her arm.

"Expelliarmus," Malfoy shouted and Lily's wand flew into his outstretched hand.

"I'm not scared of you," Lily shouted as she watched Malfoy point his wand at her chest.

"You should be you filthy mudblood. I will teach you to fear me, there is no one to hear you scream," Malfoy snarled.

"Cr….." before Malfoy could get the words out of his mouth, a tall elegant stag came from behind and pushed Malfoy to the ground with a thud.

Lily looked at the animal and it's hazel eyes stared back at her with feeling. It was if the stately creature was telling her to run. The stag turned his antlers towards Lestrange and pawed the ground as if he were about to charge. As Lestrange was reaching for his wand to ward off the beast, Lily used her free hand to apply a strong punch to his groin. The boy crippled over in pain and Lily swore she could see a smile form on the stag's face. The stag walked over to Lily and put his face down towards her. She reached out and stroked the strong animal's silvery fur.

"Stupefy," Malfoy yelled as he got back up to his feet and the large stag soon lay unmoving on the ground.

"Stupid beast," Malfoy snarled as he laughed at the stunned stag. "Not so dangerous are you now."

Malfoy kicked the stag in the ribs and Lily let out a scream.

"Stop," she yelled as she ran over to Malfoy and tried to physically restrain him.

With the back of his hand, Malfoy hit Lily squarely in the face, but she didn't stop. She was kicking him and hitting him with all of her might. If she didn't have her wand, she would cause Malfoy pain by her own hands. For his part, Malfoy delighted himself in kicking the unmoving stag as he attempted to fend off the angry blows of Lily

"Enough," Malfoy roared as he delivered a blow to Lily's stomach.

She crumpled to the ground and started to wince in pain. Lestrange, who had regained his composure was striding towards Lily and Malfoy.

"Let me at her," Lestrange screamed as he pointed his wand at Lily.

However, the boys turned around as they heard a howl, that could only be identified as a werewolf's. No sooner had they adjusted their eyes to the unending darkness that lay before them, then they came face to face with a fully grown werewolf. Moony growled ferociously at the two young death eaters. With one swift move, Malfoy and Lestrange were on their backs as the large animal loomed over them with pain in his face.

While in werewolf form, Moony could barely control himself and for that reason Padfoot had been trying to restrain him from running towards the group of students. However, when Moony had heard Chloe scream before she was hit with Malfoy's curse, something inside him stirred. He quickly thwarted Padfoot's attempts to hold him back and went charging towards the scene. He felt a primal instinct to protect Chloe and Lily from their attackers. He was now face to face with the Slytherins and the werewolf part of him wanted to rip them limb from limb, but the human inside of him couldn't. Instead he just stared at the two boys who were shaking with fright at the sight of him. He looked around and saw Chloe's unmoving body and felt something akin to human emotion run through his body. Grudgingly he let the two terrified Slytherins up and chased them back towards the castle.

He slowly made his way towards Chloe's body, but before he could reach it, Padfoot caught up with him and was attempting to wrestle him back towards the forbidden forest. Moony fought bitterly to get to Chloe, but Padfoot wasn't about to let him near her.

With a pounding head, Chloe attempted to open her eyes. Her whole body ached with pain as she willed herself to get up off the ground. Suddenly, she heard snarling and yelping and turned around to see Padfoot wrestling Moony. As Moony tossed Padfoot away from him and stood up to his full height, Chloe let out a blood curdling scream.

"Get away from me you monster," she yelled as she quickly found her wand in her pocket and pointed it at the beast that stood before her.

Prongs, who was busy being nursed back to health by Lily, saw Chloe point her wand at Moony and quickly charged her, but Chloe's screams of terror were enough to drive Moony back towards the woods as Padfoot chased after him. Prongs walked back over to Lily and looked at her with his hazel eyes. Lily stared at him and felt as if she had seen the animal before. There was something familiar in the way he looked at her. She smiled at the magnificent animal and patted him gratefully on the head. The stag nuzzled her with his face, then ran off towards the forbidden forest to rejoin his friends.

Lily and Chloe looked at each other and started limping towards the castle. Lily still felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her and hoped that under the bruises Malfoy had given her, nothing was broken. Chloe's entire body was stiff with pain and they leaned on each other for support as they approached the castle. Chloe suggested they just go to bed, but Lily saw the gash on Chloe's forehead where she had collided with a rock when Malfoy had struck her, and decided that they both needed to visit Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

"Back again are you? Been causing trouble I suspect. That's what you get hanging around with Potter and his lot," Madame Pomfrey fussed as the two girls dragged themselves into the hospital wing.

After tending to Lily's broken rib and sprained ankle and fixing Chloe's head wound, Madame Pomfrey sent the girls promptly to bed. Lily's head hit the pillow and she fell instantly into a deep dreamless sleep and only woke up when she could feel the sun on her face. A warm kiss grazed her forehead and when she finally decided to wake up, she met the same hazel eyes she had seen the night before.

"How are you feeling?" James asked with great concern in his voice.

As soon as Remus transformed back into himself, James had run up to the hospital wing and with much persuasion and a great deal of charm, he convinced Madame Pomfrey to let him sit by Lily's bed. When he saw her bruises and cuts, he felt the urge to find Malfoy and pummel him. He remembered hearing Lily's cries while he and the other Marauders were exploring the forest and he could still see Malfoy throwing Lily to the ground and raising his wand at her. However, when Lily opened her eyes and looked at him, his anger dissolved and he just felt relieved that she was ok.

"My ribs are still a little sore, but I'm a lot better now that you are here," Lily said with a smile as she kissed James on the lips.

He pulled her into an embrace, but she started to wince in pain and he quickly let go

"I'm sorry I wasn't there last night Lils. Dumbledore explained everything and Malfoy and Lestrange received detention, but somehow that doesn't seem like enough," James said with a frown on his face.

For her part, Lily couldn't stop staring at James' eyes. They reminded her so much of the Stag's eyes she had seen the night before.

"Something strange happened last night. Right when Malfoy was about to attack me, a Stag suddenly appeared and saved me. The animal looked at me and I could have sworn it was trying to tell me something. It had the most familiar eyes," Lily said as she continued to look at James.

However, before James could answer, Chloe ran past them with tears in her eyes.

"Chloe," Lily shouted, but Chloe ignored her friend's calls and left the hospital wing as fast as she could.

Chloe ran as fast as her feet could carrier until she couldn't run anymore and when stopped, she found herself in the astronomy tower. She collapsed on the floor and let her tears flow freely as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

When she woke up, Remus was in the bed next to her and he was covered with cuts and scratches. She got out of bed and went over to see him.

"Remus, what happened?" she asked as she tried to kiss him, but he pulled away. "I will kill those stupid friends of yours for getting you hurt like this."

Remus couldn't bring himself to look at Chloe. He could only remember the fear in her eyes when she had seen him as a werewolf. When she found out the truth, that look would come back and she would want nothing to do with him.

"Remus, look at me," Chloe insisted.

When he finally looked at Chloe, he saw the cut on her head and the bruises on her body. A fear that he had caused any of those injuries overcame him and he was incredibly angry at himself for trying to help her. He couldn't control himself as a werewolf and he was dangerous to anyone around him.

"Tell me what is going on," Chloe demanded as she examined Remus' cuts and bruises.

"You should stay away from me," Remus said quietly. "I'll only hurt you."

"I don't want to stay away from you. Just tell me what is going on. I can help," Chloe pleaded as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Please just go away," Remus replied with pain in his voice.

Chloe tried to put her arms around Remus, but he quickly put them at her side.

"I love you," Chloe said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Remus looked at the sobbing girl in front of him and couldn't help, but notice that even she was crying, Chloe was beautiful. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but he didn't trust himself.

"How can you love a monster like me," Remus said softly.

Chloe's eyes began to widen.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked as she choked back her tears.

"I'm a werewolf."


	23. The Biggest Mistake He Ever Made

Everything else was a blur. All Chloe could remember was Remus' stoic, yet pained, expression on his face, as she tried to search his eyes for feeling, yet all she found were the walls he had built to protect himself.

She couldn't get the words, "It's over Chloe," out of her head. She felt as if she were going crazy. Each time she replayed the scene her heart would break again until she finally collapsed onto the floor of the astronomy tower in a heap and let the sobs wrack her small body.

He didn't even give her a chance to respond, she thought desperately. He cared nothing for her. She loved him with her heart and soul and he wouldn't even give her the chance to show him how she felt. She wanted desperately to have Remus hold her, but she knew he wouldn't; he was too proud. While she was in anguish over losing the person she loved, she was also angry at Remus for keeping such a large secret from her. Did he think she wouldn't still care about him? Did he think she was that cruel and closed minded? She curled up in a corner and closed her eyes, wishing that none of it had happened and everything was just a dream. Tomorrow she would wake up and Remus would hug and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince herself that this was the truth; in her heart she knew it was really over.

Soon exhaustion took over, as she had not slept since being attacked the night before, and she fell asleep with tears still in her eyes. She woke up when the sun, shinning through the window, hit her face and she felt the warmth heat her cold and clammy skin. Her eyes fluttered open and when they did she came face to face with Bellatrix Black.

"What do you want?" Chloe said wearily, she was in no mood to trifle with someone like Bellatrix.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who wants to help you," Bellatrix said as she wagged a finger of disapproval.

"How could you possibly help me? And why would you want to?" Chloe replied with some irritation at Bellatrix's imposition on her solitude.

"Let's just say our interests are temporarily aligned. You want to forget Remus Lupin, and I can help you do that," Bellatrix said as a smile crossed her twisted face.

To Bellatrix, Chloe was the perfect opportunity to gain information about Potter, his mudblood girlfriend, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Her master watched them closely because he knew they were powerful and sympathetic to Dumbledore. Bellatrix knew she would be rewarded for providing Lord Voldemort with important information about how to keep the group from interfering with his plans.

"What makes you think you know what I want?" Chloe said somewhat dejectedly.

She had no energy to fight Bellatrix. She simply wanted to feel nothing, but the numbness that was building up inside of her. She had no strength left, so despite her better judgment she continued to listen to Bellatrix's offer.

"I know all about you and your break up with Lupin. He cares nothing for you. He thinks you are weak and therefore not worthy of his trust or love. Your so called friends want nothing to do with you. Last night, I heard them laughing about how pathetic you are. Even your best friend, the mudblood, doesn't care about you. She is so wrapped up in her boyfriend that she hasn't even noticed that you didn't sleep in your bed last night. I can change that. I can offer you the power to make people notice you. You will open their eyes so they can see that you are not a person to be ignored," Bellatrix said with a grin on her face.

What Bellatrix had said struck a nerve with Chloe. She was tired of being ignored of not cared about. She would no longer let her friends shelf her and only pay her attention when it was convenient for them. Bellatrix's smile widened as she saw the expression on Chloe's face harden. She knew the stupid girl would cooperate. She would get the information she desired.

"I know how powerful you are. I've seen what you are capable of and I can help you reach your potential," Bellatrix continued. "Come on pet, let Bella make it all better."

Bellatrix extended her hand to Chloe, and Chloe, looking for a way out of it all, the easy way, took it.

"That's right pet, follow me," Bellatrix said as she led Chloe out of the tower.

Chloe followed hesitantly as her broken heart interfered with her head and kept her from thinking clearly.

After being released from the hospital wing, Remus walked dejectedly back to Gryffindor Tower. He limbs felt like led as he urged his body to move forward. He knew he had done the right thing by breaking up with Chloe, but then why did it hurt so much? He only wanted to protect her from the heartache and the pain that would come from caring about someone like himself. Remus' journey through life would be one that needed to be walked alone. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a girlfriend or possibly some day a wife. What kind of life could he give Chloe? It would be nearly impossible to find work after leaving Hogwarts and there would be the discrimination to face. He wouldn't be able to take the pity that Chloe would give him every time he fell upon hardship. Too much about his future was unknown and it just wouldn't be responsible to make Chloe bear his burden with him.

He reluctantly opened the door to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He found a pillow and quickly punched it out of frustration and said a few choice curse words to vent his anger. He didn't realize that he was not alone.

"Blimey mate, that pillow is getting a harder beating than a bludger during a quidditch match. What's eating you?" Sirius said as he emerged from the bathroom.

Remus groaned and wished that for once in his life he could have some privacy. He was in no mood to deal with Sirius' antics. He just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery.

"Bugger off," was all Remus could say.

Sirius looked at the pitiful expression on Remus' face and knew that he needed a friend.

"Come on mate, you can tell ol' Padfoot," Sirius said as he sat down next to Remus and put an arm around his shoulders.

Remus knew Sirius too well so that meant Sirius would not leave him alone until he told him what was bothering him. He slumped his shoulders and reluctantly told Sirius the whole story. He started off by describing how Chloe had been pestering him for the last week, and then how she had seen him as a werewolf. Finally he ended with the scene in the hospital wing.

"I broke it off," Remus said with a great deal of sorrow in his voice.

"You fucking idiot," Sirius said without any remorse.

"Thanks a lot mate," Remus said as he got up from his bed and started to walk to the bathroom, at least that door had a lock, he thought to himself.

The last thing he needed was to have one of his best mates criticize him. He needed Sirius' support at the moment, not disapproval. Sirius realized that perhaps he had been a bit too harsh, so he attempted to rephrase his thoughts in a more tactful manner.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a prat. It's just that you are being completely daft, the girl loves you mate," Sirius tried again, this time with a little bit more sensitivity.

At this, Remus wheeled around and looked as if he was about to punch Sirius in the mouth.

"Please Sirius, God of relationships and love, give me all of your wisdom about women, because all of your vast experience certainly makes you an expert," Remus said venomously.

Sirius was taken aback by his normally passive friend's hostile behavior. He decided to try to get through to Remus one last time.

"Please Remus, as your best mate, just listen to me. Look how unhappy you are without her. This is madness, there is no reason you shouldn't run and apologize for hurting her," Sirius said before putting his hands in front of his face in case Remus decided to take a swing at him.

But, Remus just stood frozen as he tried to absorb Sirius' words. Sirius was wrong, he thought to himself. He didn't know the situation or know what it was like to live a life as an outcast. It was impossible for him to understand.

"You just don't get it do you," Remus finally said as he slumped his shoulders in a gesture of retreat. "I'm a monster."

Sirius immediately went over to Remus and embraced him in a brotherly hug. At first Remus didn't respond, but the overwhelming range of emotions he felt at the moment forced him to let down the walls that he used to conceal his inner turmoil and he hugged Sirius back.

"You aren't a monster and Chloe knows that. You didn't even give her a chance to accept you," Sirius said as he pulled away. "She at least deserves that."

Remus didn't know if he had the strength to withstand a rejection from Chloe if he gave her the chance to express her feelings about his situation. He loved her too much and his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with me," Remus said hoarsely.

"Don't worry mate," Sirius said with a grin. "She loves you."

Suddenly Remus began to feel as if he had made a huge mistake. He loved Chloe and perhaps that was all that mattered. He felt an urge to go find her and try to rectify his mistake.

"Thanks mate," Remus said, but unlike when he had said it before, he actually meant it. "I have to go see about a girl."

With that, Remus walked out of the room in search of Chloe in hopes that she would forgive him for being a daft idiot. Sirius couldn't help, but congratulate himself for potentially saving his friend from making a terrible mistake. Now he wanted to go see if he could find Alana and bug her. Somehow getting hexed by her wasn't that terrible.

Meanwhile, James and Lily were outside on the grounds arguing.

"James Henry Potter, show me or I will never kiss you again," Lily said adamantly.

This was a threat that James took very seriously, but he couldn't help, but smile at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well if you put it like that, I guess I have no choice," James said rather cheekily.

Suddenly Lily came face to face with Prongs. She was staring at the same hazel eyes she had seen the night before and realized why they were so familiar; they belonged to James. She couldn't help, but laugh at the white fur around the stag's eyes that made the shape of a pair of glasses. She cautiously pet the magnificent animal and Prongs moved closer to her to show signs of affection.

At first she had been furious when James had told her that he was an unregistered Animagus. She made a point of telling him how dangerous it was and how he could be thrown in Azkaban for such a reckless act.

"You could receive a life sentence in Azkaban James," Lily had said with great concern.

What hurt her more was the fact that James had hid it from her. He tried to explain that it was not her secret to tell, rather Remus', but she didn't want any secrets between them. However, she soon realized that what James, Sirius, and Peter were doing was one of the kindest things she had ever heard of. Instead of abandoning Remus, like so many others had done, they selflessly and at great risk to themselves, helped to make the painful transitions easier for their friend. It was at this point she realized that James Potter's recklessness was really starting to rub off on her.

"It's a really painful process Lil and we don't want him to do it alone. Can you imagine how lonely that would be?" James said trying to convince her that his law breaking was for a good cause.

Lily was mesmerized by the beautiful creature that stood before her. She had so many questions. She wanted to know what it felt like to transform, how had James chosen to become a stag, and what it felt like to be an animal? She wanted to know everything; this was so exciting to her. Prongs transformed back into James and he looked at Lily with anticipation for her reaction. Lily walked up to him and pulled his face to her so she could kiss him. When they pulled apart, she stared into his eyes and felt complete.

"I love you," Lily said before she realized what she was saying.

James stood there in shock. Those were the words he had been waiting to hear, but he didn't know what to do. In his wildest dreams, he never thought Lily Evans could ever love him. Lily turned bright red when James didn't respond and desperately tried to back pedal.

"Well, what I mean is…um," but James' lips on hers made it hard for her to complete her sentence.

"I love you too," James said rather flushed as he held Lily to him.

"Well then why didn't you say something earlier, you let me stand there like a big idiot," Lily said somewhat irritably, but in reality she was elated, and somewhat relieved that he returned her feelings.

"I was just shocked that's all. I always thought I'd be the first one to say it," James said somewhat conceitedly. Lily's words had definitely gone to his head

"That's so typically male, always trying to control the situation," Lily argued.

"Are you calling me dominating?" James replied with a chuckle.

"I am just saying that you always want everything to happen on your terms, and it is a bit annoying," Lily replied as her eyes started to build a fire in them.

James just stared at her and laughed. She really knew how to ruin a moment.

"You are the most stubborn person in the world Lily Evans and God help me for loving you," James said with a smirk.

"Oh God you are right. Here we are professing our love for each other and we can't do it without arguing. How is this every going to work?" Lily said somewhat abashedly, but as she said this she kissed James on the lips.

"Well arguing is just what we do. You tell me when I am being arrogant and I tell you when you are being a pain in the ass," James said with a smile. "It doesn't mean we don't love each other."

Lily decided to accept this answer for the time being and gave in and kissed James with all of the passion she had.

Remus spent the entire afternoon scouring the castle looking for Chloe. So far he had checked the astronomy tower, the herbology greenhouse, the room of requirement, the kitchen, and everywhere else he could think of. He was now searching the Marauder's Map desperately in hopes that she would turn up, but for some reason she was no where to be found. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid; what if something had happened to Chloe? He was starting to panic when the saw the initials C.S appear in the Great Hall. Without wasting any time, Remus sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room and raced to Chloe as fast as he could.

When he saw her, his heart nearly stopped. Somehow she looked different. Her normally cheerful face had nothing, but a blank expression on it. She looked gaunt and hollow and Remus' stomach pitched at the idea that he could have possibly caused this drastic change in her emotional appearance. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and tell her how stupid he was for pretending not to love her back. This drove him to approach Chloe and as he did, she turned around and looked at him as if he didn't exist.

"Hello Chloe," he said quietly.

"Mr. Lupin," Chloe replied void of any emotion.

"Look, I think we need to talk," Remus said, taken aback by Chloe's lack of acknowledgement of his presence.

Chloe continued to stare at the wall that rose behind Remus.

"I'm not at your beckon call anymore," Chloe said coolly.

Chloe's lack of emotion began to scare Remus and he started to wonder if perhaps an apology wasn't going to work. Determined to not give up, Remus pressed on.

"I was an idiot last night," Remus tried, but Chloe put up a hand to silence him.

"What's done is done, now please just leave me alone," Chloe said, and as she finished, Bellatrix and Narcissa joined her and glared at Remus.

"You heard her Lupin, now run along and don't bother her again," Bellatrix said menacingly.

"Excuse me, but this is between me and Chloe, it doesn't involve you," Remus said angrily.

"She's not interested, now move on Lupin or we will force you to," Narcissa said as she stepped in front of Chloe.

Chloe eagerly accepted Bellatrix and Narcissa's protection and retreated from the confrontation with Remus. As she left the dinning hall, Remus tried to run after her, but several bullying Slytherins prevented him from doing so.

"Chloe," Remus yelled, as he was being engulfed by Slytherins, but she didn't respond.

James and Sirius entered the great hall just in time to see Remus attacked by the menacing Slytherins and they quickly ran over to join in the fight. After each Slytherin had been tossed off Remus, Sirius extended a hand to his friend.

"What was that all about?" James asked heatedly.

"It's over," was all Remus could manage to say. "She wants nothing to do with me."

**Author's Note: Ok I know that it's been almost a month and a half since I last update, but I have been extremely busy. I've been in London for about 20 days now and I have to say that it is the most beautiful city in the world. I just love everything about it. I have been really busy exploring. So I think I do have a pretty good excuse. Oh and my flat just got internet so before then I couldn't have posted anyway. But here is the long awaited chapter. I'm not sure it is any good because I have had serious writer's block. Nothing I wrote sounded right to me. So please review and I'll try and be faster with my posts, but for the next three months or so I'll be pretty busy. Cheers!**


	24. The Slytherin Cause

"Hey wait up," Sirius shouted as he sprinted down the corridors.

When he reached Alana, he slipped his arm around her shoulder and gave her his most dashing smile.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to ignore me," Sirius said as he strode along side the irritated girl.

"You aren't wrong Black, and please remove your arm before I perform a severing charm on it," Alana replied.

Sirius had grown to enjoy Alana's hostile attitude towards him. Since their meeting in the tower, he had made it his own personal crusade to find out more about the enchanting dark haired beauty. So far he had come up with nothing. No one seemed to know her and for a while Sirius wondered if he was seeing a ghost. He had talked to almost all of his acquaintances in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and none knew of her. He refused to believe she was a Slytherin because he couldn't see that inherent pension for evil that existed in every Slytherin's eye. She was still just as much of a mystery to him as she had been on their first meeting. That was what intrigued him. Plus he hated being ignored by beautiful girls.

"Obviously you don't know what an honor it is to have me escort you to class," Sirius said with a laugh. "Most girls would kill to be in your shoes."

Alana couldn't help, but admit to herself that Sirius, although extremely pompous and egotistical, was very charming. It took a lot of will power to ignore the words that rolled off of his silver tongue.

"Well I'm not like most girls Black and I happen to like my personal space, now get off of me," Alana said as she thrust Sirius' arm off of her shoulder.

She quickly turned to her friend and tried to start their conversation back up again, but Sirius persisted.

"Is it possible that my touch makes you nervous Alana?" Sirius tried again.

"No actually your touch makes my skin crawl, now move on," Alana demanded somewhat heatedly.

"Alright, but you'll miss me when I'm gone," Sirius said.

At this, Alana couldn't help, but smile. However, she tried to mask it with an expression of contempt. As much as she hated to admit it, she found herself actually anticipating her daily interactions with Sirius Black with some degree of excitement. She had never met someone who challenged her the way he did. Plus he was a good target to practice her hexes.

"Your allotted time for annoying me is over, Goodbye Sirius," Alana said to force Sirius to take the hint.

Sirius ran off down the corridor, but without hesitation turned back, and with a great big smile and yelled: "I know you are thinking about me naked Alana."

Alana turned bright red as all of the students in the hallway turned around to look at her. She buried her face in her books and to escape the smirks and laughter at her expense. Her friend turned to her with a dark look on her face.

"You better hope nobody sees you interacting with that prat," her friend warned.

At this Alana became a bit incensed. She was becoming very tired of having her every move watched and worrying that her behavior was going to upset somebody in her house. She wanted very much to do as she pleased and couldn't care less about what people thought of her. Although she didn't care about Sirius, it was very annoying to have someone tell her she couldn't talk to him

"Since when have I cared about what people think about me," Alana replied in a somewhat contrarian tone.

"I'm just warning you that if word gets out that you are fraternizing with Sirius Black, there are those who would not permit it," her friend said somewhat cryptically.

Lily sat on her bed wringing her hands out of nervousness and worry. This has gone on for long enough, Lily told herself. Chloe hadn't talked to anyone in Gryffindor Tower for a whole week and now Lily was starting to get worried. She would leave the room in the middle of the night and Lily would not see her again until classes the next morning, where Chloe looked as if she were a zombie. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was gaunt. At first Lily thought Chloe just needed some space after her painful break up with Remus, but now she thought something was wrong. She felt it in her gut that Chloe was not herself. She could be seen walking down the hallways of Hogwarts with Bellatrix and Narcissa Black and even on occasion talking to Lucius Malfoy; the very same person who had attacked her not more than a week ago.

Lily looked up and saw Chloe walk through the door with a blank expression on her face. She summoned her strength and approached Chloe with determination.

"We need to talk," Lily said.

"I'm busy, leave me alone," Chloe said blandly, as if she weren't answering for herself.

Lily was a tad taken aback by her friend's total dismissal of her. Chloe didn't seem to be upset or sad, but rather just unfeeling and joyless. Lily hoped that if she tried hard enough, she could make Chloe feel an emotion, even it was anger.

"No," Lily said adamantly. "Tell me what is going on or I will seal the door and put you in a full body bind and not let you free until you do."

Chloe looked at Lily, daring her to make good on her threat. When Lily didn't move, Chloe attempted to push past her, but Lily grabbed her arm and prevented her from passing by.

"Let go or I will force you to," Chloe said warningly.

"This isn't you. What happened to you Chloe? Are you in trouble? You can tell me, I'm your best friend I want to help," Lily replied as tears started to sting her eyes.

"Why don't you bugger off and shag Potter and ignore me like you always did before mudblood," Chloe said viciously.

At this, Lily pulled back and let the tears in her eyes fall down her face willingly. She never thought she would hear her own best friend say something so ugly to her. If she weren't so devastated she would have cursed Chloe for her hateful words.

"How could you Chloe?" Lily whispered as the tears ran poured out.

Chloe just stood there unaffected by Lily's sobs. She couldn't feel anything; it was as if she was a prisoner in her own body. She could feel herself screaming to have her feelings released, but her brain wouldn't let her console Lily. She heard a voice in her head telling her not to move.

"Just stay out of it Lily," was all Chloe managed to say as she turned around and left the room.

Through her tears, Lily realized she wasn't looking at her best friend, but rather a shell of Chloe with something completely different underneath. The words that came out of Chloe's mouth weren't hers. Her voice even sounded different. She knew Chloe needed her help and she desperately wanted to save her best friend from what was haunting her.

Lily became determined to get her best friend back. She needed to find Remus because he was the only one who could help her. She walked downstairs and found him sitting on the couch with James playing a game of chess. She plopped down next to James and stared miserably at the board.

"So the talk with Chloe went that well?" James asked as his tear stained girlfriend looked up at him.

Lily put her head on James shoulder and let all of the energy she had mustered to talk to Chloe drain out of her.

"I love you," James murmured as he placed a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"I love you too," Lily replied as she snuggled into James' chest and let herself feel at ease again.

Remus watched this and couldn't help, but feel a twinge of remorse that any chance he had at having someone who loved him had been thrown out the window with Chloe. His eyes showed the pain and James looked at him and quickly sat up, as he didn't want to upset his friend.

"Sorry mate," James said quietly.

"It doesn't matter now," Remus said darkly. "So what happened with her?" Remus asked Lily, trying to change the subject.

"She called me a…" Lily paused because she couldn't get the words out, "mudblood."

"She what?" James said somewhat angrily.

James immediately and Remus looked at each other and rage could be seen in both their eyes. Remus knew what it was like to be discriminated against and he couldn't stand the idea that the same thing happened to Lily. She didn't deserve to have a bad word said against her. James just sat their speechless, as he tightened his grip around his girlfriend's shoulder. He scratched his head as if he was trying to figure something out. For some reason he couldn't imagine sweet and kind Chloe saying such a horrible thing. Something just didn't add up.

"I can't believe she would say something like that to you," Remus said somewhat disgusted at Chloe's actions. "She deserves to be pissed at me, but you haven't done anything to her.

"But that's just it isn't it. She isn't herself, she even sounds different….," but before Lily could complete her sentence, James interrupted her

"Something has happened to her, she needs our help," James said as he finally worked out the idea that had been building up in his head.

Remus stared blankly at the couple as they looked at each other as if they were reading each other's minds.

"Exactly," Lily said as she kissed James for understanding her.

"You two are mental, she is just angry at me for breaking things off and associates you with the marauders since you are dating James," Remus said trying to rationalize Chloe's behavior.

However, part of him wanted to believe that something had happened to her and perhaps she still did love him.

"No, I know her and she would never say the word mudblood. When she said it, it was as if someone else was speaking through her. We need to find out what happened?" Lily pleaded as she looked into Remus' skeptical eyes.

"You don't need my help for this misguided rescues mission because she wants absolutely nothing to do with me, so do whatever you please," Remus said nonplused as he stared at the chess board, pondering his next move.

"Don't you see you are probably the only person who can save her? She will listen to you because she loves you, she told me herself that you are the one for her," Lily said, but as she realized the words that had had come tumbling out of her mouth, she stopped herself.

Remus looked at her and the pain built back up in his eyes.

"She said that?" Remus asked hoarsely.

"She told me that there was no one else out there for her, but you," Lily replied quietly.

Remus let these words sink in. He knew that Chloe had said she loved him, but for some reason it hadn't registered in his brain until now. She really did care about him and he shouldn't have doubted that. Now she was walking around like the living dead and it was his fault. But he had tried to apologize and it was no use. It wasn't worth getting his hopes up again. He couldn't take the heartache.

"Well she has a funny way of showing it. She won't look at me, let alone talk to me. I've tried to apologize and tell her what an idiot I was, but she won't have any of it," Remus replied coldly.

Lily stared at Remus as if she was trying to will him to consider her point. Remus realized that there no way he could convince her that he was right; that Chloe had changed. Lily wasn't going to give up on her friend.

"Well if you love her, you won't give up," Lily said resolutely as she got up and left the common room without looking back. James got up to follow her, but turned around to make sure Remus was ok.

"When she puts her mind to something there is no stopping her," Remus said as he shook his head.

"Yeah I know, but she is right on this one mate. Something odd is definitely going on, Chloe is not a hateful person," James said as he continued to leave the room. "Now I'm going to go make sure she doesn't do something stupid and piss off a lot of Slytherins, or at least get in on the action if I can."

He walked through the portrait hole and found Lily waiting for him. She looked at him with a devilish expression on her face. James leaned into her and pressed her up against the wall as he covered her lips with his. He ran his hands over her curves and then placed them on the small of her back as he pulled her closer. Lily matched his passion as she returned his kisses. She slipped her tongue in his warm mouth and let out a grown of contentment as felt her body shiver with excitement. When they could no longer breathe, they reluctantly pulled away from each other and stared at one another. How had he managed to know exactly what she was thinking, Lily asked herself as she stared into his mysterious hazel eyes.

"We are going to need your invisibility cloak and the marauder's map," Lily said as she finally came back to her senses.

James smiled at her and placed a gentle and endearing kiss on her forehead.

"You are the most beautiful when you are being mischievous," James said with a grin. "I love you."

That evening after dinner, James and Lily lay on Lily's bed examining the Marauder's Map. They were looking for Chloe's initials to appear so they could track her. When they saw her pop up, the glanced at each other and smiled.

"This map is pure genius," Lily said as she got up and prepared herself to go.

"Well I am quite brilliant when I want to be, but I can't take all of the credit, Remus and Sirius did help a little bit," James said with a grin as he grabbed his girlfriend from behind and kisses her neck.

Lily giggled and pushed him away.

"Glad to know your ego is still intact Potter," she said sarcastically as she grabbed the cloak and began to leave the room.

They walked downstairs to the common room and were relieved to see that it was relatively empty, save a few first and second years, which meant they wouldn't have to answer their friends' questions. They slipped through the portrait hole and began walking down the corridors, studying the map as they went to find their destination.

"It's cold," Lily complained as they began to descend into the dungeons.

"I know what will warm you up," James said with a grin as he slipped his arm around Lily and rubbed her shoulders.

"This is no time for flirting James, Chloe could be in trouble," Lily said sternly.

They walked in silence until they reached a portrait and then the waiting began. They slipped the invisibility cloak over themselves and sat in silence until someone came to let them into the room.

"Being this close to you in a dark hallway makes me want to do dirty things with you," James whispered as he placed his hands on Lily's body.

Lily couldn't help, but giggle, but tried to stop herself because they had to be absolutely quiet in case someone came by.

"James please, you aren't making this easy," Lily whispered as James kissed her neck and face.

"Come on Evans, no one can see us, let's have a little fun," James whispered in a husky voice.

Despite her best efforts, Lily couldn't resist James touch and she soon turned around to face him and took his face in her hands and kissed him. She ran her hands through his black messy hair and felt the muscles in his arms from the years of quidditch training. She daringly reached under his shirt to feel his chest as she continued to kiss him. James returned her touch as he caressed every inch of her body as he accepted her warm salty kisses. The continued the snogging session for quite awhile as it was the best way to pass time. However, they abruptly pulled away from each other when they heard foot steps around the corner. The got up in anticipation of sneaking in through the portrait hole and when the Slytherin first year said the password, the quickly followed him and entered the Slytherin common room without detection.

Lily and James stood silently in a corner and studied the map. According to it, Chloe should have been by the fireplace, and when the looked up, they saw her sitting there with Bellatrix Black and Rodulphus Lestrange.

"Go to your room, its time for the grown ups to play," Bellatrix said to the little first year that had let Lily and James in.

The scared looking boy scampered up the stairs and reached the confines of his dormitory without looking back. The common room was empty now, except for Chloe and her companions. However, soon they were joined by Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and another dark haired girl who neither James nor Lily recognized. They circled around Chloe as she diligently sat in one of the large green arm chairs.

"Excellent, everyone of importance is here, so I believe it is time that we found out what she knows," Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"The Dark Lord will be very pleased if we find out any information about Dumbledore's pets," Lucius sniggered. "Have you been using your legilmens to control her so that we can see what she sees?"

At this Bellatrix let out a sharp laugh that let everyone know just how powerful she was.

"Of course Lucius, she is weak minded and very easily controlled, everywhere she goes, I go," Bellatrix replied as her eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Excellent," everyone replied as they moved in closer to Chloe.

Lily and James watched this scene with horror. Lily felt her stomach drop, knowing that Chloe had been controlled by Bellatrix. She began to feel sick to her stomach. Were they using Chloe to get information about herself and her friends? Lily feared. When Bellatrix raised her wand to Chloe, Lily wanted to run and stop her from whatever pain she was about to inflict, but James grabbed her shoulder to hold her back.

Severus Snape obediently played along with Bellatrix's games, but knew that this latest escapade would not further the Dark Lord's cause. Her true motive was just to infuriate Potter and his friends; she knew that they would not let her inflict harm on one of their own and when they came she would be ready for them. Severus watched the scene with mild interest, but in reality he wanted to return to his books. He looked at the girl standing next to him, and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Imperio," Bellatrix shouted and as soon as she did, Chloe's body stopped moving and her eyes glazed over.

"Tell me about Lily Evans," Bellatrix commanded.

"She is very skilled in charms and quite powerful. Her alliance with James Potter could prove to be quite strong," Chloe replied automatically.

Bellatrix looked mildly satisfied with this answer, but wanted more.

"How powerful is James Potter?" Bellatrix asked with a tinge of malevolence in her voice.

"He is strong. He comes from an extremely long line of powerful wizards, he is the…." but before Chloe could finish her sentence, Bellatrix had interrupted her spell and let out a scream of furry.

Lily had shot a hex at her that had forced her to cry out in pain.

"They are here, find them," Bellatrix cried with anger as her companions split up and began searching the room.

Lily and James stayed perfectly still as they came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Lily felt her heart beating furiously and could feel James' beating just as fast as they clung to each other. He looked directly at them, but saw nothing. However instinct told him to reach out and when he did, he grabbed the material of the invisibility cloak. He quickly ripped it off the couple and shouted with glee.

"I've found them," Lucius cried as the others came over to investigate.

Lily and James came face to face with ten potential death eaters. However, instead of cowering with fright, they stood tall with their wands at the ready.

"So you thought you could interrupt our gathering and save your friend," Bellatrix said with a laugh as she stepped closer to them.

"Leave her alone Bellatrix," Lily replied fiercely.

"Or what? You will hit me with one of your pathetic hexes. Your magic is no match for the curses that I know," Bellatrix replied as she stared at lily.

"I think we should make them suffer the consequences for breaking and entering. It is not nice to spy," Lucius said as she stared at James. "Let's make Potter watch as we have a little fun with his mudblood girlfriend."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as James tightened his grip on Lily's shoulder. When Grabbe and Goyle made an attempt to grab Lily, James stepped in front of her and pointed his wand at Bellatrix's chest.

"Take your hands off of her, or I will force you too," James said with anger in his voice.

At this point, James and the Slytherins were too busy starring daggers at each other to notice that the black haired girl who had stood next to Severus earlier, had escaped the common room silently.

James stood his ground as he used his height to tower over his opponents. He wasn't going to let anyone lay a hand on Lily, his Lily. Even though they were outnumbered, he was going to fight them if he had to. Lily stood there, speechless, but with her wand at the ready to fight.

"Very noble of you Potter, but I'm afraid there is little you can do at this point," Lucius said with relish. "Impedimenta."

But, James was ready for this as he shouted "Protego."

A perfectly summoned shield charm appeared and protected James and Lily from the Slytherins, however it only lasted for a minute.

"Very well, if you are going to be difficult I will leave you conscious while we have some fun with Evans here," Lucius said, and as he drew James' attention, Rodulphus Lestrange shouted: "Incarcerous."

Ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around James' body as he struggled against the full body bind and swore loudly at his stupidity. As James lay on the floor, unable to move, Nott and Avery reached for Lily.

"Stupefy," Lily shouted as she pointed her wand at Nott.

Her aim was impeccable and Nott collapsed on the floor, unconscious. However, Bellatrix, quickly disarmed her as she yelled "Expelliarmus."

"Now perhaps that will calm you down," Bellatrix said as she held Lily's wand in her long fingers.

Avery grabbed Lily and moved her to the center of the room where Bellatrix quickly conjured magical ropes that bound her to the chair. Lily looked around and saw James struggling against his ropes on the floor next to her and to her other side sat Chloe. Chloe's eyes were still glazed over, but Lily thought that perhaps if she screamed, it would snap Chloe out of it and she would come to their aid.

"Chloe, help us," Lily shouted, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"She won't listen to you mudblood. She only listens to me," Bellatrix said as she pointed her wand at Chloe and commanded her to get up.

Chloe obediently stood up and came to Bellatrix's side.

"I think we shall see how strong you are," Bellatrix said sadistically.

All of the Slytherins crowded around Lily as they began to laugh and taunt her.

"Not so tough are you now mudblood," Narcissa sneered. "Lets see if she knows how to play."

Lucius stepped in front of his peers and quickly silenced them.

"These two meddlesome fools have gotten in our way for two long," Lucius said to his fellow Slytherins. "I think we shall have one of their own teach this mudblood a lesson so they learn not to interfere in our plans."

Lily's eyes widened as she realized what Lucius was talking about. She tried to scream, but Bellatrix silenced her. Instead she looked to James and the two looked at each other as Lily mouthed the words "I love you." James kicked and struggled fiercely, but a revived Nott gave him a swift kick in the head and James could no longer move. Lily stared at her attackers and didn't flinch. She would not be scared into submission.

"Chloe, show us how powerful you are and attack the mudblood," Bellatrix commanded.

At these words, Chloe raised her wand to Lily's chest. Chloe saw her best friend sitting in front of her and knew that she couldn't attack her, but she couldn't stop herself. Internally she kicked and screamed to be let out, but the imperious curse was too strong. Lily saw the remorse in her eyes as Chloe began to say the incantation.

"Cru….."

"Stop," a voice shouted as a figure bulled into Chloe and knocked her backwards off of her feet.

**_Author's Note: Well since my boyfriend is across an ocean and on the other side of a continent from me, I had plenty of time on Valentine's Day to finish this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and has a wonderful day. I know Chloe isn't looking too good right now and some of you probably hate her and never want her and Remus to get back together, but she might redeem herself. Anyways I will try and update again soon, but I will be doing a lot of travelling in the next few months and I have a lot of homework as well. Plus London is just so much fun. Please read and review as usual because they really make my day and since I am sick from all of the yucky weather here in England I could use some cheering._ **


	25. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Sirius and Peter were engrossed in a game of wizard's chess, while Remus sat by the fireplace and read his Defense against the Dark Arts book. He was trying to occupy his mind as to block out all thoughts of Chloe, yet this was proving to be exceptionally difficult. Everywhere he went, he could smell her sweet scent.

"Really Wormtail, I don't know why I bother playing with you. It would be more of a challenge to play a rock," Sirius said as he moved his piece into position.

A loud smash echoed throughout the common room as Peter's knight was quickly destroyed.

"Och, do you have to be so brutal when you break my pieces," Peter lamented as he pondered his next move.

"Don't be such a soar loser Wormy," Sirius chuckled.

However, their argument was quickly brought to a halt when the portrait hole swung open and a girl with long dark hair ran through it. She had a very worried expression on her face and she was out of breath from running.

"Where is Sirius Black?" the girl said as she grabbed a first year by the collar.

Sirius saw the girl and a smile crossed his face. He strode over to her and grinned.

"Picturing me naked got you that flushed Alana? Sirius said charmingly. "Now what's the rush we have all night my little spit fire?"

"Shut up Sirius and listen," Alana said as she tried to catch her breath.

She was in no mood to put up with his flirtations. There wasn't enough time. She had a dark look on her face and Sirius immediately sobered and looked at her with concern.

"It's your friends," Alana said in between deep breaths.

Sirius' eyes grew wider as Remus came up behind him and listened intently.

"They have Lily, James, and Chloe," Alana continued as her breathing. "You have to follow me, there isn't much time."

Sirius clenched his fists and grabbed Remus for support. His mind raced as the endless possibilities of what could be happening to his best friends plagued him. Remus just stood their sick with worry for Chloe. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny that he loved her and he wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to her. As if they were both thinking the same thing, they grabbed their wands and headed for the portrait hole

"Let's go," Sirius and Remus said together as they signaled for Alana to lead the way.

As they started to leave, they found themselves joined by Peter, Alice, and Marlene. The group just nodded to each other as they left the room and followed Alana. They ran as fast as they could, not wanting to think about what could happen if they were too late.

"My bloody cousin better not be a part of this or I will make sure my mother's favorite niece doesn't make it to any more family gatherings," Sirius growled as he ran down the corridors.

They reached the dungeons and Alana shouted a password and a portrait swung open. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice and Marlene ran into the room and their eyes widened at the scene they saw. Chloe was raising her wand to Lily's chest and immediately they sprang into action as there wasn't time to waste.

"Stop," Remus shouted as he tackled Chloe and knocked her backwards off of her feet.

Hexes and Curses started to shoot across the room as the Gryffindors furiously battled the Slytherins.

Sirius was actively battling his menacing cousin as Marlene was trying to hold Lucius at bay.

"One should never raise his wand to family Sirius," Bellatrix taunted as she shot a spell from her wand at her cousin.

"Well it's a good thing mother disowned me then, because I've been wanting to give you a proper beating for some time now," Sirius said as he deflected the spell and shot another one in return.

On the other side of the room, Marlene Mckinnon was enjoying some target practice on Lucius Malfoy as she tested her reflexes. Marlene was an extremely talented witch, and she was easily holding Malfoy at bay.

"You can do better than that you giant wanker," Marlene shouted as she quickly deflected a spell Lucius had sent her way. "That's for being stupid and getting me a poor grade on the Transfiguration assignment."

While Remus created a diversion by lifting Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery into the air and spinning them about, Alice quickly untied both James and Lily and handed them their wands so they could join the battle. They didn't hesitate as James went off to pay Nott back for the kick to the head.

"Face me like a man, you stupid bastard," James shouted as he shot a jet of green light at Nott's chest.

Lily found herself dueling Narcissa Black and was winning quite easily. She quickly pacified the blonde with the ropes that shot from her wand and moved on to find another one of her attackers. She wanted to do worse to her attacker, but decided that her mercy was what separated her from them. She turned around and came face to face with Bellatrix.

"Excellent, I've been waiting for you. Let's dance mudblood," Bellatrix said as she shot a spell in Lily's direction.

Lily easily deflected it as she countered with a hex that left Bellatrix screaming in pain.

"Impedimenta," Bellatrix shouted and Lily felt herself flying backwards as she smashed into the stone wall behind her. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. However, she was not about to let Bellatrix get the better of her. She was the Hogwarts dueling champion and refused to lose.

"Petrificus Totalus," Lily shouted, but Bellatrix quickly moved out of the way and laughed.

"Come on mudblood, put up a fight," Bellatrix cackled as she conjured her next curse.

Lily didn't know what hit her, but she her head began to feel as if it was about to explode. She began to feel her skin burn and she let out a scream of pain. However, she willed herself to go on. She wouldn't let Bellatrix beat her. She pulled herself up off the ground as Bellatrix approached her, apparently ready to keep her from rising again.

"Stupefy," Lily bellowed and this time her aim was impeccable.

Bellatrix fell to the ground with a look of pure shock on her face. Lily quickly bound her with magical ropes and went to make sure that everyone else was holding up. She focused her eyes just in time to see Chloe get hit with a stunning spell by Avery.

"There, that'll keep her from running away," Avery said with a laugh as he went back to helping Malfoy battle Marlene.

However, Remus, who had seen him hit Chloe with a stunner, picked him up by the collar of his robes and punched him squarely in the jaw. Avery kicked his legs, but Remus didn't put him down. Instead he threw him against a wall and pointed his wand at his throat.

"I swear I will do it Avery," Remus snarled.

"You don't have the guts to want to inflict pain Lupin," Avery taunted.

"Watch me," Remus replied as he began to mutter an incantation, but before he could complete the curse, Lily stopped him.

"He's not worth it. You are better than he is Remus. Chloe wouldn't want you to," Lily whispered.

At these words, Remus shot ropes out of his wand and Avery was quickly bound up and on the floor, incapable of causing any more harm. Remus and Lily surveyed the room to see where they were needed the most. James and Sirius were battling Lucius and Nott, while Alice and Marlene seemed to be holding their own against Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone else was either stunned, or tied up in ropes.

"Get Chloe out of here, and I'll go get a professor," Lily said to Remus and he nodded in agreement.

He went over to Chloe's limp body and lifted her with little effort. She felt so small to him and he desperately just wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He just knew that he had to get her to the hospital wing. Lily made sure no one would stop them, as Remus carried Chloe out of the Slytherin common room and up to the hospital wing.

Lily was about to leave and go for help, when a spell hit her from behind. She had been tripped and as she looked up to see who had attacked her, she just smiled. Severus Snape had been tactfully avoiding any confrontation with the Gryffindors because he knew his master would be displeased if he were to be seen. His fellow Slytherins were idiots and the Dark Lord would be very displeased because now they had been identified, and Bellatrix had been seen using an unforgivable curse. However, in order to protect his anonymity, he was forced to act.

"Thought you would go get a professor and tell on us did you," a voice said. "I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Just try and stop me Severus," Lily said as she pulled herself up from the ground.

Without warning, Snape shot a jet of purple light out of his wand and Lily collapsed to the ground unmoving and unconscious. James saw this and let out a growl as he sprinted away from his duel with Malfoy towards Snape. Before he knew what hit him, Snape felt James' fist connect with his stomach. Snape fell over backwards as he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Only a brute like you would use a fist instead of a wand Potter," Severus spat as he tried to regain his composure.

"You are lucky I didn't Snivellus, and if you ever touch a hair on her head again, I won't hesitate to cause you severe pain from the tip of my wand," James spat as he turned to check Lily.

She had regained consciousness, but had blood at the corners of her mouth. She tried to speak, but he told her not to as he placed a kiss of love on her forehead. James lifted her into his arms to take her away from the battle.

"I've got to take Lily to the hospital wing," James shouted to Sirius who was busy pummeling Malfoy. "Get Alice and Marlene and get out of here."

Sirius reluctantly released Malfoy from his curse, and Alice and Marlene let Crabbe and Goyle down from the air. The three Gryffindors encircled the Slytherins with their pointed directly at them.

"Don't move, or you will suffer the fate of my poor cousin Bellatrix over there," Sirius said forcefully.

Bellatrix was still out cold lying on the stone tiles near the fire place. Avery was tied up and Narcissa was strapped to a chair. Nott was bleeding from an impediment curse that James had used to throw him against a wall. Somehow, Snape had managed to slink off to avoid being caught. Sirius looked around for Alana, but she had disappeared. Suddenly, the portrait swung open, and Professor Dumbledore, along with the Slytherin head of house, walked through it. Dumbledore looked around and surveyed the damage. A grim expression came over his face.

"I'm afraid all of you will need to come with me. Miss Prewitt, would you be so kind as to untie Miss Black and Mr. Avery. Mr. Nott I suggest you take yourself and Bellatrix to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said with distress in his voice.

After everyone had been untied and revived, Sirius, Alice, Marlene, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Narcissa followed Dumbledore to his office, while Nott took Bellatrix to the hospital wing.

"Lemon Drop," Professor Dumbledore said and the passageway to his office opened.

His pupils followed close behind until they reached the giant circular room.

"Mr. Black, Miss Prewitt, and Miss Mckinnon will you please follow me," Dumbledore said without the usual twinkle in his eye. "The rest of you stay here, I will deal with you in a minute."

They entered his private quarters and Dumbledore gestured for them to take a seat. He settled himself into a large red chair and folded his hands in his lap. He stared at the three students in front of him and only felt regret and sadness. He felt regret that he couldn't offer them a safe world, and sadness that they would have to fight for it.

"I'm aware of what has occurred from a reliable source and you three do not need to explain yourselves, I just thought you might need to hear this from me," Dumbledore started. "This is not the first battle you have fought, and it will not be the last. You have performed quite admirably and if it weren't for your bravery, I'm afraid much worse could have happened."

Sirius, Alice, and Marlene stared at Dumbledore blankly. They could not believe they weren't being punished for attacking other students. They also didn't understand how Dumbledore knew what had transpired in the dungeons. Sirius was the first to speak.

"I don't understand Professor. Why aren't we being punished?" he asked out of confusion

"Would you like me to punish you Mr. Black? It is not in me to punish people who are fighting the good and just fight," Dumbledore said wisely.

The three looked at each other, trying to comprehend the words of wisdom that their headmaster was imparting on them.

"What will happen to the Slytherins then Professor? Surely they will be expelled," Marlene said.

Dumbledore looked down at the ground and seemed almost ashamed for a minute. He then looked the three students in the eye.

"Sometimes it is more helpful to refrain from strict punishments that will only breed resentment and anger. You never want to alienate someone who could be a potential ally later on," Dumbledore said quietly.

After hearing these words, Sirius stood up and paced back and forth. He shook with anger at the idea that a mad woman like Bellatrix could get away with hurting his friends and not pay for it.

"Headmaster, they attacked my friends, they should have their wands broken. Why let future death eaters walk free?" Sirius said trying hard not to shout. "My Cousin and her lot will never falter from their cause."

"Be that as it may Sirius, my hands are tied in this matter and they will serve detention, but that is all I can promise. If you remember correctly, I let you go without punishment once upon a time," Dumbledore countered.

Sirius realized he had been beaten and took a seat next to Alice.

"However, I would like to discuss something of importance with you," Dumbledore continued. "As you have just experienced, we no longer live in a safe world. While the Ministry of Magic is doing all it can to combat Voldemort, they suffer inefficiencies due to bureaucracy and because Voldemort has spies there as well. I would like to extend an invitation to you three to join the Order of the Phoenix."

The Gryffindors looked at each other with surprised expressions. Sirius liked the idea of doing anything he could to help bring the downfall of Voldemort. He was already planning to apply for Auror training. However, at the same time he was wary of joining a secret society without his mates.

"Will James, Remus, Peter and Lily be invited as well?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore let out a little chuckle. He knew that the four marauders were not likely to be separated. The precise reason he wanted them for the Order other than their obvious talent, was for their dedication and loyalty towards each other.

"Wouldn't you like me to explain what the objective of the Order is first Sirius?" Dumbledore asked with mock surprise.

Sirius nodded his head and Dumbledore continued his explanation.

"The Order is a secret society that will have the mission of finding and exploiting the weaknesses of Lord Voldemort and his followers. It will be dangerous and require a great deal of bravery."

"Danger is my middle name Professor, as long as my mates are invited to save my arse, I am in," Sirius said without hesitation.

"This is not a decision that can be made without a great deal of thought. I will give you until the end of the year to think my proposal over. We will speak again then. I will speak with Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Miss Evans in the near future about the Order," Dumbledore replied as the twinkle returned to his eyes.

Sirius, Alice, and Marlene sat in silence, thinking over this momentous decision that would undoubtedly shape the rest of their lives. Dumbledore could see the strain they were under after having such a heavy burden placed on their shoulders and he thought it best to let them return to their dormitories and get some rest.

"You may go back to Gryffindor Tower now, but please think about what I have said," Dumbledore said, and for the first time he looked like an old man with too much burdening him, instead of the affable professor his students had always known him as.

The three Gryffindors filed out of the headmaster's office silently and chose not to speak as they made the long walk back to their beds. All three just wanted to be left in peace as they were forced to contemplate their futures after Hogwarts.

Sirius realized he was not ready for bed yet and needed some time to think. He knew that joining the order would mean fighting against his family; his little brother Regulus. Although James, Remus, Peter, and Lily were more of a family to him, he didn't know if he had the will to cause his blood relatives pain and perhaps death. Could he pull a wand on his little brother?

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to go check on James, Remus, Chloe and Lily," Sirius lied as he left Alice and Marlene at the portrait hole.

He quickly turned a corner and started heading where his feet were taking him. Sirius realized for the first time that he would not be walking these halls again next year and the idea that he didn't know what his future had in store for him scared him. He only had his friends to count on and for that he was thankful because he couldn't ask for a better bunch of people to face the dark times ahead with. His care free days of pranking and trouble making seemed to be coming to an end as he was forced to face the realities of becoming an adult.

In his deep thoughts he hadn't noticed where he was going and when he took the time to absorb his surroundings he noticed that he was in the Astronomy Tower. On further inspection, he wasn't alone. He saw a small figure standing by the window looking out into the never ending darkness. Sirius recognized the long silky black hair and approached her, but for once he didn't use any cheap lines or flirtatious innuendos.

"Thanks for warning us tonight," Sirius said quietly as he wasn't sure Alana wanted to be disturbed.

She turned around and Sirius would see that her blue eyes were flooded with tears and the confident look she always wore was replaced by a vulnerable and frightened one.

"Just leave me alone Sirius, I'm not in the mood to be teased right now," Alana said stubbornly.

Sirius took a seat on the windowsill next to her and they just sat their, silent in the darkness. Although no words were exchanged the mere presence of each other's company made them feel better. Sirius thought of his two families and which one was he willing to die for, and Alana thought of being torn between her sense of family and her moral obligation to do the right thing. Finally Sirius spoke first.

"Never would have taken you for a Slytherin, you don't have the look in your eye like the rest of your lot," Sirius said blandly.

At this Alana turned her bright eyes on Sirius and curled her lips in anger.

"You don't know anything about me or what I stand for so please do not assume that my house is an accurate representation of who I am," Alana said angrily.

She wouldn't tolerate Sirius judging her because she was a Slytherin. She wasn't like the rest of them. She didn't hate muggles or muggleborns. Hadn't she just risked her own personal safety to save his friends?

"I'm just saying that you don't seem like a Slytherin that's all," Sirius said apologetically. "Don't preach to me about being mis-represented, I do bare the name Black after all."

Alana continued to stare at Sirius with her sharp blue eyes and he found himself feeling vulnerable. It was as if she could read him like a book, yet they barely knew each other.

"Are you that different from your cousins? I see the way you walk around Hogwarts as if you were the greatest wizard who walked through its halls in the last century. You pick on those who are less powerful than you," Alana asked heatedly.

Sirius couldn't bear to be put in the same boat as his twisted cousin Bellatrix and her unintelligent and weak sister Narcissa. He was not going to let Alana think that he was similar to them.

"Practical jokes are a far cry from using unforgivable curses and discriminating against people solely on the basis of blood lineage. I would never use my abilities to frighten or intimidate people and some of my closest friends are muggleborns," Sirius said darkly.

He was in no mood to justify himself to someone who he believed to be knee deep in the dark arts and death eater plots.

"And who are you to judge seeing as you have such an intimate knowledge of my cousin's inner circle, should I check your arm for the death eater mark?" Sirius replied haughtily.

Alana whirled around and grabbed her wand out of her pocket. She pointed it at Sirius and looked at him with shock on her face.

"How dare you accuse me of that? After all I have done for your friends tonight I can't believe you would question my loyalties. I may not wear them on my sleeve like an arrogant Gryffindor, but I am no supporter of Lord Voldemort," Alana cried.

Tears built up in her eyes and fell down her porcelain cheeks. Sirius closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. Despite her large personality, she felt small pressed up against him. To his surprise she didn't push him away, but instead buried her head in his chest and cried.

"Shh….I didn't mean to upset you, it's ok," Sirius said as Alana clung to him.

Despite herself, Alana felt safe in Sirius' arms. She knew he understood what she was going through and she prayed for his strength to make her own course in life and not be a pawn in her parents' quest for power. Usually she kept her head down and hoped that the other members of her house didn't notice her, but after tonight's events, she was sure that she would pay. Someone was bound to find out that she had alerted the Gryffindors to their actions.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Sirius' lips on hers. His big hands were on the small of her back and she could feel his warm breath on her cold skin. She found herself returning Sirius' kisses, but quickly came to her senses and pulled away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Alana demanded.

Sirius looked at her and grinned. He walked towards her, but Alana moved farther away. He ran his hands through his dark hair and leaned up against a wall.

"Well I had to do something to get you to stop crying," Sirius protested, but he couldn't hide the smile on his lips.

"You couldn't just keep your hands to yourself could you? I'm not some weak girl who you can just take advantage of," Alana screeched.

However, she found herself wanting desperately to be back in Sirius' arms. For a brief moment all of her worries had left her mind as she had enjoyed a stolen kiss with someone she was all, but forbidden from associating with.

"I know that and it's why I kissed you and I'm damn glad I did because I've been wanting to do it for ages," Sirius replied simply.

Alana was speechless. She was torn between slapping Sirius for his bold behavior and kissing him because he was so good at it. However, her pride won over in the end and she couldn't let Sirius know that his kiss had affected her.

"If we are going to be friends then you can't go around kissing me. You are just going to have to contain yourself," Alana replied cheekily.

Sirius let out a deep laugh and his dark eyes sparkled with amusement. He knew he had gotten under Alana's skin and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He would wait for her because she was worth it, but in the end they would kiss again. They were perfect for each other. No other woman challenged him the way she did.

"But my plan worked didn't it. You can't tell me you are thinking about whatever was making you cry now. You know you enjoyed kissing me. I'm quite skilled at it you know," Sirius said in jest.

"That's only because you've snogged all of the girls in school and have had plenty of practice," Alana replied, falling comfortably into their routine of banter and word play.

"That's just not true, I would never take advantage of 11 year olds, I'm after a real woman," Sirius said as he put his arm around Alana.

Alana giggled, but slipped out from under Sirius' and returned to the seat by the window she had occupied earlier. Sirius joined her, but instead of impinging on her personal space by trying to touch her, he just sat comfortably next to her. They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other as they talked endlessly about their separate histories and their uncertain futures.

**_Author's Note: Once again sorry for the long period between updates. I had this chapter finished two weeks ago, but I decided to spill milk on my computer and so it had to go to the shop to get a new keyboard. It took forever to get fixed and as a result I now have an English keyboard with a pound sign instead of a dollar sign. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter. I know it seems like the Slytherins never get punished and I hope that it isn't a major flaw of the story, but oh well. Sorry there wasn't much Lily and James in this chapter, but have no fear they will be back in action soon. And Remus and Chloe will have some stuff happen to them soon too. On a side note, I just realized that my pen name is Chloe and one of my main characters is named Chloe. I'm not trying to write myself in to the story or anything I just simply didn't realize I had done that. I know I'm a little slow sometimes. So tell me what you think about this chapter andI will try and have more stuff up soon, but I have Spring Break soon and I'm flying off to Spain. Thanks for the lovely reviews of last chapter you guys rock._**


	26. Awakenings

Remus sat solemnly by Chloe's bed in the hospital wing and held her hand tightly. He felt as if he had seen the walls of this room too many times this year and prayed that this was the last. He didn't think he could bear to see any more of his friends hurt and watching Chloe, who was not showing any signs of waking up, was the most painful of all. For no words could accurately describe the anguish a person feels while watching helplessly as the person you love lies unmoving in a hospital bed. Remus still had so much to tell her. He needed her to know how much he loved her. It was his fault she was lying in this bed. If he hadn't been so damn prideful Chloe would be her usual happy and loving self and Remus would take her in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him.

"Don't blame your self for this Remus," a voice said from behind him as he felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder.

Remus turned around and saw Lily and smiled at her a disheartened smile.

"You should be in a bed resting," Remus replied tiredly. Sleep was a foreign concept to him at this point. He wondered if the fatigue would ever leave him.

Lily pulled up a chair and planted herself next to Remus as they both stared at Chloe.

"You sound just like James. Honestly you'd think I was porcelain doll the way you all treat me. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you and Chloe," Lily said with concern in her voice.

Remus didn't say anything and they sat in comfortable silence just glad to know that they had good friends who they could lean on for support. They had seen so much darkness this past year and thanked god that they had each other to get through everything that had been thrown in their paths. After a while Remus got up and put his jacket on and started to head for the door.

"She won't want to see me when she wakes up," Remus said trying to find an explanation for his sudden need to leave.

In reality he just couldn't take it any more. He needed to go do something; he couldn't just sit there and wait to see if she was alright.

"She'll want you to be here. She loves you Remus, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. It's not her fault she said the things she did," Lily replied.

Remus turned around at these words, not because they intrigued him as it looked like Lily might have a possible explanation for Chloe's behavior, but because he was angry. He was angry about the situation and Lily just happened to be in his pathway of destruction.

"Well it certainly sounded like her voice when she told me she never wanted to see me again," Remus replied heatedly.

Lily looked at Remus with alarm. For a minute she could see the werewolf in his eyes and it scared her. However, she knew that he needed her to be there for him

"Bellatrix used her legilimancy and the imperious curse on her Remus," Lily replied cryptically. "So no she really couldn't control what she was saying."

At this, Remus' anger towards Lily was redirected towards the Slytherins. Lying in a bed across the room was Theodore Nott, who was casually catching up on some reading for class. Remus took a few strides over to him and pulled out his wand and pointed it at his chest. Remus stood there with a menacing look in his eyes, and then with all of his strength, he punched Nott in the face and continued to deliver blows to his helpless body.

"You bloody bastard…..picking on people who are smaller than you…...think you are so superior…..to hell with you and your precious Voldemort……" Remus screamed as his fists connected with Nott's face.

Lily watched on in horror and didn't know how to react. Part of her was glad to see Nott get what he deserved after he had so mercilessly kicked James in the head, but she couldn't let Remus do this to himself. She got up from where she was sitting and made her way over to the display to intervene. However as she was about to throw herself between Nott and Remus' fists, someone else said something first.

"Remus Lupin stop that this instant," a voice said.

This got Remus' attention as both he and Lily spun around and what they saw surprised them. Chloe was fully conscious and sitting up in bed, but she didn't look happy. She was staring daggers at Remus and he immediately began to feel ashamed. He didn't know what to say or how to act; he was just relieved that Chloe was awake. However, his joy was cut short as Chloe continued to just stare at him with a vacant expression in her eyes. He attempted to walk up to her, but she held out a hand to stop him.

"No, Please just leave Remus. You've done enough," was all that she said.

He turned around and exited the room with nothing, but pain in his heart. He looked back and saw Chloe's beautiful face void of any joy. It was then he finally acknowledged the loss of Chloe, because he realized she would never be his again.

Lily watched as Remus dejectedly walked out of the room and then turned her eyes on Chloe. Lily walked up to her best friend and took a seat next to her bed.

"I just need to be alone right now Lily. I'm not in the mood to talk," Chloe said wearily as she played with the blankets in her lap.

Lily could tell she was holding back her tears and gently placed her hand on top of Chloe's. Chloe recoiled at first, but then gradually relaxed.

Lily just sat their in silence and knew that when Chloe was ready to talk she would. As the hours ticked by it became a battle of wills, but Lily was not about to lose this match. Finally Chloe spoke, and when she did, all of the tears she had been holding back, started to flow freely.

"Lily I'm so sorry," Chloe gasped in between sobs. "I am so weak."

Lily got up and crawled onto the bed next to her friend and placed her arms around Chloe's small frame. She let Chloe cry on her shoulder.

"Nothing that happened is your fault Chloe. Bellatrix took advantage of you at a vulnerable moment. You aren't to blame," Lily said soothingly, but it didn't console Chloe.

"She went after me because she knows I'm weak. She used me to get to you, James, Sirius, and Remus. I put you all in danger," Chloe sobbed. "You should stay away from me."

"Stop it Chloe, if she had found me after I had just broken up with James, I would have been easy to control as well. You were upset, but you are extremely powerful and James, Sirius Remus and I know that," Lily countered.

At the mention of Remus' name Chloe prickled. She looked visibly pained and it was obvious that she still loved him.

"He loves you Chloe. He just broke up with you to protect you from what he is, but he regrets that now," Lily said as if she could read Chloe's thoughts.

Chloe remained silent as she stared up at the ceiling.

"He made it perfectly clear for me to leave him alone and that is what I intend to do. He wants nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with him," Chloe replied somewhat cryptically.

"That's rubbish and you know it. He loves you. He hasn't left your side this entire time you've been in hospital. He was the one who brought you here, of course only after he hexed Avery into the next century for using a stunner on you," Lily said trying to lighten the mood.

At the image of Remus acting even remotely violent, she smiled a bit. Despite their problems, Remus was the kindest person she had ever met.

"No matter what may have been, I'm too much of a danger to him now. If things are meant to work out they will, but only after I learn to be stronger on my own," Chloe said.

"You are strong Chloe. Don't ever doubt that," Lily said defiantly.

"I'm sorry for everything Lily, I really am. You are my best friend and I'll never forget that," Chloe said as she began to wipe her eyes on her sleeves.

"I'm just glad to have you back Chlo," Lily said as she hugged her best friend, this time tears were starting to build in her eyes. "You gave us quite a scare there."

The next day, Sirius and James were walking down the corridors on their way to the kitchens. They had both served detention for slipping Professor McGonagall a potion that made her grow a beard. While it seemed childish, they full heartedly believed that in times of darkness, sometimes laughter was the best medicine and they were determined to leave Hogwarts with a bang. They were both quite hungry, however, as they were forced to skip dinner, but luckily they knew the way to the kitchen by heart.

"McGonagall is going to be in a right strop with us after that stunt mate," Sirius guffawed.

"Awe she has a soft spot for us any how. I mean how else can you explain how we haven't been expelled yet Pad?" James replied with a grin as he slapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"I think she has a crush on Wormtail and that's why she lets us get away with murder. After all he is her favorite student," Sirius said sarcastically.

The two continued on their merry way as they told jokes and made fun of each other. However, Sirius turned around when he heard voices coming from the hallway next to them. He motioned for James to be quiet and they made their way over to where the commotion was coming from.

"I'll do what I please thank you very much and I'd appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my business," a cool female voice said. "I don't interfere in whatever it is that you do with your free time."

Sirius and James arrived just in time to see Snape grab the person who the voice belonged to and shove her into a wall.

"We don't need trouble and that is what all of this will bring. So you better stop now before it goes any further," Snape said in a dangerously low voice.

"Geroff me," the girl said.

That was enough for James and Sirius as they decided to make their presence known.

"Oye Snivellus, it's about past your bedtime. I suggest you scamper back to your common room," Sirius said as he lit his wand to see who Snape was intimidating.

To his horror, he realized that the girl was Alana. However, she didn't look scared; instead she had a rather livid expression on her face.

"This is none of your business Black, so you and Potter stay out of it," Snape replied angrily.

"Well as it so happens James and I here happen to make it our business when beautiful young women are being intimidated by greaseballs like you, so let her go or else," Sirius said warningly.

It was at this point that Alana decided to weigh in.

"Sirius, please just leave us. You will only make matters worse," Alana said pleadingly.

"Not until I know that you are okay," Sirius replied as he trained his wand on Snape.

"I'm fine, just go," Alana repeated.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here with this creep," Sirius said.

Snape just looked on in amusement.

"Is this the kind of company you keep dear sister? Someone who thinks you are too weak to defend yourself? I always thought you were stronger than that," Snape said in order to antagonize both Alana Sirius.

However, Sirius just stared at him in stunned silence. Snape knew that his words had had their intended effect.

"Sister?" Sirius said as he looked between Alana and Snape.

"Twin Sister to be exact, or did she fail to mention that during your midnight rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower," Snape cackled.

Sirius looked at Alana for an explanation. Surely the beautiful creature that stood before him couldn't be related to some one as ugly and evil as Severus Snape. Snape was up to his eyeballs in the dark arts and probably was a death eater all ready. Was it possible that Alana was one as well?

"Is that true Alana?" Sirius said hoarsely. "How could you not tell me?"

"I told you I wasn't proud of my family," Alana replied as she glared at her brother.

Snape circled around them as he laughed, but James quickly checked him against a wall.

"Tell your brute friend to get off of me Black or I will tell my dear sister here what a real menace you are," Snape said warningly. "By the time I'm through she'll want nothing to do with you ever again."

"Get over your school boy grudge Severus," Alana replied as she decided to leave the scene.

"Wait, Alana you owe me an explanation," Sirius said as he grabbed her hand.

She pulled away and mildly smiled at him.

"I don't owe you anything Sirius. I am what I am," Alana said and with that she disappeared down the dark hall.

James reluctantly let go of Snape and as he did, Snape brushed his robes off as if he had been touched by dirt.

"If you are fond of my sister, you will leave her alone. No good can come for her if she continues to consort with the likes of you," Snape spat as he stared at Sirius.

"Alana is a big girl and can see whoever she wants Snivellus, now run along before we decide to hang you upside down by your underwear again," Sirius replied with an equal amount of venom.

Snape clenched his fists as he grudgingly recalled the terrible events of fifth year where his underwear had been exposed to the entire school. He glared at Sirius and James, but realized he was outnumbered.

"Just stay away from her Black," Snape said as he retreated into the darkness just as his sister had done.

When they were alone, Sirius turned to James and smiled sadly.

"Well that's that then I guess," Sirius said rather dejectedly.

"Sorry mate, rough break. Who would have known a good looking girl like that is related to a git like Snivellus," James said sympathetically as he put his arm around his friend.

Sirius looked at his shoes and couldn't help, but feel disappointed. Alana was the first girl he had ever felt any sort of connection with. Life just wasn't fair, he thought to himself. She just had to be the sister of his sworn enemy didn't she.

"I really fancied her you know. She was the only girl who could properly kick my arse, well besides Lily and she's hopelessly head over heals for you," Sirius said as he tried to manage a grin.

James realized this was the first time he had ever heard Sirius actually talk seriously about a girl. They came and went, and Sirius never looked back, but he seemed genuinely upset about this one. As much as it pained him to see his best mate get mixed up with someone from the same gene pool as a slime ball like Snape, he realized what he had to do.

"If you like the girl, then why let someone like Snape get in your way. You like a challenge, why let this one obstacle stop you now," James reasoned, however the words were like acid coming out of his mouth.

He just groaned at the remote possibility that Sirius and Alana could one day get married, and then he would actually have to be civil to Snape. He tried not to think about it because it gave him the shivers. However, his words did have an effect on Sirius as he turned and looked at James with an expression of excitement on his face.

"Yeah and what better way to piss Snape off then to snog his sister," Sirius said gleeful as if a giant light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"Same old Padfoot, always out for a shag. I think you might want more from this one mate," James replied with a laugh.

"Now don't go saying that too loud, or word might get out and my reputation could be tarnished forever," Sirius said as they reached the statue that they needed to press to get into the Kitchen.

Lily woke up early the next morning. She had tried to fall back asleep, but she had too much weighing on her mind. Thoughts raced around in her head and made it impossible to relax. So she got up out of her bed and pulled on a sweater as she planted her feet on the cold ground. She looked across the room to see Chloe sleeping soundly. Lily desperately wanted to talk to her, but decided that she probably needed her rest. So she silently crept out of the room and headed downstairs to catch up on some studying. She found a seat by the window and stared out of it as the sun started to rise.

"Hey," a voice said and Lily turned around to see James.

She smiled and made room for him to sit down next to her. He put his arms around her and they sat there comfortably in the early morning silence.

"What are you doing up so early Mr. Potter?" Lily asked as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

James kissed her back and held her closer to him. She could feel his muscular chest through his thin t-shirt.

"I'm holding quidditch practice this morning and Sirius snores like a bear and it makes it impossible to stay asleep," James said as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

Lily laughed a little as she rested her head on James' chest and closed her eyes.

"Why are you up?" James asked sleepily as he let out a yawn.

"Just thinking about stuff," Lily said nonchalantly.

James' ears perked up as he knew this was the perfect time to score some boyfriend points. He might even get a nice snogging session afterwards if he listened to Lily now, he thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about Lilikins?" James asked as he kissed Lily's neck.

Lily looked at him and he immediately realized that whatever was on her mind must be serious. Her sparkling green eyes were filled with worry.

"Dumbledore asked me to join the Order," Lily said honestly as she looked at James' hazel eyes.

James' expression turned into a pained one. His parents had been members of the Order of the Phoenix and a lot of good that did them. It was dangerous business fighting against Voldemort and his followers. He, Sirius, and Remus had already decided to join, but he didn't want Lily to be put at such a great risk. The thought of her in any danger terrified him. And if the worst should happen and he lost her, he didn't think he could recover. However, this was a delicate situation. If he put his foot down and said no, she would join just to spite him. He had to be tactful.

"You aren't joining Lily it's too dangerous," James said. Too hell with tact he thought.

Lily's expression turned from love to incredulity. She couldn't believe James could be such a cave man. She was just as powerful as he was. She had fought beside him all year long. How dare he tell her what to do?

"Are you forbidding me James?" Lily asked as her temper began to flare.

James stood up and towered over her. Lily jumped up, but realized that she didn't have much of advantage as she only came up to his chest. She put her hands on her hips and her eyes sizzled with anger.

"That's right I am. You don't know what you are getting yourself into," James said dismissively.

Lily was even more angered that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Well last time I checked, you aren't the boss of me, so I will be damned if you think you can tell me what to do," Lily spat.

"You can't join, I'll tell Dumbledore not to let you," James countered. It was a childish response, but it was the best thing he could think of.

"Your debating skills have really gone down hill Potter. Honestly, Dumbledore was the one who asked me to join you arrogant prat. He won't listen to you," Lily replied.

"This isn't up for discussion Lils," James said as he started to walk away.

Lily ran and jumped on him. Although she was small, she was strong and she soon tackled him to the ground.

"Don't walk away from me when we are fighting and don't call me Lils," Lily said as she sat on top of James and attempted to pin his wrists to the ground.

"Normally I would like the idea of you being on top of me," James said with a laugh.

Lily became infuriated as James laughed at her. She whacked him in the chest and then stood up. This was the most important decision of her life and he wasn't listening to her. Instead he was stomping around like an alpha male thumping his chest in an attempt to exert his dominance.

"You, James Harold Potter, are a complete toerag and if you understood me at all you would realize how important this is to me," Lily said as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

She turned on her heal and fled the common room and ran as fast as she could to get away from James.

James just stood their completely dumbstruck and couldn't figure out where he had gone wrong. He put his head in his hands and groaned as he realized that he had made an utter mess out of things. It was going to take some doing to make this up to Lily. They had never had such a row since they had started dating. He forgot how stubborn she could be. Then again he was pretty stuck in his ways as well.

"I think you lost her when you said and I quote 'you aren't joining.' Lily isn't too keen on having people tell her what to do," Remus said as he came down the stairs.

James turned around and gave his friend a half hearted smile.

"You heard all of that huh?" James said limply.

"The whole tower heard you two screaming at each other like an old married couple," Sirius said as he followed Remus down the spiral staircase. "I especially liked the part where she jumped on top of you; that was pretty hot. She's fiery."

James just groaned again and looked at the portrait hole praying that Lily would walk back through it. However, she didn't and he was left alone to wallow in his own self pity.

"I've made a royal mess of things haven't I?" James to Sirius and Remus.

Remus, who was the more eloquent of the two, spoke first as he took a seat on the windowsill that James was sitting on.

"You could have been a bit more careful in your choice of words," Remus replied, trying to sound supportive.

However, Sirius was never one to beat around the bush.

"You were a real horse's arse. You had a hot girl straddling you and yet you managed to chase her off in tears. That is a new low for you Prongise," Sirius said as he rummaged through his pockets for something to eat.

James threw a pillow at his friend, which forced Sirius to drop the chocolate bar he was currently enjoying.

"Hey that was my last chocolate frog," Sirius cried indignantly.

"Piss off," was all James could say.

"Don't be in a strop with me because you can't keep your woman in line," Sirius said as he dusted his frog off and continued to eat it.

James and Remus looked on in disgust.

"Well at least I'm not in love with a girl version of Snivellus," James said.

However, he had taken it too far, as Sirius lunged for him and chaos ensued. The three seventeen year old boys, who were each over six feet tall, were wrestling on the ground fighting like cats and dogs. Remus was trying desperately to separate James and Sirius, but ended up receiving most of the blows. James and Sirius attempted to kick and punch each other, but when they were all out of breath and lying on the floor panting for air, they started to laugh.

"I guess I should figure out how to get myself out of this mess," James said finally as he managed to catch his breath.

"I'd suggest diamonds, and large ones," Sirius said, and James punched him in the shoulder for his impertinence. "You are definitely in the dog house this time."

**_Author's Note: I know it has been awhile, but honestly I have really busy. First there was Spain, then my parents came to visit. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I will try and update again soon, but I have finals coming up and then its time to return to the good ol' US of A. Some freaking sunshine for a change...not that I don't love London, but I could kill for my California sun and some good mexican food. Well now you can start to see where I am taking this thing with Alana. And You'll just have to wait and see what happens to L/J and R/C. Anyways enjoy and post some reviews because they do make me happy when the rain keeps pouring down. Love you all..._**


	27. Hard Decisions

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office scrawling a quick note to a friend, when he heard a knock at the door. He lifted his eyes from the piece of parchment before him and saw Chloe standing in the doorway. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down. She looked nervous, but took a seat in front of the headmaster and nervously wrung her hands.

"I'm glad you came for a visit Miss Stepford. I think it is about time we talked. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked congenially.

Chloe looked at her feet then back up at Dumbledore as she tried to find the words she desperately needed to get out. Dumbledore just looked at her with a friendly smile on his face and before she knew it she was talking.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last week between me and Bellatrix Black," Chloe said gaining confidence.

"Go on Miss Stepford," Dumbledore encouraged her.

Chloe's eyes began to fill with tears, but she fought them back as she didn't want Dumbledore to think she was an emotional mess.

"It's my fault that my friends were in danger. If I weren't so weak I could have prevented the whole thing. I don't want to jeopardize my friends ever again," Chloe said rather quickly.

"Ah yes I am assuming you are referring to Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black, am I right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and Alice and Marlene as well. They are all very important people to me and I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to them because of my inability to stand up to people. I need your help professor," Chloe said somewhat determinedly.

Dumbledore looked at his young pupil before him with concern and a grave expression fell over his face.

"You are not weak Miss Stepford. Don't ever let someone make you feel inferior to them. I've watched you develop your talents over the years and you are one of the cleverest witches in the school," Dumbledore said in an attempt to console Chloe.

"That's not enough Professor. I want to study occlumency," Chloe said. "I never want to let someone control me again. Voldemort wants my friends for whatever reason he has and I can't betray them. I need to be strong for them and protect their secrets," Chloe said firmly.

Dumbledore looked at the intent young woman before him and stroked his long beard as he pondered what she was asking him.

"Why, Miss Stepford, are you not asking to learn legilimancy as well? Surely both skills would benefit you," Dumbledore asked.

Chloe looked at him with surprise and didn't quite no how to answer. It seemed an odd question to pose.

"Professor I have no desire to look into the thoughts of others, only to be able to protect my own," Chloe said quietly.

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle with excitement as he nodded his head as if Chloe had passed a test.

"That is very wise Miss Stepford and we can begin your occlumency classes immediately. I will teach you myself. Please come to my office tomorrow night so that we can get started," Dumbledore said as he reached over and patted faux the phoenix's head.

Chloe's expression turned from determination into glee as she jumped up and hugged the old man.

"Thank you so much professor," Chloe said happily.

Chloe turned to leave the office when Dumbledore said something that made her turn around.

"You are brave and loyal Miss Stepford and have the true heart of a Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.

She looked at him with gratitude in her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you professor," Chloe repeated again, but his words meant more to her than he would ever know.

As she walked back to the common room she couldn't help, but feel a little more cheerful at the idea that she would learn to protect her friends. She entered the common room and it looked as if everyone had gone to bed. She sat down on the couch because she wasn't ready to go to bed yet. Her mind was racing with thoughts and she didn't hear the portrait hole open.

"Hello Chloe," Remus said quietly.

He had been in the library studying and just returned to get some sleep. He couldn't seem to get enough of it these days. Chloe turned and smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. For a moment he thought the old Chloe was back, but tried desperately not to get his hopes up.

"Hi Remus," Chloe said nonchalantly as if she didn't even think anything of his presence.

In reality the mere sound of his voice gave her goose bumps. She knew she would never stop loving him, but she wasn't going to allow herself to get hurt again. She doubted very much that things could return to normal. It was too late now.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he walked over to where Chloe was sitting and spit out what was on his mind. He needed to know if she still loved him. He needed to know that in the end they would be together.

"Can we talk?" Remus asked hastily

Chloe looked reluctant, but made room for Remus to sit next to her and he sat down and the mere closeness of him made her stomach flutter. Remus was finding it very hard not to just kiss Chloe, but he didn't want to scare her off. Instead he just sat close to her and hoped that the mutual chemistry they had would take its course.

"You wanted to say something Remus," Chloe said as he just sat there and stared at him. She couldn't help, but smile. His awkwardness reminded her of that first night they had spent in the library together, where he had lost all cool around her.

"Yes," Remus said resolutely. "I just wanted to say that for whatever it is worth, I am sorry for acting like such a coward and for closing you out."

Chloe absorbed these words and couldn't help, but be disappointed by them. He wasn't like James or Sirius that wore their hearts on their sleeves. He was guarded and what she wanted more than anything was to see his passion. Instead he just looked at her with his cool gray eyes as he chose his words carefully so as not to divulge his true feelings. Chloe didn't quite know how to respond.

"Thanks," was all Chloe could say as she tried to conceal the sadness in her voice. "Was that all?"

Taking a hint from Chloe's cool tone, Remus got up from the couch and rubbed the back of his neck as he prepared to head up to his bedroom.

"Yeah I guess so," Remus said quietly.

"So that's it then?" Chloe said as she studied Remus' exhausted face.

She got up from the couch in an attempt to retire to her dorm room, but she found herself staring at Remus. Despite the line of fatigue on his face, he was still handsome to her. His shaggy brown hair and gray eyes made her heart melt. She wanted desperately to be his again, but she held herself back. She needed to know that she could be strong on her own.

"I guess so," Remus replied lamely.

"Well I'll see you around then Remus," Chloe said as she turned to face the roaring fire again, not wanting Remus to see the tears in her eyes.

Remus looked at the back of Chloe's head and realized that if he didn't do something now, he would lose her forever. For once in his life he wished he had the bravado of James or Sirius.

"No, that's not it," Remus said suddenly as he walked over to Chloe and pulled her to him.

He stared down into her deep blue eyes and impulsively brought his lips to hers. To his surprise she was kissing him back. Remus' warm kiss sent shivers of happiness throughout Chloe's body as she let her instincts take over. They stood in an embrace kissing passionately until they could no longer breathe. As soon as Chloe looked up in to Remus' eyes she pulled away immediately.

"I can't Remus," Chloe said as tears began to role down her cheeks. "You hurt me more than you will ever know and I don't know if I can do it again."

Remus looked at her and extended his hand to grab hers. He just needed to touch her.

"I promise that I will never hurt you again. I love you Chloe," Remus said with passion in his voice.

Chloe stared at Remus in surprise. Why was he doing this to her? He was making it so easy for her to just run back to him, but she couldn't. If he really loved her, he was just going to have to wait for her.

"I need time Remus," Chloe said as she looked into his pleading eyes.

Perhaps after she learned occlumency things would be different, but for now she needed to be by herself.

"If that's what you want, I will wait for you, but I won't stop loving you," Remus said as he walked up to Chloe and stood within inches of her face.

It took all of her willpower not to kiss him as she felt his hot breath on her skin and smelled his familiar scent. There they stood with their lips practically touching as they just stared at each other. Finally Remus placed an endearing kiss on Chloe's forehead and pulled away.

"I'll be waiting for you love," Remus said as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

He had to congratulate himself on his new found ability to cease the day. Perhaps James and Sirius were rubbing off on him he thought. As he crawled into bed he couldn't help, but be pleased with how the evening had gone. He knew Chloe still loved him, he could feel it when she had kissed him. He just had to let her sort things out. He would just have to be patient.

On the other side of the tower, Chloe lay in her bed wide awake as she replayed the kiss with Remus over and over again in her head. It had felt so right, but she knew that it wasn't the right time for them. She just hoped that Remus would wait for her.

Again, Lily woke up early in the morning, but this time it was so she could avoid James. She hadn't spoken to him for almost a week, and she wasn't going to make the first move either. She was still furious at him for being so controlling. At first she was sure that James would have come running to her with flowers and chocolates to apologize for being a prat. However, it had been 5 days since the fight and they hadn't spoken since. She was starting to wonder if they were breaking up, but she was too stubborn to find out. Instead she was forced to endure watching James flirt with other girls and ignore her presence whenever she was in the room.

For instance, she had walked in to the common room after attempting to study in the library, and she saw James in extremely close proximity to Amelia Bones. She tried to convince herself that they were just talking Quidditch, but when she saw James put his arm around Amelia, she began to doubt that explanation. He didn't sit next to her in class and at meal times he sat at the opposite end of the table from her.

Lily thought about all of this as she quietly made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. She just hoped that James wasn't up yet, because she didn't think she could take another meal where they ignored each other. This was what she had been afraid of before she went out with James; that he would break her heart. Now that she had given her heart to him, he seemed to be ditching her and moving on. She had even heard rumors that he had been caught snogging a Ravenclaw in a broom closet the other day. It was all getting to be too much for Lily and she was miserable.

She sat alone at the long table as she ate her breakfast quickly and in silence. She hoped that if she was fast enough, she wouldn't have to see James. As she sat there staring at the porridge in front of her a large tawny colored owl swooped down and dropped something in front of her. Lily looked at the mail she had received and it was a letter written in scratchy handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_Will you meet me after quidditch practice tonight in the common room? I think we should talk. Send a letter letting me know if you can. _

_- James _

Lily stared at it and a tear slipped down her cheek. This was it; James was going to break it off with her. He hadn't even signed the letter "love James." It was cryptic and unfeeling and that only meant one thing; it was over. Lily penned a short reply that said she would try and make it, but she had patrolling duties. She didn't want to let James know that she was devastated. She attached the letter to the owl's leg and then attempted to make a swift exit from the dinning hall. However, her efforts were thwarted when she bumped into none other than James and his friends. She was nearly knocked off her feet as she collided with James, but he swiftly caught her. She fell into his arms and stared into his eyes, but then quickly snapped back to reality.

She pulled away from James and without a word, left him as she returned to the tower to get her books before class.

"Are you going to do it tonight?" Remus asked as they found seats at the table.

"Yeah it seems most appropriate don't you think?" James said as he started to put food on his plate.

"Good it's just mean to lead her on the way you have been," Sirius said as he shoveled some sausage into his mouth.

"Sirius, please refrain from speaking when you are chewing, no one wants to the full contents of your breakfast," Remus said as he looked disgustedly at his friend.

That night, Lily walked as slowly as possible as she traveled down the corridors with Gideon. She thought that the longer she took would mean the longer she was James' girlfriend.

"Gideon, Dumbledore asked you and Dorcas to join the Order and you didn't stomp around like a gorilla forbidding her to join," Lily said out of frustration.

Gideon looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm thrilled with the idea that she is going to put herself at risk," Gideon said as he kicked open a broom closet to make sure no one was snogging inside.

"James forbid me and when I said he couldn't tell me what to do, he completely ignored me and now he's going to break up with me," Lily said as tears began to stream down her face.

Gideon put a comforting arm around Lily as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"I hate him," Lily said in between her tears.

"You don't hate him and that's why it hurts so much," Gideon said sympathetically as he pulled Lily into a hug. "Let's get you back to the common room, you are in no state to patrol tonight."

Lily protested because she didn't want to face James, but Gideon grabbed her hand and despite her kicking and punching, she couldn't stop him. Gideon said the password to the Gryffindor common room and walked in. James was sitting in an arm chair waiting for Lily to get back when Gideon appeared with a crying Lily dragging her heals behind him. He pushed her forward and looked at James who was staring at Lily.

"Your problem mate, you fix it," was all Gideon said as he disappeared through the portrait hole.

Lily was sitting on the couch trying to compose herself. She wiped the tears from her face and ran her fingers through her messy hair in an attempt to tame her fiery locks. James approached her and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Lily we need to talk, can we go somewhere?" James asked.

"No, I'm fine where I am thank you" Lily said spitefully.

James let out a laugh and grabbed Lily's hand and started to drag her out of the room.

"Let go of me you jerk," Lily swore.

"I don't want to make a scene here and you are being hysterical, just come with me," James said as Lily protested violently.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lily said with determination.

At that, James moved closer to Lily until he was inches from her face. Lily felt like she couldn't breathe as they stared at each other. Her heart beat started to increase and she could feel the heat between them. And then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she wasn't very big. He didn't want to argue with her.

"James Potter, put me down this instant," Lily shouted.

"Not until you calm down and start acting rationally," James said angrily as he tried to hold Lily still.

"I am rational, you are the one who has been acting like a complete bastard," Lily yelled.

She was so busy being angry at James that she didn't notice where he was taking her. It wasn't until she felt the cool air hit her skin that she noticed they were outside the castle and heading towards the quidditch pitch.

"I demand to know where you are taking me," Lily said furiously.

"Hold your horses, you will see in a second, have a little patience Evans," James said gruffly.

His arms were starting to get tired and he hadn't counted on Lily putting up such a fight. Yet he could see their destination in site. Finally he put Lily down and when he did she grew very quiet. Before them was a blanket with rose pedals strewn across it. Lily saw a picnic basket and somehow the air seemed warmer where she was standing. She heard music playing softly in the back ground as she looked up at the stars. She turned to look at James who was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What is all this?" Lily asked quietly, a little embarrassed that she had made such a scene.

"Well Lil if you would have checked your calendar you would have realized that today is Valentine's Day," James said with a smile.

Lily was speechless and then she turned bright red in embarrassment.

"So I guess that means you aren't breaking up with me," Lily said sheepishly.

James pulled Lily to him and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What would give you the idea that I'd go and do something as stupid as that?" James laughed as he cupped Lily's face in his hands and placed another kiss on her forehead.

Lily didn't really want to tell James how she had arrived at that conclusion because then it would have proved him right; that she had been irrational.

"I don't want to tell you because it sounds stupid," Lily said playfully as she ran her hand through James' hair.

James knew just the way to get Lily to confess so he began to tickle her mercilessly. She screamed and giggled and tried to run away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Tell me," James said as Lily shrieked with laughter.

"Never," Lily shouted back.

They both ended up lying on the blanket lying on their backs looking up at the stars. Lily put her head on James' chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Lily," James said as he kissed her hair.

Lily bolted upright and stared at James, who was still lying down.

"Then why did you ignore me all week and flirt with every girl in school. I saw you with Amelia Bones," Lily finally said.

She knew that she had ruined the moment, but they needed to talk about it. She needed to understand why James had acted the way he had. She had to be able to trust him. James looked at her and scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out what Lily was going on about. He vaguely remembered talking to Amelia about the upcoming match, but he didn't flirt with her, he knew that much. In fact, it had been the hardest week of his life trying to give Lily her space. It was Remus' idea, but all he wanted to do was beg Lily for forgiveness.

"Amelia Bones? That cow? Lily you can't listen to every rumor about me that silly jealous girls spread around school. You know I love you, I was just giving you some space so you could cool down and I needed to think some stuff through," James said as he sat up and put his arm around Lily

She leaned her head on his shoulder and tears started to fall. She didn't mean to cry, but she couldn't stop herself. All of the emotions she had been holding in for the past week suddenly poured out.

"I love you Lily, I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you," James said as he stroked Lily's hair and kissed her on the forehead.

Lily looked up at James with her sparkling green eyes and her lip started to tremble.

"Why can't you understand why I need to join the Order?" Lily said as she turned away from James and pulled her knees to her chest.

James gently put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"All of this is very sweet James, but it doesn't change the fact that you don't understand me," Lily whispered again.

James tried to find the words he was looking for, because in reality he did understand why Lily wanted to join the Order.

"Lils I know it is important to you and I'm sorry about before. It's just that you are in so much more danger than most witches or wizards because you are a muggleborn and you are so powerful. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do with myself," James said.

Lily turned around to face him and when she did, he pulled her towards him and held her tightly.

"But it's because I'm a muggleborn that I have to do this. If I don't fight to stop Voldemort from terrorizing muggles and muggleborns then I am just as guilty as if I were a death eater myself," Lily said defiantly.

James knew that he would lose Lily if he didn't stop being so selfish. He knew that no matter what, he couldn't always protect her.

"I know Lils and I'm sorry for being such an arse. As selfish as it sounds I already lost my parents to Voldemort and I want to keep the people I love as far away from him as possible because I wouldn't be able to handle another loss like that," James said as he remembered his mother and father.

A flash of his mother's body lying unmoving on the grass in front of his house passed through his mind and he shivered. He would never get over losing his parents.

"Then why is it ok for Sirius, Remus, and Peter to join the Order and not me," Lily countered.

James didn't reply for a minute as he was still remembering the death of his parents. Was it worth it to sacrifice your life and to endanger your loved ones just to stand up for what you believe? James tried to think about what his father would have told him what to do, and then he remembered that his father chose the cause over his family. But the more James thought about it, not fighting against Voldemort would mean that his children would have to grow up in a world of fear and that he owed it to them to make their lives safer.

"I don't like that either, but if I have to do this, then I wouldn't want anybody else besides them with me," James said.

"Let me be by your side as well. I love you James, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened and I wasn't there to help you," Lily said earnestly as she played with James' unruly hair.

"It's not safe Lil," was all that James said as he stared off across the lake, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

When Lily put her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

"But being in the Order and having the protection of Dumbledore, you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter is the best way for me to stay safe," Lily said rationally as she looked at James' haunted face.

She knew he was thinking about his parents because he always had the same expression on his face that was twisted in pain. There was nothing she could do to bring back his parents, but she would fight against the people who murdered them.

"I love you Lily. You are the strongest person I know," James said as he kissed Lily on the lips. "I guess we are in this together, at least we can protect each other."

"I love you too James, and thanks for understanding," Lily finally said as she leaned into James and kissed him passionately.

They leaned back on to the blanket and held each other as they continued to exchange kisses. Both knew that they had made a huge decision, but what is right is not always easy.

_**Author's Note: What better way to procrastinate so I don't have to write my paper then updating my story. Honestly I only have two more weeks left in London, am I really expected to get work done during that time? That's just ridiculous. Anyways heres a rather sappy chapter, but I am in a romantic mood and so the characters are as well. No Sirius or Alana in this chapter, but there will be more of them comming up. Sorry I don't write much about Peter, but he sucks so I don't really care, just assume that he's around just being a pest. Alright well that's it for now, please read and review I really enjoy them. I will try and update again soon. Hasta...**_


	28. Midnight Escapades

Alana hated it when people tried to tell her what to do. Even more so, she got quite annoyed if someone tried to interrupt her studies. So when Bellatrix Black took the book that was on her lap and threw it on the ground, Alana's deep blues eyes flashed with anger and she immediately felt around for her wand that was sitting in her pocket.

"I know it was you who alerted my esteemed cousin and his miscreant friends to our actions," Bellatrix said in a low and extremely threatening voice.

For as long as Alana could remember, Bellatrix Black had been a bully and it was her greatest weakness. Her inability to control her emotions made her reckless and therefore a danger to herself and those around her. To make matters worse, Bellatrix happened to keep a very close eye on Alana. She didn't trust Alana's loyalties to her house or her family. Although Alana had done never anything to prove Bellatrix correct, she also hadn't proven her wrong either. The two girls had a rather frosty relationship that was not helped by Bellatrix's jealousy when it came to Alana's natural abilities with magic.

"Nice to see you too," Alana said as she bent over to pick her book up off the ground.

Bellatrix was extremely annoyed that Alana wasn't challenging her. After suffering humiliation at the hands of the Gryffindors, Bellatrix was looking for an excuse to hex someone and she had rather hoped that Alana might be her target. The girl did posses an uncanny knack for staying under the radar, which made Bellatrix suspect her all the more.

"I'd be careful if I were you, just because your family is loyal to the cause doesn't get you a get out of jail free card. The Dark Lord sees everything and he knows who his true servants are," Bellatrix said as she pointed an accusing finger at Alana.

Alana simply smiled pleasantly.

"Well I'd watch your back then Bellatrix because the Dark Lord particularly despises those who are tactless and get caught in the act, and worse, are then subsequently beaten," Alana said smoothly as she looked back down at the piece of parchment in front of her.

Bellatrix balled her fingers into a fist and glowered at Alana. She let out a shriek of frustration and then turned on her heel and left the room.

"Oh and be a love and shut the door on your way out, thank you and goodbye," Alana said as Bellatrix stomped away.

Alana went back to staring at her assignment for potions, but she couldn't help, but feel restless. She was tired of avoiding her house and hiding in her room in an effort to keep herself from getting sucked into Voldemort's plan like her brother. She wasn't like everyone in her house. She didn't care about muggleborns, purity, or in her brother's case; power. But doubts about her true nature continued to plague her as she was forced to face the fact that the Sorting Hat had placed her in Slytherin. Scared to let her natural abilities take over, Alana kept her guard up and never let anyone in.

Her thoughts drifted to Sirius and although she hated to admit it, he had courage. Unlike her, he stood up to his family and chose not to follow in the footsteps of hundreds of generations of Blacks.

"Yes well it's easy when you are an arrogant git who doesn't care about anyone, but himself," Alana whispered under her breath, not really believing what she was saying.

She knew that being a death eater was much more selfish and egotistical then fighting for equality as Sirius proclaimed he was doing.

"Talking about me again are you," a deep voice said and Alana whipped around to see something hovering at her window.

"What makes you think you are on my mind at all," Alana said saucily as she came face to face with Sirius Black.

"Sorry I hear someone being called a git and I automatically assume it's me," Sirius said with a smile. "Now are you going to let me in, or should I just sit out here and freeze."

Sirius had been sitting around staring at a homework assignment, which he believed to be pointless, and on a whim decided to borrow James' broom and go for a ride. Well he was using the term "borrow" loosely as he had nicked it from James' trunk, which required the use of his lock picking pocket knife, but that was really splitting hairs. The important thing was that as soon as he had mounted the broom, he felt the urge to visit a particular raven haired beauty who had been avoiding him for the past week.

"Can't you use a door like normal people?" Alana said as she unlocked her window.

"Where would be fun in that?" Sirius asked with pretend confusion.

He floated through the window and then jumped off his broom and took off robes as they were a tad damp. He caught Alana smiling and grinned at her.

"Don't get any ideas Miss Snape. Just because I am in your bedroom and the door is closed and probably locked doesn't mean you can take advantage of me," Sirius quipped as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I've had many ideas in my life Sirius, and you can trust me when I say that hasn't been one of them," Alana laughed as she plopped down on her bed. "Now what do you want because I was in the middle of something very important."

Sirius grabbed the piece of parchment that was sitting on Alana's lap and started to read it out loud.

"Ten things I love about Sirius Black by Alana Snape. He is quite fit, he has a cute bottom, he is the most powerful wizard in the universe, whenever I see him I want to…" but Alana had grabbed the piece of paper from him and hit him with a pillow.

"The only word that describes you properly in this essay is ragweed you prat. This is my potions homework or are you that delusional," Alana said as her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Sirius was about to make a witty comeback when he heard "Padfoot likes to wear women's underwear," echoing from his pocket. He quickly grabbed the hand held mirror and James' face stared back at him. Alana couldn't help, but laugh

"See Lils I told you that would get his attention," James turned to his side and said, but then quickly turned back to face his friend.

"Well you have my attention now so what is it that gave you the urge to make up such utter lies about me," Sirius said in mock contempt.

"Lily, Remus, Peter, Chloe, Marlene, and I wanted to know if you are up for a game of capture the wand," James asked as he ran his hands through his messy hair in an attempt to tae it.

Sirius could hear Lily in the background as she told him it was a hopeless cause. However, his eyes lit up when he heard James mention his favorite game. They had been playing since they were first years and Sirius never turned down a game.

"Meet me and Alana in the 7th floor corridor in five minutes and you are going down," Sirius said as he shoved the mirror back in his pocket.

Alana stared at him blankly, but Sirius grabbed James' broom with one hand and used the other one to drag Alana behind him.

"Sirius I don't have time for games," Alana yelled as Sirius guided her down the stairs from her bedroom into the Slytherin common room.

People stared at him as if he was a ghost and Sirius shouted cheekily "I'm taking Alana hostage to pay you dolts back for being such ugly wankers."

Luckily they ducked out of the room before an array of hexes was hurled at them. Sirius laughed like a maniac as they sprinted down the hallway.

"Let go of me," Alana complained as she tried to drag her heals.

Unfortunately Sirius was stronger than her and had also used a charm to seal their hands together. Alana found this out when she tried to slip away and was unable to separate her hand from Sirius'.

"You bound us together you prat," Alana screeched.

"Be quiet or you will get us in trouble," Sirius said nonplused that Alana was digging her nails into the skin on his wrist.

Suddenly they came to an abrupt halt and Sirius pulled out his wand and peered around the corner. He was too slow however as a huge welt appeared on his arm.

"I hit you first so that means I get to pick first," James said as stepped out of the shadows with the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors behind him.

"What a civilized game this is," Lily said sarcastically.

As James performed a simple healing charm on Sirius, he began to explain how the game was played. According to the rules of the game, the person who hit the other person with a stinging hex first got to pick first when it came to forming teams. Since James and Sirius had invented the game they were naturally the captains of each team. The rest of the game was rather simple to understand. It was similar to capture the flag except that the opposing teams could use a variety of hexes and curses to impede the progress of their opponents. The first team to find the hidden wand and take it back to their base won. However, no one was really thinking about teams at this point, they were all staring at Alana.

"What is the Snivellete doing here?" Peter asked accusingly as he sneered at Alana.

Sirius punched Peter hard in the arm.

"Just for that Peter, I'm putting her in charge of knocking your ass out," Sirius said angrily.

Alana blushed furiously and turned to walk away. However, Lily quickly stepped in her path and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Lily, it's nice to finally meet you," she said. "And don't mind Peter, he's just protective of his friends."

Alana shook Lily's hand and everyone proceeded to do the same.

"Alright everyone stop hitting on my girlfriend and let's form the bloody teams already," Sirius yelled as he saw Peter hold on to Alana's hand for what seemed like a prolonged period.

Alana quickly pulled her hand away and then used it to swat Sirius in the head.

"I'm not your girlfriend you git," Alana said trying not to allow a smile to play upon her lips.

Sirius slung his arm around her shoulder and then kissed her on top of the head.

"We'll see about that love," Sirius said with a grin.

Everyone tried hard not to laugh when they noticed that Alana had charmed Sirius' shirt to read "I love Slytherins." James made the first pick of the evening and he chose Remus. Lily stared daggers at him.

"How could you not pick your own girlfriend," she said quite furiously.

"Because if we are on different teams then I can finally show you that I am better at dueling than you are. You still owe me a rematch from the dueling club championship," James said with a cocky grin.

Lily just stared at him with her hands on her hips and then shook her head.

"Like I said before, you'll be looking up at me from your backside," Lily promised as she joined forces with Sirius.

"Does that mean you'll be on top of me then because I rather like that idea," James replied as she chose Marlene for his next pick.

Lily just glared at him and turned bright red. The teams were quickly formed and it was Sirius, Lily, Alana, and Chloe, against James, Remus, Marlene and Peter. Peter tried hard not to take it the wrong way when he was the last person picked. The group then split up and went to their bases in preparation for the game to start.

"You three just follow my lead and back me up when I say so and I'll take care of the rest," Sirius said as he began doling out assignments in an attempt to form a strategy.

All three girls looked at Sirius reproachfully

"What? No good?" Sirius asked, shocked that his teammates were rebelling. "Alana I thought you didn't have time for games."

"Sirius, who died and made you ruler of the universe?" Alana asked as Lily and Chloe nodded their heads in agreement.

Alana stepped towards Sirius until she was inches away from his face. She saw his face visibly redden and she couldn't help, but smile.

"I don't like to lose and you are outnumbered 3-1 so I suggest you step aside and let the more capable sex decide what we should do."

Alana's eyes sizzled with amusement as she said this and Sirius just grinned at her. He threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of defeat and stepped aside. The girls all high-fived

"I knew I always liked you," Lily said as she linked arms with Alana and they began to plan.

It was decided that Alana would cover Marlene and Peter, Lily would take care of James and despite her protests, Chloe was in charge of guarding Remus. That left Sirius open to capture the wand and bring it back to their base. To the girls' surprise, Sirius was thrilled with the plan as it gave him the chance to be the hero. Suddenly red sparks shot up in the air, and the game was on. The four teammates ran in two different directions with their wands at the ready. Chloe and Lily took the left corridor of the 7th floor as Alana and Sirius took the right one.

"Is that a smile I see on your face," Sirius chided as he looked to his left and saw Alana laughing as she ran along side of him. "I didn't think you were capable of anything, but a glare."

As much as she hated to admit it, she was smiling. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was doing something exciting and didn't feel like she had to keep her guard up. However, she wasn't about to let Sirius get the better of her.

"Shut up Sirius, stop staring at me and keep your guard up," Alana replied saucily as she sent a hex flying around the corner in front of them. She popped her head out cautiously to see if she had hit anyone, and to her displeasure she hadn't. However, she turned around to see Sirius being approached from behind by Marlene and Peter.

"Expelliarmus," Marlene, Peter, and Alana yelled simultaneously.

Only one wand flew across the room and it landed in Alana's outstretched hand. With one wand she was wicked, but with two wands, she was unbeatable.

"Petrificus Totalus," Alana yelled at Peter and he went rigid as a board and fell over.

Sirius took the opportunity to make his way towards the other team's base.

"Don't beat them too badly," Sirius yelled over his shoulder as she sprinted past the battle.

Soon, Marlene and Alana were face to face, both in dueling position. The girls knew of each other's talent and were eager to test their skills. Marlene had seen Alana in Defense Against the Dark Arts and knew that not many people could beat her. Alana respected Marlene's skills as she had seen her properly kick Malfoy's ass several times and was interested to find out if she had met her match.

"You ready for this?" Marlene as she raised her eyebrows in a taunting manner.

"Always," Alana replied, but before she knew it, she was diving out of the way of a jelly legs jinx that Marlene had cleverly thrown her way.

However, Alana was quick to react as she bounced back up and yelled "Tarantallegra."

"Protego," Marlene yelled and when Alana looked her spell to make Marlene's legs dance uncontrollably didn't penetrate the protection shield.

Marlene then tried a tripping jinx on Alana, but the girl was too quick and put up her own shield. Both girls were laughing uncontrollably as they continued to use the most complex spells they could think of, however they were quickly tiring. Marlene used the bat bogey hex, but before she could get the incantation out, Alana stealthy shouted her favorite hex.

"Locomotor Mortis," she shouted and Marlene looked as if she had been hit by an unforgivable curse as she found she could no longer move her legs. Her face paled as she realized she had lost and reluctantly put her wand at her side and let Alana run past her.

"Great duel by the way," Marlene said as Alana's black hair disappeared around the corner.

"You are fierce," Alana shouted back, and Marlene pumped her fist in air, as that was the ultimate compliment for her.

On the side of the floor, Lily and Chloe saw the red sparks fly in the air that meant Alana had accomplished her mission of taking Marlene and Peter out of the game. However, they were having little luck finding James and Remus.

"I bet they are cheating and using that stupid invisibility cloak," Lily whispered angrily.

Although she wasn't one for rule breaking, which this game definitely forced her to do, she also hated losing more than anything. The last thing she wanted was to give James something else to brag about. So she and Chloe were sitting quietly in a dark corner waiting for the boys to pass by them. Chloe quietly motioned for Lily to listen closely and the faint sound of voice could be heard. Lily quickly cast a charm that allowed her wand to take her in the direction of the noise and they were on there way.

"I knew they couldn't keep quiet, James is the loudest person I know," Lily said triumphantly.

However when they came around a corner, they found Sirius with both James and Remus' wands trained on him.

"Drop it Padfoot or I'll use my ever so powerful dancing hex and you don't want to show everyone how well you can river dance do you?" James said mockingly.

However he was quiet surprised when he found that his own legs were starting to move uncontrollably. He began doing pirouettes and pleas around the room and Lily and Chloe giggled mercilessly.

"James Potter, who knew that you were such a fabulous ballet dancer? You must have taken lessons," Lily chided as she watched her boyfriend continue his routine.

However, James was quickly released from her spell as Remus yelled "Rictumsempra" and Lily began to laugh until her sides hurt.

"Remus Lupin that wasn't very gentlemanly of you," Chloe said saucily as she turned her wand on her ex-boyfriend.

Remus lowered his wand as he wasn't in the mood to fight Chloe. He knew that he could easily beat her and he didn't want to.

"Raise your wand Lupin or lose it," Chloe challenged.

Remus looked in Chloe's eyes and realized she was serious, so he put his wand at the ready and they approached each other for a proper duel.

"Chloe you don't have to do this, you have nothing to prove," Remus said.

"I'm not trying to prove anything Remus, I simply just want to beat you," Chloe replied as she flicked her wand sent Remus flying in the opposite direction.

Remus' shocked expression was enough to make Chloe want to do a victory dance, but she kept her cool. She prepared herself for whatever Remus had up his sleeve and when he sent a jelly legs jinx in her direction she quickly deflected sent him flying backwards again.

"Fine Chloe, you want to play dirty, then let's do this," Remus said angrily as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"Impedimenta," he yelled.

"Protego," Chloe shouted as she put up a protection shield.

Soon they were hurling hexes and curses at each other, dodging and diving the spells that flew around the room.

"Remus, go easy on me, I'm just a girl," Chloe mocked as she said the incantation for a hurling hex.

Remus was quickly tiring, but was really motivating him was his desire to test Chloe. She had never shown such force with her spells and something had changed in the way she dueled. She seemed to be more passionate about magic.

"Petrificus Totalus," Chloe yelled and this time her aim was impeccable. Remus froze and then fell to the ground with a thud.

Chloe felt slightly bad for defeating him, but that didn't keep her from smiling as she applauded herself for a job well done. She had finally tapped into her talent. She sent red spark flying into the air to let her teammates know that Remus Lupin was down.

Meanwhile Lily and James were engaged in a heated duel.

"You gave me boils, you actually gave your own girlfriend boils?" Lily yelled out of frustration. "You know you are the one who has to look at me like this don't you?"

James laughed as his girlfriend turned bright red with anger, but deep down he was slightly worried as she was even more gifted with curses when she was pissed off.

"I mean who actually curses his own girlfriend. There is something seriously wrong with you," Lily continued to shout as she kept her wand trained on James who was floating in the air above her.

Lily was particularly gifted with levitating charms.

"Common Lils, let me down so you can properly curse me," James reasoned.

Lily liked the sound of that idea and lowered him to a foot above the ground and then dropped him. "Ouch," James yelped as he rubbed his chest. However, he wasn't kept down for long.

"Locomotor Mortis," James shouted in an attempt to bind Lily's legs together, however she quickly conjured a protective shield.

Lily sent a tripping jinx in James' way, but he had extremely good reflexes from years of playing quidditch and quickly moved out of the way.

"Damn," Lily cursed as she prepared herself for another one of James' spells.

"Did Lily Evans just curse? Hell must have frozen over or you have been spending way too much time with me," James laughed as he shot another jinx at Lily.

She became particularly livid when he shot water out from the end of his wand and drenched her from head to toe. She repaid him by setting fire to his robes which forced him to roll on the ground.

"Lily those robes were brand new," James whined as checked for any remaining flames.

"That's what you get for making my shirt completely see-through," Lily said testily as she attempted to cover herself up.

"Awe that was just an accident I think you meant to actually set me on fire," James said as he continued to examine his robes

"Relax its just a little fire, no one was hurt," Lily retorted as she used a drying charm on herself. "You are such a big baby."

"Am not," James countered. "I just don't like being set on fire by my girlfriend. It doesn't just smack of love you know."

Lily laughed as she repaired James' robes with a quick wave of her wand. He muttered a quick "thank you" under his breath. Lily approached him and put her arms around his neck.

"You know I would never do anything to really harm you," Lily said flirtaciously as she batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips.

James looked down at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Locomotor Mortis," Lily yelled triumphantly and James' legs were bound together.

He fell backwards and Lily stood over him with a triumphant look on her face.

"Just like I promised you are looking up at me from the flat of your back," Lily said with a grin.

"That was a dirty trick. Distracting me with a kiss is against the rules, even Sirius will agree with me on that one," James replied.

"Hey it's not my fault if I happen to know your one weakness: me!" Lily cried with glee.

She began to dance around and sing a song about being the dueling master, and James just laughed at her.

At the same time, Sirius could be heard yelling throughout the school that he had successfully captured the wand. Lily let out a cheer and James groaned as he realized he had been defeated. Lily let him free of her curse and when she did she gave him a kiss that made him forget that he had lost.

When everyone met back up by the portrait of a rather large opera singer, the 7th years looked worse for the wear. Peter was still recovering from being petrified and had a rather large bump on the head. Marlene had a set of overly large teeth that Alana had given her. Remus had a split lip and a bruised back from being thrown against walls, but that wasn't half as bad as the wounds he suffered during the full moon. Chloe was sporting a few boils and bruises from her duel with Remus. Lily had bright pink hair and boils on her arms. James hadn't suffered any physical injuries, but had his pride wounded when he was forced to tell everyone how Lily had gotten the better of him.

"Smart girl you have there Prongsie," Sirius said as he gave Lily a high five for a job well done.

The only two people who hadn't suffered any injuries were Sirius and Alana.

"Next time you are on my team," Marlene quipped as she gave Alana a hug.

After everyone had said goodnight and retreated to the common room to tend to their injuries, Sirius and Alana were left alone. They stared at each other for a while, but didn't realize how close they were standing to one another. Alana looked into Sirius' dark eyes and felt lost.

"Interesting friends you have there. It's a bit strange that you like to curse each other though," Alana remarked as Sirius mended reached out for her arm to mend a cut.

She knew she should pull away, but couldn't bring herself to. His touch relaxed her and made her forget all of her troubles. Suddenly she found herself inches away from his face and then without thinking she kissed him. It was a tender kiss, and just as good as she remembered their last one being. However, she quickly realized was she was doing and pulled way

"Sirius we can't," she said abruptly.

Sirius took a step back as if he had been slapped in the face.

"But, you kissed me, I thought you wanted…" he stammered, but didn't complete his sentence.

Alana looked at him apologetically. She had tears in her eyes and her face looked pained.

"It's complicated Sirius and I just can't," Alana said and with that she turned and ran the other way, leaving Sirius standing alone and confused in the hall.

**_Author's Note: Please don't be cross with me, but I have been extremely busy. It's been two months since I have been back from London and unfortunately I have been forced to get a job. That means I work like a dog and have no time to write. So please don't hold it against my story. I promise to try and be better.Anyway I would just like to take the opportunity and say that I am shocked and appauled by today's terrorist attacks in London. The explosions occured very close to the flat that I lived in in Russel Square right by the British Museum. I want to extend my deepest sympathies to those who have lost love ones or have been effected by these events. We live in a dangerous time, but it is only more clear to me that it is our job to change the world around us to prevent these horrific attacks from happening again. Oh and congrats to London for getting the 2012 Olympics - BACK THE BID - ENGLAND ROCKS and will forever be in my heart_**


	29. The Future

**_A/N: Alright I promised an update and here it is. Sorry it was such a long time in comming, but life has been hectic. I'm having a bit of writers block with this story, so any inspiration would be great. The new plan for this story is to go up to graduation and then after that a sequel is possible. The story is freaking long and to write about post-Howgwarts would make it even longer and this way I can have two long sweet stories instead of onne condensed version. I have lots of ideas brewing for the sequel so get excited for that. Also check out my new story: Something Unpredictable. Alright its late and I've done lots of updating today so read review you know the drill. I love you all. - ChloeSC

* * *

_**

Chloe quickly packed up her things and thanked Professor Dumbledore for his help. She had been attending occlumency lessons for three weeks now and was definitely starting to improve. She found that the key was compartmentalizing her emotions so they couldn't be attacked.

"Excellent work today Miss Stepford. I believe you have made significant progress and are becoming quite skilled at blocking your thoughts," Dumbledore said as he read over a piece of parchment before him.

"Thank you Professor. I will see you again next week," Chloe replied as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

She waved goodbye and left his office feeling quite proud of herself. She smiled widely as she walked down to the kitchens to meet Lily and Marlene for a midnight snack. However, unbeknownst to her, four marauders watched as she left the head master's quarters. They were hiding under an invisibility cloak on their way back from pulling a prank on some Slytherins when they happened to see Chloe walk by them.

"Oye Moony, your girlfriend just walked by," Sirius said as he quickly avoided stepping on Peter's foot.

Remus turned around to see Chloe's long hair swishing behind her and he felt a pang of sadness. Despite their encounter in the common room a few weeks ago, their relationship seemed to be at a stand still. In fact they had barely talked and he had resorted to just staring at her in class. Lily promised him that she was still healing and would come around when she was ready, but Remus was starting to doubt that. On top of everything something had changed about Chloe and it showed through her magic. For instance, last week she had blasted a Slytherin into a wall for calling Lily a mudblood. The old Chloe didn't have the killer instinct to retaliate against those who were mean to her, but the new Chloe wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone who bullied her.

"She isn't my girlfriend Sirius," Remus said dejectedly.

Sirius smiled as he slung his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"She may not have the label, but she's still yours mate," Sirius said.

"How do you figure, she doesn't even talk to me," Remus replied as he lifted the concealment charm from himself.

"Well do you see her sniffing around any other boys? No. Does she still love you? Yes," So that to me says she is your girl," Sirius said.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend as much as Alana is your wife mate," Remus said jokingly and immediately Sirius shut up.

Sirius hadn't spoke with Alana since they had kissed. He tried to convince himself that he was better off without her and dating a Slytherin who also happened to be related to Snape was more trouble than it was worth. So in an attempt to forget the raven haired beauty who plagued his thoughts, he was on a strict diet of snogging almost every girl he could get his hands on. In fact he thought, as he looked at his watch, he was late for a meeting with a certain blonde haired blue eyed Ravenclaw. He dashed off down the corridor to the sounds of his friends heckling him.

"Don't get caught saying Alana's name while you are snogging someone else," James shouted.

With that, James, Remus, and Peter walked back into the empty common room and plopped down on the couch.

"Malfoy is going to have a fit when he sees what we did to his girlfriend," James said with glee.

Remus attempted to stifle a laugh as he didn't want to mock other people's pain, but Peter giggled with excitement. They had charmed Narcissa's robes to have writing on them that said "Lucius Malfoy has a small wand if you know what I mean." Of course that had been Sirius' idea and he was too pleased with himself about getting back at members of his family for disowning him.

"Let's just hope Lily doesn't find out you had a hand in it or you are going to be in a lot of trouble," Remus said as he picked up a transfiguration book and started thumbing through it.

"Nah she can't get mad at me, she is too in love with me to do that," James said with a smile.

Suddenly something swatted at his head and he turned around to see Lily standing behind him. She, Chloe, and Marlene had just returned from the kitchen and were hiding under Marlene's invisibility in an attempt to spy on the boys. James turned bright red with embarrassment, but she merely smiled.

"Too in love with you am I Potter?" Lily said with a smirk. "We'll see about that."

She walked over to Peter and gave him a kiss on the lips. She pulled away after a second and James began to sputter.

"Did you just…..did she just?" James asked as he looked around at his friends for an explanation.

Lily smiled widely and Peter merely sat there with a lopsided grin on his face. James quickly hit him in the back of the head.

"Stop thinking about my girlfriend like that mate or else I will hex you into the next century," James said.

Then James approached Lily and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Lily attempted to put up a fight, but it really wasn't her best effort as she was giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm taking my woman and teaching her a lesson about snogging other blokes in front of me," James proclaimed loudly as he slapped Lily on the butt.

"Does that mean I can snog other blokes when it's not in front of you?" Lily countered as she was carried away from the group.

He continued to carry her through the portrait hole and out of the common room so once again everything was quiet. Peter yawned and then stretched his arms before he got up from the couch and made his way to bed. Marlene took her cue and retired to her room for the night and that left Remus and Chloe alone. To Remus' surprise, Chloe came and sat down next to him.

"I know I should go to bed, but I'm too hyped up on sugar at the moment," she proclaimed as she stretched out on the couch and put her feet in his lap.

She reached in her bag for a copy of her defense against the dark arts text book and began to read a chapter about the unforgivable curses. They sat there in silence and Chloe acted as if nothing had happened between them. Remus just eyed her with confusion, but didn't want to ruin the moment. They didn't talk and the time they spent together didn't seem significant, but it was because they were completely comfortable with one another. There were no secrets tearing them apart, they were simply just being themselves. After a while Chloe yawned and stretched her arms in a sign of fatigue. She lifted her tired body up from the couch and placed her book back in her bag. Remus looked up at her and quietly wished her goodnight. Chloe walked over to Remus and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for waiting for me Remus," Chloe said quietly as she bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

With that she walked upstairs and went to bed.

The next day, the seventh year Gryffindors sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class taking notes on how to fight off Inferius. The professor was droning on about fire spells and curses to repel the gruesome creatures. The students secretly hoped that they would never need to use this information as fighting a dead body didn't sound very appealing. Thankfully the lecture ended, although thoughts of lunch didn't plague the class as they had lost their appetites.

"Today we are going to start the dueling portion of the class and the competition will continue for the rest of the year with the winner receiving a deluxe edition of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protectionsigned by the author himself," Professor Hardwick said.

The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins glared at each other in anticipation of the coming battles. Bellatrix Black had a particularly nasty look on her face.

"However I want clean battles and if anyone steps a toe out of line he or she will receive an extremely harsh punishment," Hardwick warned. "Alright first to duel will be Potter and Crabbe."

James got up lazily from his chair and lumbered to the front of the classroom where he prepared to show off his skills. To say that he was mildly confident that he would win was an understatement. Crabbe tried not to show his fear as he put his wand in the ready position. James did the same and they waited for Hardwick's mark.

"Duel," Hardwick shouted.

Crabbe shot a leg locking curse at James, which he easily deflected. James retaliated quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

"Petrificus Totalus," he shouted and Crabbe fell to the ground with a thud.

Hardwick declared James the winner and quickly un-petrified Crabbe. James went back to his seat and received pats on the shoulders from his mates for a job well done.

Sirius battled Rodolphus Lestrange and won with a cleverly placed jelly legs jinx that kept Lestrange from standing up right. The Gryffindors tried hard to conceal their delight when Remus beat Snape by using a stunning spell, but James still let out a whoop of excitement and Sirius bowed down to Remus as if he were a god.

"The next match up will be Alana Snape and Lily Evans," Hardwick announced.

Lily and Alana looked at each other and smiled. Lily had heard from Marlene that Alana was quite skilled with her wand and Sirius had suffered a lot of embarrassment at her hands so she wasn't exactly looking forward to this. Lily summoned her courage and put her wand at the ready.

"Duel," Hardwick yelled.

"Stupefy," Lily yelled with force.

"Protego," Alana shouted and a beautifully formed shield appeared and Lily's stunning spell bounced right off of it.

"Petrificus Totalus," Alana shouted in retaliation, but Lily was too quick as she ducked and then threw another curse at Alana.

Alana dove on the ground, but not before she shot a leg locker curse at Lily.

"Protego," Lily shouted and her shield appeared and deflected the spell.

"Impedimenta," Lily shouted loudly, and this time, her aim was impeccable.

Alana had a look of shock on her face as she was blown backwards off of her feet. Luckily, Hardwick had charmed the walls to feel like cushions, but the battle was over. Lily was declared the victor, much to Alana's chagrin. Lily went back to her seat with a smile on her face. She was still undefeated, she thought to herself.

"My girlfriend kicked your girlfriend's ass," James chided Sirius.

Sirius glared at James for the comment.

"She's not my girlfriend," Sirius growled.

James dropped it and turned his head to watch the next pair duel. However he only had to look at Remus' face to figure out who the pair was: Bellatrix Black and Chloe Stepford.

Bellatrix looked as if Christmas had come early. Her dark face was twisted into a demented grin as she approached the front of the class. However, the look on Chloe's face was much more fascinating as she showed no fear. Remus just prayed that Chloe wouldn't get hurt.

"Duel," Hardwick yelled, but before he could get the words out Bellatrix shot a spell straight at Chloe.

"Protego," Chloe yelled and a beautiful shield appeared.

The Gryffindors stared at each other as in class Chloe had always had trouble with defense spells.

"Stupefy," Chloe retaliated, but with a flick of her wand, Bellatrix deflected the spell.

"Impedimenta," Bellatrix yelled, and Chloe was forced to dive on the floor.

"Locomotor Mortis," Chloe yelled back, and now Bellatrix was on the ground.

"You'll pay for that," Bellatrix yelled.

"Incarcerous," Bellatrix yelled as ropes flew out of her wand.

Chloe found herself being bound by magical ropes, but her work with Professor Dumbledore had helped her wandless magic and she muttered a quick counter curse and the ropes slipped off of her.

"Is that all you have? The big bad Bellatrix versus small innocent Chloe and you can't do better than ropes?" Chloe taunted.

"Chloe don't encourage her," Remus shouted, but Chloe didn't hear his cries.

"Petrificus Totalus," Bellatrix yelled in rage, but Chloe used a shield charm again.

Bellatrix was becoming incensed. She hadn't counted on a fight.

"Impedimenta," Bellatrix tried again, but Chloe dodged the spell.

"Aguamenti," Chloe shouted as she squirted Bellatrix with water from the end of her wand.

Bellatrix gasped with shock and then her face twisted into a malicious grin.

"Sectum…" Bellatrix yelled, but she was too late.

"Langlock," Chloe shouted, and Bellatrix' tongue was glued to the top of her mouth, prohibiting her to spout any other incantations.

Bellatrix jumped in down with rage, but Hardwick announced Chloe was the winner.

"Miss Stepford that was particularly clever," Hardwick complimented Chloe on her ingenious plan.

Chloe took a seat and her fellow Gryffindors roared with applause. Remus leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I knew you could do it," he said quietly and Chloe felt chills run down her spine.

Chloe felt strong for the first time in a long time. Facing Bellatrix was a daunting task and to know that she could stand her ground and get the better of the young death eater in training was empowering. Lily threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her with pride.

"That was brilliant Chloe. You are the bravest person I know," Lily said encouragingly.

Chloe just smiled as Hardwick awarded Gryffindor 20 points for Chloe's clever stunt.

It was late and night and the only people awake were James and Lily. They were lounging on the couches in the Gryffindor common room finishing up their essays for Transfiguration. When they dotted the last I's and crossed the last T's, Lily moved over to where James was sitting. She sat down on his lap and put her head on his chest as she curled up. James absently stroked her hair as they stared into the fire.

"I can't believe the year has gone by so fast, in a month or so we will be graduating," James said as he kissed Lily on top of the head.

"I know and then we have to face the real world," Lily replied.

Neither one wanted to think about the dangers that would face them once they were outside of Hogwarts and no longer protected by its walls. They just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"What do you think will happen to us after we graduate?" Lily asked suddenly.

It had been a question that had been plaguing her thoughts for a while now. She knew she loved James, but she didn't know what the next step was. She didn't want to lose him and she was afraid without the daily proximity that Hogwarts provided them, they would grow apart. They were young and although Lily wanted to believe their relationship would last, they had a lot to deal with first.

"Well I think we will probably get jobs, hopefully as aurors, and we will work for the Order, and in our spare time spend time with our friends," James replied lamely, not understanding Lily's question.

"No I mean what will happen to us, will we stay together?" Lily asked.

James looked at her and smiled.

"Well that's up to you Lils because I don't really plan on going anywhere so as long as you are game, so am I," James said with a grin.

Lily jumped up and pounced him for giving such a flippant answer to a serious question, but she knew that he was right. They were meant for each other. She loved him with all of her heart. They kissed passionately and when they were done, they lay in each others arms.

"What do you see in our future?" Lily said as she played with James' hair.

James grinned as he pulled Lily closer to him.

"Well we will be wildly successful aurors; that I have no doubt of. Someday in the future I'll ask you to marry me and hopefully you'll say yes. Then we'll get married and Sirius will be the best man and give a loud and somewhat inappropriate toast. We will buy a little house and live quite happily. When we're ready and the world is less dangerous I figure we will have kids. They will all have your eyes and hopefully they won't inherit my bad eyesight. Sirius will be the godfather, but don't worry because he will be a lot more mature by then…hopefully," James said as he painted a picture of what he wanted to have with Lily.

Lily sighed contently at the image James put in her head. She also laughed as she remembered what Sirius had said to her the night she and James had gotten together about being the godfather of her children. She wanted everything James had described and more.

"As long as we are together, that is all that matters to me," Lily said sleepily.

"Well that is a given love. Voldemort himself couldn't keep me from you," James said as he let out a yawn.

Lily kissed him on the lips and felt the familiar tingle in her body that only James gave her. She hugged him tightly as she buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes. This was what she wanted for the rest of her life. When she opened her eyes again, James was fast asleep. She smiled to herself and curled up to falls asleep. While the wizarding world was in chaos, Lily felt secure knowing that James would always be there for her. He was the one.


	30. The Rehearsal Dinner

**_Author's Note: Hey kids here is another instalment of my story. I know it's kind of long, but I wanted to capture the mood of the situation. Hope you think this chapter is rather amusing. Next chapter will be a tad bit darker. I think I have close to 6 or 7 more chapters of the story and then it will be done. But have no fear because a sequel is in the works. I am busy pre-writing as we speak. Some great stuff I promise. So read and review and tell me what you think. love you all._**

"Lily, will you please hurry up or we are going to be late," James said as he tapped his foot irritably and checked his watch for the time.

Lily frantically threw clothes in her bag as she did a last minute check that she had everything she was going to need for the weekend. She was dressed in muggle clothes so as not to set her sister off. Petunia would throw a fit if Lily showed up to the rehearsal dinner in her robes. Suddenly fear struck her in the heart.

"James you are wearing muggle clothes aren't you?" Lily yelled back with panic in her voice.

James hadn't spent much time in the muggle world. His abysmal grades in muggle studies and his subsequent dropping of the class after the OWLS were indicative of his lack of knowledge about the world Lily came from.

"You mean I can't just wear my dress robes?" James asked cheekily as he continued to look at his watch.

After hearing this, Lily flew out of her room and down the stairs to check that James was dressed properly.

"I knew that would get you out of that bloody room," James said as he took Lily's bag and shrunk it down so it could fit in his pocket.

Lily just shook her head.

"No magic this weekend, remember that James Potter," Lily said as she took her bag back and turned it back into its normal size.

"You muggles are always doing things the hard way," James said as he kissed Lily on the lips.

To her amazement, James was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down navy blue shirt and he looked quite the muggle. She just hoped that nothing terrible would happen while they were at her parents' house.

"Well don't just stand, there let's get moving or we won't have much time to get ready before the rehearsal dinner," Lily said as she started to walk towards the portrait hole.

James just rolled his eyes as he had been saying the exact same thing for the past twenty minutes. To say he wasn't too excited about meeting Lily's horrid older sister was putting it mildly. His main concern was just trying not to screw up. He knew this weekend was extremely important to Lily and he was going to do his best to not embarrass her. For the past two weeks, Remus had been giving him a crash course in muggle studies so at least James knew what a dish washer was, although it did sound rather complicated to him.

They arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office and he quickly ushered the couple to his fire place where they would floo to a house close to Lily's and from there they would walk. While it seemed ridiculous to not floo directly to Lily's house, she didn't want to take any chances and upset her sister so close to her wedding day.

"Please take care Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, trouble seems to come looking for the both of you," Dumbledore said with a smirk as Lily stepped into the fire place and yelled her destination.

James quickly followed and they both landed in a rather cramped living room that smelled of sour milk. They brushed the soot off and tried to find their way out of the dark house.

"Lily Evans and James Potter I presume," a cracked voice said as they started to leave the room.

James and Lily turned around and face a middle aged woman with a severe looking face. She eyed the couple closely as she stroked the cat that was in her arms.

"Um…thank you for allowing us to use your fire place," Lily said as she stretched out her hand in gratitude.

"You are quite welcome Miss Evans, I am Arabella Figg," the older woman said as she set the cat down to shake Lily's hand.

"I would have never taken you for a witch Mrs. Figg," Lily said in an astonished tone.

Arabella Figg had been the Evans' neighbor for as long as Lily could remember and the woman never showed any signs of magic. Lily always thought she was just an old spinster. She didn't think that Surrey attracted many people from her world. The muggles where Lily lived were extremely mugglish.

"I am not a witch, I am a squib," Mrs. Figg replied matter of factly. "And do be careful, I can hear your sister's screams of frustration all the way over here. She seems to be in quite a state."

Lily and James quickly thanked Mrs. Figg for her kindness and proceeded to walk next door to Number 4 Privet Drive. It was an ordinary looking house with a simple two story lay out. It didn't take up much space as the Evans family never wanted to intrude on anyone. However, the noise that was coming from inside was not normal. There was a high pitched scream. Fearing the worst, Lily and James dropped their suitcases and grabbed their wands from their pockets.

"Alohamora," Lily shouted and they were granted access into the normally locked house.

They sprinted to the kitchen as it seemed to be the place where the sound was coming from. Lily's heart pounded out of her chest as she silently prayed that this was some sort of cruel joke. They burst through the kitchen doors with their wands at the ready, but to their relief only saw an extremely red faced Petunia Evans screaming at her mother.

"This is all your fault mother; I can't believe you let this happen. Vernon's family is allergic to vegetables and now we are serving vegetable soup," Petunia wailed.

Rose Evans just looked at her daughter and tried her best to be sympathetic. However, the argument was interrupted when her youngest daughter and a tall messy haired boy with glasses came running in through the door. Petunia and Mrs. Evans took one look at Lily and James, yet both had strikingly different reactions.

"What on earth is going on in here, I thought someone was being murdered," Lily said with panic still hanging in her voice.

Mrs. Evans launched herself at her daughter and the two flung their arms around each other

"Lily I missed you," her mother said as she kissed Lily on her face.

Meanwhile, Petunia stared at James with disgust etched in her face. Then she let out another high pitched scream.

"What is she doing here and why on earth did you let her bring another freak into this house," Petunia shouted quite shrilly.

James was quite taken aback by the somewhat horsey looking young woman who was producing such a wretched sound.

"Oi Petti shut it or I will turn your wedding cake into a pile of frogs," Lily said testily.

Petunia looked outraged, but her fear took over and she immediately backed down. Lily took a step towards James and held his hand tightly.

"Mum, Petunia, I want you to meet my boyfriend, James Potter," Lily said as if she had rehearsed the scene before her a thousand times.

Mrs. Evans immediately embraced James and offered him a seat at the kitchen table.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you James. I've heard quite a bit about you over the years," Mrs. Evans said with a wink.

James gave his best lopsided grin and tousled his hair nervously.

"Nothing too horrid I hope," James replied.

Mrs. Evans laughed as she brought over a pot of tea and a plate of crumpets.

"I'm sure Lily was mostly exaggerating, but I will say that I admire your work. I heard about the time you disrupted exams when you released oh what do you call those things again Lily, sniffers, niffers, oh that's right nifflers, all over the school," Mrs. Evans said as she poured a spot of tea for James.

James turned red with embarrassment. He was going to have to get Sirius back for that brilliant idea when he returned to school.

"Yes well my friends and I were just trying to lighten the mood. People do better on exams when they aren't as stressed," James attempted to explain.

Lily watched on in amusement as Mrs. Evans and James talked.

"James you had me at hello, I've always been a sucker for the bad boy. I'm glad to know my daughter is dating someone with as much spirit as she has," Mrs. Evans said.

She was then reminded of the boring and insufferable git that Petunia was marrying. She didn't understand how her daughters could be so different. Her two daughters were staring daggers at each other and looked as if they were ready to pounce.

"Did you have to bring another freak like you," Petunia said accusingly.

"Be careful who you call a freak Petti," Lily retaliated.

Both James and Mrs. Evans attempted to stay out of the argument as they didn't want to be on the receiving end of either of the girls' tempers.

"It is bad enough that you have to be the way you are, but is it necessary to parade around with another miscreant? Why can't you just be normal," Petunia continued coldly.

Lily felt for her wand in her pocket and she wanted desperately to fling a hex at Petunia, but her conscience got the better of her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Lily said, attempting to be the bigger person.

"And I'm sorry you thought you think I want you here at my wedding. Mum forced me to send you an invitation, but if it were up to me, I wouldn't have someone like you ruining my wedding," Petunia said as the anger rose in her voice.

"Well I guess I'm sorry that you have no friends to be your bridesmaids so you are stuck with your freakish sister and her freakish boyfriend. I suggest you build a bridge and get over it," Lily replied, quite horrified at the way her sister was acting.

She felt hurt and angry at the same time. She wanted nothing more, but for them to get along. It pained her that some people had such ugly attitudes about anything that was different from them.

"Freak!" Petunia yelled and she stomped out of the room.

However, as she left a slight monkey's tail could be seen forming on her behind. Lily stared at James, but instead of yelling at him, she gave him an appreciative smile.

"Well, let's get you settled in so you can wash up and get ready for the rehearsal dinner," Mrs. Evans said as she tried to brush over the exchange that had just taken place.

"Where is Dad, Mum?" Lily asked as and James hauled their suitcases upstairs.

"He is picking up some of the Dursleys at the airport and taking them to their hotel. Poor fellow, it seems that the whole lot is quite large so he is forced to take several trips as he can't fit all of them in the car," Mrs. Evans giggled. "He should be back before dinner though."

She wasn't one to make fun of anybody, but the Dursleys were quite unpleasant and brutish. But that was what her daughter wanted and as long as Petunia was happy, she would be happy for her.

James was told to put his luggage in the guest room and Lily left to go put her things in her own room. He looked around the room and saw small pictures scattered about. However, they were different from what he was used to; they weren't moving. There were a few shots of Lily as a little girl. She looked so cute, James thought to himself. He tested out the bed and quickly mirrored Sirius to do an impression of Lily's sister. When he was done, he decided to walk down the hall and bug Lily.

"So this is your bedroom eh?" James said as he entered Lily's room. "It's funny I always thought your room would be covered with books and such things, but it's really quite girly Evans."

"Oh shut it you, I happen to like the color pink," Lily said defensively.

James plopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Ever had a boy up here before?" He asked casually.

Lily turned around from unpacking to look at James with a devilish grin.

"Loads of times, two at once actually. Those were some good times," Lily said reminiscently.

James choked a little and sat up. He couldn't much stand the idea of his Lily with another bloke.

"Are you serious?" James asked with a rather sick look on his face.

Lily threw a pillow at James and then laughed.

"Of course not, I'm not some scarlet woman. I am innocent and pure," Lily said as she used her wand to make a mock hallow form around her head.

James tackled her and threw her on the bed. It wasn't long before they were engaging in a full blown snogging session.

"You, my love, are a lot of things, but you've spent far too much time with me to be either innocent or pure," James said with a grin.

Lily pretended to be offended, but there were worse things to be accused of. With the end of their snogging session, they broke apart and James headed back to his room to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. He was going to need some time to figure out how to tie a tie.

Around six o'clock, James still hadn't come out of his room so Lily went downstairs to see if there was anything she could do to help. She went into the kitchen and she found her father hiding out at the table doing a crossword puzzle. She immediately went over to him and gave him a gigantic hug.

"Hello pumpkin, it's been far too long since your last visit," Joe Evans said as he let his daughter go from his grasp.

Lily took a seat next to her father and began looking at the crossword puzzle he was working on.

"Hiding out from the Dursleys?" Lily asked as she scribbled in an answer for 22 across.

Mr. Evans smiled and simply nodded his head.

"All that is important Lily flower is that your sister is happy," Mr. Evans said. "Even if that means we are forced to be in-laws with a giant pack of hippos."

Lily let out a snort of laughter. She continued to talk with her father about school and everything she had done over the past year.

"I should like to meet this Sirius Black sometime, he sounds like quite a character," Mr. Evans said after Lily told him about the time Sirius had charmed all of the Transfiguration text books to spray water at the students.

"Hey Sirius may have come up with the idea, but I found the right charm to use," James said as he entered the kitchen wearing a black suit with a blue collared shirt underneath.

Both Mr. Evans and Lily laughed.

"James Potter I presume?" Mr. Evans said as he got up to shake the hand of the young man standing before him.

"Guilty as charged," James replied as he took a seat next to Lily. "It is nice to meet you Sir."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person after all of the things we have heard from Lily about you over the years," Mr. Evans said as he sized up James. "She has been smitten with you for years now."

James smiled an impish grin and let his natural charisma take over. Lily blushed furiously at this comment and slapped her father on the shoulder for his lack of confidentiality.

"Dad!" Lily said irritatedly. "Please don't make his ego any larger than it needs to be."

James, Lily, and Mr. Evans all laughed and then James and Mr. Evans entered into an intense discussion about quidditch. Mr. Evans had been interested in the sport since Lily had told him about it back in her first year at school, but he wanted to know more. When Lily told him James was the captain of the school team, Mr. Evans took the opportunity to find out more about the fascinating game.

"But how do you not get knocked off your broom by those bludger things, and it sounds quite dangerous to me," Mr. Evans said as James explained the roles of each player on the team.

"It is dangerous, but if you are good enough, you can avoid getting hurt too badly," James said and then went on to explain such complicated moves as the wronski feint.

However, Mrs. Evans interrupted the conversation when she announced it was time to head to the rehearsal hall for dinner. She was followed closely by Petunia, who was wearing a taffeta yellow dress with puff sleeves. Lily resisted the urge to giggle. Lily herself was dressed in a simple halter black dress with a low back. She had her hair down and curled so she looked quite beautiful. James got up to follow Mrs. Evans and Petunia to the car, although Petunia watched him with a wary eye, worried that he would turn her into a farm animal at any time. Lily got up to leave as well, but her father held her back.

"No tricks Lils," her dad said warningly.

Lily was reminded about the time she had floated a bowl of hot soup over Vernon Dursley's head and then "accidentally" lost her concentration and it dropped on top of him. She laughed quietly at her own brilliance.

"Don't worry Dad, James and I will be on our best behavior," she said with an innocent smile.

Her father patted her on the head with approval and the two walked out to the car.

"I like James, he is quite hilarious and a little naughty, which reminds me of myself in my younger days," Mr. Evans said as he reflected on his daughter's choice for a boyfriend.

"Well I'm glad you like him, because I was thinking about keeping him around for a while," Lily responded before she crawled into the back seat of her parents' car.

James, Lily, and Petunia sat awkwardly in the backseat and didn't say a word to each other as Petunia threw glares in the couple's direction.

"Did you have to wear such a revealing dress?" Petunia growled.

"Did you have to wear a dress that makes you look like a glass of lemonade," Lily countered.

"Girls stop it," Mr. Evans intervened.

They arrived at the hall, and all five piled out of the car. Petunia walked briskly ahead to find her fiancé.

"Your sister is a real gem," James whispered into Lily's ear as they walked up to the entrance.

Lily laughed darkly; she was just glad to have James with her to keep her company. They went in and quickly greeted the Dursley clan. James was particularly amused when he met Vernon's sister Marge, who looked like her brother in drag. She eyed the couple suspiciously, but didn't extend her hand in greeting.

"Off at the reformatory school are you Lily and I suppose he is a delinquent like you," Marge said pointing her sausage like finger at James. "It doesn't look like they have beaten the rebellion out of you yet. I'll make sure Petunia writes a note of concern to St. Brutus's."

"Yes they must use the cane on us more often, obviously we aren't cured yet so you better keep your distance," Lily said as she and James turned to find another person to talk to.

"These people are horrible, I think that man woman over there could give Snivellus a run for his money in the most horrible human on earth contest," James said as he and Lily went to find a table to sit at.

Both decided they were going to need a drink if they were going to survive the night. They went to the bar and quickly purchased two strong gin and tonics. James was thoroughly enjoying the muggle drink. They were standing in a corner, hoping not to be noticed when someone found them.

"You are going to need something stronger then a G and T if you are going to survive this night. That woman over there keeps looking at me as if she wants to snack on my leg as an appetizer," a young woman with reddish hair said.

Lily immediately hugged her young aunt and was glad to see a familiar face. Aunt Caroline had always been Lily's favorite relative. She was her mother's sister and Lily liked to think that they were quite similar. Caroline was adventurous, outgoing, and spirited.

"And who is this handsome young man?" Caroline said as she stretched out her elegant hand to shake James'.

"Aunt Caro, this is my boyfriend James," Lily introduced the two.

James grinned and instantly liked Lily's aunt. The three stood talking for a while, trying to hide the pack of Dursleys who were marauding around looking for the buffet table.

"How is school going Lily? Please tell me you have a plot to liven up this wedding. Can you turn Vernon into the toad he really is?" Caroline joked.

Caroline was the only family member besides her immediate family that knew about Lily being a witch. She was thoroughly fascinated by Lily's abilities and was always encouraging Lily to use them to cause a raucous.

"Oh you'll have to wait and see. I'm sure James and I will come up with something to make things interesting. He isn't Hogwarts' biggest trouble maker for nothing," Lily beamed, for once glad that James had a pension for mischief.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to use magic?" James asked curiously.

He had been holding back for a while now because he didn't want to upset Lily, but if she was giving him the go ahead he had a few ideas about how to humble Petunia and her horrible fiancé Vernon.

"Well that was before I remember by sister is a brat and she is marrying into a family full of brutish ignoramuses," Lily replied stingingly.

"If you say so, then operation 'Defeat the Dursleys' is underway," James said.

"Excellent," Aunt Caroline chimed in.

At first, no one seemed to notice the oddities that were occurring. People seemed to be spilling their drinks on their clothes or mysteriously dropping their plates of food. Marge Dursley managed to trip over her large feet and fall flat on her face. Lily giggled when she saw that. She also noticed that James had sent a tripping jinx in her direction. Petunia didn't seem to notice the "accidents" that were occurring and walked around with her head held up high and her nose in the air. Vernon accompanied her and the couple was the perfect vision of boring, Lily thought to herself.

"Promise me that we will never be boring," Lily said to James as she watched the party that was ensuing around them.

James, who had his arm around draped around Lily, turned to look at her in the eyes. He grinned at her devilishly.

"Stick with me and I promise you'll never be bored," James said as he levitated a platter of meat into the air and then dropped it on the ground.

It splattered everywhere and Lily saw Petunia shoot her a look of hatred. Lily just shrugged her shoulders and played innocent.

"I'm glad I'm dating the master of mayhem," Lily said as she kissed James on lips.

James laughed and took a little bow.

"At your service," James said.

Soon it was time to eat and Lily was forced to sit up at the head table, as she was Petunia's maid of honor. James was left to sit with Aunt Caroline and Lily found herself wishing she was there with them. She watched in disgust as Vernon Dursley kissed his fiancé and then the best man began to clink his glass in order to begin the festivities. However, he was slightly intoxicated and began to sway from side to side.

"Congratu-hic-lations old boy I knew you'd find someone someday. Even when you hic doubted yourself hic I knew you'd do it. She may not be hic pretty, but she'll do," the best man said drunkenly, occasionally slurring his words.

Mr. Evans went and grabbed the portly young man off the stage while everyone giggled. Lily looked over at James and Caroline who were in fits of laughter. However, she realized that it was her turn to speak when her sister kicked her ankle under the table. Lily stood up and smiled graciously. She looked out into the crowd and saw James giving her the thumbs up.

"Congratulations Petunia, you got what you always wanted, and I hope you have the ordinary dull life that you have been dreaming about since we were little girls," Lily said as she raised her glass to toast her sister.

After the speech Lily sat back down and suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Petunia asked you not to make a scene, are you too dumb to comprehend what that means?" Vernon Dursley asked viciously.

Lily tried to pry herself from her future brother in law's grip, but Vernon wasn't letting go.

"Let go you are hurting me," Lily pleaded, but Vernon clamped down tighter.

James looked up from his food to see the scene unfold between Lily and Vernon. His girlfriend looked visibly upset hatred for Vernon Dursley boiled inside of him. He and Petunia were just like the death eaters who thought they were better than muggleborns and half bloods. Maybe they didn't kill people, but they had the same ignorant attitudes. So James did something that neither he nor Lily would ever forget.

"Just stay out of my….." but Vernon couldn't complete the sentence because he spat up a disgusting looking slug.

Vernon quickly removed his hands from Lily's wrists and covered his mouth. However, that didn't prevent another slug from coming up. Lily looked at an extremely shocked Vernon and tried extremely hard not to laugh.

"You did this to me you freak! Make it go away," Vernon screamed as he croaked up another frog.

By this time Petunia had wised up to the problems her soon to be husband was suffering from and began to wail. Mr. and Mrs. Evans rushed over to their daughters as they heard Petunia's yells. Marge Dursley also made her way to the front of the room to see what all of the commotion was about.

"What did you do to my fiancé?" Petunia said accusingly as she pointed her boney finger at her sister.

Lily was just as shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Obviously you are an incurable case, I say you should have been drowned at the beginning," Marge Dursley said as she helped Petunia escort Vernon out of the rehearsal hall.

Mrs. Evans ran after the trio ready to console Petunia who would undoubtedly be traumatized. James figured that Vernon had suffered enough humiliation and quickly muttered under his breath "finite incantatem."

Mr. Evans looked at Lily and as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face.

"I told you no tricks," Mr. Evans attempted to admonish his daughter.

Lily hung her head in mock shame and muttered a quick apology.

"Although I daresay the walrus had it coming to him," Mr. Evans said cheekily.

He excused his daughter and she went to find James who was sitting quietly at the table he had been assigned to.

"Lily Evans you really need to learn to control your magic," James whispered into Lily's ear as she took a seat next to him.

"Yes well I guess I just let it slip," Lily played along, although she knew what James had done for her.

James stood up from the table and motioned for Lily's hand.

"Care to dance?" James asked smoothly.

Lily stood up and took his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor in preparation for the song to start. The music started and James led Lily around the dance floor with the grace and ease that comes from years of going to Potter family balls. They talked and laughed as if no one else was in the room.

"I'll let the tricks slide tonight, but at our rehearsal dinner you better not pull anything," Lily said as she spun around the dance floor.

James looked down at her and laughed.

"Planning our wedding and I haven't even proposed yet. Admit it Evans you like me," James said arrogantly.

Lily pushed in the shoulder for the arrogant comment, but couldn't help, but smile.

"Well maybe I like you just a little bit. I still think you have confunded me," Lily replied playfully.

"Nah you are just attracted to my dashing good looks and sparkling personality," James said cheekily.

"Yes that must be it," Lily said sarcastically.


	31. The First Encounter

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has been so long. I am going to try and finish up this story asap and I have a sequel in the works. Keep the faith and read and review.**_

Lily poked her head around the corner of the hallway and prayed that no one was there. When she saw that the coast was clear, she made her way carefully to the bathroom. However, her efforts to go undetected were soon thwarted.

"Don't take this the wrong way Lils, but you look like a large piece of cotton candy," James said with a wicked smirk on his face.

He didn't duck fast enough and was hit squarely in the forehead with a pink satin slipper.

"Damn you James Potter don't make this worse than it already is," Lily said testily as she threatened him with another shoe.

"Ouch Lily that really hurt," James said as he rubbed his forehead vigorously.

Lily looked at herself in the hallway mirror and groaned. Truth be told, she did look like cotton candy. The giant bubble gum pink taffeta dress was quite possibly the most horrendous thing she had ever seen. The puffy sleeves kept falling down and the lace petty coat itched so terribly that she had been forced to perform an anti-itching charm. But, the most offending piece of the outfit was the large hat she was forced to wear that kept her from seeing anything in the distance.

"I look absolutely appalling," Lily said as she looked at herself.

James came up behind her and put his arms around her waste.

"I think you look quite smashing for someone who quite possibly could star in the movie version of Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes," James said.

He applauded himself for that clever comment.

"You wouldn't be in such a good mood if you had to wear this abomination," Lily said as she looked at James and straightened his tie.

He looked quite dashing in his muggle tuxedo, which made Lily all the more bitter that she was forced to look like bubble gum. After cursing the outfit a few more times and threatening to place a silencing charm on James if he made one more comment about it, Lily descended the stairs and met the rest of her family. She could see her mother and father struggling to contain their laughter and she sent them a glare that dared them to say something. Petunia was already pacing in the foyer.

"About bloody time you and your sodding boyfriend got down here," Petunia said angrily.

"Sorry Petunia, I was having a hard time convincing myself to come downstairs in this rag," Lily spat back.

Petunia advanced upon her sister with murder in her eyes, but luckily her father intervened.

"Now girls lets be civil, this is supposed to be the happiest day of Petunia's life," her father said diplomatically.

His words seemed to have their intended effect and Petunia simply walked out of the house and marched towards the car. When they got to the Church, Lily was forced to separate from James and go with the rest of the bridal party. In the back of the church, she learned who she was walking down the isle with and that was when she almost lost her breakfast. Vernon Dursley's best man was a large elephant of a man with squinty eyes and a mouth full of crooked teeth. He seemed very pleased that he would be escorting Lily. Lily, on the other hand, was horrified by his severe case of bad breath. So when she was forced to take his extended arm, she held her breath for as long as possible.

The wedding went smoothly and soon Petunia Evans was Petunia Dursley and she seemed extremely pleased with herself. At the reception, she went around to all of her friends and bragged about being a married woman. She admonished her single friends and promised to set them up with Vernon's friends.

Luckily, Lily was allowed to sit with James at the reception and so she removed from her sister's gloating.

"God forbid they have children," James said as he shivered at the thought.

"Oh I can assure you Petunia will make me an aunt before long," Lily replied.

They continued to eat the wedding cake and tried not to make eye contact with anyone so as not to be disturbed. However, their privacy as interrupted when Lily's mother told her it was time to catch the bouquet. Lily protest vehemently, but her mother won out. She got up and left the table, but not before James told her that if she didn't catch the bouquet she wasn't welcome back. Evidently, he and Aunt Caroline had a wager about who was coming away with the flowers.

"My money is on the large woman who could be a midfielder for Manchester United," Caroline said referring to Marge Dursley.

Lily walked towards the gathering of single women with apprehension. She had no desire to be trampled by these people. Petunia got up on stage and turned around with her eyes closed. She released the bouquet and the women went flying. Determined not to be out down by a Dursley, Lily jumped in the fray herself. She didn't mind if her dress got torn up a bit. She threw a few elbows and used some well placed tripping jinxes. When all was said and done she stood victorious with a bouquet of pink carnations in her hand. Leave it to Petunia to pick the cheapest of flowers, Lily thought to herself.

She walked over to James with a large grin on her face.

"I dare say you cheated Lily Evans," James said with a smirk as he gave her a gigantic hug.

"Well it made for a fairer match, I mean did you see the size of some of those bruisers up there," Lily said with a laugh.

"Pay up Caroline, I told you Lily could do it," James said with glee.

Caroline grudgingly opened her purse and cursed herself for not stipulating that Lily couldn't use magic. The three managed to amuse themselves and avoid talking to any unpleasant people for as long as possible. However, when the music started, James offered Lily his hand. They walked towards the dance floor and began gliding elegantly across it. They stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"Who knew a rakehell like you could dance so well," Lily remarked as she attempted to keep up with James.

"Bloody Potter family balls," James said.

After the dance, Lily and James went inside to get a glass of punch. They were pouring their classes, when Lily dropped hers.

"Something is wrong," Lily said as she grabbed her wand.

James looked at her and immediately pulled his wand from his pocket as he saw the look on Lily's face. Lily began to run towards the door that led to the outdoor reception. However, when she looked outside she immediately ducked and pulled James down with her.

"Come out little ones, your parents want to say something to you," said a cold dark voice that sent shivers down Lily's spine.

Lily peeked around the corner of the door and saw her parents being held at wand point by death eaters as Lord Voldemort stood in the center of the dance floor. Wasting no time, Lily stood up with her wand at her side and was ready to go outside, but James pulled her back.

"Lily, wait!" he said with urgency in his voice.

He pulled her down to keep her out of harm's way and placed a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't protest.

"Don't be stupid," James said. "He wants you to use your anger so you aren't thinking."

He let his hand off of Lily's mouth and she looked at him with fear and urgency.

"We have to do something or he will kill them," Lily whispered, barely able to contain the sobs that were building in her throat.

James thought quickly. He pulled the magic mirror he used to communicate with Sirius from his pocket. He pointed his wand at it and immediately, Sirius' face appeared.

"Death Eaters and Voldemort at Lily's house, tell Dumbledore and get everyone to come as fast as you can," James said.

"I grow tired of waiting or is there no Gryffindor bravery in you at all," Voldemort continued to taunt.

Lily looked at her parents and saw how frightened they were. She saw her sister, who was screaming hysterically as a wand was pointed at her head.

"Run Lily," she heard her father yelling, but Lily wasn't about to run. She knew exactly what she had to do.

"He's showing restraint by not killing the muggles. He wants us," James said darkly.

He and Lily stood up together and put their wands at the ready. They marched out of the house and came face to face with Lord Voldemort himself. However, before they could survey the scene, spells began to fly. Death Eaters descended upon them and ran through the crowd shooting spells at random.

Lily and James quickly blocked any spells that were coming their way and then shot counter spells of their own, but they were outnumbered. There were 20 Death Eaters and then there was Voldemort.

"Leave the children to me," he told his followers.

Lily and James battled as many death eaters as they could to protect the muggles, but soon found themselves in the air and flying towards Voldemort. They landed in front of him and he smiled at them wickedly.

"Young Potter, I wondered when we were going to meet again," Voldemort said in his raspy death-like voice. "Last time we met, your dear parents met their bitter ends."

James lunged at Voldemort ready to take him on with his bare hands, but he was soon stopped with a simple flick of Voldemort's wand. James found himself unable to move, frozen in place

"I should have guessed you would take up with a mudblood, but who can blame you? She is very pretty isn't she," Voldemort grinned menacingly.

James used all of his strength to break free of the spell and grabbed he wand, when he was sent sailing backwards and landed with a loud thud. Voldemort turned to Lily.

"Miss Evans, we haven't met before and yet I feel insulted that I wasn't invited to the wedding," Voldemort cackled.

He was as horrible as she had imagined he would be. His cold unfeeling eyes showed no mercy or restraint.

"Leave my family alone," Lily threatened.

She was shaking all over, but nothing was going to keep her from fighting for her parents' lives. She looked at them and saw the fear in their eyes.

"Or what Miss Evans? Are you going to fight me?" Voldemort said with a snicker in his voice.

Without hesitating, he pointed his wand at Lily's parents and killed them on the spot. Lily screamed and ran towards them, but Voldemort kept her from moving.

"Foolish girl," Voldemort said. "I'm going to enjoy killing Potter, and when I'm done I will come for you."

"Go near him and you will die," Lily said with pain and anger in her voice.

"You'd die for him would you?" Voldemort asked. "Let's test that theory."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily and yelled "Avada Kedavra"

"Protego," Lily shouted to conjure a shield and then she dove to escape the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra" Lily shouted and a green bolt of lightening shot out of her wand and headed towards Voldemort.

However, he was quick and managed to shield himself, by letting one of his death eaters take the blast. The body fell lifelessly to the ground. Lily stood stunned at what she had just done. She stared at the dead body in front of her and the whole world seemed to stop moving.

"Well done Miss Evans," Voldemort said. "Use your anger."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily to end this trivial game he was playing, but as he shot his spell, James appeared and pushed Lily out of the way. They both fell to the floor and James protected Lily with his entire body.

"Excellent, I came here for you in the first place," Voldemort said as he stared at James.

"Here I am," James yelled. "So let's not waste any time talking."

James shot the first spell, but Voldemort easily deflected it. James continued using every spell he could think of to hold Voldemort at bay.

"Impedimenta" James yelled and Voldemort was knocked off his feet.

James advanced on him, but was soon flying through the air and then slammed into a wall. He got up and flung a stunning spell that had little effect.

"I'm tired of this Potter," Voldemort said darkly.

Before James had any warning, a killing curse was heading towards him. He looked at Lily lying still on the ground and realized he would never see her again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Thanks mate you should after I'm about to save your blooming arse," Sirius said as he formed a protective shield around himself and James.

James had never been so glad to see Sirius in his life. He looked around and saw that the Order had arrived and were now battling the Death Eaters. However, Voldemort was still going unopposed.

"Let's do this together," Sirius said as he and James stared at Voldemort.

They put their arms around each other and faced Voldemort like men.

"Avada," but before they finished the curse, Voldemort had apparated away.

"Coward," James yelled.

He then ran over to Lily who was still lying on the ground. Sirius joined him as they tried to wake her up.

"Enervate," James yelled.

Lily opened her eyes and when she saw James and Sirius, she began to cry and once she started, she didn't stop. James wrapped his arms around Lily and she sunk into him. He held her tightly trying to absorb all of her pain and hurt.

Around them, ministry medi-witches performed healing spells on muggles and also erased memories of the events that just occurred. Petunia had been so hysterical that she was given a strong sleeping draft and Vernon had taken her home. Lily's parents bodies still lay untouched with expressions of fear plastered to their faces. Sirius got up to make sure that the ministry properly took care of Lily's parents. He left James to comfort Lily as she continued to sob in anguish.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter I need to talk with you about what happened here," a ministry official said.

James looked up at the official with contempt.

"Now is not the time. Go away," James snarled as Lily continued to cry on his shoulder.

James felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Dumbledore.

"I believe what Mr. Potter means is that Miss Evans is in no condition to give an accurate report of today's events. Perhaps the interview can take place at a later date?" Dumbledore suggested and the young ministry worker left them alone.

"Thank you sir," James said, slightly embarrassed that Dumbledore had heard him rudely tell off someone from the ministry.

However, at this point James really didn't care about what other people thought. He just wanted to protect Lily and shield her from the pain. He picked up Lily and carried her inside. He opened the door to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. She was asleep now, after having been administered a strong sleeping draught. James curled up next to her small body and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't sleep however, he wanted to be awake incase Lily woke up.


	32. The Magic of You

**_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter I promised. I hope to have this part of the story done soon. So let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews of last chapter._**

Lily woke up with a jolt. She sat straight up and pulled her wand out. She looked around the room searching for danger and she soon discovered that she wasn't alone. James lay sleeping next to her on the bed. He was snoring softly. He had stayed with Lily all night and had just fallen asleep an hour ago. Lily extricated herself from his hold and lifted herself of off the bed. She stood up and immediately the events of the previous night flooded back to her. The faces of her parents just before they died flashed before her and she started to sob.

Lily's crying stirred James from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Lily standing in the middle of the room sobbing. She was crumpled over as her small body was wracked with sorrow. James moved swiftly to pull Lily into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and clung to him.

"It's all my fault," Lily moaned.

James looked down at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"This isn't your fault Lily. It's his fault," James said angrily.

He thought about his own parents whose lives had been cut short. He knew that there was nothing that he could say that could bring Lily's parents back, so he just held her tightly.

"If I wasn't a witch, they would still be here," Lily continued.

"They loved you for who you are Lily. They wouldn't have wanted it any other way," James said soothingly.

When Lily's tears finally stopped, she was exhausted. She collapsed into James' arms and he laid her back on her bed. She was asleep again. James kissed her and then decided he would go downstairs to see about the aftermath of the attack. He entered the kitchen to find Sirius, Remus, and Chloe sitting at the table with sleep deprived looks on their faces.

"How's she doing?" Chloe asked quietly as she saw James enter the room.

"She stopped crying and now she is sleeping," James said.

Sirius told James that the Order had captured six Death Eaters, but Voldemort had escaped. Ten muggles had died including Lily's parents and her aunt Caroline. James groaned when he heard this.

"You're lucky to be alive James," Remus said.

However, James looked dead to the world. He had nearly lost Lily last night, not to mention his own life. He was haunted by the look on Voldemort's face as he had cast a killing curse on Lily. Sirius looked at James and knew what he was thinking. He put his arm around James's shoulder for comfort.

"She's going to be alright mate," Sirius offered.

A little while later, James decided to go back upstairs to check on Lily. He didn't want her to wake up and be alone. He took the stairs two at a time and when he got to the landing where Lily's room was, he panicked. Her door was open and when he looked inside she wasn't there. He proceeded to search every room on the floor and finally he came to Lily's parents' room. He opened the door and found Lily sitting on the floor. She wasn't crying, but she looked to be in physical pain. James approached her and then knelt down beside her.

"You weren't there," Lily said numbly as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'm so sorry love. I just went downstairs to check on the state of things. I came right back," James said.

He rubbed Lily's back soothingly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I just want to be alone for a little while," Lily said, not looking at James when she spoke.

James didn't pretend that her words didn't hurt. At the moment he would do anything in the world to take away the pain that she was feeling. And, yet she wouldn't let him comfort her.

"Ok," James gave in. "I'll be here when you need me."

He got up and gave Lily a kiss on the top of the head. She continued to stare at the wall as he left her in her desired solitude. She heard the door shut and closed her eyes. Pain rushed into her heart as she pictured her parents in this room. She remembered the smell of her mother's perfume as she was getting ready for a party. She saw her father in his old bathrobe that her mother constantly urged him to throw out. As a little girl, she and her sister would crawl into bed every Sunday morning with their parents and snuggle. They would sleep late and then her father would go downstairs and make breakfast for his girls. He would bring up trays of food for each of them and they would eat happily and enjoy being a family.

She had no family anymore, Lily thought to herself bitterly. Her parents were dead and her sister undoubtedly would never speak to her again. In one day her world had been turned upside down. The only thing she wanted was to hear her parents' voices again and she knew she never would. She sat there in their room trying to absorb any last pieces of them that she could. However, without them, it was just a room. There was no laughter or love, just a cold wood floor.

James found a chair in the hallway and took a seat. He wanted to be there as soon as Lily was ready to come out. So he waited for what seemed like an eternity. It took every ounce of his strength not to go back in that room and pull her to him. He was just glad that she was alive. Finally he heard the door crack and Lily walked out. She was wearing a large sweatshirt that was undoubtedly her father's. She looked so small wrapped up in the large garment. James stood up, but Lily didn't say anything. He waited for her to come to him, but instead she just kept walking. His heart sank as he followed her down to the kitchen. He didn't want to lose her over this, not when he had come so close to losing her forever a few hours ago.

Everyone looked up when they saw Lily walk in the kitchen. They all stood up and hugged her. She sat down next to Chloe and James was forced to sit across from her. Sirius and Remus both looked at James and from his expression they understood instantly what was happening. The group sat in silence, waiting for Lily to say something.

"Does anyone want some tea?" Lily asked.

Everyone looked at her with surprise. They expected hurt, anger, sorrow, but not coffee. Lily got up from the table and immediately headed over to the stove to put a kettle on. James got up and followed her. He watched as she waited for the water to boil and then as she painstakingly filled the china tea cups with hot liquid. However, her hands shook as she poured the water. James took the kettle from her and she grabbed it back.

"Lily you don't have to," James said.

She turned towards him and he saw anger in her bright green eyes.

"Don't tell me what to feel. If I want to make tea I will," Lily shot.

James took a step backwards, confused as to why Lily was acting like this. He'd just wanted to keep her from breaking one of her mother's tea cups. Lily took the tray of tea over to the table and everyone took a cup. They continued to sit in silence, until a sudden pop assured them they were not alone. James looked at Sirius and Remus and they had their wands out already. Chloe had hers trained on the door. Sirius gave James a look that told him to stay with Lily and he and the others would go investigate the intruder. In a protective instinct, James moved closer to Lily. Sirius cautiously peered around the door. However, he was knocked over when the door abruptly opened.

"Expelliarmus," Chloe and Remus shouted and Dumbledore's wand shot straight out of his hand.

Dumbledore looked surprised as he saw his wand sail into Chloe's outstretched hand.

"Sorry Professor, we thought you might be more death eaters," Chloe mumbled as she handed him his wand back.

"Perfectly understandable after last night's events," Dumbledore said kindly.

However, behind Dumbledore stood a large brooding man with the scarred face and a magical eye that stared at everyone in the room.

"Eternal vigilance I always say Albus. I would have taken your head off if you had popped in on me like that. Blood good Aurors this lot will make," the man said in a gruff menacing voice.

"That's why I appointed you to watch my students Alastor," Dumbledore said.

Everyone looked at Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody in awe. He was the most feared Auror in the Ministry and from looking at him it was easy to understand why. He looked positively dangerous.

"I was hoping to have a word with Miss Evans and Mr. Potter if they are feeling up to it," Dumbledore said.

James looked at Lily and she nodded. They followed him silently back into the living room. He performed a quick charm that would keep them from being overheard.

"Miss Evans I am so sorry about your parents," Dumbledore began. "My door is always open to my students and my friends if you need to talk."

Lily thanked him for his kind offer.

"Unfortunately, my visit isn't under happy pretenses," Dumbledore continued.

"Have you caught him yet?" Lily asked angrily.

"I'm afraid he has escaped and none of the death eaters that we captured are willing to tell us of his whereabouts, although I highly doubt they would know," Dumbledore said.

"Bloody cowards," James said.

"I have come to speak with you about something extremely important. Lord Voldemort has taken an interest in the two of you," Dumbledore said with regret.

"What could he want with us?" Lily asked.

"I assume he is threatened by you," Dumbledore replied.

Lily and James looked at Dumbledore with confusion. Two seventh year students were no match for Lord Voldemort and he had proved that last night. However, Dumbledore looked at the head boy and girl and understood perfectly why Voldemort was threatened by James and Lily.

"I don't understand Professor, we are just students. What could he possibly want with us?" Lily responded.

"It's quite simple Miss Evans. While Lord Voldemort is powerful, there is one type of magic he doesn't understand and therefore he fears it and that is love," Dumbledore said.

James looked at Lily and she didn't return his gaze.

"I've come to tell you that I am placing you under the supervision of the Order when you aren't inside the halls of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence.

James protested, claiming that if he ever met Voldemort again one of them wasn't walking away and it wasn't going to be him.

"James I urge you to consider what is at stake here; your lives," Dumbledore said rationally. "The protection of the Order is the only thing I can offer."

Lily didn't say anything, she just nodded her head that showed her approval for Dumbledore's plan. She thanked Dumbledore for coming and walked back upstairs to her bedroom.

"A quick word James," Dumbledore said before James had the chance to leave he room.

"Yes sir?" James asked hesitantly.

"Don't get discouraged, she will come around. She helped you heal now its your turn to help her," Dumbledore said wisely.

"Thank you Professor," James said and then made his exit.

Everyone was asleep and James sat in the kitchen staring at the wall. He was deep in thought and didn't realize that he wasn't alone anymore.

"I didn't think anybody else was awake," Lily said as she took a seat next to James.

"With everything that's happened I guess I couldn't sleep. What's keeping you awake?" James asked, although he already knew what was troubling her.

"Does the pain ever go away?" Lily asked.

She looked disheveled wearing a pair of old pajamas and her hair was piled sloppily on top of her head, but James thought she looked beautiful.

"Eventually it becomes more bearable," James said. "In fact you played a large part in helping me heal."

Lily smiled at the thought.

"And how'd I do that?" Lily asked coyly.

James moved closer to her until their faces were almost touching.

"I can show you if you'd like," James replied with a grin.

"I think you'll have to refresh my memory," Lily replied breathlessly.

James cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lily started to feel the warmth that she had been missing spread through her body. She returned his kiss craving more. She needed to feel their love, it was the only thing that could help her.

"Take the pain away James," Lily pleaded between kisses. "I only want love."

"I'd do anything for you Lily," James murmured in her ear.

At that suggestion, she took his hand and began to lead him upstairs. James could do nothing, but follow. When the entered her bedroom she moved towards the bed and pulled James with her. She began removing his clothes and her own slowly and deliberately. He stared down at her in awe of her beauty.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" James asked as she started to kiss him again.

"I need to have you love me. I need it to feel good and right again. Make me whole," Lily pleaded.

He looked into her eyes and was seduced. He never thought it was possible that he could love someone this much. She looked up at him with earnest vulnerability on her face and he leaned down to kiss her. He would take her pain away.


End file.
